


Snowblind

by Dragonsbain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bad Weather, Holmes Brothers' Childhood, Kidnapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 54
Words: 93,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsbain/pseuds/Dragonsbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles A. Magnussen orchestrates a high stakes game of hide and seek during one of the worst storms to hit the UK in a over decade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bagged and Tagged

Charles had them all over a barrel. He was quite enjoying this. Mary Morstan was just the start. It wasn't about just the blackmail anymore. Or the murder of the Morstan family. It was about pulling the Holmes boys strings. Sherlock was boring him, for the moment. Time to throw some petrol on to this fire.

"Greg I have no idea why you still have resources tied up with this." Sherlock stated.

"Sherlock, this Magnussen guy has Mary and your parents." Greg replied.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade my brother is correct. Magnussen was quite specific in his demands that Sherlock and I find them. Anything else could possibly lead to...."

Mycroft's phone beeped.

"Excuse me."

"As much as I am loathe to agree with Mycroft, he is correct." Sherlock said without lifting his eyes from the maps in front of him.

"Mycroft?" John asked softly.

No one else had noticed. Mycroft had retreated into a corner of Lestrade's office to read the text. He was now pale as a sheet with his lips moving silently. John watched as he leaned on the wall. John walked over and stood in front of him.

"Mycroft, focus on me. What's happened?" John asked.

"Sherlock!"

"John, please, no need to shout."

Sherlock and Lestrade looked up and saw John trying to move a very stiff and pale Mycroft. Greg and John saw Sherlock's face change. Sherlock's voice was soft and lacked all the pretense of hate normally reserved for Mycroft.

"Mycroft?"

Sherlock grabbed him by the wrists and led him to a chair.

"Look. Remember me? Annoying little brother?"

Sherlock was kneeling in front of him. Mycroft's eyes became unfocused. He was beyond talking. Sherlock's hand grabbed Mycroft's camera phone. Sherlock stood up and crossed to Greg's desk. He quickly wrote down a list while John descended on Mycroft.

"Greg, water, now. Please." John stated.

Lestrade poured a glass of water and joined John.

"What is going on?" Greg asked.

John shrugged as he gently started checking Mycroft over.

Sherlock went to the door and yelled for Anderson. Sherlock finally got through Mycroft's security codes. The phone had locked down after 60 seconds of no input. Sherlock walked back towards Mycroft.

"Sherlock, did you need something?"

"Anderson. Would you kindly get everything on that list."

Sherlock handed Anderson a list with 20 quid.

"Time to see why your so upset." Sherlock whispered.

 

_Time to even the pressure. You have always known that you are smarter than your brother. Time to prove it. Why should Sherlock have most of the weight on him? I even gave you a hint. You'll be hearing from me soon.  
CAM_

The photo attached to the text showed Anthea unconscious on a concrete floor with three, two-foot openings halfway up the wall.

"Anderson!" Sherlock called.

Sherlock quickly forwarded the picture to himself. He could hear Anderson come back down the hall.

"Sorry, I need you to double everything on that list."

Sherlock grabbed the list and started writing. Sherlock produced another 60 quid and handed it all to Anderson.

"What is.." Anderson asked as Sherlock pushed him out of Greg's office.

"John? Is my brother with us, yet?"

"Somewhat."

Mycroft's eyes were becoming clearer.

"Can we please know what happened?" Greg asked.

Sherlock showed Greg the picture.

"Mycroft, your this upset because they got your secretary?"

The growl rumbled out of Mycroft before he could stop it. Lestrade backed up.

"I promised her she would never come to harm, Lestrade. I don't know how she was captured. She knows almost as many ways of killing people as Sherlock does." Mycroft said softly.

John gave a questioning glance to Sherlock. Sherlock leaned over and whispered;

"Figure it out. Impress me."

Sherlock turned his attention to Mycroft.

"I think that would explain it." Sherlock said indicating the picture.

"What?" John asked.

"She was darted between the shoulder blades." Sherlock answered.

Greg and John looked over the picture and there was a tranquilizer dart complete with a bright white feather.

"Mycroft breathe." Sherlock said.

Mycroft took a few deep breaths and just became more agitated. Mycroft got up and paced Greg's office.

John was quietly sitting and thinking. Sherlock knew John had figured it out when he went and stood before Mycroft.

"When were you going to tell us?"

Mycroft looked very annoyed.

"I think we need to know her real name."

"Tried to keep it quiet. Only been a year." Mycroft mumbled.

"What is going on!" Greg yelled.

Sherlock waved at John.

"That woman is not only his assistant but his girlfriend."

"How did you figure this out?" Greg was sounding shocked.

"I've seen Mycroft in every situation including terrorists attacks, threat of war, collapse of British government. He has never reacted like that. His body was panicking. But mostly, the rings. They have matching rings. Impressed?"

Sherlock nodded and smiled. Mycroft shook his head and gave John a quick smirk.

"Her name is Charlene. I call her Charlie. She calls me Myeeks." Mycroft stated.

Greg stifled a laugh.


	2. Male Bonding

Sherlock grabbed Greg and pulled him into the hallway.

"Lestrade, be very carefully around Mycroft. I don't know how to explain. I think this case going to be very exposing for both of us. I have you all. He has Charlene and John and I."

"Sherlock. I think I understand. He is alone and aloof. He is always the authority. He has functioned that way for so long. It looks like Magnussen wants to tear you two apart in ways that require friends and not colleagues to help."

"Yes."

"Sherlock just pull me back if I do something wrong."

"OK. Also I don't know why he is doing this to us."

"I didn't ask."

"You were about to."

Greg was about to say something when a loud thud came from his office. Greg started to open the door.

"This is not an updated sewer layout of the city. What simple, minded idiot compiled this!!" Mycroft screamed.

Sherlock shoved Lestrade out of the way as two binders of maps flew by them and exploded against the hallway wall.

"Where the hell is Anderson?" Sherlock mumbled.

Greg and Sherlock gathered the maps and walked back in. John was totally calm. Nerves of steel. Mycroft looked murderous.

"Mycroft. I would appreciate it if you sat down. You need to relax."

"I don't particularly care what you think John. I will relax when I feel like it."

Greg couldn't say quite what happened next. All he could possibly write in a statement was that Dr. John Watson became a blur of activity around Mr. Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft became seated at the small meeting table in Greg's office. John placed a pillow on the table in front of Mycroft.

"Unhand me, John." Mycroft said rather weakly.

John pushed Mycroft forward and got his arms up.

"Pillow hug."

John pushed Mycroft's head down on the pillow.

"Head down. Now stay."

John started massaging his shoulders.

"Mycroft. Your heart rate is extremely elevated. Your muscles are so tense that you should be sick from lactic acid alone. You never sleep. Shall I keep going?"

Mycroft winced.

"I do not mean to hurt you. You are just so wound up. Mycroft. I'm here to help you. Please let me help you. I think you should be able to trust me by now."

John's strong hands were gradually loosening up Mycroft's shoulders and back. John could feel his breathing slow down.

"Of course I trust you John. Your the best thing that ever happened to Sherly."

Greg shot a look at Sherlock. Sherlock rolled his eyes in response. John continued beating the stress out of Mycroft for another 10 minutes. Mycroft looked like he was almost asleep a few times. A particularly painful spot would jolt him awake.

"How did John know to try this on your brother?"

"My guess would be that it works embarrassingly well on me. Same genetic base. It would have a high chance of working on Mycroft as well."

"Sherlock?" John whispered.

Sherlock focused on John.

"Can I do his neck or is he like you?" John mouthed.

"Neck. John. Please." Mycroft sleepily mumbled.

"Enjoying this?" John said through a laugh.

"Less talk. More..rUB!" Mycroft squeaked.

"Sorry Mycroft. This muscle won't loosen."

John dug the heel of his hand into the side of Mycroft's neck. After a minute Mycroft's head was snuggling into the pillow.

"All concrete."

"What Mycroft?" John asked.

"All concrete."

Sherlock picked up on this.

"All three rooms are concrete."

"Mycroft, I need to get this off of you. I'm afraid of messing up your suit. Unless, you want me to stop."

"Heavens, no. John let me get comfortable. Then if you are willing." Mycroft said with a smile.

"No problem." John said.

Mycroft grabbed the duffel sack he had brought in with him. Mycroft disappeared into Lestrade's private loo. Sherlock sat down and sighed.

"Thank you John. You have already performed minor magic. Mycroft is calmer without sugar. You have impressed me twice in 35 minutes."

"Oh joy. Oh rapture." John said with a bit of snark.

Sherlock looked wounded. (Not really.) John gave him a full sweeping bow. Greg sat down behind his desk and rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long weekend.

"Are your hands ok?"

"Yes, Sherlock. My anger and frustration are getting rid of your brother's knots. Also I feel better making someone else feel better. Considering I can't do anything for the misses at the moment."

"It is a win-win for both of you." Greg chimed in.

"Quite." John answered.

Mycroft emerged from the loo dressed in a monogrammed track suit and trainers. John beckoned Mycroft to a stretch of carpet. John laid down a puffy quilt and placed the pillow near one end. John realized too late that he just asked Mycroft Holmes to lay on the floor. Mycroft stretched and every abused joint popped and crackled. Mycroft sighed and kneeled next to the quilt. Mycroft rolled onto the quilt face down. Snuggling back into the pillow. Mycroft could feel John waiting for permission.

"John. I trust you. Please continue."

John swung himself over Mycroft. Settling down between Mycroft's gluteus and his own heels. John leaned down and whispered;

"I need to know if I'm hurting you or otherwise."

"The pain needs to go. I'm not affected by the otherwise. So if I don't stop you please keep going as long as you want."

"OK."

John patted Mycroft on the shoulder and started on his neck again.

"Yes, Sherlock. All the rooms are concrete. Mummy and Father, Mary and Charlie."

"Same room?" Greg chimed in.

"Possibility. Have to put all three photos up and *yawn* compare wall heights. Concrete color."

Mycroft sounded like he was sleep talking. Seemed like it to.

"Inspector Lestrade. Please obtain correct maps for all the water and sewer lines that were built after? Sherlock could you please give me a correct aging of that concrete?"

Sherlock sat down and flipped through the three pictures on his phone.

"The machinery is not very old. Concrete looks scrubbed. I need to touch the surface to feel the acid wear. "

Mycroft watched as Sherlock closed into his bubble. Not quite his mind palace. His eyes would be closed. It fascinated Mycroft to see how his brother used his mind. He couldn't be still. The more active Sherlock's mind became the more his body had to move. Once Sherlock entered his mind palace, he became a statue.

"Brother Dear. Not down to the day."

"I am flattered you think I could give you that information from a photograph. I need to touch the concrete for that. From the wear patterns. Maybe water?"

"Sherly, year."

"33 to 35 years old. Plus or minus six months."

"Inspector Lestrade. Please obtain all the water and sewer lines between 33 and 35 years old."

"On it."

Lestrade stood up to leave the room.

"Great. My wife is in a damp, cold, concrete room."

John's hands were burrowing into Mycroft's shoulder blade.

"John I bruise like a peach." Mycroft mumbled from the pillow.

John froze where he was. John looked at his hands and laughed. Greg and Sherlock smiled.

"Sorry Mycroft."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Greg disappeared out of the door.

"John I want to sincerely Thank You for this. I need to get you on retainer." Mycroft sleepily stated.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and smiled. John chuckled. Sherlock's phone became very busy looking up information. 

"John I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to bring them all home safe and sound. You know Sherlock will move the universe for those he loves." Mycroft whispered.

"I appreciate that but we are not in charge."

"Then we must figure out how to do that. I would like to avoid as much pain as possible. The worst sound in the world, to me, is Sherly crying. Despite what everyone thinks I do care for both of you. Mary is a wonderful woman who enriches your life. That is enough for me." 

John stopped and looked at Mycroft's face. John could see he wasn't lying.

"Mycroft remember I'm here for you also. You always have my ear and shoulder."

Mycroft shivered under John.

"Caring is not an advantage, John. Because, quite frankly, it hurts too much."


	3. Concrete and Chocolates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the readers of this story. I feel the need to acknowledge the following. I have read all the theories about Season 3. Seen all the behind the scenes of all the Sherlock seasons. Read all the interviews. Plus all the books.
> 
> All the following ideas are mostly a mash-up of all the above. So no plagiarism is meant. 
> 
> Enjoy

"John I need to broach a very delicate subject." Sherlock said quietly.

"Sherlock. Am I going to hit you for asking?"

"At least a 60% chance."

"Ok. Ask away. My hands are busy. Your safe for now."

"What does Magnussen have to do with Mary?"

John felt Mycroft stiffen under him.

"Before I answer, I need to hear what your first impression was with Mary."

"Unfair question, John. You are going to get furious with me."

"Sherlock I know you love Mary. You would lay down your life for her. I need to know."

Sherlock closed his eyes and thought.

"Cat lover."

"Sherlock."

"Guardian. Liar. Disillusioned."

John could see the pain in Sherlock's eyes when he opened them. So could Mycroft.

 _I told you not to get involved. Dear Brother. We just need to move forward._  Mycroft thought.

"Ok. I am mad. But I will tell you what I know. You are correct. Instead of me rambling on with stuff you already know. Ask me what you don't."

"Can I help here?" Mycroft said.

John froze.

"Mycroft. Let me guess. You know Magnussen?"

"Yes, John. He is the ultimate blackmailer. The secrets he holds could bring down half of Europe."

John was working on a huge knot in the small of Mycroft's back.

"Are you about to tell me that you did the same thing to my wife that you did to Sherlock?"

John placed his right knee directly on the knot.

"No, John. Magnussen was Mary's guardian. We can't prove what Magnussen had to do with the death of her family. Sherlock you should look at the case. It would help a lot."

John's knee slowly ground into the knot. Sherlock was glad Mycroft couldn't see John's face. Mycroft would be terror stricken. Sherlock was trying not to laugh.

"Did you know all this when I met her? Have a file on her? How thick?"

John stood up and lifted Mycroft to his knees.

"No file John. She was never more than a footnote in Magnussen's file till your relationship."

John twisted Mycroft's torso as far as it would go right and left. John was hoping for a crack. Nothing happened.

"That footnote, was mangled psychologically by Magnussen. Mary finally started telling me bits and pieces after the Honeymoon. Mary gets quite upset. You had all this information and didn't share ANY of it?"

John pushed Mycroft back down on the quilt.

"Sorry, Mycroft this is going to hurt. Brace yourself."

"John. I had secret information about your wife. I did not tell Sherlock or anyone close to either of you. I was hoping that it would never have to see the light of day."

John's thumbs were deeply kneading the knot. Mycroft's face slowly contorted in pain.

"Breathe Mycroft. You have to breathe through it. Did you know Mary was being targeted?"

Mycroft spat a "No" out through gritted teeth. Mycroft started pounding the floor trying to distract from the pain. Sherlock started waving to get John's attention.

 _John. You are going to kill my brother. He has tears coming out of his eyes._ Sherlock mouthed to John.

"Mycroft, do you have the file with you?" John asked.

Mycroft shook his head yes.

"Mycroft you have to deep breathe. I can't get this knot out by myself."

"It hurts. The deeper I breathe the more it hurts." Mycroft growled.

"Mycroft, I know." John gently said.

John tried lifting Mycroft by his hips. Trying to gently twist him.

"Towel." John held out his hand and snapped his fingers.

"Here mate."

John was surprised when Greg handed it to him. John saw Sherlock rustling through two grocery sacks.

"Mycroft. Here."

John handed Mycroft the towel to take care of his face.

"Mycroft. You held the information not to cause any problems?"

"Yes. You and Sherly had just reunited. Sherlock, the file is in my duffle. Please John snap this knot.

"Deep breath. Now."

Mycroft took a shuttering breath as John twisted his hips. A sickening snap echoed around the office. John gently lowered Mycroft back down. John rested his right hand on the small of Mycroft's back. Mycroft was in possession of his left. Mycroft's breathing was ragged.

"Thank you, John."

"We aren't done yet. But, your welcome."

Sherlock sat down in front of Mycroft.

"What did you do to him, John? He is shaking like a leaf and is crying."

"Sherlock when a human body is as constricted as Mycroft's was the easiest way of getting rid of the toxins is through the tear ducts. So, technically, your brother isn't crying. He is detoxing."

Mycroft laughed.

"What he said. Sherlock, I actually haven't felt this good in a while."

"Mycroft, you need an intervention if that made you feel good. It is also scary to think what your normal is." Greg stated.

"Lestrade, our normals are the same. Just a question of scope."

"Makes sense."

"Open." Sherlock said as he pushed a chocolate into Mycroft's mouth.

Mycroft closed his eyes and let the chocolate invade his senses.

"Sherlock?"

"Just one more Mycroft. The rest are for later."

John could feel a purr rumble through Mycroft. It was barely audible. John felt it vibrate up his arms.

"Mycroft, you know that most women don't react that deeply to a couple of pieces of chocolate."

"I have one true vice. Let me enjoy it. Also, it was Scharffen Berger. Which makes some of the best dark chocolate on Earth. So let me have a good...detox with my chocolates. This will help clear my head so I can help Sherlock."

John bit down on a laugh.

"Mycroft. I need you to even out your breathing."

"Aren't you done with him?" Greg asked.

"Hardly. Mycroft is trembling because his muscles are giving up their tension. I need to make sure he doesn't..cramp back up again. That is horribly simplified."

"I understand John. Sherlock? You've gotten awful quiet."

Sherlock looked up from Magnussen's file.

"Sorry Lestrade. What did you need?"

"What can I do to help?"

"Can we review everything?"

"Ok. Eight hours and twenty-seven minutes ago. Sherlock received a text saying that your parents were going on a forced holiday. This text came from Magnussen. Sherlock was sent a picture of your parents in a concrete room."

"Mummy doesn't like concrete. Too cold." Mycroft was sleep talking again.

 

* * *

* * *

"Siger is Charlene awake yet?"

"No Violet."

"Wait. I thought her name was Anthea."

"Anthea, is like a code name Mary. Her birth name is Charlene." Violet explained.

"You can ask Mycroft to explain." Siger shrugged.

Mary stood up.

"No you don't. You need to sit."

"The damage is done Siger. I don't know why Magnussen did this."

"Mary, we should talk about him. Try and figure things out. If it isn't to hard for you." Violet suggested.

"I'll tell you everything. I owe that man nothing now. Anyway."

Mary's face lit up in a smile.

"I want to see where your boys got their habits from."

Siger and Violet laughed.


	4. Intermission

Dear Readers,

The last episode of Sherlock just aired. It will be, at least 3 days , before I can see it over here. I only know a few key points.

1\. Sherlock throws everything away to save John, Mary and the baby. (not a big shock)

2\. Sherlock is shooting up again. Molly beats him up in her lab because of it.

3\. Sherlock fears attachment because he lost his dog.(I really want to see this. Sherlock must have been a really tender child.)

I want to finish this little story before I see the episode. So I don't get to influenced by the episode.

Reviews are love. Enjoy the story.


	5. Mental Gymastics

"What did Magnussen have on your father?" Siger gently asked.

"He was doing something illegal. I really don't know what he did."

"Mary, your family had to have something on Magnussen. Why murder a family and risk everything that goes with that? Your family had something that could destabilize his empire." Violet stated.

"I will try and think of anything that could help."

"You needn't rush Mary. We might be here for some time." Siger said.

A soft groan passed from Charlene's lips. Siger went to check on her.

"Good Morning Charlene. How are you feeling?"

"Mr. Holmes? What?"

"Charlene you were kidnapped. Did you see who did it?" Violet asked.

"No. I was headed back to the car. With maps so Mycroft, Sherlock, John and Lestrade can look for you all. I felt like someone hit me in the back. Then I hear Siger's voice."

"Charlene, can I check you over?" Mary asked.

"Hi Mary. Sure. I just have a bit of a headache."

Charlene watched Mary walk stiffly over to her. Mary and Charlene smiled.

"Where are they looking for us?"

"I was bringing back sewer maps. Do you know where we are?" Charlene asked.

"We are in a 40 by 50 room. Smells of mold. Somewhere at or under the water. The walls are humming so there is machinery close." Siger stated.

"Oh, Charlene. Your not going to like this."

Mary was looking at her back and wincing.

"What is the matter?"

"You are allergic to whatever Magnussen knocked you out with. You are starting to get little hives between your shoulders. I want you to tell me if you start itching or have problems breathing."

"No problem, Mary."

"So what do we do now?" Violet asked.

"Well, Ladies. Seeing as I have never had this opportunity before in my life. I might as well take it. First, Mary do you know who Charlene is?" Siger asked.

"Of course I do. You are... wait."

Mary looked at Siger and then at Charlene.

_What am I seeing but not observing?_

Violet laughed. "Sherlock in your head?"

"Yes. He does have a tendency to rub off on people." Mary stated.

"Charlene? You and Mycroft?"

"Yes. Almost a year now."

Siger and Violet were whispering to each other.

"Siger what were you going to say?"

"First. From now on Dad and Mum." Siger smiled.

"Really?" Mary and Charlene asked.

"Yes, please." Violet added.

"Charlene, if Mycroft has any sense in his head, that will be official." Siger stated.

"In hopefully not to long." Violet added.

"Then Mary. We know you didn't wed Sherlock but." Siger said.

"They come as a set." Charlene said through a laugh.

"You don't know the half of it."

Mary and Charlene shared a laugh. Siger clapped his hands together and laughed.

"It is every parents inalienable right to gently torment their children. So, what would ladies like to know?" Violet said with a smile.

* * *

* * *

"Sherlock, should we send people to eliminate a few sewer lines."

"Greg, there are to many lines right now. We have to narrow it down. I need more pictures. Information. Something."

Sherlock looked very angry, frustrated. Lestrade wasn't sure. Just the fact that Sherlock was showing an intense emotion was scary enough.

"Listen Sherlock. You need a break. Can I get you a cuppa?"

Sherlock gave him a gorgeous smile. The one that made it to his eyes. The one reserved only for his friends.

"Yes. Thank you Greg. Milk with two sugars."

"TA-Da." John said gently.

Greg and Sherlock looked up to see John smiling. They followed John's sweeping arm to where Mycroft lay. Mycroft was deeply sleeping. Greg had never seen him look so relaxed. John retrieved the second quilt in the room and draped it over Mycroft. Sherlock had a stunned look on his face.

"John I am in awe of your skill set."

"Sherlock you are most welcome."

John sat down and stared at the maps.

"John? Tea?" Greg asked.

"Yes. Milk only. Sherlock anything here?"

"I have only been able to eliminate twenty percent of the sewer lines. I need more information."

"How long has it been since the last communication from Magnussen?"

"Eighty-seven minutes. He has been sending information every two hours."

"Here you go." Greg stated as he handed out the tea.

They sat quietly and tried to cut down the number of lines. Sherlock mentally manipulated the three pictures they were given. Turning them over. Like puzzle pieces. He fit the picture of his parents next to the picture of Charlene.

*Knock*

The picture of Mary was sliding into place when a sharp knock shattered the picture.

*Knock*

"Damm it." Sherlock quietly hissed.

He opened his eyes to see John shushing Anderson. Anderson had a large envelope and a confused look on his face.

"Anderson, please be quiet. What is this?"John asked.

"This was just found taped to the front door. Why is Mycroft asleep on the floor?"

"Because I put him to sleep. Please don't wake him. Thank you for bringing this."

Anderson looked between Mycroft and Sherlock. A true study in opposites. Peaceful slumber to a caged storm.

"Sorry. Call me if you need anything."

Anderson slipped out of the door. Greg took the envelope and shook the contents on to the table. Two pictures. A test tube filled with gray dust. An empty test tube with a line drawn around it.

Sherlock took the filled tube and handed it to Greg.

"Molly."

Greg nodded and walked out of the room.

"Why did he send us a picture of eggs, toast and orange juice?" John asked.

"I don't know but this is much more helpful."

They both stared at a picture of a narrow passage. Ribbed concrete with a door on one side. Seven lines of pipes running the length of the wall on the other.

"Is there a door in any of the other pictures?" John asked.

"No. The concrete looks the same though."

"Pumping station?"

"Not the station directly. The pipes would be bigger. Not that far from one though. Narrow down the maps."

Sherlock pushed half the pile of maps across the table. John gathered them and placed them on Greg's desk. Sherlock spread out the maps and darted his eyes over them.

"Sherlock. It looks like this picture has been overlaid."

Sherlock took the picture and saw what John was talking about. Six geometric figures that were very faint.

"Good eye John."

"Are they similar?"

Sherlock grabbed a blank sheet of paper from the copy machine and laid it under the picture.

"Dead pen."

"What?"

John watched as Sherlock dove into Greg's trash bin. Fishing for something.

"Got it!"

Sherlock brandished the pen and dashed back to the table. It was then that he realized that he had just shouted. John's eyes fired daggers at him. Sherlock stood still as he watched Mycroft stir slightly.

"Sorry." Sherlock whispered.

John watched Mycroft as he rolled towards the couch. Rolling over was fine. Waking up was not. Mycroft settled into a fetal position. John then soothed him back into a deep sleep. John walked back to the table.

"Why did you almost wake him up?"

"For this."

Sherlock traced the faint images on the picture. The lack of ink left the picture with no marks. Just indentations. The paper underneath picked up the imprints. Sherlock then filled the imprints with ink.

"Ok. They are almost but not quite the same. Are we supposed to trace one of these on the map?" John asked.

Sherlock mentally started pulling the images.

"John you might as well relax. This could take a while."

"OK. Tell me if you find something."

"Of course."

Sherlock watched John lay his head down on the table cradled with his arms. When John's breathing slowed, Sherlock pulled into a bubble. Just the maps. The six images and lots of mental gymnastics.

_Where are you all?_


	6. Sibling Rivals

Greg walked back into his office quietly. Mycroft was curled into a ball in front of his couch. John was resting his head on the table. Sherlock was doing... something. John looked up at Greg and smiled.

"John is this what you were trying to describe to me?"

Greg kept his voice low. He didn't want to wake Mycroft or disturb Sherlock.

"Yes."

"Is this his mind palace at work?"

"Yup."

Sherlock let out a low growl and pushed another map down the table.

"That is 8 maps he has gone through."

"What is he doing John?"

"We found that the second picture has an overlay. Six symbols that are almost but not quite similar. So Sherlock is trying to fit them over the maps. See if he can make any sense of them."

"How long has he been at it?"

"Twenty five minutes."

"He is picking things up that aren't there."

"Yes they are. Mental projection. Watch his hands."

* * *

 

Sherlock put down the fifth symbol and picked up the sixth. Starting at the upper left of the map Sherlock twisted the symbol around trying to match it up to the water and sewer lines.

_Why are none of you matching? Why are you so similar?_

* * *

 

Greg and John watched as another map sailed down the table. Greg watched as Sherlock's eyes flickered open. He scanned the next map. Then his eyes snapped shut. They watched as Sherlock's eyes danced under the lids. His hands were pinning things to an invisible board.

"Oh. I get it now. He just picked up the map and pinned it to a board. He is picking up the symbols and trying to fit them on the map."

"Yes. He has ten minutes."

"Are we under a deadline?"

"Oh no, no. If I let him go longer than forty minutes strange things start happening."

"John, you know it looks like he is having a seizure. What strange things?"

"Almost like waking a sleep walker. Gets defensive. Starts swinging."

"John can I ask something personal? I won't be put off if you don't answer me."

"You want to know what is wrong with him?"

"Yes."

John laughed.

"I really drew him out and mucked him up. You are very smart. I'll tell you a few things and you can draw your own conclusions."

"John, Sherlock didn't SAY that did he?"

"No he didn't. It is the truth though."

"John I agree with Mycroft. You are the best thing that has happened to him."

Sherlock huffed and sent another map down the table. Sherlock bounced a bit in the chair. He was looking frustrated and upset.

"First, even though he is incredibly intelligent, Mycroft is even more so. Sherlock was always the stupid, little brother. Second, Sherlock worked very hard to put himself as close to Mycroft's intelligence level."

"What are we talking about here. IQ scores?"

"At the beginning, yes. The last time they were both tested Mycroft was 10 points higher. 191 vs.181. But if you add artistic ability. Sherlock wins. Hands down. So Mycroft will always be more logical. To Mycroft artistic ability is a mystery. Mycroft can appreciate music. He can feel it. But either can't create it or if he can doesn't let it be shown. I don't know."

"So is Sherlock just lying about the "high functioning sociopath" thing?"

"No. Sherlock has a lot of sociopathic traits. He is a touch autistic. Also a touch psychotic. I personally think that Sherlock's brain punishes him for squashing his artistic side. His "god complex" comes from trying to control all of this. So, he needs brain stimulation. By thinking, solving cases or drugs."

"John, stop. You mean he didn't start this way. This was all learned behavior? Is Mycroft the true sociopath?"

"Most of this was learned behavior. No. Mycroft puts his feelings away because they interfere with his logic. Obviously, he still has them. Of course, I could be wrong about all of it."

"Wow. Ok. That explains a lot. I will not say a word."

"Time to wake you up." John stated as he walked behind Sherlock.

Sherlock drew in a deep breath and had a smile on his face. John came back around to look Sherlock in the face.

"I do believe he is on to something." Greg stated with a smile.

Sherlock's hands were a blur of activity. He was plugging pieces into the map.

* * *

 

Sherlock stared at the sixth piece.

"Where do you go? I suppose I don't need you now."

Sherlock stuck the sixth piece into his coat pocket.

"I'll keep you for later."

* * *

 

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes and looked at Greg and John staring at him.

"Why are you two looking at me?"

"Sherlock. You have been at this for fifty minutes." Greg said.

"Greg stopped me pulling you out. He is convinced that you were on to something."

"Thank you, Lestrade. Five of the six symbols match up with the water and sewer lines of Blackheath."

"So we should get going there?"

"No Lestrade. I want to see if Magnussen contacts us again."  
"Sherlock, what about the other test tube?"

"I don't know John. Maybe Magnussen will let us know something in another 30 minutes."

* * *

* * *

Mary was tired from laughing so much.

"They were holy terrors." Charlene said.

Mary stiffled a yawn.

"Sorry. Didn't sleep much last night."

"Come here Mary." Siger said.

Siger folded his coat into a pillow.

"Lay down for a while. We will check on you. Now if anything hurts. Or cramps."

"Yes, S...I mean Dad."

Siger smiled at the correction.

"Sleep well."

Siger rejoined Violet and Charlene.

"Charlene we need to fill you in about what happened before you got here."

"Please, do."

* * *

* * *

Sherlock stood up and stretched. He finally got a good look around the office.

"Lestrade when did it start raining?"

"About two hours ago. They named the storm."

"What are they calling it?" John asked.

"St. Jude because it is going to hit on Monday morning."

"It is only 10 pm Saturday night. Why is it already raining?" Sherlock asked.

"The first rain bands. I think. The rain isn't that heavy, yet." Greg said.

"I wish Magnussen would hurry up. I don't want any of them getting wet."

John sounded frustrated.

"John getting yourself worked up is not going to help. May I suggest joining my brother?"

John looked like he was about to argue but thought the better of it. John nodded to Sherlock. John carefully stepped over Mycroft and settled onto the couch.

"What is the matter Sherlock?"

"I don't like not knowing what this second test tube is for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN; My reference for this chapter came from Benedict himself. Watch the video and tell me what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out this video on YouTube:
> 
> http://youtu.be/N_fXPfeJs48


	7. Visual clues #1

Dear Gentle Reader,  
I have been working off of maps and pictures for this story. I want you to see what I'm sticking in front of Sherlock. Here are three of the important images. [](http://i.imgur.com/csg71nc) [](http://i.imgur.com/E7QEata) [](http://i.imgur.com/U2sXlsy)


	8. Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration by:
> 
> http://johix.tumblr.com/

Being the father of boys had accustomed Siger to a decade or so of very little loo privacy.

The rifle in the small of his back was a bit much, though.

"Can I just have a minute?"

The guard rolled his eyes and exited the room. Siger knew there was nothing he could do other than follow orders. He had three ladies to look after.

* * *

" _Mycroft. I need you to look after your Mum and Sherlock."_

_"I think I could be much more helpful preparing for the storm."_

_Siger sighed as he looked at his ten year old son._

_"Mycroft let me explain something to you. I know you think that the important jobs are out preparing for the weather."_

_"I do not understand Father. The preparation will save our town and many lives. So how can they not be important?"_

_Siger thought: I married a genius. Mycroft was certified as a genius. Sherlock was very sharp and clever . What else could you say about a three year old? Most likely Sherlock was one also. Siger had learned to talk to Mycroft like an adult._

_"Mycroft I need you to turn your intellect down for a minute. I need to talk to this."_

_Siger placed his hand on Mycroft's heart._

_"But Father.."_

_"Let me speak."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"When someone asks a person to look after their loved ones it is an honor and privilege. Mycroft what good is defending one's town if there is no one to come home to?"_

_Mycroft was turning the idea over in his head. Siger could see fear and sadness flash across his son's face. Siger had learned not to emotionally jump when his son was in pain. Mycroft may be a genius but he was emotionally stunted. Mycroft had to figure it out for himself._

_"I don't want to take them away from you, Father. I will do my best to keep them safe."_

_"It is for you also."_

_Siger knew that Mycroft understood because his son was soon hugging him._

_"That's my boy. I will keep you informed as the storm rolls in."_

_"I will relay any important information to you, Father."_

_True to Mycroft's word, he helped his mother and Sherlock for 24 hours before Siger could return. Siger could remember how proud Mycroft looked. Violet listed all the things that befell the Holmes household and how well Mycroft handled himself._

 

* * *

 

The roles were reversed now. Siger now had to hold the hearts of his two boys. No, his three boys. Magnussen was revolting. Siger had only been with him for about 15 minutes. Siger's skin was crawling after 5. Siger didn't want to think what was eventually going to happen. He just hoped that Mycroft and Sherlock could work together without trying to kill each other. Siger was going to have a talk with Sherlock and Mycroft. It hurt him that they couldn't get along.

Siger was blindfolded and led back to the room. The ladies were all eating. Violet excused herself from the table and joined her husband halfway across the room.

"Violet? What is wrong?"

Siger could tell he would regret the answer.

* * *

 

 

Sherlock had an incredibly hard time with patience. He wanted to rescue everyone and be done with this.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, Lestrade."

"Did you want me to check with Molly? See if the scans are done?"

Sherlock knew it would be another 45 minutes before the scans came back. He could just send Greg away. It would give him some alone time.

"Molly will contact us when she has the results."

Sherlock turned and looked out the window. It was still raining. Not heavy, but steady. He was quietly turning over thoughts in his mind.

* * *

 

 

Magnussen looked up from his desk. He looked over Sherlock Holmes' school records. There had to be something in them he could use.

"Mr. Magnussen shall I send out the next package?"

Magnussen looked at his aide.

"Give me one minute."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

 

Sherlock turned back to Greg.

"Greg can you get me in touch with Robert Varley?"

"Of course I can."

"I need someone who is a weather expert. I will admit I don't know enough."

"It is ok Sherlock. We don't expect you to know everything."

Sherlock knew Greg was trying to soothe and not insult.

"Thank you but it is still annoying."

Greg smiled and picked up the phone.

* * *

 

A tall masked figure walked into Magnussen's office. Carrying maps and a laptop.

"Have we cracked our sociopathic genius yet?"

"No. He is still mostly working alone. I think I have something that will change that."

They shared a smile.

* * *

 

Anderson gently knocked on Lestrade's office door.

Greg helped carry in the huge box.

"What is that?" Sherlock asked.

Sherlock looked at the top of the box.

"Have fun Mr. Holmes."

Greg zipped the packing tape apart with a box knife. It took a few moments just to get everything out.

"How does all this tie together?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock looked at the contents that covered the table. Another two empty test tubes. Both with demarcation lines. A small brass cup. Another few pictures. Stacks of newsprint. Property reports. Greg watched as Sherlock's eyes darted all over the table. Lestrade pulled a micro cassette recorder from the box.

"Sherlock?"

"Play it."

Bing Crosby's "Swinging on a Star" burst from the small speaker.

"Ok. Now I'm confused. Sherlock any ideas?" Greg stated.

"Four so far. Maybe more."

_What is this brass cup for?_

His brain blanked to white. Sherlock's eyes stilled and body froze.

* * *

"Mr. Magnussen I have the report you wanted."

"Thank you. "Did it work Magnussen?"

Magnussen looked over the observers report.

"Perfectly. Froze for 2 minutes."

Magnussen smiled as he opened the folder before him. Magnussen placed his hand on the school report.

Nurses Report

William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Age 9.

Referred by calculus professor.

Possible absence seizure.

Mr. Holmes was completing his in class assignment when Professor Kilgore turned on a Bach concerto to help his students relax. Professor Kilgore noticed that Sherlock froze in position for between one and two minutes. Kilgore gently shook Sherlock for a minute to wake him up.

At Sherlock's request the above reaction will be referred to as Snow blindness. Since the last thing he saw was his world becoming white washed.

* * *

Sherlock felt himself being rattled by Lestrade.

"What happened? You weren't there for a moment."

"I'm fine. Thanks for waking me, Lestrade. We need to break into teams."

* * *

"Where are they located?"

"Mycroft and Lestrade are still in his office. Sherlock and John are headed to St.Bart's hospital. Going to meet Molly Hooper."

Magnussen looked over the meeting table. Maps and charts covered most of it.

"Isn't this a bit much for just one bomb?"

"Magnussen this isn't just a bomb. We will be enhancing a storm's fury. I have a reputation to uphold."

"You most certainly do Fantomas. You certainly do."


	9. A word from your author

Hello Dear Reader,  
I hope you are enjoying this story, thus far. I am doing a lot of research for this. All the clues are real objects, compounds, maps,etc. A few of the people that I have brought in and will bring in are also real. They currently serve in the positions I show them in. If I need to explain anyone or anything in detail please PM me. 

Also if anyone figures out what is going on PM me. I want to keep this kind of interactive. Also I want to dedicate this story to three people. First, my brilliant friend and former coauthor Danika. Thanks for everything. Second, Steven King. The first writer I fell in love with. Third, Mr. Mark Gatiss. Thank you for being so multi-faceted and brilliant. Also, knowing that a few encouraging words go a long way.

Enjoy. Remember reviews are love.

Be well,  
Kathy


	10. Alliance

Greg Lestrade looked at Mr. Mycroft Holmes with great interest. Mycroft had separated all the paperwork into three piles then just sat down. Mycroft was all stillness.

"Mr. Holmes, Robert Varley has agreed to a meeting. Where do I send him?"

"Mycroft."

"Pardon?"

"Please, call me Mycroft. No need for formalities."

"As long as you call me Greg. Agreed? "

"Agreed."

"Mycroft, where do you need Robert Varley?"

"I need him here. Sherlock can come back."

"Ok. Let me message him."

Greg typed a quick text and hit send. Mycroft went back to quietly taking in the information before him.

"Mycroft, what can I do to help? I mean shouldn't you be doing twenty different things right now."

"Fifty. Greg."

Lestrade was used to Sherlock. Mycroft was a totally different animal.

"I don't like being useless, Mycroft. We have three different kidnappings. A huge storm and" Greg passed his hand over the table "whatever this is. Staring us in the face. Let me help. The Holmes brothers are not superheroes."

Mycroft smiled briefly.

"Please don't tell Sherlock that. You will never hear the end of it."

Greg chuckled.

"True."

"Greg fill me in on anything that happened while I was asleep."

Greg's text alert sounded.

"Mycroft, it is Varley. He said that he can spare some time in about 2 hours."

"Thank him. He is a very busy man tonight."

"I will."

Mycroft looked over the table trying to put it all together. He had property value reports for scattered locations from London to the North Sea. They all had the values set at zero.

"Mycroft, is their anything that connects the locations together?"

"They are all public properties. So not the same owners."

"Shall we map them?"

"No need. All the properties fall in a cone that starts in London. Then the cone goes wider till it goes out to the North Sea."

"So no help there. Ok."

Mycroft mentally sorted through court cases.

"Court cases. Some of them link but not all."

Mycroft liked to talk out loud when solving problems. Normally, no one was present to answer.

"Can the Thames be the link?"

Mycroft looked at Greg.

"Let me think. It might be."

_Flood plains? Yes. But again not all._

"Mycroft?"

"Yes, Greg."

"Something happened to Sherlock that I have never seen before. Not even when he was shooting up."

Mycroft could hear the undertone of concern.

"What happened?"

Lestrade described Sherlock's frozen state before he woke Mycroft and John. Mycroft sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Greg, this is serious."

"What happened?"

"No. The fact that Magnussen knew about it. Sherlock's childhood medical records I sealed myself. I don't like the fact that Magnussen would even do something like this. He is a business man. He is smarter than to do something like this."

"He isn't working alone. Magnussen has someone influencing him."

"Greg he is a master blackmailer. No I don't think anyone is influencing him. The thought is intriguing. That means he has a partner."

"All the science references, how much does Magnussen know about such things?"

"Basic knowledge. Nothing more."

"Mycroft where are Magnussen's holdings in relation to these other properties?

"Magnussen has interests in most of the major companies in England. Greg let me make a few calls."

* * *

 

"Fantomas I am going to loose a lot of property if the bomb goes off."

"Do you want my help or not? Magnussen terror does not come cheap. Your gains will be so much more. There are methods to the ways I operate."

"Honor among thieves?"

"Honor has nothing to do with it. We are mutually using each other. It is for our greater good."

Magnussen nodded.

"Please tell me more little secrets Magnussen it amuses me."

Magnussen liked being able to amuse Fantomas. He certainly didn't want to make him an enemy.

* * *

 

Molly was running tests and Sherlock was glued to a microscope. John could only watch and wait. John knew that Magnussen had something on Mary. Mary was only about ten when the rest of her family was killed. Then Magnussen became her guardian. The file that Mycroft had filled in some of the gaps. But not enough.

Mary was very strong. She was not easily rattled. Magnussen was a soft spot for her. John and Mary sat down and had a discussion about him a month after the honeymoon. Mary slowly unraveled in front of John's eyes. Not unlike Sherlock did the night he saw the hound. John stopped Mary talking when he saw tears of fear spring into her eyes. Mary tried to pass it off as hormones and wanted to keep going. John was having none of it. An hour later John whispered promises of safety for her and revenge on Magnussen to his sleeping wife.

Sherlock stood in front of John. He could see his best friend deep in thought. Sherlock did his best not to startle him.

"John. We have some results."

Sherlock's baritone cut through John's musings. John looked up and smiled at the storm colored eyes.

_For such a hard ass Sherlock has meltingly beautiful eyes. Even Mary agrees you can get lost in them._

"What have you found?"

Molly started with the concrete.

"It is a late seventies or early eighties mixture of concrete. Sherlock narrowing it down to Blackheath can be correct. There was a lot of construction in that area during that time. So if Magnussen has them all hidden I would start there."

"Thanks Molly. Sherlock what have you got?"

"Copper Azide and Lead Azide which is somehow linked to the brass cup. I'm still working on that. We couldn't get much from the test tubes with demarcation lines. They were almost thoroughly cleaned."

"Almost?"

"Molly found broken chains of some chemical."

"I am testing them. See what I can find."

"Sherlock, can I interest you in a lovely stroll through the waterworks of Blackheath?"

Sherlock smiled.

"Only for you John."

Molly rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh.

"No one is going anywhere, yet."

They all turned towards the voice. Mycroft had just quietly snuck into the lab. Both him and his umbrella were wet.

"What is the matter? Why didn't you just text?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft sighed.

"The Game, as you call it, just became very complex and deadly."

"Mycroft, just spit it out." John demanded.

"Magnussen is working with a partner. Brother dear, what do you know about Fantomas?"

Fear ripped through Molly and John as they watched Sherlock go pale and sit down.

"Time to make a new game plan." Mycroft announced.


	11. Lab Files

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are now two illustrations for this chapter. 
> 
> The first is by:  
> http://deebzy.tumblr.com/
> 
> The second is by:  
> http://artbylexie.tumblr.com/

John watched as his best friend blanked out in front of him. Mycroft wasn't looking too stable either.

"Someone start talking. Now."

John's demand cut through whatever was gripping the brothers.

"John, imagine the worst human being and infinitely multiply it." Mycroft quietly stated.

Molly's voice floated from the other end of the room.

"So, Moriarty then."

"Moriarty would be sane and rational in comparison Molly." Mycroft answered.

"That is a bit of an overstatement. Isn't it?" John quipped.

Sherlock's eyes just bored through John. John flinched under the look.

"Moriarty would be sickened by most of what this... thing has done. John."

_Sherlock couldn't even call him human? That is frightening._

"Fantomas dosed random perfume bottles in Paris, with sulfuric acid. 20 deaths. 80 disfigurements." Mycroft stated.

"Remember, the cruise ship Carnival Triumph? There was a fire in the engines and the entire ship turned into a floating disaster?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes."

"The thing caused it. The people were infected with the plague, John. The Plague!"

"Wait. That isn't what was reported."

"John do you really think that the C.I.A. and Obama would tell the world that they had a plague infected ship?" Sherlock calmly stated.

"The panic, John. This Fantomas, does not need any encouragement." Mycroft added.

"It has as network of apaches that cover Paris completely."

"Oh like your homeless network."

"No, they are street thugs!"

John looked surprised at Sherlock's outburst.

"Sorry John. I know you meant no insult."

John was trying not to smile. Sherlock just defended his network. He didn't treat them with much outward respect. Until someone insulted them. John nodded at Sherlock that his apology was accepted.

"Is he based in Paris, Sherlock?"

"Yes, Molly but he can influence worldwide."

"Ok. Why would he be teamed up with Magnussen?" John asked.

"I truly fear that answer." Mycroft softly said.

"Maybe Magnussen is growing tired of just blackmailing his way into power?Mycroft, now is the time to confess. What does he have on you? You looked..nervous when you came in."

Mycroft studied his younger brother. Sherlock could see more of him than most.

Other than you?

"On me, Magnussen, has nothing."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at that.

"Nothing more than office scuttlebutt."

Sherlock turned away from Mycroft and mouthed to John and Molly;  
"Basically, who is in his little black book."

Mycroft didn't have to see Sherlock's lips to know what he just said. Mycroft smiled and announced;

"At least I had one."

Molly and John winced. They both looked at Sherlock waiting for a comeback. Sherlock just sighed.

"Touché Mycroft."

"Don't need it now." Mycroft softly added.

John and Molly saw a smile trying to pull at Sherlock's lips. John and Molly exchanged a look before uttering a duel:

"Awwww."

Sherlock gave into the smile. Mycroft rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Oh, Please. Would you like to now know what was bothering me?"

"Yes. Please continue."

"Fantomas or Magnussen has broken into your childhood records. The one's that were personally sealed by me. Not Mummy's. Not Father's. Yours, brother dear."

Sherlock, always trying to be in charge of the situation stated:

"Why should that worry you or I? How do you know it was Magnussen?"

Mycroft closed his eyes and sighed.

"Magnussen has already proven that they have and can use the information."

"Wait nothing happened when I was with Sherlock."

"No. It happened when Sherlock demanded,rightly so, that you take a nap."

Molly was now protectively hovering behind Sherlock.

"What did he do to you?"

"Molly and John, Sherlock won't remember. That is what is so scary for me."

Sherlock had a strange mix of rage and fear on his face.

"Before you fly off the handle, Sherlock. Just think. When did it start snowing?"

Mycroft watched as Sherlock stilled for a moment. Sherlock hefted the microscope he was studying as if to throw it. Molly, quickly, grabbed him from behind and held the arm with the scope.

"If you break any more of my equipment I promise you will not set foot in this lab for months."

Sherlock tried moving his arm. He could not. Molly was not the weak kitten everyone thought she was. Molly got a growl in response.

"You can't make me."

Mycroft and John were suitably impressed with the murderous smile Molly produced.

"My lab. Mine. You have always been my guest. You are a dear friend. I believe I have more than proven that to all. Sherlock it doesn't mean you can do what you like in here. Do you understand?"

Sherlock was impressed and shocked. It was a struggle not to let his mouth gape. Mycroft was beaming a true smile to Molly. Sherlock gently placed the scope back on the lab table. Even petting it for emphasis. Sherlock tried to rise from the stool but Molly kept a firm grasp around his torso. Molly whispered in his ear.

"You are safe. Please don't run."

"Getting furious won't help Sherlock." Mycroft stated.

"You don't trust us?" Molly quietly asked.

"Of course I trust you all with my life. I find this embarrassing."

"Why? What does snow have to do with it?"

"I can't totally control my brain, John."

"Since when did you become a robot?"

"You have called me a machine."

"Sod it! Sherlock! I'm sorry. It was said in anger. I thought you said you heard me."

"I did, John. This...scares me."

Molly loosened her grip. Sherlock felt the warmth from her radiating into his back. Sherlock gently leaned into Molly with a sigh. Sherlock closed his eyes to retreat into his Mind Palace.

When did I blank out? What was the last thing I remember?

Mycroft could see Sherlock wasn't going to tell them anything.

"John. Molly. Sherlock can be induced into seizures."

"He isn't an Epileptic. I know that. So what type of seizures are you referring to?"

"John I believe the correct term is an Absence seizure."

"Explain John. Please."

Molly quietly asked. She was afraid to bother Sherlock too much. John turned and looked at Molly. Sherlock had relaxed into Molly's embrace. His head was leaned back into Molly's right shoulder. His face wore a serious expression. Sherlock's eyes danced beneath closed lids.

"Molly the major symptom involves a brief, sudden lapse of consciousness. Mycroft when was his first seizure?"

"Age nine."

"How many more has he had?"

"Five in total before this."

"How old was he when the last one happened? Before tonight."

"Fifteen."

Molly could see John was onto something.

"John?"

"Sherlock shouldn't have been triggered as an adult."

"Why?"

"Molly he should have outgrown it. Almost all children do."

"I'm a liability now."

Sherlock had not changed position. It sounded to all like he was sleep talking.

"When have you not been?" Mycroft said.

Sherlock was reconstructing the events right before his world went white. Mycroft filtered into the scene. Sherlock picked up the empty box and threw it at him. Mycroft disappeared.

Molly didn't move as Sherlock's right hand grasped at something that wasn't there and heaved it at Mycroft. Surprisingly, Mycroft ducked. John and Molly laughed.

"I do believe he heard you." John stated.

"Obviously."

Sherlock finally realized what had triggered him. He had four distinct lines of thought going when everything went white.

First, Mycroft needs to look at the property reports. He can call more resources to bear. He also needs to return to his post. There is a storm coming.

Second:What chemical were in those test tubes? Molly needs to swab those. How or do they tie into the concrete?

Third: What does Bing Crosby have to do with any if this? Is it a time mark?

Fourth: How long do we have before he starts harming the hostages? Why are they toying with us? What is the motive?

Then it started snowing in Lestrade's office. Sherlock was about to leave when he felt a vibration. The source could only be Molly. Had she coughed? Sherlock's mind was silent. The white out was almost complete.

Sherlock focused on the sound. Molly's laugh radiated through Sherlock. The snowflakes themselves were vibrating with her laugh. Sherlock was intrigued with the effect a simple laugh was having on him. Memories of John's laugh had gotten him through the tough nights of his "death".

_I'm more than hearing Molly's laughter. I'm feeling it._

Sherlock noticed the snow start to disappear. The scene became clear. He immediately forgave John for all the times he resisted human contact when in his mind place.

"My transport is contaminating my intellect. Please only touch me if it is an emergency."

John stuck to that rule. Sherlock could see he was wrong in enforcing it. Molly's laugh let him see what had happened. Finally.

Sherlock opened his eyes and slightly turned his head to look at Molly. Her eyes were glistening from the laughter. She truly looked stunning. Sherlock's movements had gone unnoticed by everyone so far.

John's statement of: "I really drew him out and mucked him up." was rather harshly couched but true. Sherlock was gradually learning to control his emotions. He found it better to give into them in a controlled way rather than hiding from them. John's reactions or lack of them helped Sherlock a lot.

Sherlock closed his eyes again to a memory that Molly would likely categorize as a "warm and fuzzy" one. It had been two weeks since Moriarty tried to explode John. They were working on the murder of a CFO from a manufacturing company. The murderer was so sloppy that the evidence was all muddled. No one was a clear suspect. Everyone was frustrated. John had left Sherlock thinking on the couch for grocery shopping. Sherlock had gotten up five minutes after John left to put on some music.

"If I can't think maybe I can relax." Sherlock told The Skull.

Vivaldi's Orlando furioso floated into the room from the stereo. Sherlock reclined on the couch and let the music wrap around him. Sherlock was minimally aware that John had returned in the middle of Act Two. Sherlock drifted back into the music.

John had quietly put the groceries away and stood before Sherlock. All the tension was gone from his face. He was alternately conducting and playing violin to the music. John sat down and quietly listened. He had heard opera before. It was a complex piece. John would later research the piece. He was curious as to what started the tears rolling down his friend's face. A small snuffle alerted John of their presence. They continued till the music petered out. John always knew what to do.

"Sherlock that was beautiful. You need to tell me about it."

Sherlock opened his eyes and realized that his face and collar were a bit beyond damp. Only then did he realize he had been crying. John's smile calmed Sherlock's fears that he would think this outburst a weakness. John handed him a box of tissues and went to make tea.

Sherlock suddenly realized why John had "detoxed" Mycroft. Sherlock had solved the CFO's murder within 24 hours of his outburst. John explained that Sherlock had been holding on to a lot of stress. It eventually paralyzed his logic. Sherlock had, unknowingly, relaxed enough to let go of the stress. The trick was to monitor his stress level. That is after he could admit to feeling stress.

John had made a quick decision that Mycroft needed it more than Sherlock. Sherlock was shocked with the state John had put Mycroft in. Mycroft was smiling and happy about it. John obviously had some sort of deep insight on Holmes' psychology. Sherlock had to admit that Mycroft's attitude was much more like when they were both young. Thus the two of them could work easily together.

_And John calls me a manipulative bastard._

Sherlock opened his eyes with a smile.

"Thank you Molly."

Sherlock slightly turned his face and placed a kiss on Molly's cheek. A few years ago, that would have sent her into a tailspin. They had both grown since then. Molly smiled at him as her cheeks darkened.

"Your thanking me for being a pillow?"

Sherlock could read the smile on her face. Half serious. Half teasing.

"No and Yes. Yes you are quite comfortable to lean against. You cleared the snow away Molly."

John noticed Mycroft gasping silently.

"No one has explained the snow yet. But, you are welcome."

Sherlock raised his head and stretched.

"The snow refers to everything going white when the seizure hits. I call it going snow blind."

"Sherly. Did you figure out how the seizure initiates?

"Yes I did."

"Can you control it?"

"I will attempt to next time Mycroft."

Mycroft sighed and leaned forward.

"That is all I ask."

Mycroft's phone rang. He answered and put it on speaker.

"Greetings Greg. Have you found it yet?"

"We have found one. Still looking for the others. Mycroft I need all of you back here."

"Oh Lord! Is Varley there?"

"Not yet but he is on his way over. Sherlock and John I need you two for bug hunting. Before we can do much else."

"What do you want me to finish Sherlock?"

"Molly, I'm sorry but I need Sherlock here."

"Greg. You all are only a phone call away."

Mycroft disconnected and started for the door. Sherlock and John followed him out the door and down the hall. Mycroft stopped.

"I will return in a moment."

Mycroft turned and went back to the lab.

"Forgot his umbrella." John noted.

Mycroft quietly opened the door and noticed Molly running another test.

"Mycroft?"

"Forgot my umbrella. Also I want to thank you."

"Why?"

"Those stupid seizures have scared me since he had his first one. I don't need to know how you did it. I am just grateful you did."

Molly wasn't the greatest at reading body language but took a chance anyway. She opened her arms toward Mycroft and nodded. Soon she was getting a warm bear hug from one of the most powerful men in England.

"My pleasure. Anytime Mycroft."

Sherlock and John looked in from the cracked door and smiled.

[](http://imgur.com/ErDOzhs)

[](http://i.imgur.com/4WULwWf)


	12. Us & Them

"Sherlock! You have five minutes!" Greg yelled through the door.

Sherlock and John stood back to back slowly scanning Lestrade's office. Sherlock was being extra careful. Most of the information they would deduce from now was the important stuff. None of it was going to be compromised.

"Mycroft is there a problem?"

"No Robert. We have a kidnapping case going on. Some of the information has been compromised so we are sweeping for listening devices."

"Better safe than sorry. This gives me a chance to catch my breath."

Varley and Mycroft sipped their tea and listened to the rustling coming from Lestrade's office.

"Just tell me this storm won't be as bad as 1987." Mycroft quietly asked.

"The indicators are saying no. We will have many problems though." Varley answered.

Sherlock stuck his head out of Greg's office and quietly asked for a megaphone and Greg's radio. Anderson produced the megaphone and Greg handed his radio over.

"Thank you."

Sherlock gave them all a quick smile and closed the door. John had gathered the six bugs in a group on the conference table. John was holding a laugh. He didn't want to tip Magnussen off.

"I would suggest everyone brace for a very ear splitting noise." Mycroft said.

"Why would we want to do that?" Sally asked.

Mycroft covered his ears and folded his head close to his chest. Thankfully everyone followed. The screech that assaulted their eardrums was annoying through the filter of flesh and bone. It was deafening to the two people listening through headphones. The giggling that came from Lestrade's office was music in comparison. Sherlock and John looked very composed as they walked out of the office.

"Greg, I would suggest doing a sweep of this entire building. Who knows what else has been compromised." Sherlock stated.

"All this fuss from one bug?"

"Donovan I would not make all that fuss for one bug."

Sherlock walked up to Sally and opened his palm.

"Now six of them. Yes."

Sherlock let the bugs fall into her hands.

"I would suggest, at least, a primary sweep of this floor. As I have just rendered the listeners deaf. You should have thirty minutes to complete the scan before the hidden bugs come back on line."

Sally was fuming.

"Greg, John and I will need access to the office directly across from yours. There should be a heat sensing camera pointed into your office."

Sally calmed herself enough to ask: "Why would they need a heat sensing camera? They already have the bugs."

Greg addressed her as gently as possible.

"They were watching our movements."

Sally had the good sense to lower her head and stay quiet.

"Anderson take them over there. Call if you have any trouble."

"Yes, Sir."

Everyone started for their various locations. Mycroft cleared his throat and all motion stopped.

"Yes, Mycroft."

Sherlock turned to face his brother. Mycroft held up his palm and disappeared inside Greg's office. Greg took this moment to walk up to Sherlock and John.

"How does he DO THAT?"

John shrugged his shoulders and Sherlock just rolled his eyes. Mycroft emerged from the office with two small boxes and tweezers. Then, changing his mind, walked back in.

"I think we should do this with a bit more privacy. Sherlock, John, Robert and Greg please join me."

Greg turned to Anderson.

"You start over. I'll send Sherlock and John when we are done."

Anderson nodded and left.

"Robert, please put up with me for a bit longer. Then we can get to business."

"Mycroft. Like I've stated, I'm relaxing. It will be days before I can again."

Robert stretched a bit in the chair. Mycroft smiled and nodded.

"John. Sherlock. I had these made specifically for each of you. Just in case. I've just never saw any reason till now to use them."

Mycroft pulled one of the chairs out and beckoned John to sit. John sat and Mycroft popped open the box.

"Left ear up, please."

John gave Mycroft a cautious look.

"You won't even feel a thing."

John laid his head down and closed his eyes. He guessed it was a communication device like the one Mycroft always had on. It made sense.

"Greg please make sure Sherlock doesn't leave this office."

"Why, would he leave?"

"John please hold perfectly still."

John drew a deep breath and stilled. Mycroft picked the device up with the tweezers and slowly lowered it into John's ear. All John felt was the cool of the tweezers.

"There all done. Can you feel it at all John?"

"No."

"Good it is seated correctly. Let me activate it."

Mycroft played with his phone for a moment. Mycroft's voice gently appeared in his head.

"Can you hear me?"

"How are you doing that? Your not moving your lips."

Mycroft smiled and placed John's left hand on his jaw.

"Watch the door John. He isn't paying attention."

John heard Mycroft's voice and felt movement deep in his throat. Sherlock had quietly slid up to the door. He was looking to escape. Mycroft waited till Sherlock's hand was about to touch the knob.

"Any closer and I will Bite You!"

Sherlock jumped back and just stared at the knob. So did the rest of the room. Sherlock looked to his brother and his best friend. Mycroft showed nothing. John was biting his lip to suppress laughter.

Sherlock tried the knob again while watching Mycroft. The knob let loose a demonic growl.

"Where did you learn to throw your voice?" Sherlock calmly asked.

"A Russian magician. Not long before we met up. It seems that magicians do let out their secrets. When you get them drunk enough."

John noticed that Mycroft's voice never got any louder in his ear. Some sort of volume control. Robert and Greg were shaking their heads in amazement.

"Mycroft Holmes, did you have anything to do with the talking plant at the last party David Cameron hosted?" Robert asked.

Mycroft smirked. Robert let loose a gentle laugh.

"Out with it." John said.

"That man was driving people batty by making a large fern by the patio doors comment on various things and people. Cameron even had the wine tested for drugs, afterwards."

"Mycroft. I'm so proud of you." John said through a laugh. "I didn't know you had that in you."

Mycroft wasn't insulted. It was a genuine compliment. Mycroft gave a bow. Robert was now openly laughing.

"I won't say a word, Mycroft. Ok. Sherlock you called this meeting what did you want to know?"

Sherlock sat down across from Robert.

"What is the timing of this storm? What is the flooding potential?"

"Excuse me, Sherlock. I'm not done yet."

"Yes. You are." Sherlock stated very slowly.

"Sherlock I need to keep in contact with you. Please. Also it will keep you in contact with John. Right ear up please."

Sherlock decided not to make a scene. Mycroft was being gentle.

"Look at the device. It is tiny. I swear you won't feel it."

Sherlock took the box and studied it. It was tear drop shaped with a tiny antenna coming from the top. Greg and Robert looked over his shoulder.

"Vibration sensor and transmitter for my ear drum."

"Yes. It is waterproof. The range is about three km. The charge can last a month. Right ear up."

Sherlock stilled and held his breath. Mycroft gently tweezed the device. John held Sherlock's hands before he could bat Mycroft's away. Mycroft got it in, but just. Sherlock started rubbing his ear afterwards. Robert gave a questioning look.

"He has really sensitive ears." John stated.

 

Fantomas floated silently underwater guiding the forty kilo package into place. This would be his masterpiece. He would not let anyone place it but him. Plus the dive was very relaxing. This had been a year plus in the planning. He really hadn't cared that Sherlock wasn't dead. He was just a plaything. Fantomas wanted to see Mycroft squirm and sweat. Magnussen could play his little games. Magnussen had proven his usefulness over the past year. Fantomas had found Magnussen was too bound by morals and such.

Fantomas was slowly tearing Mycroft Holmes apart. Magnussen was almost convinced that kidnapping Mycroft's parents would have brought the elder Holmes to his knees. He was a willing student. Just not a quick learner. Kidnapping Mycroft's right arm, Anthea, had finally slowed him down some. Fantomas wanted him destroyed. With Mycroft not looking over his shoulder, he could get volumes more accomplished.

Fantomas looked at his watch. 3:30 GMT. No one knew exactly when the winds of St. Jude's would top out. Anything over 60mph carried the explosion five plus miles further. Fantomas set the timer for 25 hours and slowly swam the half mile to the boat.

 

Mrs. Hudson hadn't slept well all night. The storm was coming and nerves were on edge. Between her life associated with a drug cartel and living with Sherlock she knew when to leave. Baker street was no longer safe. Mrs. Hudson texted a code to Sherlock's phone and left out a back window.

 

Sherlock and John had located two cameras. Anderson found the transmitting device. John and Sherlock listened to Mycroft and Robert discussing soil saturation.

"The trees are still in leaf. That will make them an easier target for the wind. With the ground so wet trees will be falling all over." Robert stated.

"Power lines down. Trees blocking roadways and railways." Mycroft added.

"Injuries, possible deaths, from falling trees. Also blowing debris." John finished.

"We are going to have to close all the barriers." Mycroft said.

"Barking, Thames and King George most likely." Robert stated.

"When is the PM holding the meeting?" Mycroft asked.

"8GMT. In 4 1/2 hours."

Sherlock could feel the text alert come alive in his pocket. He didn't want to stop dismantling the transmitter.

"John, phone."

John reached through his arms and retrieved it.

"Sherlock, Magnussen strikes again."

Sherlock carefully removed his fingers and looked up at the screen.

Fly. Robin. Fly.

Sherlock jerked the phone from John's hand. His fingers flew across the keypad.

Which nest are you headed for? Are you ok? *chime*

"Robert I apologize. Greg I need a car."

*ding* Nest 5.

"Sherlock. What happened?" Mycroft asked.

Are you ok *chime*

"Someone is after Mrs. Hudson. She is headed to a safe place but I'm not sure she will make it."

Mycroft could hear the tremble in his brother's breathing as he relayed to Greg.

"Tell her to look for Greg's car. Where is she?"

*ding* Stop panicking. You clod. The only thing I am is wet. So what am I looking for?

Lestrade's car And I'm not panicking *chime*

*ding* Yes you are. Unless you've forgotten how to punctuate.

Mrs. Hudson hit send and disappeared down another alley.


	13. Fog Lifter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious from here folks. Our warriors have been prepped. Let's get this battle started folks. Special thanks to Dan and Ben for their amazing podcast Hardcore History. Give it a listen. You won't regret it.

"There was a small fire in the front hall, Sir."

Oh God. They tried to torch the flats.

Greg was driving slowly down Great Peter St.. The nest was in Victoria Tower Gardens.

"We extinguished the fire before it got to far."

"Is Sgt. Donovan and her team there yet?"

"No, Sir. They should be there in five minutes."

"Thank you. Keep me informed."

"Lestrade!"

"Christ, Sherlock. Not so loud."

"Did I just hear that our home nearly burned down?"

"They What!" John screamed.

Greg looked at the phone on the dash. He had left it on speaker.

"Yes. They caught it you two. Where is she?"

"Let me check." John answered.

Where exactly are you? *chime*

Mrs. Hudson looked around at the quiet houses. It had stopped raining. She was still soaked.

*ding* Lord N St.

"Lord N St."

"Good. Tell her I am turning down it now."

You should see him on the street now. *chime*

Sherlock and John expected a return text. When none appeared they started to worry. Sherlock's fingers were deep in the transmitter.

"Have you found it yet?"

"John I'm a bit distracted at the moment. A few moments and I will have the homing device."

"Good. Then we will see if we can trace it." Mycroft added.

They all were seated around Greg's conference table again. Robert had left 30 minutes ago. The Met Office was buzzing and they needed his guidance.

"Greg." Sherlock said gently.

There was no answer. So he tried again.

"Greg?"

The three men stared at the phone for an answer.

"Lestrade!" Sherlock bellowed.

"Young Man. You lower your voice this instant. It is 4:15 am. Are you trying to wake the entire neighborhood?"

Sherlock breathed out a sigh of relief. John and Mycroft were softly laughing.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yes, I am well. Nothing a bath towel can't fix."

Mrs. Hudson scrubbed her hair with the towel that Greg had given her. She then started blotting her arms and dress.

"We will be back in twenty."

Greg stated as he turned off the phone.

"Inspector, How bad is the situation? Please just give it to me straight." "Well, Mrs. H, it isn't good."

Mycroft had disappeared after Sherlock had pulled the homing tracker out. John watched as a black coupe pulled up and Mycroft handed over a small box with the tracker and some of the property reports.

"OK boys. How can I help?"

Before John could turn around Sherlock had engulfed Mrs. Hudson in a hug.

"Before you both ask. Donovan will call me if they find anything relevant at the flat. Where is Mycroft?"

"He is passing some of the "clues" to his people. He should be heading back up. Mrs. Hudson would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely John."

"Varley said he will contact us as the storm worsens." Sherlock added.

"Now dears, how can I help?"

"We keep getting little pieces of information that I keep trying to tie together." Sherlock said.

Greg, John and Sherlock were presenting Mrs. Hudson with what they knew so far. Used to Sherlock and John's high speed prattling, Mrs. Hudson absorbed what she could. Which was quite a bit.

Mycroft walked into four people hunched over the conference table.

"Mrs. Hudson. I am grateful you were not injured."

"Mycroft Holmes. Whatever I can do to assist."

Sherlock studied Mycroft's face for any signs of resistance. Finding none, he gave his brother a smile.

"If you can give us any further insight on any if this, we would be most grateful."

Mrs. Hudson smiled and nodded.

"Mycroft. I experienced a buzzing sound twice from our link. Is that normal?"

Sherlock smiled at Mycroft. John had also heard it. Sherlock and John figured out that whatever was discussed at the coupe was not meant for their ears. The links were turned off then back on again. They just needed to hear Mycroft say it.

Mycroft sighed. They weren't asking what had happened. He knew they had both figured out why. It was a trust issue. They all needed to trust each other intimately.

"It was concerning the meeting the Prime Minister is scheduling for 8am. My place is here. I am trying not to go."

"Thank you." John said.

 

"You couldn't capture an old, frail woman?!"

Fantomas pistol whipped one of Magnussen's associates into unconsciousness.

"Really, Fantomas. Mrs. Hudson saw the intimate runnings of a drug cartel. You didn't count on her having an innate sense of danger? She was gone by the time they went to collect her. He is one of my best men."

Magnussen had the man removed from the room to be looked after.

"How was your dive?"

"Peaceful."

"How are our captives?"

"Mary is quite uncomfortable. Anthea sings in her sleep. Mr. And Mrs. Holmes are just trying to keep everyone calm. Shall I send a quick note?"

"Yes, please do."

Magnussen sat down at his laptop and typed out a quick note. He paused and looked to Fantomas for approval. A crooked smile passed over Fantomas' face. Magnussen hit send.

"Magnussen? Did you get a hold of Barker?"

"Fantomas it seems he was called away for his services. All I could find out is he was sighted boarding a private jet 36 hours ago. With all of his equipment. Do you have any idea?"

"No but I'm intrigued. He only gets called out for the monumental explosives."

"None the less, he isn't here to undo your handiwork. Also we lost the camera's and the bugs."

"It was just a matter of time. We are dealing with the Holmes boys."

Fantomas sat and started typing on his laptop.

 

"Sherlock all I can prove is whatever was in these vials was a mycotoxin. Sorry."

"Molly, that at least gives us a direction. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Sherlock ended the call with Molly and shrugged his shoulders at John.

"Can a mycotoxin be linked with the brass cup?" John asked.

"Let me think."

Sherlock closed his eyes and retreated into his mind palace. He came out to a noise.

"What is that?"

"It was a fax sent to me from Magnussen."

"May I see it, Greg?"

"Sure."

Sherlock looked at Mycroft and John. Both looked irritated. Instead of asking the obvious, he read the note.

Dear Mycroft Holmes,

This letter is to inform you on the care of our captives. Mary seems to not outgrown the morning sickness phase yet. Worry not your parents are great caretakers. Now to Anthea. Oh and I realize that she is nothing more than a glorified gopher to you. Seems as though she has it bad for someone. It seems she sings in her sleep. You can pass on to her love that she Bungled through almost 7 minutes of Miracles. We will stay in touch.  
F&M

Sherlock set down the letter.

"Magnussen doesn't realize that you two are in a relationship, Mycroft. That is a relief."

"It is Sherlock. I'm thankful."

"What about Mary?"

"If she gets stressed, her stomach turns knots."

"Well, we know he hasn't done anything to them yet." Mrs. Hudson added.

Sherlock had images flashing before his eyes. His brain was trying to put something together.

"Brother?"

"Sorry. I need to think."

Sherlock closed his eyes. The letter, the vials, the pictures and the symbols were floating in front of him.

 

"Magnussen. Always have backups."

A heat image came to life on the laptop. It was Lestrade's office but the view was looking down.

"I had a camera placed four floors above the first one."

"What is going on?"

"I do believe Sherlock figured out what is wrong with Mary. He does have such a weak stomach."

 

David Cameron stared at his phone. He was getting ready for the meeting to plan for St. Jude.

"Mycroft. How goes your problem?"

"David. I am politely asking to miss the meeting. I need to be with my family."

"What has occurred?"

"Fantomas and Magnussen have made the leap from kidnappers to murderers for this case."

"My word who?"

"We just lost the baby."


	14. First Blood

Greg slipped the shooter's headphones over John's ears as he unloaded the first clip. Greg was not going to try to stop him. Just wanted to protect his hearing. Lestrade really appreciated that the indoor shooting range cleared out for both of them. He would explain later. Most of the officers really didn't need one, though. Greg looked at his watch.

_It has only been 10 minutes. Damm._

Sherlock had announced one word. Zearalenone. Then almost heaved his guts up on the conference table. John shuffled him into the loo in time. Mycroft took a minute to process the word and then looked horrified. John was fingering his service revolver and disappeared out the door. Greg had chosen to follow John. Greg shuffled John into the elevator and headed for the range. John had stayed silent.

John slid into the range and grabbed the nearest target. One clip later, the target came back up missing the middle three rings. Greg was just filling his clips and setting up targets. After four clips Greg grabbed John's hands as he went to reload.

"John, Mary and the baby have been poisoned?"

John nodded.

"Are they..."

John held up his hand and pointed at his ear.

"Mycroft...thank-you. Thank Cameron also."

"John what do you want to do?" Mycroft asked.

"Let me blow off some more steam and I'll be back up."

John turned his attention to Greg.

"Greg, Mary will eventually be fine. The baby.."

John stopped as he heard Sherlock start mumbling.

"I killed my baby sister before I got to meet her."

He repeated it four times then started dry heaving.

"Sherlock. Stop. You did not kill your baby sister. You had nothing to do with it."

Greg closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't need to ask anything else.

"I couldn't even keep one vow. Just one." Sherlock whispered.

"Sherlock, listen we are not gods. We don't have some special power to keep the ones we love safe. All the brains and planning in this world cannot prevent everything. Things happen." Mycroft softly said.

John was repeating for Greg's benefit. Greg thanked him for the information. Greg held his arms open to John. Accepting them,Greg listened to and felt the ragged breathing coming from John.

"John I promise whatever it takes they will pay."

*sniff* "I know you will Greg. I know you will."

"Wait did Sherlock say sister?"

John pulled away and smiled.

"He told Mary and I that he wanted a chance to be a big brother. Try and do half as good of a job as Mycroft had."

John could hear Mycroft draw a deep breath. He was about to open the loo door to hand Sherlock a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Mycroft, you know he really does mean that." John whispered.

"John. I am desperately trying to keep myself together. Take it easy for a minute." Mycroft whispered.

John nodded.

"I should have warned you. After effects of the stress relief."

"Fear not. I usually channel well. I shall find my center again. Your babe will be avenged."

John heard something quite primal in Mycroft's tone. As if all the grooming was hiding something else.

"Let me have at him, Mycroft. He is mine."

"If I can deliver him unto you. The killing blow is yours."

"Deal."

Sherlock was pulling himself together while listening to everything. John could hear Sherlock start scrubbing his mouth through the link. John needed a laugh and knew Sherlock wouldn't mind. At least in this case.

"Anyway this gives Mary and I a chance to go to some beach and have all sorts of fun making another little one."

John could hear coughing as Sherlock was trying not to choke on his toothpaste. That was overlaid with Mycroft's laughter.

"John please." Sherlock stated. "I do not need any details of your love life."

Mycroft listened to the stuttering sob/laugh coming from John. Mycroft made a silent vow that John and Mary would be able to go anywhere on Earth to create life, again. Mycroft turned his eyes to Sherlock emerging from the loo. He looked totally spent.

"Mrs. Hudson is that tea ready?"

"Yes, Mycroft."

Mrs. Hudson sniffed it.

"What is in here?"

"A mixture of herbs, tea and spices to settle his stomach."

Sherlock took a sip and grimaced.

"I have enough for a few more cups. If need be."

Sherlock gave his brother a grateful look and raised his cup to him. Mrs. Hudson quietly watched the two brothers.

_Family_. She thought. _The ones that can love you the most and hurt you the deepest._  

Mycroft and Sherlock were watching her.

_Mind readers._ Mrs. Hudson thought.

They both gave her an exasperated eye roll. Mrs. Hudson just laughed and finished fixing tea for her and Mycroft.

John was leaning against the wall pulling himself together. Greg let John just relax while he swept up the spent shells and removed the targets.

"John?"

John looked up at Greg.

"Are you ready to go back?"

John nodded his head yes.

"Good let's go find everyone. Then we can kill those two bastards."

John smirked.

* * *

 

Two hours later.

"You will know it has been one spell of wet and windy weather after another in recent days. As a succession of areas of low pressure have affected the UK. But they may turn out to just be the warm up acts to the main event coming our way Monday."

Greg let the news fade into the background. He had three teams out traversing sewer lines. Four to a team. Each team had a list of markers to look for. They had to remain in contact. Checking in every twenty minutes. They were in Lewisham, Blackheath and Greenwich. They had found nothing so far. The rest of the force was prepping for the storm.

John and Mycroft were at the conference table. Pouring over maps. The analysis of the concrete was the basis of the search. Mrs. Hudson was in another office taking a nap.

Sherlock burst into the office. His beaming face told them he had accomplished his task. They all gathered around the gutted copy/fax machine. The returned homing device was wired into it. The homing device could not be traced. The program controlling it had hacked into 10 different server towers. So the origin point was lost.

Sherlock wanted the chance to see if he could turn the homing device into a messaging device. Mycroft could follow his line of thought. It was a long shot. Sherlock occasionally could be a magician. So Mycroft got the parts as quick as he could. Mycroft know all magic could be explained with enough intellect. Sometimes it was just better to let it be called magic. It lifted the moral of those who witnessed it.

"All ready to send the message?" Mycroft said.

"Yes."

"Do we all agree on the wording and the implied message?"

Mycroft got nods of approval from all.

"Ok. Send it Sherlock."

Sherlock typed:

Zhongdu fell and so will you.

Sherlock smiled and hit send.

"We have just declared war. So you all know." Mycroft announced.

They all nodded.

"Mycroft could I please look at all the files you have on Magnussen? Let me see if I can add any weapons to our arsenal."

"Of course."


	15. Stir things up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN:I read all the reviews. So I offer this chapter as an explaination. The story will be getting a higher rating from here. At least PG-13. So grab your comforts and read on.
> 
>  
> 
> Illustration by:  
> http://johix.tumblr.com/

Mycroft noticed that Greg was valiantly trying to look up the substance used against Mary.

"May I?"

"Sure."

Greg gave up the seat behind his desk to Mycroft. After a minute of typing and websites loading Mycroft relinquished the chair back to Greg. Mycroft had pulled up a medical site.

_Zearalenone (ZEA) is a mycotoxin produced mainly by fungi belonging to the genus Fusarium in foods and feeds. It is frequently implicated in reproductive disorders of farm animals and occasionally in hyperoestrogenic syndromes in humans. There is evidence that ZEA and it's metabolites possess oestrogenic activity in pigs, cattle and sheep._

Greg looked at Mycroft with a questioning look on his face. Mycroft stood directly behind Greg and reached over his shoulders to type.

_Basically, the baby will detach from Mary's uterus and slowly abort. The baby's system should have been overwhelmed by the first dose._

Greg could feel Mycroft's breath skimming over the top of his head. Greg removed Mycroft's hands from the keyboard.

_My niece was dead._ Greg typed.

_will be dead by the time the placenta starts to separate._ Mycroft finished.

_Will Mary bleed out?_ Greg typed.

_She will have to stay relatively still. It will be the same as a miscarriage. Mary will have to receive a D &C after we find her. She is a very able nurse. Mummy will be able to help her also._ Mycroft typed.

Greg looked up at Mycroft. His face was the picture of control. His eyes were blazing, though.

_Nobody expects you to carry us all through this. She was your niece also._

_Greg...I choose to turn my thoughts into actions against Fatonmas and Magnussen._

Sherlock looked up from the files and studied Greg and Mycroft. They were doing something much more than just looking at paperwork. Sherlock lowered his head and whispered into the files.

"Mycroft. You are explaining. How quaint. Your typing to each other."

Greg was a bit worked up to notice that Mycroft was whispering to himself.

"Sherlock. A little discretion is called for here. You are all...Everyone is a bit fragile right now. Grief and mourning should never be put on a schedule. Unfortunately we have more pressing matters. Did you mean what you told John?"

Greg patted his hand to draw Mycroft's attention to the screen.

_Mycroft, you are not Lord and Protector over all of us. That is not realistic. If I didn't have so much to do I would have taken John to the pub._

"Yes, Mycroft. Every sentiment. Every word."

"I had enough practice with you. Can you even handle a nappy?"

_Greg, I think he is going to need much more than a night sobbing in his draft. Although that is a good place to start. Hell, we might all need that when we are done._

"I will learn. You did."

John forced a smile down. Sherlock attempting a nappy. That had to be filmed. He tried to stay thinking about the files. He wasn't sure if they all thought he was just distracted. John would keep acting like he didn't hear anything. Even though that was clearly impossible.

Greg looked up at Mycroft and saw his eyes slightly glaze over as he looked at Sherlock. Mycroft looked to John, also buried in files, and sighed.

_Care to share?_

Mycroft considered Greg for a moment then typed:

_Just remembering the day Sherlock was born. Mummy let me hold him. Actually, I wouldn't give him back till he fell asleep in my arms. Well we both fell asleep. John and Mary need to know that feeling._

Mycroft stopped and sighed. Sherlock was deep in thought over the files. Mycroft knew he was done talking. For now. Mycroft was fighting his eyes misting over. What the hell had John done to him? Greg started typing again.

_Awwww. Nice memory._

_Stop it, Greg. This is strangely hard and your not helping. I have a reputation to uphold._

_You Holmes boys have to realize that expressing a bit of controlled emotions will not bring the world to an end._

_Like you do._

_Where do you think I was for half an hour earlier?_

Mycroft thought about it. After John and Greg had come up from the shooting range, Greg had disappeared. When he came back in the office Greg looked tired and his eyes had a pink tinge to them.

_Mycroft I care for both of them. You know that. Sherlock can be quite likable when he is not being the world's only consulting smartass._

Mycroft bit down on a laugh.

_I have to use that one, Greg._

_Your welcome._

"I hate to interrupt you two. I think I found something." Sherlock announced to the room.

John looked up.

"What happened to these three gentlemen?" Sherlock announced.

"Who?" John asked. "David Martinez, Patrick Metz and Samuel Robson. They were all mid-level editors of three fairly successful local papers. All were highly praised for the jobs they did. Then they just fall off the map."

"What papers?" Mycroft asked.

"The Northampton Chronicle & Echo, The Yorkshire Post and Dewsbury Reporter respectively."

John grabbed a fold-out map of England and mounted it on the office wall next to the conference table.

"I need to see things like this." John offered as an explanation.

"Good idea." Greg said.

"What are our map points?" John asked.

"Blackheath and Tonbridge." Mycroft offered.

"Chelmsford and Dewsbury." Sherlock added.

"Leeds and Northampton." Greg said.

"Mycroft. What about all those property reports?"

"You ready John?"

John held up the box of push pins and nodded.

"Sittingbourne, Billericay, Merchant Street, Longfield and Romford."

"What do we have?" Greg asked.

"A mess?" John answered.

They were all interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

"Yes?" Greg asked.

Mrs. Hudson opened the door.

"Mrs. H. come in." Greg said.

"What do you have there?"

"This just came through the fax machine."

John snagged the paper first. He silently read it. John visibly blanched and tossed the paper up in the air. Mycroft caught it.

John went to Greg's desk and heel kicked the lower left side of his desk. The lowest draw obediently popped open. John retrieved the bottle of scotch and got a tumbler from the bar.

"You could have just asked." Greg said quietly.

John shot daggers from his eyes. John rustled through the sacks of goodies as Mycroft started reading. 

"Dear Mycroft Holmes. You are either pretentious or are flattering us. I can only assume that my influence or Appledore is what represents Zhongdu."

John pulled out the 7-layer dark chocolate, coffee and raspberry torte.

"As Magnussen has some measure of respect for you and the power you hold I will refrain from a psychotic rant about your abilities. Suffice it to say a... ponce.."

John had opened the container and removed the torte. A fork dug into the corner and brought the first lush bite to John's lips. He washed it down with a swig of scotch.

"Mycroft, if I may interject, the proper response to that sentence is: I have killed people for less than that." John stated.

Mycroft nodded and continued.

"like you would not be allowed to carry Temujin's sword. As Baha-ad Din noted on his spy mission to China that they saw a snow covered mountain in the distance. You know what that was, don't you Mycroft? Since you seem to want to cast yourself in this story, I'll help.

We have provided the fortified city. You can provide the million bodies that will make the massive pile of bones. We will let them decay and make the ground marshy and unstable. The stench will be like perfume. I will build your overblown ego. Come and get us. No matter what happens I have drawn first blood.

Oh do tell John that Mary is amazingly strong. Most women would have been inconsolable when.."

Mycroft rolls the paper up, tucks it in his jacket. Mycroft joins John at the torte. Mycroft takes a bite and lets it run through him. He starts to make another herb mix for Sherlock.

"Let me get that."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson."

"Please, Mycroft continue." John says.

Mycroft clears his throat and continues reading.

"feeling the life inside her slowly slip away. She is beginning to bleed. Mary will keep bleeding. I would suggest that you put your brains together and figure out where they are. The storm is coming. I intend to enhance it. Figure it out.

F&M "

Mycroft sat down and started forking nibbles from the torte. Sherlock took the mixture from Mrs. Hudson and slowly sipped it.

"We need to figure out that map." Sherlock said.

"I would appreciate that." John said.


	16. Like Mother. Like Son.

"Hey. This isn't supposed to be an outing. Hurry up!"

"Listen you idiot! My daughter is in here bleeding out because someone caused her to abort My Granddaughter!"

The guard opened the loo door and got a face full of rage and fury. Violet grabbed the man by his tie and yanked. The guard was caught off balance and couldn't get to his gun.

"You will give us as much time as I say. Do we understand? Or do I need to ask the people you are talking to through that earpiece?"

Magnussen was about to fly off the handle and tell the guard to injure Violet.

"Wait." Fantomas stated.

Magnussen turned from the video feed.

"What is the most dangerous entity anywhere in the known Universe?" Fantomas asked.

"What? Who cares?"

Fantomas did not like the sharp tongue on this one. Fantomas gripped Magnussen's shoulder and quietly asked again.

"What is the most dangerous entity anywhere in the known Universe?"

Magnussen didn't know what Fantomas wanted.

"By your hushed tone and iron grip on my shoulder I think the answer you want is, You."

Fantomas sighed and loosened his grip.

"Close. There is something much more dangerous than even I. Since you can't seem to guess, I'll tell you. A female protecting it's offspring."

"They aren't even related."

"You think you own Mycroft because of what?"

Magnussen decided not to correct him.

"A series of pressure points."

"You should already know people don't react to what actually is. They react to what they perceive. There is no need for violence, right now. Let the women stay in there and help Mary. The damage is done. It will also keep them all busy."

Violet was becoming impatient.

"Well?"

The guard slapped Violet's hand away and quietly slipped out the door.

"That's what I thought."

"Yeah, Mum!"

Charlene and Mary cheered together. Violet rolled her eyes and laughed. She walked back to the stall that Mary and Charlene were in.

"Have the cramps slowed any?"

"Yes, a bit. I'm afraid if I leave I'll bleed all over the place." Mary answered.

"Mary sit there till you feel like leaving." Violet said.

Mary pulled Charlene in for a hug around her waist. Charlene started to rub her back for lack of anything better to do.

"Mary we are here for you. We can't fix what has been done. We can help you through the aftermath. Just tell us what you need."

Violet stepped into the narrow space. Mary looked up at Violet and quickly buried her face in Charlene's stomach.

 _Don't cry. You will only get sicker._ Mary thought.

Mary pulled Charlene closer and grabbed Violet's hand. All was silence for a few moments. Then Mary started to laugh. Violet and Charlene gave each other worrying glances. Mary lifted her head and looked at them both.

"No I haven't snapped. I was just thinking: what a way to bond."

They all dissolved into laughter. The guard just shook his head.

"Should I check on them sir."

"No. They are just blowing off some steam."

Fantomas nodded approvingly at Magnussen.

"Now you are learning."

Fantomas turned and started back for his laptop.

Magnussen looked puzzled.

"I need to send a quick note to Mycroft."

* * *

 

"John when did The Morstan's have the accident?" Sherlock asked.

The scotch had mellowed John out a bit. John didn't want to get drunk. He just needed to take the edge off. John needed to think.

"June 7,1982."

"Metz, Robson and Martinez were killed between March and May of that year."

"Could they have all been acquainted?" Mycroft asked.

Mycroft asked more to put Sherlock on a thinking track than to get an answer.

"Kirk shouldn't have had dealings with any of them."

"Are you sure John?" Sherlock asked.

John looked over Mary's file.

"She grew up in Denby Dale. That is near to Dewsbury. Still nothing to go on. Sherlock, shouldn't we be looking at the connection between Magnussen and the three local papers?"

Mrs. Hudson was just looking at the map quietly sipping her tea.

"I can do that John. Sherlock is right. We have seven deaths in four months. They are all tied together. We just can't see how." Mycroft offered.

"Let me pull up the four reports and see if there are any similarities."

"Yes. Thank you Greg." Sherlock said.

"Is it too early to ask why Mary was not in the car with the rest of her family?"

John watched as the three other men just stilled.

"No John. It never is." Sherlock answered.

John basked in the smile Sherlock was projecting at him. Sherlock had learned that John did not like getting overly praised. So the smile said all that Sherlock wanted to.

"How did Magnussen become her guardian anyway?" Greg asked.

"Long story but let me get the main points together." Mycroft answered.

John and Sherlock were both quiet. John closed his eyes to collect his thoughts.

"Same as the assassins. Sherlock." John said.

"John you are the world's greatest prism." Sherlock said.

John saw Greg's and Mycroft's confused looks. Mrs. Hudson smiled and stated:

"Conductor of light. It is something between the two of them. I'll explain later."

Mrs. Hudson went back to studying the map.

"They needed to keep me alive for a reason. It turned out to be a false reason but they didn't know that. Moriarty had told them I had information that everyone wanted. So they kept me from harm." Sherlock stated.

"What did Mary know or see that was so important that she needed to be kept alive?"

"We need to figure that out John." Mycroft stated.

"Mrs. H? Do you see something?" Greg asked.

"Are Dewsbury and Denby Dale in the same Borough?"

"Mrs. Hudson yes they are. Metropolitan Borough of Kirklees." Mycroft stated.

Sherlock stilled for a moment.

"Was Mary's father on the council?"

Mycroft started typing.

"Yes he was. Kirk Morsten, From 1980 to his death."

"There is your connection John." Sherlock stated.

"Sherlock you are giving me the face again."

"Ok, John. Kirk was a councillor."

"They don't have a lot of power."

"Doesn't matter John. He has access to a chain of government. The editors were investigating something. It turned out to be much bigger than any of them could handle. Samual Robson initiated the contact. He reached out for someone familiar. Someone he could trust. His local councillor. What were they working on? What did they find? Did you follow me?"

"Yes, Sherlock I did."

"Magnussen and The Morsten's entered into an agreement that he was going to be the guardian of their three children if anything happened to Kirk and Joyce." Mycroft stated.

"When was this agreement?" Greg asked.

"February 21, 1982. Before the editors started dying."

"What was going on? We need into the archives of all three papers." John stated.

Mycroft was deeply engrossed in his laptop.

"How do you tie to all this? Magnussen. What are you hiding? Don't make me regret protecting you all this time." Mycroft said to himself.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Greg said.

Anderson quickly entered.

"This just came off of the fax."

John grabbed for the fax and started reading.

"Also, Mrs. Hudson we have two officers watching over 221 Baker Street. Just in case anyone comes back."

"Thank you." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Good Job, Anderson. Keep me appraised."

"Yes, Sir."

Anderson nodded to all and exited the room. John's face slowly started splitting into a wide smile.

"I can not wait to meet your Mum. Your Father has all of my respect. Not that your Father can't handle himself."

John let out a short laugh. Sherlock and Mycroft were now riveted to John's every word.

"Mycroft you have been demoted."

John sat down and gave himself over to a deep laugh. Sherlock grabbed the fax and groaned. Mycroft was grabbing the paper out of his hands as he asked:

"What did Mummy do now?"

Mycroft groaned and handed the fax to Greg and Mrs. Hudson.

"Great. Both of them are cross now." Mycroft sighed.

"So much for checks and balances." Sherlock added.

The series of three pictures showed Violet staring down a fully armed guard. She was guarding the door of the bathroom. Violet was using the man's tie like a noose. By the third picture Violet was hovering over an obviously choking guard. Over her shoulder, one could see Charlene and Mary.

Mary was in pain but smiling. Charlene was protecting and supporting Mary. It was apparent that Charlene and Mary were cheering Violet on. The last photo clearly showed what Violet thought of the AK-47 being waved in her face.

"I want audio of your Mum telling the guard what to do with that rifle." John said through a laugh.

The next series of pictures showed Siger watching the women being led back into the room. Two guards guided the three blindfolded women. From what could be deduced, the guards attempted to goose Violet and Mary with the barrel of the guns. Siger threw a right cross at one and Charlene disarmed the other. There were a few missing moments in the photo stream. The last photo was the two guards being dragged by Siger towards the door. Siger now sported a split lower lip and a soon to be black eye.

"Your Father is going to have one heck of a shiner." Mrs. Hudson stated.

"He will proudly wear it." Sherlock stated.

"Why?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"He won the argument." The Holmes boys said in unison.

Greg let out a short chuckle and decided it was his turn to read the text.

"If you want to be a Khan, Mycroft, I shall anoint you one. You shall be Ögedei. Offspring of the great Temujin and Börte. As the attached photos show your parents are more than capable of handling themselves."

"Boy are they ever. This explains a lot about you two. Siger's face has the same look that Sherlock gets when you have reached your fill of BS." Greg stated.

Sherlock shrugged and the rest nodded agreement. Greg continued reading.

"They are also very clever. Your parents are not entertaining any thoughts of escape. I'm assuming you have figured that out. They are just going to protect the others. Live up to your birthright Ögedei. Figure this all out. You have twelve hours before the storm hits. St. Jude doesn't need help but I'm insistent. Water is a magnificent substance. Life,as we know it, is not possible without it. Yet water can so easily snuff out the very life it gave birth to. Twelve hours before the fun starts. F&M"

"What was the comment checks and balances referring to?" Greg asked.

"Inspector, you can't figure that out?" Mrs. Hudson stated.

Sherlock was smiling and Mycroft was trying not to.

"What? Sherlock you told me never to jump to conclusions."

"That I did. You are quite right not to do so. Mrs. Hudson please continue." Sherlock answered.

"These two would play one parent off of the other."

"I understand that much." Greg stated.

"If they are both cross."

"There was nowhere on Earth that you could hide." Mycroft finished.

Sherlock shivered at that.

"Sherlock? What happened?"Greg and John asked together.

"Just remembering a much deserved tanning that I received." Sherlock said.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Mycroft who was sputtering out giggles. Sherlock shot him a death stare that just seemed to send Mycroft into further giggles.

"You never even smile Mycroft. If you are having a giggle fit we need to hear about this." Greg stated.

Mycroft gained control of himself enough to let out:

"Mt. Everest."

Sherlock turned five shades of red and said:

"I will tell them."

"Go right ahead."

"I had managed to simultaneously anger both of my parents. Which was a first for me."

"He had lost his temper in two classes at school that day."

"The teaching assistants were both idiots. I had kept quiet in both classes. I just decided to tell them that in front of the entire cafeteria when they were eating lunch."

"Sherlock, timing." John stated.

"Didn't care. I was right."

"So you have been this stubborn since the beginning?"

"Yes he has Mrs. Hudson. Fast forward five hours." Mycroft stated. "I was up in my room studying. Genius was downstairs explaining to Mummy and Father what happened."

"I made a thoroughly logical argument. They agreed I was correct. I couldn't understand why I was still in trouble. My parents stated if I ever did anything like this again there would be no cave deep enough to hide in to avoid punishment. Then they asked me if I understood."

"What did you do?" Greg asked.

Mycroft shook his head and swallowed a laugh.

"All I heard next was a shouted No and a quick explanation about Mt. Everest base camp number two. Then a few comments about our parents diminished lung capacity."

"You little prat." John said through a laugh.

"You can guess what came next." Sherlock quietly stated.

"Oh no. I'm telling them the best part."

Mycroft had the room's attention. Sherlock wanted to disappear into the woodwork.

"I hear him squeak and come flying upstairs. He runs into my room and yells: "Hide me. I'm going to meet an untimely death!" Then dives under my bed."

The whole room dissolves into laughter. Sherlock looks mildly offended.

"How old were you, Sherlock?"

"I was eight years of age Greg."

"Bless your parents. What happened next?" John asked.

Mycroft calmed himself and continued.

"Father walks into my room and just glares."

"You were supposed to protect me. Brother."

"Self preservation,brother. Anyway you were wrong. You were not going to die. You needed to learn a lesson. Grounding never worked with you."

"In all fairness, Mycroft is correct. I did not see that at the time."

"Father reached under the bed and dragged him out. Sherlock was screaming that I was in violation of some brotherly code. Father flung him over his shoulder and started downstairs. Of course, I followed."

"You were laughing at me! That was not helping."

"So was Father but you were carrying on to the point that you couldn't hear him."

"Wait. Father was laughing? I thought he was going to assist in my demise."

"Don't look so shocked Sherly. Yes. They both were very cross with you. You embarrassed your teachers. Insulted your parents. But were.."

"Such a Drama Queen." John added.

John could see Mycroft was mulling the phrase over. Mycroft's face split into a gorgeous smile. Soon they both were fairly howling with laughter. Sherlock could not remember the last time Mycroft had gone to tears because of laughing. He looked amazing like this. This is the part of his brother that Sherlock had forgotten about. Yes, Mycroft was laughing at him but the love that Sherlock knew, and often denied, was there for him got to shine through the laughter. The look on Mrs. Hudson's face told Sherlock that she saw that also. Mycroft slowly came down from his funny high.

"Thank you John. I needed that."

"Anytime Mycroft."

"Father stood him up in front of Mummy. Sherlock what did Mummy say to you?"

"Any last words before your punishment? Young man."

Sherlock stilled for a moment.

"Mummy was not laughing. I remember that, Mycroft."

"No she was not. Actually she was mad at the two of us for daring to smile about what you said. This is your line, brother dear."

"I said that if Redbeard was not at the groomers he would be defending me."

Mycroft answered the questioning looks.

"Redbeard was Sherly's Irish Setter. Wonderful dog. Mummy bent Sherlock over her lap. Then he said said what would get me a tanning myself and Father a night in the guest room from laughing."

"You didn't get tanned. You were laughing to hard. I heard you all the way in the attic."

"Sherlock ask her yourself. I couldn't stop laughing. That is what made it worst. Now understand we held our tongues till you left. He stood back up and stated that Redbeard would avenge his death."

Mycroft let loose a laugh. Followed by the rest of the room. Mycroft took a few deep breaths and continued.

"Mummy looked so cross at you. You really got tanned. To Sherly's credit, he didn't make a sound. Mummy finished. Sherly just slowly climbed the stairs and disappeared from view. We then hear this horrible shriek and running feet. Sherly locked himself in the attic for the next five hours. That is when I burst out laughing. Mummy, what's the phrase, lit me up. It was worth it though."

"Lit up? Mycroft you couldn't take any more than five wacks."

"Not my fault."

"True. He was born with the red hair and sensitive skin. Mycroft did try to warn me before the next time. I wasn't a fast learner, in this case. Three more tannings before I got the point."

Sherlock started studying the pictures of everyone in the concrete room.

"Mummy said it was like trying to discipline a miniature version of herself."

Sherlock looked up from the pictures and beamed at that.

"Mummy, didn't mean it as a compliment."

"I'm taking it as one."

"Boys, what does he mean by enhancing St. Jude?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"I don't know." John asked.

"I'm not sure we want to know Mrs. H."

"How would you funnel a storm surge?" Mycroft asked.

They all looked at the map and tried to imagine the worst.


	17. Author's Note

Hello Gentle Reader,

I want to dedicate this story to my wonderful husband Kendall. I am about to loose him. My teacher, lover and best friend. Long story but all I and his best friend can do is ease him into death. We are keeping the pain away while his siblings say goodbye.

So needless to say, I will be posting sporadically for a while. This story will be finished, though.

Now I know why John looked so lost standing at Sherlock's grave. I'm about to lose my Sherlock forever. Please always tell those you love how much you care. You just never know.


	18. Silver Linings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for your patience, love and prayers. Let's get this train rolling again. Shall we.
> 
>  
> 
> Illustration by 
> 
> http://johix.tumblr.com/

"Through Sunday and Sunday night an area of low pressure is going to form in the Atlantic. And it's going to rapidly deepen before pushing across the UK. Gonna see some strong winds associated with this. The strongest of the winds will be in the southern parts of the UK and so from, anywhere from mid Wales through the midlands.."

"Greg, who is that?"

Greg looked up from his desk. His eyes were scanning the reports from the fatal crash of Samual Robson.

"Andrew Ratcliffe from Metrogroup John."

"Thanks, Greg."

"The heaviest of the rain will be through the night on Sunday. Just before the strongest of the winds arrive. Um, through Monday afternoon it will be an improving picture. With the winds easing quite significantly and the rain becoming patchy and light as well."

John looked quietly around the room. Everyone was buried in files or staring into a glowing computer screen. None of the teams searching the waterworks had found anything. Well except a rather large stash of uncut cocaine. The Yard was working out who it belonged to. One of the gangs was going to have a rather big surprise later in the evening when their stash turns up gone. That had lightened the mood, in Greg's office, quite a bit.

"Is the Thames barrier going to be closed?" John asked the room.

"No John. Unless the North Sea gets really angry. Robert assures me that the local media are blowing everything out of proportion. Anyway, we should be closing it now if we were going to close it. Why? Is something bothering you John?"

The look that John shot to Mycroft was incredulous.

"Sorry, John. Please, let me rephrase. Is something bothering you about the Thames?"

"Yes. That Fantomas guy said he wanted to enhance the storm. How does anything man can do top the fury of Mother Nature? This guy is talking out of his arse."

The room just stopped. John was pacing the office.

"John?" Greg asked gently.

"This guy wants fury? I'll show him fury. I'll drop him in the middle of a sandstorm with no cover or protective clothing. Let him try and survive that. Actually, Mycroft you want to give me the killing blow?"

Mycroft wasn't sure quite what answer John wanted.

"It is yours to take John."

"Good this is what I want to do to the both of them. I want to drop them between Sangin and Gereshk Afghanistan. Just as a sandstorm is rolling in. Let them stare at the fury of nature before it rolls over and consumes them. Then, if they make it to a road or house or whatever, then shoot them. Shoot them as they are begging for water. Shoot them as they are trying to scrape the sand from their eyes, ears and mouths. Then, and only then, will they begin to pay for what they have done."

Sherlock recognized what John had just said. It was ripped from one of John's horrific nightmares. Sherlock was frozen. He needed to help John but here or take him out?

"Excuse us for a moment."

Sherlock grabbed John and shuffled him into the office that Mrs. Hudson had slept in.

Sherlock closed the door and sat John down on the couch.

"John. Look at me."

John opened his eyes to Sherlock kneeling in front of him. John could see a touch of fear in those eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"More concerned than scared. What can I do?"

"Make the last 40 hours not have happened."

"Impossible."

John was just shaking with the weight of it all. Sherlock repositioned himself on the couch and let John fall against him. Sherlock felt helpless. His best friend was in agony. He would do everything possible to help heal the wound. Nothing would ever occur that would make it disappear entirely.

Sherlock immediately swore never to say that his dying would be a better option anymore. It now seemed wrong on so many levels. He could never, knowingly, be the cause of this much pain and agony. He also suddenly realized how much he had hurt John all the times he had casually thrown the suggestion out. Sherlock then felt something explode from a locked room in his mind palace.

How many times had John been reduced to this state after my fall?

Before the wave of regret could pull Sherlock's mind under and drown it, he needed to get a few things stated. Sherlock looked at John's shaking body curled into his right side.

"John I regret with my whole being what I did to you."

John looked at Sherlock with questioning eyes. It took a moment for John to put it all together. John was one of the only human beings that had an inkling of how Sherlock's brain worked. This event had obviously triggered all the feelings Sherlock still had after his "rebirth". John tried to laugh. It came out as a light sob.

"For a genius you can be such a moron."

Sherlock stared blankly at John.

"What you did was motivated by love and fear. You tried to fix everything for the benefit of us. You lived through hell and never really thought of yourself. What happened to Mary was calculated hate. Entirely different."

John was watching Sherlock's eyes go wide, unfocused and watery. John didn't mind him going to tears over all this. After all what was John doing right now? They both needed a good sob, later. John needed to see a smile on Sherlock's face, now.

"Could have done the reappearance better though."

Sherlock sniffed and gave John a raised eyebrow.

"I screwed that up,also. Sorry."

"Mycroft? Are they OK?" Greg quietly asked him.

Mycroft stopped typing to concentrate on the sobs coming through his link.

"They are doing as well as can be expected Greg."

Greg gave Mycroft a polite nod of thanks. Mycroft's face was unreadable. Greg didn't mind. That was practically a job requirement for Mycroft. Greg had seen Sherlock's face as he had escorted John out. Sherlock looked scared or worried. Maybe a bit of both. John knew Greg was here for him. No matter what.

Greg dove back into the reports. Better use of the time. Fretting about everyone's mood swings was not going to find the hostages.

Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft exchanged a concerned look.

 

John was about to cheat. He didn't care. Sherlock could easily slip into maudlin behavior. Not Sherlock's fault. He was still learning how to balance his intellect with his emotions. John cleared his eyes and hugged Sherlock tightly.

"Did you have a Plan B for that also?"

Sherlock snuffled on John's shoulder and quietly stated:

"Jump out of a (sniff) cake?"

"Really?"

John felt Sherlock's breath quickening. Time to cheat. John's fingers slid to just over Sherlock's hips.

"I really do forgive you. You know that."

"You don't have to humor me just to make me feel better."

John's fingers gently squeezed. Sherlock had a small hiccup bolt from his lips.

"You know I forgive you?"

John wasn't sure if Sherlock quite got the hint. So his fingers gave a bigger squeeze. Sherlock squeaked and backed up.

 

Greg and Mrs. Hudson watched Mycroft's face lighten and a smile start tugging at his lips. They both relaxed. Whatever was going with John and Sherlock had lightened considerably. That could only be for the good. Mycroft's head had Sherlock's laughter pinging throughout until a sudden realization silenced everything.

"Oh."

"What's the matter, Mycroft?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

Mycroft had, finally, found a link between all of the car accidents.

"Greg? Does the report you are looking at have long skid marks at the scene?"

"Yes. But, the break lines were not cut. Are you suggesting a series of staged accidents?"

"The thought is crossing my mind."

"How did they actually die? Not all car accidents are deadly."

John stated as he walked back into Greg's office.

"Samual died of extreme blood loss. Cut though the external jugular vein. Said it was from the windshield shattering."

"Greg, are there photos of the car? Also of Samual?"

"A few John not many. You want to look at the autopsy photos. Right?"

"Yes."

"What about David and Patrick?"

As the answers were forthcoming, John figured it was his task to say the following.

"Mary told me that her family was trapped in their rolled over vehicle as it was consumed by fire."

"Ghastly way to die." Mycroft quietly stated.

"Only one way worst."

"How's that Greg?" Mycroft asked.

"Patrick Metz was found trapped in his car upside down at the bottom of the River Calder. Poor bloke drowned to death."

Greg let a shiver go through him. Sherlock quietly walked back into the room.

"And David?" John asked.

"Forcibly ejected from the car. His skull was shattered when it hit the pavement." Mycroft answered.

Sherlock was looking at the photos of the skid marks from all four accidents.

"None of the brake lines were cut?" Sherlock asked.

"No." Greg answered.

"Yet none of the vehicles could stop correctly."

"Yes."

"Cars. Makes and models. Please."

"Ford Cortina Mark Four five door estate." Mycroft answered.

"Driven by?" Sherlock asked with a bit of a huff.

"David Martinez."

"Samuel Robson was driving a Ford Cortina Mark Five two door coupe." Greg provided.

"The Morstan's were driving a 1981 Mercedes-Benz W123,240 TD station wagon." John stated.

"Patrick Metz was driving a 1976 Oldsmobile Toronado." Mycroft finished.

Sherlock was pacing at this point.

"What was the final condition of the vehicles?"

"The Cortina's had front end damage but..."

Mycroft stopped and stared at his laptop.

"vastly under proportion to the fatal injuries of their drivers."

"What about the Benz and Olds?"

"The Benz was charcoal. No offense John."

"None taken Greg."

"The Olds was crushed and mangled. The official report said it rolled 5 times before ending in the river."

Mycroft stopped and sneered at his laptop.

"There is no physical path Metz's car could have taken that would allow it to roll five times before hitting the river."

"The conclusion being?" John asked.

"Something was different about the Olds and Benz that caused the killers to mangle those cars to a degree the Cortina's were not."

"I was actually going for something on a bigger scale, Sherlock. That is a good question though."

"That is an easy one."

Everyone turned and looked at Greg.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but the Olds and the Benz were some of the first cars to have ABS brakes."

Mycroft was typing away as Greg sipped his tea.

"Quite correct Greg."

Greg smiled at the room.

"I do know my cars. Also, I think we can safely say all these "Accidents" were actually planned murders."

"I would agree with that Greg." Mycroft stated.

Sherlock nodded to Greg.

"What was going on in 1982 that would cause someone to murder 3 newspaper editors, a councilman and his family?"

"Where shall I start that list?" Mycroft said with an exasperated sigh.

"I seriously doubt it was anything political."

"Greg, everything was political in the 80's."

"You know what I mean Mycroft. I did not agree with everything of her's either."

"I wasn't accusing you of it."

Greg and Mycroft exchanged a friendly glare.

"Focus, Please. You two can have at it later." John stated.

"No bad mouthing Maggie. A bit of respect for the dead. Agreed?" Greg asked.

"Agreed." Mycroft answered.

 

Anderson was becoming a bit tired of playing secretary. At least this box was from MI6. Anything to move this case along. Anderson was suddenly very busy. He had a drug gang to help catch. Anderson gently knocked on Greg's office door.

"Another box? That would mean Magnussen has sped up his deliveries." Sherlock asked.

"Oh no. This would be the information on the newspapers. Thank you Anderson."

Mycroft gave him a soft smile.

"You are most welcome, Mr. Holmes."

"Busy yet?" Greg asked with a smile.

"I am about to be. The evidence is just being brought in now."

"Please keep me updated. Let's get us a few gang members."

"Yes, Sir."

Greg and Anderson exchanged wide smiles. Anderson had the strangest thought as he started to his lab.

_I actually want to save a small sample for Sherlock. Let him relax a bit._

Anderson knew the world had gone crazy. Or at least he had.

 

Mycroft was parceling out the newspaper files.

"Mycroft may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course Mrs. Hudson."

"Does Charlene wear one of these?"

Mycroft looked up to see her playfully flick at Sherlock's ear. As Mycroft watched Sherlock shoo her away the information ran through his brain. Sherlock quit rubbing his ear when he saw his brother's head lower to the desk. Then disappear under his arms.

"I am truly an idiot."

"Your welcome dear."


	19. Power is sometimes worthless

"Well we need to get out there and see if Charlene responds. What is your code word?"

Sherlock and John were already out of their chairs.

"Wait! Please sit down."

Mycroft ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"I need a moment."

Sherlock and John sat back down.

Mycroft had to coordinate the resources he had. This is what he does all the time. Mycroft heard his Mother's voice in his head.

_You help run the free world from your laptop. Figure it out, Mikey._

"We need to figure out why those 7 people died. We still need to figure out how the storm is going to be enhanced. It is now 18:50 GMT. At 14:00 GMT we received our countdown clock. 12 hours. What happens in 12 hours?"

"The storm hits peak wind speed. One to three hours before will be the maximum rainfall." Greg stated.

"If someone was going to enhance the storm, which do you pick?" Mycroft asked as he paced the floor.

"Maximum rainfall. The last communication was rambling on about water." Sherlock mumbled from a file folder.

"Unless it is a misdirect and they are waiting for the peak winds." Mrs. Hudson added.

"True. Good point." John stated.

"We will readjust our clock. Zero hour will be 1 GMT. This way, whatever happens, we will be ready for it. That means we have 6 hours to figure everything out." Mycroft stated.

Everyone dove into the files. Mycroft stood and addressed the table.

"What you are all looking at are the notes of the reporters and editors of all three papers. All the ones that still exist, anyway. The dates are from June of 1981 till May of 1982. Whatever, they were working on should be somewhere in there. Let's get to it."

Mycroft sat down and pulled over a stack of file folders.

"Charlie and I do have a code. There is also another code that I can give to both of you. Charlie will know it is someone she can trust."

"So what is it?" Sherlock asked.

"What can iron do?" Mycroft stated.

"Iron can do a lot." Sherlock stated.

"That is why we picked it. The answer matters."

"What is the answer?" John asked.

"Guess." Mycroft said with a smile.

* * *

 

"Violet? What's going on?" Siger asked. 

Violet came back from the bathroom break alone. That was already not good. 

"Mary needs to talk to you." 

"What about? Where is she?" 

"Mary is doubled over with cramps. She is really bleeding. So she just wants to stay in the bathroom." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

Violet leaned in close and whispered: "She is remembering what happened to her father. You need to hear this." 

Siger snuck in a quick kiss. Violet giggled and smacked him on the bum. 

"Stop you." 

The guards rolled their eyes. Siger walked up to the guards and grabbed his blindfold. 

"Please take me to my daughter-in-law."

* * *

 

 

Fantomas told the guards to bring Siger and Violet to the loo. 

"They will all still be together. What does it matter what room they are housed in?" Fantomas says to Magnussen. 

Magnussen just nods agreement. 

"Are the locks being set?" Fantomas asked. 

"Yes. These tests are devious." 

"You know secrets. I'm showing you the correct way to use them. Our three main players will have to prove themselves. I wouldn't want the unworthy to be granted anything." 

"I understand. When do we separate the hostages?" 

"No need to rush. We will wait till the last minute." 

"Why?" 

"I want to keep the hostages calm for as long as possible." 

"Keep our problems under control." 

"Exactly. Now you are really learning." 

"What is the matter Magnussen? Still mourning the impending loss of a few petty buildings and people?" 

Magnussen sighed. When had he lost control of this operation? How had Fantomas bent his will? He always was the most powerful man in the room. Fantomas did not bow to power. He didn't bow to anything. Chaos cares nothing for power. Wrong. Magnussen sighed again. He realized what had happened. Chaos wants to consume power. All the better to spread more chaos. Magnussen had been courted and wooed. How could he have been so blind? Better to play the willing student, for now. 

Fantomas took his silence as shame for weak behavior. 

"I'm here to tutor you. I will not let you fail." 

Magnussen suddenly felt sick when Fantomas gently rubbed his back. 

"The best of warriors become sickened when they first learn to kill. The trick is to lead them through it gently. You will become numb after a while." 

"I am a businessman. You..." 

Fantomas put a finger to Magnussen's lips. Fantomas spoke soothingly. 

"Not anymore Charles. Not anymore." 

Magnussen closed his eyes. He was on the wrong side, now. The only person that could somewhat control Fantomas was now out for blood. His. Magnussen had heard tales of Mycroft's anger. Quiet, consuming and deadly. Nothing Magnussen had on Mycroft would be enough to stop him from revenge. 

"One may as well be hanged for a sheep as for a lamb." 

"Exactly, Charles." 

Magnussen paused as his brain stopped the creeping panic with an idea. 

"Fantomas?" 

"Yes?" 

"Is it too late to change Mycroft's lock?" 

"No. Why?" 

"I have a much better idea." 

Fantomas let Magnussen slide in front of his computer. Fantomas just let him type. 

"You told me to think everything through. What I had before Mycroft could deal with." 

"What about his international reputation?" 

"Fantomas, trust me when I say the following. Seventy percent of the people whom Mycroft deals with think he is gay anyway. The other thirty percent don't want to know. I could have pictures of him copulating in the House of Lord's chamber and most people would just raise an eyebrow." 

"Do you?" 

"No. Or I should say I can't prove it is him. He is too careful for that anyway. Now this. This is magnificent. Not to boast." 

Fantomas was actually shocked. It was such a rare event that Fantomas had forgotten what the feeling was like. 

"Really? What is it like?" 

"Honestly, spellbinding." 

"This is a much better lock than the first. I approve of the change." 

"Mycroft will be fighting his own ego. He will never open up the last lock. Mary will bleed to death and Mycroft will be crestfallen." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Sorry, Fantomas. I meant his parents will drown." 

"No. That is a brilliant idea. Also, if he does manage the lock and gets Mary out. We can accelerate the bomb." 

"So even if he saves his own he still looses over 2,000 sq km of England. We win anyway you play it." 

"Magnussen, no plan is foolproof. Let's check our preparations. Make sure the odds weigh heavily in our favor."

Fantomas smiled. Magnussen felt like he just dodged a missile.

* * *

 

 

"Mycroft. We have been guessing for 15 minutes. We have given you every known chemical reaction of Iron. There is nothing we have missed." Sherlock ended on a growl.

John was hiding a smirk.

"What John?"

"We have given Mycroft everything. I am smiling because I really want to know what the answer is." 

"You have an idea. I can see it on your face. Don't lie to me John." 

"Not lying. I don't have an answer. Just a category." 

"Enlighten us John." 

"Excuse me." 

"Yes, Greg." 

"PCB's. Who else has that in their folders?" 

Everyone nodded to the affirmative. 

"John, please. I need to hear the answer." 

"Ok. Sherlock we have gone through every chemical reaction, on Earth. Which means the answer is something off planet." 

"Excellent, John." Mycroft smiled. 

"The answer is Type II Supernova. Iron can kill a star."


	20. Logic needs Intuition

"Mary?" Mary and Charlene perked their heads up.

Charlene peeked out of the stall.

"Dad's here, Mary." Charlene stated.

Violet closed the door with a stern look to the guard. Siger followed the sound of Charlene's voice to stand, hopefully, near them.

"Dad just take off the blindfold. I really don't care."

"As you wish."

Charlene and Siger swapped positions.

"Dad. I misspoke. My father wasn't doing anything illegal. He found out about something...bad. I just don't remember what."

"Can I help you remember?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes I can dear."

Siger sat down in front of Mary and grabbed her hands.

"Ready, Mary?"

"Ready."

"Close your eyes."

"Wait. Are you going to hypnotize me?" 

Siger let out a laugh. 

"No. It is something I did with the boys when they were younger. Ok?" 

Mary smirked at Siger and closed her eyes. 

"Mary what do you remember?" 

"I remember Mum and Dad talking after we were put to bed. He sounded nervous." 

"About what?" 

"Someone had left him a message after a council meeting. Mum said it made no sense." 

"Your Mum saw the note?" 

"I guess. Why else would she say something like that?" 

"True. Don't get frustrated. Keep your eyes closed. Describe where you are Mary." 

Mary was in pain and now getting scared. 

"I'm getting scared." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. Dammit. This isn't working Dad." 

"Scream Mary. Just get it out." 

Mary growled. 

"Humor an old man." 

Mary clamped down on Siger's hands and screamed for all her worth. The guard flew in the room. 

"What the bloody hell was that?!" 

Violet walked up to the guard. 

"Calm down and kindly leave us be. Please?" 

Violet shuffled him back out the door before he could think to much. 

"Feel better?" 

"Yes, Dad. Thank you." 

"Ok. Forget the note. What is the next thing you remember about this?" 

"Dad and I were out getting sweets. Mum called the shop looking for us. Mum only did that in emergencies." 

"What was the matter?" 

"Urgent call for Dad. He asked if he could use their office phone." 

"Did they?"

"Yes. One of the ladies working there watched me. Dad disappeared for a while." 

"What happened?" 

"We had to leave. Dad didn't look happy." 

Siger saw Mary's face twist in anger again. 

"What was the ladies name?" 

"What?" 

"Ladies name. What was it?" 

"Let me think." 

 

Charlene pulled Violet towards the door. 

"What is he doing?" 

"Mary's mind is throwing up roadblocks. Siger is detouring around them." 

Violet watched as Charlene processed everything.

 

 

"Leslie! That was her name." Mary shouted from the stall. 

"Good. Very good." 

"Oh and the shop had this old Tom cat called Winston. He would curl up to you and try to sneak a bit of sweet when you weren't looking." 

"Naughty kitty." Siger laughed. 

"Yes. He was cute enough to get away with it." 

"Ask Winston what he saw your Dad do." 

Mary looked puzzled. 

"O..k. Winston what did you see?" 

 

Violet saw the light go on in Charlene's eyes.

 

 

"Winston said he had to meet the reporter. The reporter had to see him now." 

 

Charlene started to gasp. Violet quickly covered her mouth. 

 

"Dad asked me if it was ok if he took me to a meeting. I said yes." 

"Where did you go?" 

"Dad told me to get my self ready for a long drive. I went to the loo. When I got out he was on the phone again." 

 

Charlene pulled Violet closer and asked: "Is this the basis of how Mycroft and Sherlock find information?" 

Violet smiled and nodded. 

"That man told me he is the moron of the family. Liar." 

"Far from it. His genius is intuitive. I wouldn't have gotten very far without him." 

 

"Mary what was said? If you don't remember ask Winston again." 

"Winston says that Dad said "Don't worry I'll call you when we are leaving. The perils of being on council. Love you. Bye." 

"You got in the car and drove where?" 

"We got on the M1." 

"Ok. You were going south. Then what?" 

"I feel asleep."

* * *

 

 

"Magnussen became an investor in Johnston Press in 1979." Mycroft announced. 

"All three papers are owned by Johnston Press." Mycroft finished. 

"But were they in 1982?" Greg asked. 

"Let me see." Mycroft stated. 

"Does anyone else have mention of a Johnston company party on August 6, 1981?" Mrs. Hudson asked. 

Hands shot up around the table. 

"I am going to safely say that David Martinez, Patrick Metz and Samuel Robson all met at that party. We have seen that they all had been working on pieces about Monsanto. Is it safe to say that they started comparing notes?" Sherlock asked. 

Greg started flipping through his notes. 

"Patrick says here that:" Had another meeting with Dave and Sam. Still looking for the man behind the money floating about. Dave says he has a strange feeling about it all." Who has Martinez's notes?" Greg asks. 

"I have half of them." John stated. 

"I have the other half." Mrs. Hudson stated. 

"David mentions a mystery man a few times. Nothing specific. Let me look." 

"Mrs. Hudson you have his personal notes, right?" 

"Yes, John." 

Mrs. Hudson pushed her file to John. John started to lay out the pages. John held up his hands to silence the room. Sherlock quietly got up and stood next to John. He was scanning the pages looking for what John was seeing. 

"Sherlock, why has this reporter become a babbling idiot?" 

John sounded cross. 

"Look. The sentences don't fit together." 

John sat back down and quietly sipped his tea. Sherlock and Mycroft were looking over his shoulders. 

"They don't fit together. What is wrong here?" Mycroft asked. 

"Where are the rest of the ideas?" Sherlock asked. 

"Who died first?" Mrs. Hudson asked quietly. 

"David on March 29, 1982." Greg stated. 

"Oh that is right. Shattered his head on the pavement. Poor thing." 

Mrs. Hudson's words wandered into the ears of Mycroft and Sherlock. Different brains perceive the words differently. Mycroft saw notes going into a shredder. Sherlock saw a lab beaker explode. They both started wildly shuffling through the notes. Greg, John and Mrs. Hudson just got out of their ways.

* * *

 

 

"Mary when did you wake up?" 

"Dad woke me up and we were at a petrol station outside of Cardiff." 

"Is that where you stopped?" 

"No we drove another 30 minutes or so." 

"Where did you go?" 

"Something beginning with a G." 

* * *

 

"What is the sodding code!?" Sherlock yelled. 

"I don't know yet." Mycroft answered. 

"Maybe we can help." Mrs. Hudson quietly stated. 

"Ok. They all sound like idiots after the company Holiday party. They were puzzling their entries." Mycroft started. 

"They are trying to hide what they found. They had a code to put it all back together. Which we don't know yet." Sherlock finished. 

"You two take five. That is an order." Greg stated. 

Mycroft and Sherlock disappeared out of the office. 

"Ok. Let's look at all of this." John said as he walked around the table. 

John and Greg separated all the notes by their authors.

* * *

 

"G-fan. Something like that." Mary said. 

"G-fan?" Charlene repeated. 

"Ok. What happened when you finally stopped?" Siger asked. 

"We were at a construction site? I think. All I know is that it smelled awful." 

"Do you remember who you met?" 

"His name was...Sam." 

* * *

 

"Don't you think the titles are a bit strange?" 

"What do you mean Mrs. H?" 

"Look. All of David's titles begin with a C." 

Three sets of eyes stared at titles that made no sense. 

"Clean, meat, apple. Advise, certain, mega?" Greg asked. 

"Let's line up the dates." John stated.

* * *

 

"Mary was it Groes-faen?" 

"Yeah. Charlene that was it." 

"Violet are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"Yes. But why? It was covered over by that time." 

"So discovering it wasn't the point." 

"Excuse me. Let us in on the secret." Mary said. 

"I'm pretty sure you were at Brofiscin Quarry." Siger said. 

"Oh I've heard of that place. Most polluted site in the UK. Smells like sick when it rains." Charlene stated. 

"That is exactly what it smelled like." Mary added. 

"What did they do when they got there?" 

"Talked and then buried a box."

 

* * *

 

"That doesn't clear up the titles at all." Mrs. Hudson said.

"It is here somewhere. They want to hide the info." John added. 

Greg just looked at the titles. 

Cigar, mess, avalanche- 25,01,82 

Above, Cicada, metric-14,02,82 

"David died on March 29th, right?" 

"Yes Greg." John answered. 

Chandlers, man-11,04,82 

Candles, metronome-18,04,82 

Citrus, mandible-23,04,82 

"The titles stop after April 28th." Greg stated. 

"Patrick died on 30 April." John said.

"Please read the words, Greg. Out loud." 

"Sure Mrs. H.. Circus, appetite, moon. Mower, court, abduct." 

Greg stopped. 

"OMG, Mrs. Hudson, John. Look." 

Plain as day for someone who had knowledge of future events. 

"Sherlock! Mycroft!" Greg shouted.

* * *

 

 

"Mary what was in the box?" 

"Copies of whatever Sam handed Dad."

"Did you see any of the papers?" 

"No sorry originals and pictures. Lots of official looking documents." 

* * *

 

Mrs. Hudson was currently being crushed in a hug by Mycroft. 

"How could we not have seen that?" Mycroft stated. 

"Way too obvious for you two." Mrs. Hudson stated as Sherlock kissed her cheek. 

"C. A. M. They figured out something Magnussen was doing." Sherlock stated. 

"Whatever is in those notes was enough to kill seven people over. How are we going to bring him to trial? He has something on just about everybody. They are all too scared." Mycroft whined. 

"Shush. One problem at a time. Easy Mycroft." John stated. 

Sherlock handed his brother a handful of chocolates and a ginger ale.

 

* * *

"Can you remember anything about what was said?" Siger asked. 

"No, really." 

"Are you sure? Look around for someone to ask." 

Mary looked around the scene. 

"You have got to be kidding me. He wasn't even there." 

"Trust me Mary." 

"Winston what is going on?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Anyway Mycroft. We could just shoot him. You promised me." 

John smirked at Mycroft. 

"It would make things much easier." Sherlock added. 

"It would." Mycroft answered as he dove into the notes. 

 

* * *

 

"Winston says Dad and Sam were talking about shipments and two reporters dying." 

"Shipments of what?" 

"Chemicals." 

"Which chemicals?" 

"Winston says that doesn't matter. Dad got very upset over who had them." 

"Who was it?" 

Mary was quiet for a few moments. She then started pounding the sides of the stall with her fists. Siger grabbed her hands to stop her hurting herself. Siger was up and Mary hugged him around his hips. 

 

* * *

 

Sherlock was impatiently reading through Sam's last notes. 

"Why are you reading the ending? We need to figure this out first." 

"John I am attempting to answer your question." 

"What...Oh. I'll leave you be. Thank you." 

"Your welcome." 

 

* * *

 

"Sorry Mary. I did not mean to upset you." 

"No Dad. Now I know why he always asked me about Dad." 

"Thankfully, your mind was blocking the knowledge." 

"Oh. Do you think he has been listening?" 

"No. He would have been in here already." 

 

* * *

 

_Met with KM. Brought his little girl. Nice kid. Buried the treasure in the rotting swamp. I hope he can help._

"I have your answer John." 

"What does Mary know?" Mycroft asked. 

"Where the treasure is buried." 

John grabbed the page out of Sherlock's hands. 

"What is the rotting swamp?" 

"It has to be in these notes John. Somewhere." 

"I hope so Mycroft."


	21. A picture is worth a thousand words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Gentle Reader,  
> I am going to give you a link to my TUMBLR account. The end of this chapter may seem a bit crazy. The link will explain why it happened. Please enjoy.
> 
> http://dragonsbain.tumblr.com/post/90086452330/this-post-is-a-continuation-of

Siger just held on to Mary. Mary's body was wracked with pain and cramps.The OTC pain meds weren't doing much. It was better than nothing. 

"Mary please tell us how to help you." Violet stated. 

"General Anesthesia. Other than that....you are all doing it." 

"I guess we just have to wait for the fearsome foursome to show up." 

"Fearsome foursome. Oh I'm going to save that one Charlene." 

Mary just laughed. 

"Your quite welcome, Mary." 

"Seriously, is there anything we can do to help ourselves?" 

"Mary. I wish there was. I truly do believe that all we can do is be good prisoners. We will know when to do something." 

"Sorry Mary. I agree." Violet stated. 

Siger nodded. Violet sighed.

"What's the matter Mum?" 

"Charlene, I'm just getting bored." 

Mary and Charlene both broke into smiles. 

"Do you start shooting things like...Sherlock?" Mary asked. 

"Oh, HA HA. Very funny." 

"Violet starts baking." 

"That is much better." Charlene states. 

"Have you ladies ever heard of a "Mother's Curse"?" 

"No Dad. Please enlighten us." Mary stated. 

Violet just rolled her eyes and gave the floor to her husband. 

* * *

 Mycroft looked around Greg's office. Everyone was shuffling through notes. It was 20:23. Four hours and thirty-seven minutes left. Mycroft had been trained to handle much worst situations than this. He wasn't nervous. He just wanted more information. He had a great team in front of him. It was comforting to know that, when it really mattered, his "family" was a great resource.

Appledore. Mycroft hated himself for become so obsessed with it. A beautiful, graceful building surrounded by manicured grounds. Mycroft had pictures cataloguing 95% of everything that Appledore was. The unknown 5% had melded into Mycroft's psyche. He had dreams of strolling into the vaults. Educating himself with all of that knowledge. What would he learn? What could he use? In Mycroft's mind the vaults had every secret. Things that would make "The Woman" blush. Information that would make MI6, the old KGB, CIA and NSA question the validly of all their methods. 

"Don't lower yourself to his level. You are better than that Mycroft." John stated. 

Magnussen didn't deserve this glorious horde. He really had no idea how to correctly use it. Mycroft did. 

" Really, Mycroft?" Sherlock added. 

Mycroft shook himself out of his haze. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Your mumbling brother." 

Mycroft sighed as Sherlock tapped his ear. Sherlock watched as Mycroft's cheeks darkened slightly. 

"Sorry. I'm used to working alone." 

Mrs. Hudson gave Mycroft a pat on the shoulder. 

"Just torch the entire library. It would be beyond hypocritical for anyone to seize the vaults and use the information the same way." 

"I agree with Mrs. H. You would undermine the work of generations of negotiators. Would you really trade trust for fear just so you can say: "I have the biggest and best weapon?"" 

The room warmed to Greg's words.Greg sipped his tea and looked to Mycroft for an answer. Mycroft thought about how much Greg had grown in trust and mental acuity over the years of their acquaintance. 

"It is better to be loved than feared, Mycroft." John added. 

Mycroft burst out with a laugh. 

"I don't think love is what I normally run into." 

"You know what he means My." 

Sherlock's eyes softened just enough to drive the point home. Mycroft had a quote from Churchill wander into his mind. 

"Jaw Jaw is better than War War." 

"Exactly." Greg stated. 

A thunderclap drew everyone's attention to the windows. 

"St. Jude is beginning. Does anyone have anything?" Sherlock asked. 

"They were all working on stories about Monsanto. All the puzzled notes still heavily feature them." Mrs. Hudson stated. 

"Yes. It seems that Magnussen was associated with the upper levels of the company. Why would he become involved in hiding chemical waste?" 

"Most likely profit John. He had to pay for Appledore with something." Greg answered. 

"So is that what is in the box? Where all the waste is dumped? Wouldn't we have found that all out by now?" Mrs. Hudson added. 

"Maybe. But the notes are starting to hint at something else." John added. 

Mycroft looked at the notes and started reading them out loud. 

_ "They don't know where to hide it."  _

_ "Went to the man. Said he could make it all disappear."  _

_ "They wouldn't know where."  _

_ "Plausible deniability."  _

_ "Couldn't use SSSIs."  _

_ "People blackmailed into helping hide it."  _

Mrs. Hudson stopped Mycroft. 

"What is an SSSI?" 

"A Site of Special Scientific Interest. Many categories. Basically, a protected area because it contains something of biological or geological interest." 

"Can we narrow down the possibilities with it?" John asked. 

"Yes. Cross reference toxic waste dumps with the SSSI list." Sherlock added. 

Mycroft's mind was wandering back to a town in a pickle. Scared and very cross residents. 

"No need." Mycroft had the room's attention. 

"Could you all keep scanning the notes?" 

"Sure Mycroft." Greg answered. 

Mycroft sat at his laptop and typed for a few moments. John was reading part of the combined notes. Sherlock watched as he stopped and reread the same section four times. 

"John?" 

John raised his head and let out a whistle. 

"I really don't want to know anymore." 

"Please read John." Mycroft quietly stated. 

_ "MOD gent fell suddenly ill."  _

_ "Had to postpone scan."  _

_ "Possibility of stashing junk during his recovery."  _

Mycroft turned his laptop around. 

"I think I found the rotting swamp." 

_ Brofiscin News Issue 14-June 2011 Brofiscin Remediation Package Identified  _

They all read the article while Mycroft looked at what John had found. 

_ EAW investigations have identified that the most appropriate remediation option is to place an engineered cap over the waste mass in the quarry.  _

"The box is gone then." Greg stated. 

_ In the long term, we will monitor the quality of ground and surface water to ensure our remediation solution is effective.  _

"They worked in the quarry. Not around the quarry." Sherlock countered. 

"We still have to check. That box contains a lot of valuable information. If it is a toxic site that is unknown people are at risk." Mycroft added. 

"Well, we are not going to get it now." Greg added. 

Mycroft just couldn't see ground penetrating radar operating in this storm. MI6 had made Mycroft do some ridiculous things before. Still. 

"It would be a waste to inconvenience people now. After this storm blows over and Mary can be taken to the site, then we retrieve the box." Mycroft stated. 

"What do we do next?" Mrs. Hudson added. 

Mycroft was absorbed in the notes. Sometimes the mind is a persons biggest enemy. Mycroft kept looking at the map. It was another puzzle. Just like the notes, he needed the key. Unlike Sherlock's mind, Mycroft didn't need a mind place. His mind was like a massive server tower. Mycroft had long ago learned the old computer adage: "Garbage in. Garbage out." Mycroft took great pains to make sure all the information he had wasn't irrelevant. 

"Brother, may I make a suggestion?" 

"Yes, Sherlock." 

"We need to contact Charlene. She would be able to give us the information we need to launch an attack on Magnussen. We can then retrieve the hostages." 

"You are correct. I agree." 

"Boys?" 

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson?" Mycroft asked. 

"Aren't we late for the next massage?" 

The room stilled. They had all been so busy. They had forgotten. 

"Daddy's had enough now." John sang out. 

Sherlock nodded in agreement. The blank stares reminded him that they couldn't get the reference. 

"Something Moriarty told us when he was done playing. At the pool." 

"Thanks for the explanation. Now how would you like to spread out to locate Charlene? Are we still going with the idea that Blackheath is somehow related to all of this? What is the range of those communicators?" 

Sherlock watched as Mycroft almost smiled. Lestrade had taken a bunch of guff from Sherlock for years. Truth be told, Greg was extremely intelligent. He was a decorated Inspector. As he deserved to be. The Yard owed him a lot. Sherlock owed him a lot. 

"Greg the range of John and Sherlock's devices are 3km. Let us look at the map and see where we need to be." 

"So what is the range of yours and Charlene's?" 

Damm, Greg was sharp. Even Sherlock shot him a quick smile. 

"10km. Also, I've tried contacting her. I'm still out of range." 

"Ok. Mycroft. You have to get out and start narrowing the search area." John stated. 

"I agree. Prepare yourselves." Mycroft announced.

* * *

 A few moments went by and Sherlock noticed a change in Greg's face. Whatever thought was running through Greg's brain was obviously amusing. Sherlock was now highly interested. Greg fought a smile on his lips so it traveled to his eyes. Greg cleared his throat against a laugh. Before Sherlock could ask Greg what he found so funny, Greg grabbed John and disappeared. Mycroft just raised an eyebrow and stared gathering all the supplies needed.

Greg and John were in another office with Greg writing as fast as he could. He did not want Mycroft to know what he was about to tell John. Not yet anyway. Greg passed a note to John. As John read it he started giggling. 

Sherlock, just by his nature, had memorized what stimuli made John act and react in certain ways. John very rarely giggled. It usually was caused by learning something cute and slightly embarrassing about someone he cared about. Mycroft's stories of Sherlock running about like a pirate came to mind. Sherlock was beyond curious. What had he missed? 

Mycroft was starting to pack his things when Greg and John strolled back into the office.

* * *

 "Oh, Mycroft. You have got it bad for her. Don't you?" Greg said softly.

"Really bad." John added. 

Mycroft immediately went on the defensive. 

"What are you two blathering on about?" 

Greg growled twice at Mycroft. John started whistling while playing an imaginary flute. Mycroft swallowed twice against the blush that was creeping up his neck. Before Mycroft could stand up, John placed his hands on Mycroft's shoulders. John started gently tapping out a rhythm on his neck and shoulders. John cleared his throat and softly started singing to him. 

_ "Just say a word and the boys will be right there:  _

_ with claws at your back to send a chill through the night air.  _

_ Is it so frightening to have me at your shoulder?"  _

Mycroft whispered: "Yes." Greg laughed and John continued. 

_ "Thunder and lightning couldn’t be bolder.  _

_ I’ll write on your tombstone, “I thank you for dinner.”  _

_ This game that we animals play is a winner."  _

Mycroft was hiding his face in his hands. Greg handed Sherlock his phone that had the lyrics of "Bungle in the Jungle" by Jethro Tull on it. 

"The song is a deeply meaningful study of the human condition. It speaks to both of us." Mycroft said quietly. 

"How did you figure this out?" Sherlock asked. 

"It was in one of the notes." John answered. 

At the questioning look John stated: "We focused on the beginning and forgot the end." 

Sherlock closed his eyes and pulled the note back up. 

_ Now to Anthea. Oh and I realize that she is nothing more than a glorified gopher to you. Seems as though she has it bad for someone. It seems she sings in her sleep. You can pass on to her love that she Bungled through almost 7 minutes of Miracles. We will stay in touch.  _

Greg bowed to Mrs. Hudson and extended his hand. She took it with a small laugh. 

"Then we have..." 

John placed his phone on the table and pressed a few buttons. Sherlock heard a gentle bass, keyboards and a cymbal. Greg lead Mrs. Hudson in a slow dance around the office. 

_ If only you believe like I believe, baby, like I believe, We'd get by.  _

_ If only you believe in miracles, so would I.  _

_ If only you believe in miracles, so would I.  _

_ I might have to move heaven and earth to prove it to you, baby.  _

_ So we're making love, you feel the power and I feel the power.  _

_ And there's really nothing we can('t) do (You know we could, you know we could)  _

_ If we wanted to (You know we could, you know we could)  _

_ We could exist on the stars, it was so easy.  _

Sherlock could see the immediate effect the song was having on his brother. His eyes got soft. Mycroft's posture got relaxed. His brother was truly in love. Even Sherlock could see love really looked good on him. So much for "Caring isn't an advantage. The Ice Man was slowly melting right in front of everyone. Sherlock would turn annoying, later. Right now he was enjoying Mycroft returning to the person Sherlock idolized as a child. Not that he ever stopped. Things just got complicated when Mycroft went to University. 

_ (Oh Baby) All we got to do is get a little faith in you.  _

_ Woah, I've been so many places I've seen some things (yes I have)  _

_ I know that love is the answer (yes it is)  _

_ Keeps holding this world together (oh yeah)  _

_ Ain't nothing better? Ain't nothing better?(Nothing's better!)  _

Mycroft's attention was on Greg and Mrs. Hudson gliding around the office. John didn't quite believe what was going on. Or he should say was being allowed to go on. The Holmes brothers didn't do warm and fuzzy. Sometimes a bit of goofing off was good for the soul. 

_ And all the answers to our prayers,  _

_ Hell, it's the same everywhere. (just the same now)  _

_ Nothing ever breaks up the heart(love's a game now)  _

_ only your tears give you away (Ain't it a shame now).  _

John decided that Mycroft needed a bit of attention. He took Mycroft by the hand and spun him out of his chair. John missed the stunned look on Mycroft's face. Sherlock was trying not to laugh. 

_ When you're right where I found you(oh baby)  _

_ with my arms around you. (oh baby)  _

John gave Mycroft the lead. After a few awkward steps Mycroft looked lost. 

_ Baby, baby. Love is a magic word if you ever find inner life  _

John could see Mycroft's confusion and switched positions. John gently tried to lead him around the office. Mycroft wasn't tense. His feet didn't want to work. 

_ But from that very first look in your eyes  _

_ I see you and I have but one heart.  _

Sherlock had to save Mycroft. 

"John, Mycroft can't dance." 

_ Only our bodies were apart (it's making me crazy)  _

_ That was so easy...  _

Mrs. Hudson stopped the song. 

"Oh, that can't possibly be true." she stated 

"Can't or won't. I have never figured out which." Sherlock stated. 

John still held Mycroft in a waltz position.

"Mycroft that is something we must fix when all of this is over." 

John could feel him trying to bolt. Mycroft felt John's grip turn to iron. 

"Ok. I'll learn when all of this is over. I promise."

* * *

 Mycroft put his government mask back on and went to the map.

"My thought is that we have to take a few different cars." 

"No one goes alone. That I will not waver on." Greg announced. "It is just getting too dangerous." 

"I suggest one on each side of the river." John added. 

As the plans were made Mycroft's brain started running a background program. Mycroft had been given the key to the map. His conscious brain just didn't realize it yet. 

"It is now 21:07. We will take two cars. Greg and I will take A302 to A3211." 

Mycroft's mind replayed Greg's lion's roars. 

"Now you three will take A302 to A200."

 

_ Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  _

_ Sithi uhm ingonyama  _

_ Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  _

_ Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama  _

 

Mycroft ignored the song playing in his head.

 

"This will cover both sides of the river."

 

_ Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba [Here comes a lion, Father] _

_ Sithi uhm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]  _

_ Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  _

_ Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama  _

_ Why am I hearing the beginning of The Lion King?  _

 

"How does our code work Mycroft?"

 

_ The language is Zulu. _

 

"Just keep quietly calling to Charlene." 

 

_ The Zulu language is native to South Africa.  _

 

"She will ask you: What can Iron do?" 

 

_ South Africa has a lot of great white sharks.  _

 

"Then we answer that Iron can kill a star." 

 

_ Sharks hunt in the ocean.  _

 

"Yes John." 

_ What else hunts things in the ocean?  _

 

"I will tell you when Charlie can hear me." 

_ A million different things.  _

 

"Then we can start narrowing the search area." 

_ Mechanical, Mikey.  _

 

"Good. Let's get ready." 

 

_ Submarines. What the hell does that have to do with anything?  _

 

"Mycroft?"

"Yes, Sherly." 

"You seem distracted." 

"I am fine. Nothing to fret over." 

Mycroft's mind started throwing pictures at him. The signing of The Declaration of Independence. The Taurus constellation. 

_ What the heck?  _

Mycroft finished packing his laptop. He watched as Greg and John prepared their weapons. 

_ What do submarines hunt? Ships. Were those ship names?  _

"Mrs. H, are you good to go?" 

"Yes Greg. Thank you." 

Next picture was Pumbaa building a ship. 

_ Great, The Lion King again. Either tell me what is going on or go away.  _

"Mycroft?" John asked. 

_ Your the smart one. You figure it out.  _

"I'm fine. Let's go." 

_ Pumbaa is a warthog. Warthog building ships. Declaration of Independence. Ships.  _

Mycroft shouldered his bags. 

_ Liberty ships. Subs. The Taurus constellation. Liberty ships fought in WWII.  _

Mycroft followed the rest to the lift. 

_ The SS Stephen Hopkins was the only US ship to sink a German surface combatant during the war. Stephen Hopkins signed the Declaration of Independence. She sailed from South Africa. The ship she sank was Stier. Stier means bull and stands for the Taurus constellation in German. Ok. I got that part. Next.  _

Mycroft got on the elevator. 

Pumbaa showed up reading The Recollections of Captain Wilkie. Written by a moderately successful English writer, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. 

_ I don't understand.  _

Mycroft was being studied. He was a bit to busy to notice. Sherlock and John exchanged concerned looks. Mycroft closed his eyes. 

_ Come on. Just give me a break. The master blackmailer and The Lord of Terror have already killed my niece. My Sister-in-Law is slowly bleeding to death. I don't even want to think what he might do to our parents and my love.  _

Sherlock pushed Mycroft out of the elevator. One last picture flashed into Mycroft's mind. Pumbaa was leaning against a 20lb. fragmentation bomb munching on a Philly cheesesteak on a small island with a palm tree. 

Mycroft was halfway to the front door when he gasped and dropped the bags he was carrying. Everyone watched as Mycroft turned and flew up the stairs. 

"What the hell?" Greg said. 

"He just figured something out." Sherlock said. "We better follow him." 

_ Warthog + island + munitions + Philadelphia = Hog Island, Philadelphia  _

_ What ship did Captain Wilkie pilot? What ship stopped for munitions at Hog Island that was piloted by Captain Wilkie?  _

Sally watched as Mycroft ran by her and burst into Greg's office. Sally could hear the lift coming back up. Mycroft was entering the facts into Greg's computer. Silently hoping he was wrong. Sally saw the lift spill out the group that had just left. 

"Mr. Holmes just ran into your office Sir." 

"Thank you Sally." 

Greg walked into his office and saw Mycroft sitting at the table. Mycroft was texting so fast no one could see his thumbs moving. He was popping chocolates and sipping Scotch between lines. The map had been attacked with a red marker. A large circle had been drawn that took in everything from London to miles out into the North Sea. 

"Sherly! Laptop now!" 

Sherlock got out and woke up Mycroft's laptop before placing it in front of him. Sherlock could see the startled expressions of John, Greg and Mrs. Hudson. It was the tiny dot in the middle of the circle that had upset Mycroft. A mile off shore from Sheerness-on-sea. 

"Oh Mycroft, even this Fantomas would not be that stupid." 

"My dear Mrs. Hudson. I would give anything to be wrong. However, all the evidence points to it." 

Mycroft's phone rang. He put it on speaker. 

"Mycroft. I am a bit busy at the moment. What is the matter?" 

"David, are you alone? We need to talk." 

"Yes and OK." 

"Sir, we have a big problem." 

"I know. Two thousand citizens are already without power. I have reports of flooding.." 

"David!" 

Mycroft seemed stunned with his own outburst. 

"Apologies, Sir." 

"Mycroft, you never break protocol. I am now concerned. What has you so out of sorts?" 

Mycroft just sighed. 

"Oh Lord. They haven't injured your parents. Have they?" 

"No, David. Fantomas is targeting the SS Richard Montgomery. I need your orders to start operation Doomsday Ship." 

The Prime Minister slowly sat down and let out a long whistle. No need for idle chatter. Mycroft had it all worked out or they wouldn't be talking. 

"I will give the orders now." 

Sherlock took all this in. His mind was racing. 

"Wait!!" 

"Excuse me? Who was that?" 

Mycroft shot Sherlock a look that would have dropped most people dead of fright. 

"Prime Minister. Pardon my outburst. This is Sherlock Holmes. We need to talk before anyone does anything." 

The Prime Minister had never dealt with Sherlock directly. Mycroft had always shuffled him away from most people. The man was almost as smart as Mycroft. The PM had read what Sherlock had endured taking down Moriarty's network. The young man had gone through hell to save everyone from Moriarty. Sherlock's body and mind had been scarred for life. 

"Mycroft I know it isn't my place to get into your family issues. You have already lost your niece. Your Sister-in-law is in a grave condition. Your parents and Anthea are being held. I and England owe the Holmes' and the Watson's much. You are already operating without your right arm. I am no Anthea. Nonetheless, help me to help you. Please let your brother talk." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Mycroft made all the introductions. 

"Inspector Lestrade. It can never be simple, can it?" 

Greg and David shared a laugh. 

"No, Sir. It can't." 

"Captain John Watson. I am..." 

They both sighed. 

"Mrs. Hudson. The linchpin of 221 Baker Street. Please, do me a quick favor." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Hug that man. Considering I can not, right now." 

As John and Mrs. Hudson embraced David continued. 

"John my condolences to you and Mary. If you two need anything. Just ask. Please." 

"Thank you. Sir. I will remember that." 

"Sherlock. Here is your chance to repay your brother for all the guff you have given him. Understand?" 

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the phone. Greg and John hit him at the same time. David could hear the silence followed by a slapping sound. David allowed himself a small smile. He didn't need to see to comprehend what just happened. 

"Sherlock?" 

"Yes, I fully comprehend Sir." 

"Ok. Everyone. We need to save your family and Southeast England. How are we going to accomplish this?"


	22. Hide and seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> Sorry about the lack of an update. I'll have more time for writing now. Thanks for hanging in here with me. Please enjoy this chapter.

"Mary."

Mary cracked her eyes to find Violet smiling gently at her.

"Hi Mom."

"Did you need to get up?"

"Yes."

Charlene and Violet helped steady Mary's steps to the stall. Siger changed the bloodied towels on the air mattress. It took an hour of asking but Magnussen finally brought an air mattress with a bunch of large towels for Mary to lay down on. Mary was able to relax a bit more and did not bleed as much.

"Thanks everyone." Mary said with a smile.

Mary settled down on the mattress once again and fell into a fitful rest.

"Where are the boys? Why can't they find us?" Violet whispered.

Siger and Charlene turned to Violet.

"I know that they will. They just need to hurry up."

Siger and Charlene nodded agreement with Violet. Siger sat in front of Mary, gazing at her. Siger wondered how much longer he could keep this situation relativity calm. Violet placed a soft kiss on Mary's forehead. Violet then snuggled into Siger's side.

Charlene smiled at both of them as she paced a bit. The St. Jude storm was growing. They could hear the rain and wind outside. Charlene came to rest against the far bathroom wall and listened for a whisper in her right ear.

* * *

 

 

Fantomas was wiring the lock to the third door. This was Mycroft's. Mary would, most likely, be very wet by the time he got through it.

One of Fantomas' people approached him.

"The explosive is set, sir. It will activate as soon as Sherlock opens his lock."

Fantomas went to inspect the man's handiwork. The small charge would open a crack in the concrete. The water pressure would do the rest. Mary would be swimming or floating in about 40 minutes.

"Excellent work."

"Merci Monsieur."

The man bowed and left. Magnussen looked at the list of choices the lock would present to Mycroft.

"Yes, Magnussen?"

Fantomas watched as Magnussen laughed reading the list.

"Am I being too harsh? All of those will be in his range. Mary better hope he can preform under pressure." Fantomas said with a smirk.

* * *

 

_ Blog of John H. Watson. 28/10/13. Time 21:30.  _

_ How do you explain a game of chicken to someone who has never played it before? Especially, a game where 99% of the participants didn't realize they were playing. Our little party and southwest England vs. Magnussen and Fantomas.  _

_ One note had been sent to Magnussen.  _

_ "We are coming to find you."  _

_ The response was simple.  _

_ "Better late than never. Good luck."  _

_ The five of us were now on a mission to win this game. Telling Magnussen we knew about the bomb was immaterial. If we mentioned it he would probably have set it off early out of spite. The PM was a bit of a wreck by the end of the conversation. Mycroft and Sherlock had convinced David to trust them.  _

_ Moriarty's nickname for Sherlock, "The Virgin" is truly a misnomer, now. We all saw "The Iceman" crack as the darkness that comes from staring into the abyss of war, torture and the fight for one's survival made itself evident in Sherlock's eyes and speech. Any evidence of Sherlock's innocence was gone. Mycroft quietly sat down but his expression screamed, "I have failed you little brother.". Mycroft never missed a beat in the conversation with David. But all present saw his shaking legs and haunted eyes.  _

_ Sherlock deeply understands the price of failure. Mycroft showed both shock and admiration as Sherlock shouldered some of the yoke that Mycroft normally bore alone. Greg, Mrs. Hudson and I quietly burst with pride at that moment. Mycroft allowed himself 10 seconds of glassy eyes and a quick "Thank you" to his brother before continuing with the plans.  _

"John are you ok?" 

"Yes, Greg. Just thinking things over." 

"I wouldn't think to long, mate. Just might run the other way." 

_ Greg and I shared a bitter laugh. I'm not sure I trusted any of this. Our ace in the hole, Mike Barker wasn't here. The one man who had for years fussed about the dangers of the SS Richard Montgomery . The one man who knew how to dismantle this giant bomb was currently deep in a coal mine in China. The mine had been sabotaged. Various explosives had been strategically placed along a coal vein. Barker was now trying to save thousands from a cave-in and a fire that could last decades.  _

"I just need 10 minutes."  Mycroft stated as he climbed into his black car.

_ Sherlock sighed and loaded our stuff into the Range Rover that Mycroft had procured for us. Did I fail to mention that Mycroft was the one that sent Barker to defuse that Chinese coal mine? The irony was lost on no one. It was a gesture of good will. China had called for help and Mycroft sent the expert. Right now every effort was being made to contact Barker. He couldn't physically be brought back in time. The hope was that phone contact would be enough.  _

_ The SS Richard Montgomery was not to be approached until the hostages were found and rescued. One extraneous danger would carefully be checked out while we were on our hunt, the Grain Power Station. The Oil Station is scheduled to be demolished in early 2014. The Grain is still on standby should London's power grid go down. If the ship exploded, it would take the Power Station with it. The Grain contains both the old oil power station and the new LPG plant. I don't know how we will fare if they rigged The Grain also.  _

"Are you sure you want to come?" 

"Sherlock, as you have pointed out, my husband did run a drug cartel." 

_ Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson shared a long bear hug. I smiled as she sat shotgun in the Range Rover.  _

"Mycroft, what are you wearing?" 

_ I missed Mycroft's emergence from his car. I turned and noticed that he was now sporting a full body black wetsuit. Complete with some sort of high grip aqua shoes.  _

"Sherly, it is pouring out there. I detest getting soaked. This will keep me dry and warm. Also allow me to move more freely. John, I need you to look at this." 

Mycroft popped open the trunk of his car and asked: 

"Which one would you like? Or are you more comfortable with your service revolver?" 

_ Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson were now beside me. All of us looked at Mycroft like he was mad. The trunk was empty.  _

"Stop showing off and open it." Sherlock said with mock annoyance. 

_ Mycroft put his hand on the carpet of the trunk and a quick flash of light illuminated his hand from underneath. Mycroft pulled his hand away as if he had been bitten. I grabbed his hand and noticed it was hot and a trickle of blood emanated from the middle of his palm.  _

"I assure you John. I am ok. I just don't enjoy that sensation very much." 

_As the carpet was rolling back, I noticed Greg's eyes lighting up._

"Can I get one of these for Christmas?" Greg asked Mycroft with a wide smile. 

"Why?" 

"Everyone needs their own portable arsenal, Mycroft. Very nicely neat and arranged. I might add. Why should you have all the fun?" 

_ Mycroft's trunk contained a few shotguns, automatic and semi-automatic rifles and handguns. With enough ammo to comfortably supply all of them.  _

"I will keep mine." 

"Then please take extra ammo." 

_ Mycroft grabbed a backpack off of his back seat and filled it with clips, ammo and a twin to my sidearm.  _

"Just in case." 

_ I nodded thanks. Mycroft tapped the inside wheel well and the arsenal disappeared.  _

"Any questions before we split up?" 

_ All heads shook no. Greg cleared his throat rather loudly.  _

"Greg you don't want to rush building a car like this. Llamrei took 6 months to build and tune to Charlie and I." 

_ Mycroft tenderly patted the roof of the car.  _

"I promise we will talk when this is all over with." 

"Yes!"  Greg exclaimed as he climbed in with Mycroft. 

_ Greg's enthusiasm lightened the mood. We shared a laugh and climbed into the Range Rover. The Holmes brothers are piloting the vehicles as we slowly drive down opposite sides of the Thames. The three of us gently speaking codes hoping Charlene will hear us.  _

_ End blog entry 21:45. 28/10/13. _

 

* * *

 

Charlene had dozed off. 

"Ground control to Major Tom." 

Siger watched as Charlene sleepily stated: 

"Myeeks. Roll over your mumbling again." 

"Charlene, wake up." 

"Huh? What's the matter Dad?" 

"Charlene, you just told Mycroft to roll over." 

She came fully awake but didn't move. Charlene had to remember the cameras. Siger and Violet watched as she stretched and rolled toward the wall. 

"Let me sleep Dad." 

Siger and Violet settled back down. They could both guess what was happening. Charlene waited. 

"Ground Control to Major Tom." 

Mycroft was whispering in her ear. Every nerve in her body came alive to that voice. Charlene noted the time, 22:00 GMT, as she answered him. 

"All systems are go. Are you sure?"

* * *

 

Mycroft was so focused on the whisper in his ear that he momentarily swerved the car.

"Christ, Mycroft!" 

Greg grabbed for the dash to steady himself. Mycroft patted his ear to answer Greg's startled outburst. Greg watched as relief flooded through Mycroft's features. Greg nodded to Mycroft in understanding.

* * *

 

John's text signal rang out.

Got her. Can you hear Mycroft? GL 

John immediately texted back. 

Good and No. JW 

"What the bother now?" Sherlock asked. 

"No bother. Mycroft has made contact." 

"Oh good the lovebirds get to talk to each other." 

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed as she lightly punched him in the arm. 

John's text chimed again. 

Mycroft heard that. ;-) GL

A laugh ran around the Range Rover. 

*Chime*

Please be quiet for the next 5 minutes. Mycroft can barely hear Charlene. GL

The Range Rover fell silent.

 

* * *

Charlene repeated her code. She could tell Mycroft was on the edge of the transmitter's range. Charlene felt a great weight lifted from her shoulders when Mycroft's response came.

"Planet Earth is blue and there is nothing I can do."


	23. Author's Note

Hello all. This story has not been abandoned. My little writing exercise turned into a proper story. Much thanks to all the readers of Vapor Trails. A big thanks to the people who I'm writing this story for. They encouraged me to plow ahead with Vapor Trails. Also another surprise that I can't quite tell you all about yet. 

I'm rereading Snowblind to get my head back into it. I will have the new chapter up soon. Thank you all for hanging in there with me. I really do appreciate it. 

Health and Happiness,  
Kathy


	24. Signs and Signals

"You can come and find us. Then I'm sure I can find some way of cheering you up."

Violet smiled and walked up to Charlene.

"Stop torturing him Charlene. You know how easily you can embarrass him."

Charlene and Violet attempted to stifle their laughter.

* * *

 *ding* Pull over and give us a minute. GL

John mimed pulling the car off the road. Sherlock pulled over. Sherlock dug for his phone and started typing.

John we need to find out where My and Greg are. My can hear Charlie. We can't hear My. So Charlie is within 10km of My. But we are more than 3km from both My and Charlie. We need to start closing this circle.

Sherlock handed his phone to John. John read it and started laughing. Mrs. Hudson did the same. She typed something really quick and handed it back to Sherlock.

What time does the train cross the tracks in Sheffield?

Sherlock looked confused. They were all distracted for a moment when a branch blew across the street. The rain was coming down harder now.

"Oh it is a word problem. I get it now."

* * *

Greg had silently watched as Mycroft had leaned against the steering wheel. Greg was trying to give him a tick. He couldn't hear what was said but would have paid good money to find out. Mycroft turned five shades of red.

Charlene heard her name blurted out in an embarrassed squeak.

Mycroft just drunk in her laugh through the link. Mycroft and Greg locked eyes and shared a smile. Mycroft sat up and gave Greg a confused look.

* * *

Sherlock looked proud of himself for a moment. John was trying to stay quiet.

*ding* What word problem? GL

John quickly sends it to Greg.

* * *

"What time does the train arrive in Sheffield?"

"Myeeks?"

Charlene was whispering.

"Sorry Charlie. That wasn't for you. I'll explain later. Give me an update."

"Your parents are fine. I'm still a bit groggy. Mary.."

No one but Mycroft could have heard the subtle change in her voice. Years of working together. Of relying on each other for their very life breath had made them ultra sensitive to the other's moods.

"We know. The baby is gone. How is she?"

"We are keeping her as relaxed as possible. It slows the bleeding. What..?"

"Charlie how much do you want to know?"

Charlene was halted by the tone in Mycroft's voice. The last time she had heard those words uttered by Mycroft, he was still a field agent. By the time the team had reached him, there were three major and ten minor problems that had to be dealt with. The fact that Mycroft would spend three weeks in hospital, one in ICU, didn't even make the list.

"Tell me what I need to know to help you."

_Ok, Charlie. We are on the same page._

"Mary was poisoned by Zearalenone. A massive dose that was probably put in her food."

Mycroft heard a sharp intake of air.

"Your parents said that Mary had been suddenly taken with vomiting, cramps, dizziness and diarrhea. The three of them figured she had been poisoned. The bleeding started about an hour later."

Violet had curled up behind Charlene. Siger threw a blanket over the both of them. It looked like the two women were just comforting each other. Violet was hanging on every word.

"When I get my hands on that.."

Mycroft didn't hear his Mum's rant. All he got was.

"Easy Mum. Anger isn't going to help anything right now."

Charlene had explained everything she had witnessed up to the point of her abduction. They all knew Magnussen was behind the kidnappings. Mary had guessed that he also might be the one that poisoned her.

"Myeeks? Was it Magnussen?"

"Yes."

"How did you figure it out? Did he keep up with the package delivery?"

"Yes."

"Myeeks, your Dad did some sort of memory thing on Mary. She remembered going to.."

"Brofiscin Quarry" Mycroft interjected.

"They figured it out?" Violet whispered.

Charlene nodded.

"Myeeks, Mary never saw what was on the documents. Just lots of them and pictures as well."

"Thanks Charlie. We need to find you. Can you tell me anything?"

Mycroft mouthed: "Do I tell her?".

"We are in or at water's edge. We were in a large concrete room." Charlene whispered.

Greg looked at Mycroft sympathetically.

"Now you guys are in the loo correct?"

"How did you know?"

"We have pictures. Tell my parents they were being applauded over here."

Mycroft could hear laughter through the link. Greg tapped him on the shoulder.

"Listen, Mycroft. I know Charlene can keep secrets. I'm also not telling you what to do. If you tell her about Fantomas then she will act differently. If you tell her about the bomb your parents would pick up something very bad is about to happen. Without her saying a word. These are your parents. So would their captors."

"Cover blown." Mycroft mouthed.

Greg nodded and started typing.

* * *

The range rover had sat quiet while Charlene and Mycroft established contact. John's phone went off.

*ding* Check your email. GL

John opened the email and started reading. He handed the phone to Sherlock.

"What is the memory thing?"

"Something my father taught us. I'll explain later."

* * *

We have read and understood the email. Where are you located? JW *chime*

"Myeeks. Location check."

"We are on the A3211 near The Mermaid Centre."

"Noted."

*ding* Brother mine. Location please. MY

Sherlock rolled his eyes and answered.

"A200 and Cathay St., Bosco Centre."

"Myeeks. Tell John to come find me so I can whisper in his ear."

"Charlie you fickle thing you."

"I would have said Sherlock but that would be a bit weird."

* * *

Mary was turned towards Siger. They could hear the giggling behind them.

The combination of stress, blood loss and drugs were going to make this rescue interesting.

* * *

*ding* Start driving. Tell us when you contact Charlene.GL

"We will. When we hear you we will let you know."

*ding* Good idea. GL

* * *

Charlene laid down behind Mary to fill her in. Mary appreciated the cuddle that came with it. Charlene stayed behind Mary.

"What can Iron do?"

"Is that a code?"

"Yes Mary."

* * *

Sherlock was frustrated because St. Jude was slowing him down. The rain was pouring and the wind had to be over 45 kn. Many branches had let loose from their trees.

"Blasted trees. Hold your branches."

"Greg, they can hardly be blamed for a hurricane invading their territory."

"Do you really think the winds will get that bad? Also you just came into range." John stated.

"Yes I do, John. I trust Robert."

Mycroft wasn't having any better luck driving. Sherlock had gotten only 3km in 10 minutes. Mycroft swerved to avoid the car being struck by a small falling tree. Greg gave Mycroft an exasperated look. Sherlock and John just kept silent as the commentary continued.

"All of this was explained. The trees are still in iron. The ground is saturated. The cans will not be able to hold the trees in the ground."

Sherlock and John looked at each other.

"Mycroft hasn't snapped." Sherlock quietly stated.

"That means..." John added.

"Overlapping signals." They said jointly.

"Shut up, everyone!" Sherlock yelled.

Mycroft slowed the car down and tapped his ear. Greg nodded in acknowledgement.

Sherlock slowed down as much as possible on the A206. The roads were not totally empty.

"What can Iron do?"

"Iron can kill a star."

"Well, technically John, it would be Iron will force a star to collapse into a Type II Supernova. I don't think that level of detail is necessary right now."

Relieved laughter came through the link.

"It is good to hear both of you."

"The pleasure is ours Charlene. Tell.." 

"Already done John. Mary is hanging in there."

Sherlock gave John a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Myeeks?"

"Yes, we can all hear each other."

"Where is everyone?"

"A206 just crossing over"

"Blackwall Ln." John stated.

"We are at Lower Lea Crossing." 

Both Holmes boys started reviewing the facts. Calculating areas. Distances. Then nearly crashed their cars.

"Get the geniuses out of the driver's seats. So they can think and we can all survive to rescue everyone." Greg stated.

"Tell your car I'm allowed to drive it Mycroft."

"Llamrei open mode."

The steering wheel unlocked and Greg was allowed to drive.

"Mycroft is there a signal for when we are very close?"

"Yes there is Sherlock. Within one km you should be able to hear me make a very distinctive sound."

"Disturbing is more like it, Charlie."

"And that is?"

"Her jaw snapping in and out of joint."

"Then it should sound like a bone breaking Mycroft."

"Correct John. Thus the disturbing aspect."

* * *

Mike Barker with the help of a hundred or so mine workers had brought the situation from critical to stable. Much work needed to be done. Mike was sure there was a flare up at the other end of the mine when an out of breath worker came running up to him.

* * *

"Myeeks I can hear you."

Mycroft had been softly humming since Lower Lea Crossing. Greg was beginning to realize the amount of codes and signals between the two of them. It was second nature at this point.

"Can you now? That is encouraging."

* * *

Mike could almost not process what he was reading. He was almost convinced that it was a trick of all the coal dust in his lungs. Mike didn't quite know who the bad guys were. That didn't matter. They were threatening to blow SE England sky high and he was halfway across the globe.

* * *

"Please Charlene. Don't make that awful noise again."

Sherlock had flinched when she had snapped her jaw out of joint.

The two pairs spent a few moments establishing when the one kilometer boundary was.

* * *

After a few moments Mike calmly asked to be taken to the surface. Panicking wouldn't help the situation any. Mr. Barker had to think. It would be thirty plus minutes to the surface. Then another 45 plus to get to any reliable communication. Mike had time to work everything out in his head.

* * *

"Mycroft you have detailed plans that we can look at."

"Of course, John."

"This would explain the pictures."

"Yes it does Sherlock."

"Myeeks please scatter. Just stay in contact with each other. We don't know what his security ring is. I will fill you in as needed from here."

"Quite right Charlie."

Mycroft and Greg relocated to Lyle Park. Sherlock and John were just across the river at Greenwich Park.

* * *

"Where are we Charlene?"

"Mum. Dad. Mary. We are in the Thames Barrier."

They all just looked around and nodded to one another.

Violet broke the silence.

"I am beginning to understand why my youngest son shoots the wall."


	25. Attack planning 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Gentle Reader,  
> I have tried to make the following conversations as easy to read as possible. I have 9 people in 3 different locations. 4 with earpieces. Nevermind the camera phones. I hope I somewhat accomplished that. Also this story is getting illustrated. I'll embed the illustrations as they come along. Enjoy.

Fantomas sat down for a moment and watched his sleeping prisoners. At least they had the good sense to not fight, much. They had set a few boundaries. Fantomas respected that. He was a bit puzzled as to why he had not seen Mycroft and Sherlock yet. Fantomas had given them every clue in the world as to where he now sat. He had enough men on the look out for anything that seemed out of place.

"Do you think they can sneak in?"

"Charles. Fear not. They can get to any door they wish. They can't get in without these."

Magnussen watched as Fantomas casually flicked his badge.

"How is the bomb doing?" Fantomas checked his laptop.

"Five hours and forty five minutes till zero."

* * *

"Sherlock all of the guards are wearing them. It has to be some sort of scan badge."

"How are we supposed to get a hold of that?"

"Patience brother. I can only work so fast."

Greg watched as Mycroft worked his computer links. The backseat of Llamrei was a mobile office. The Thames Barrier control center was a relatively easy thing to hack. At least for Mycroft.

"Mycroft what are you doing?"

"Greg I am simply looking to see if the door codes have been changed recently."

A chorus of, "Good idea", rang in Mycroft's ears.

"Charlene are the guards all wearing some other similar piece of clothing?"

Charlene repeated the question.

"Ok."

"Got it."

"Thanks Mum."

"Just a collared shirt and slacks."

"Any idea where in the barrier you are?"

"Somewhere in the service tunnel. In a loo."

"Of which, there are only 3 in the tunnel. One between gates two and three. One between gates eight and nine. Then one between gates five and six. I would wager you are between gates five and six."

"Not necessarily Mycroft. Just because it is deepest in, does not mean that it is the hardest to get to."

"And you say this why Sherlock?"

"Charlene, where are the tunnel exits?"

"Under the control center and in the service buildings near the cafe." "

The exit near the cafe would be more secure since it is closer to public access."

"Who is guarding the barrier tonight?" John asked.

"Whomever Magnussen assigned."

* * *

*ding* Charlene doesn't know about Fatomas or the bomb. GL

Sherlock gives John a blank expression after reading the text.

* * *

"Sorry, Mycroft. Who is supposed to be monitoring it?"

* * *

Why would you not tell her that? JW *chime*

Mycroft looks at Greg.

* * *

"Mitie, the barrier personnel and a few of my guys."

"Specifically, which coppers?"

* * *

*ding* Charlene can keep secrets but your parents would know something is up. GL

* * *

"Let me make a call Mycroft."

Mycroft fills in the others.

"Ok. So do we just come in each side and head for the middle?" Sherlock asks.

"We need to see who is guarding what."

* * *

Understood. JW *chime*

* * *

 "Sorry John. All I can add is that we have two men, mid-20's guarding us."

"Quite alright, Charlene. You guys have been a bit busy."

"Charlene, has it been the same two guards the entire time?"

"No Sherlock. Before we were in the loo, we had four guards. Two of them went elsewhere. Two stayed."

* * *

 Mycroft was carefully watching Greg.

"Sally there is no way the four of them are here. I personally signed off on the request."

* * *

"Sherlock you cannot calculate the exact number of guards in the barrier."

* * *

"All four of them and their families are on safari in Africa. They have been planning it for two years."

* * *

"Yes you can John. How many are normally posted for a high profile event? Add another third."

"Why a third?"

* * *

Greg sighed and bowed his head forward.

"Sally who signed off on their schedule?"

* * *

"That is his normal pattern, John." Mycroft added.

* * *

"No one authorized their schedule?"

* * *

"Magnussen likes to have a few...spares."

* * *

*ding* Like we explained before, Fatomas has little regard for human life. MY

* * *

"Magnussen always overdoes security. Never assume you have found them all."

"Listen to Charlie. She knows this."

"Ok, Mycroft. Now what?"

* * *

Greg looked betrayed and frustrated as he disconnected from Sally.

"Everyone excuse us for a moment." Mycroft announced.

Sherlock and John heard their earpieces click.

* * *

"Charlene can you still hear us?"

"Yes Sherlock. I can. I guess Mycroft and Greg needed a minute."

"Sherlock you are trying to account for every factor. That isn't always going to happen."

Charlene could hear Sherlock growl at John's statement.

"Easy. I know you did a lot of the network takedown alone. But think how long did you have to plan before you infiltrated a building?"

* * *

Mycroft sighed.

"Listen Greg. I can tell you. Your four officers had nothing to do with this. They are clean."

"Well someone in my office is a mole. How else would something like this just happen? Conveniently. At the perfect time."

"Simple. They just left on holiday."

"Yes. Two days ago." 

"Does everyone in your office really know _exactly_ what everyone else's plans are?"

"No."

"As far as I can see, it was just lost in the paperwork."

"Why does that not make me feel any better?"

"Look at it this way Greg. This snafu probably saved their lives. As far as Fatomas knows they all called off and are drinking down a pub somewhere."

Greg's expression lightened somewhat.

"I need to give a lecture on scheduling."

"Obviously."

Mycroft and Greg shared a quick smile. Greg's face darkened again.

"We have another problem."

* * *

"John it is a tube. Two exits. Any other way out is too treacherous. There is a storm bearing down on us. The Thames is aggravated. It would be stupid to try and swim. Anyone working in the barrier right now would be injured doing so."

"Hello all. We have another problem."

"Welcome back Myeeks. What would that be?"

"Charlene we have working hostages. None of Greg's men are in there right now."

"We don't have the time to track down who from the barrier and Mitie are operating in there against their will. Magnussen can blackmail just about anyone. So we will be working on the theory that some of those in the barrier have loved ones that are hostages."

"Lethal force is an option of last resort."

"Agreed Charlene."

* * *

With two notable exceptions. JW *chime*

*ding* Easy John. You get first dibs on snuffing him out. GL

Grrrr. JW *chime*

* * *

"How are we storming the barrier?"

"We are not storming anything, Sherlock. You should have learned quiet is better than a rumpus. We are going to sneak in and get as much done before we are discovered."

"When do we get help?"

"Not till we have the hostages John. I would also like to take the control center."

Charlene sighed. 

"Then it will be controlled chaos. Please say you have our favorite medical team on call."

"Of course, Charlie. John you will like this team. Five people from five different countries. All ex- military. They now are a top medical team. They normally are called in after earthquakes, floods and the like."

"Sounds like a splendid group."

"They are. I cannot wait to introduce you."

"So how do we quietly infiltrate the barrier?"

"Charlie would you like to answer that?"

"Myeeks?"

Mycroft's expression turned concerned.

"Charlie what did they knock you out with?"

"I don't know but I'm slightly allergic to it. My back is all itchy."

"You really don't know?"

All was quiet for a minute. Greg watched as Mycroft stopped typing and stared at the barrier.

"Oh. I remember. You are going to go surf a green wave."

Mycroft let out a deep breath. Greg was listening to the running commentary from Mycroft.

"Ahhh. Charlene that makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense, John. You are correct Charlie."

"Care to explain it to the rest of us?"

"I would be delighted to. First you need to join us over here."

"Is there any particular route you would like us to take?"

"Blackwall tunnel. It would be the closest."

* * *

Mike stepped on the elevator to the surface. He was giving detailed instructions to the two mine bosses. All he needed was someone accidentally setting off one of the charges he had not gotten to yet. He wanted to not see or hear any explosions today.

* * *

"Got those badges yet, Myeeks?"

"I am printing the badges right now."

"Your getting slow."

"I had to go through the extreme outskirts of the system to keep from being seen. So just hush."

Charlene's laugh filled their ears.

"Sorry this might take a few minutes. The maintenance crews are going to be very busy tomorrow when the storm passes." John stated.

"Maybe we could hold a tree planting after the clean up? Try and replace some of these trees."

"Beautiful idea Charlie."

"Thank your Mum."

"Please do from us."

* * *

Mike Barker enjoyed the early morning air. The sun had just woken up. It was a peaceful morning. He began the small hike to the waiting vehicles.

* * *

"Rise and shine everyone. Time to get moving."

Mycroft heard Charlie's breath quicken.

"What's going on?"

Charlene couldn't answer directly.

"Why are you moving us?"

The guard was not in the mood.

"Just shut your mouths and no one gets hurt."


	26. Surfing the green

"Get her up. Now!"

"You can not quickly move a person who is slowly bleeding to death. Wherever Mary is going this mattress needs to go with her."

Siger's voice came out as a low growl. Charlene watched as Siger's face contorted into something very dark. Charlene actually backed up a few steps.

"Charlie?" Mycroft quietly whispered.

Violet's face softened as she gave a reassuring glance to Charlene. Siger was a half step from the guard.

"Do we have an understanding?"

The guard remembered the beating his friend got earlier. He just nodded and held the door open. Siger grabbed the mattress and Charlene grabbed Mary. Violet brought up the rear.

"Wise move on your part." Violet stated as she passed.

* * *

 Mycroft? What the hell are they doing? JW *chime*

*ding* Don't know. We just have to listen. MY

* * *

Siger led the prisoners following the guard. They were finally allowed to see their surroundings. It was obvious where they were now. They had all taken the tour. The guard led them through one of the water tight doors. The tunnel widened out a bit.

"Set her up here."

Siger scanned the room. It looked like the backside of one of the lifts. He laid the mattress and towels out.

"Mary try not to move much." Violet stated.

"Darn I feel like a workout. You guys are no fun."

Violet and Siger both hugged her. Mary quietly drew their attention to a small black box in the corner that was connected to putty on the wall by wires. Siger and Violet stood by the guard to give Charlene a minute.

"Tell John I love him." Mary whispered.

"You are the last one that should give up hope here."

Mary pulled Charlene down to whisper in her ear.

"Charlene we are in the barrier. A vicious storm is building up outside. We are being locked behind water tight doors. There is probably a bomb in you rooms as well. Also.."

Mary took Charlene's hand and placed it on her belly.

"I not giving up. Just being realistic. I'm glad I got to really meet you. Thanks."

Mary released her and settled back onto the mattress. Mary watched as her companions slowly retreated through the door.

_John I'm waiting. Come get me. I refuse to die before I see Sherlock change a nappy on a child of ours._

Mary closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

 

We are here. JW *chime*

*ding* Give us ten minutes then join us." MY

* * *

 

Greg watched through binoculars as the Range Rover quietly pulled into the park and stopped. It was agreed that it would look better if the vehicles were not close to one another. Greg slowly drove through the parking lots and construction areas between the park and Barrier Point road. St. Jude was covering their tracks pretty well. Greg decided to only use Llamrei's fog lights.

* * *

 

Mrs. Hudson looked at her boys and tapped her ear. John just shook his head. Sherlock raised and lowered his hand over his chest.

_Only breathing. Ok._

* * *

Charlene hugged Siger and Violet goodbye. She was in the tunnel proper with an alcove. Two doors behind her was Mary. One door was just closed. The other was wired. Charlene followed the wires from the locking mechanism on the door to a laptop. The laptop had a note taped to it.

_This one is for you Mycroft. Have fun._

Charlene heard another two doors close. She hoped it was a pattern. Charlene couldn't touch the laptop.

_Does the laptop set off or diffuse the bomb? Mary is the grand prize at the end._

Charlene looked at the note again.

_This one is for you._

Charlene looked around the room for any bombs or cameras. 

* * *

Greg was creeping towards Barrier Point road. He was keeping his eyes on the terrain. His bigger concern was Mycroft. The man was visibly nervous.

"Mycroft has something happened?"

Mycroft shook his head No.

"May I ask why you look concerned?"

Greg expected a harsh look at the question. None came. Mycroft held up one finger and started typing.

* * *

"Time to go boys."

The Range Rover slowly pulled out of Lyle Park. North Woolwich road was messed with tree debris. There were still a few cars on the road. Better to blend in with.

* * *

Charlene could find no visible bombs. The cameras could be hidden anywhere.

_Three locked doors. Probably three laptops. Three..tests?? Three prizes. What the hell are the tests?_

* * *

Greg drove till he was on the edge of Thames Barrier Park. He killed the lights and waited for the Range Rover. Mycroft tapped him on the shoulder and handed him his camera phone.

_Charlie and I have worked a long time together. The earpieces are very useful. They are also very sensitive. You hear a lot. One can look very composed outwardly. The breath betrays. Charlie is shaken by something. I don't know what. Charlie is much more stable than I in that respect. Trust me on this. I once heard her quietly say ouch. Then start taking deep breaths. I thought she might have struck a limb on something. When we got to her she was lying in a pool of blood with a large blade wedged between her ribs. I don't think she is injured. She is upset._

Greg let out a slow whistle.

"And Charlene doesn't get upset."

Mycroft nodded.

"Can we do anything?"

Mycroft tapped his ear and started quietly humming.

* * *

 

Charlene had curled into a ball under the pipes. She needed to speak without her lips being read. She could hear Mycroft humming again.

"Myeeks. Thank you."

Charlene could hear three deep breaths.

"Charlie what happened?"

"I saw your father transform from a cuddly puppy to a rabid wolf in less than ten seconds."

"And?" Sherlock asked.

"I just never believed your father was capable of killing till now."

"Did he try to?" John added.

"Sorry. I'm not making much sense. Siger didn't do anything. For about a minute I thought the guard was going to die by your father's hand. It just knocked me for a loop."

John looked at Sherlock with a confused expression.

"I thought your Mum was the disciplinarian." John mouthed.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

 

Mycroft and Greg had much the same exchange.

"Your Dad?" 

Mycroft closed his eyes and nodded. 

"It is always the quiet ones."

"Yes it is Greg." Mycroft mouthed.

* * *

 

"Let me fill in what you are about to walk into."

The Range Rover and Llamrei parked within sight of each other.

"So you are going to come in behind Mary or in front of your parents."

"It is most likely that you were all being held closest to the control building."

"I agree Sherlock. So if we count the number of doors Mummy and Dad are in the second sector gate. We will enter in the first radial gate."

"What are the locks?"

"I wish I knew John. All I can say is that there seems to be one for each of you."

Mycroft sighed.

"Turn your phones to silent. Tuck them in your pockets and prepare to get wet everyone."

"Good luck and keep me updated."

In ten minutes they were crawling through the hedges following Mycroft. Sherlock pulled John close.

"He is lost."

Mycroft was plunging his hands into the middle of the wave hedges. After another five minutes Mycroft crawled between two waves and was finally rewarded. The ladder dropped four meters into a tunnel. After shaking some of the wet off Mycroft hands a package to Mrs. Hudson.

"Mycroft. You shouldn't have."

"I think that is what your personal carry was."

Sherlock and John turned around to see Mrs. Hudson handling a Glock.

"I couldn't let you come in unarmed."

Mrs. Hudson gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Mycroft turned around and addressed the group.

"I would like to not have any dead bodies at the end of this. We don't know who is a working hostage. Understand?"

They all nodded and walked into the tunnel.


	27. Author's Note #3

Dear Gentle Readers,  
First off, thank you for favoring this story. It means a lot. As you have all figured out, I research things before I write them. It lends realism to the story. I like that. You will all have to give me a bit of leeway for a few things though.

I have never left this side of the planet. I would love to tour the UK and Europe. Someday. So all the information about the Thames Barrier has been through pictures, video and many articles. Well, the whole story has been like that. So the accuracy of the inside workings of the Barrier is a bit lacking. What you are reading is my best guesstimate of what it is like to walk through it. 

I can give lots of credit to the App "Measure Map". That has helped with roads. Or the lack of roads. Also distances. That helps with travel times. I should also credit all the great people online who have answered tons of crazy questions from me. For the tests. I hope you like the results. 

The story is going to get very real from here on out. Our leads are tired. But just like anyone having a bad few days, the body and mind will give you what you need to survive. Also, hopefully succeed. 

Enjoy everyone.

P.S. The illustrations will start being embedded. Wait till you see them. Thanks to all the artists that have decided to take a chance on my writing. Watching the words be visualized is a priceless gift for me. Thanks for sharing it.


	28. Leela - The game of Snakes & Arrows  (Part one)

They walked down the tunnel towards the Barrier in silence.Not that many knew about the tunnel. Just better not to draw attention.

"Mycroft I realize that you and Charlene need to keep in touch. She knows we are right here. Who are you signaling? It is getting a bit distracting."

Mycroft was wondering when Sherlock was going to hit his threshold. Not everyone could handle wearing the earpieces.

"I don't hear anything Sherlock." John stated.

"Between Mycroft and Charlene I have heard snippets of 2 Chopin waltzes. 3 Mozart operas. 14 bird calls."

John heard a bird song he couldn't identify.

"Excuse me Charlene. Fifteen bird calls. That was a Whippoorwill."

"Very good Sherlock."

Mycroft stopped and turned towards Sherlock. John was already staring him down.

"Do you need me to turn yours off?"

"No I just need to know why."

John chimed in.

"They have compiled a whole language of signals. Think of it like sign language."

Mycroft's smile was the only answer needed.

"If it gets too stimulating tell me. I will turn it off. I need you focused."

Sherlock let out a quiet "Thank you."

They finally came to a bend in the tunnel. Mycroft pats John on the shoulder. John walks back down the tunnel a bit. Mycroft motioned for Greg to join him at the bend. With guns drawn they disappeared.

In a moment a door squeak could be heard. The tunnel was unnaturally quiet. The Barrier was not. The sounds of St. Jude and the Thames invaded their ears.

Greg and Mycroft took a few hesitant steps into the Barrier. They didn't immediately see anything. Greg looked right and saw an open water tight door followed by a closed door with a table next to it. Something was on it.

_The first laptop. What kind of test does that sick sod expect them to do?_

Mycroft was heading the other way. He needed to see what the guard situation was like. Mycroft made it halfway to the next door and heard muffled conversation. That was not immediately alarming as long as they stayed where they were. Which they didn't.

Greg heard it as well. In five seconds they both dove back in the tunnel and quietly shut the door. John and Sherlock were listening closely. Mycroft and Greg strained to hear the conversation through the door. Mycroft winced when the words were in French.

_Fantomas' men. Damn._

Alors, où sont les garçons de Holmes ? Je n'aime pas tout ce calme.

Je veux obtenir mes mains sur Mycroft. Il m'a coûté 10,000.

Fantomas a dit que personne ne devait le toucher. Mycroft est le sien. Vaut 10,000 vraiment votre vie?

Greg's french wasn't the greatest. He got the gist though. They stayed near the door till the guards left. Greg signaled him. They talked silently.

"You were not kidding. This guys hates you."

Mycroft nodded.

"What 10,000?"

Mycroft shrugged.

"You really are not safe. He wants to take you down personally."

"When am I ever safe?"

"Good point."

Greg and Mycroft backed up from the door. Charlene knew something was up. She waited till Mycroft's breath evened back out.

"Myeeks?"

Mycroft's faced changed. Greg knew someone was talking to him. Mycroft pointed toward the Barrier.

"You need to tell her about Fantomas. They are already separated. When they are safe then explain about the bomb."

Mycroft nodded.

"Myeeks, what couldn't you tell me before? I am alone now. I can help once you get through the door."

Mycroft and Greg walked back around the corner. John and Sherlock did not need to be filled in.

"Fantomas yes. Bomb no." Mrs. Hudson stated.

"Charlie we have rats speaking French in the tunnel."

Charlene was quiet for a minute.

"The blighters have teamed up."

"Yes."

"Lovely. I guess we cheesed him off last time."

"Evidently."

"What is our next move?" Sherlock asked.

"They are going to figure out we are here sooner or later."

"John I think you are right. Just appear in front of the first door." Greg stated.

"Sometimes the direct approach works best. We need to be careful. We don't want to give this tunnel away. Let's go say hello." Mycroft added. 

There was a gentle meow in the earpieces. Mycroft leaned against the wall and said a silent thank you.

"Max. Sam."

"Charlie girl. How are you?"

Sherlock and John looked confused.

"I thought only you called her that?" Sherlock mouthed.

"No. Only the three of us call her that." Mycroft silently answered.

"Let me make the introductions. Max, Sam this is Dr. John Watson."

"Pleasure to meet you two. Please call me John."

"Hello John. This is Max."

"Hello Max."

"Hi John. This is Sam."

"Hi Sam."

"Gentlemen this is my brother Sherlock."

"Charmed."

"Auggie would you like some help?"

"I would appreciate it Max."

"Two rats speaking French?"

"That is all I have seen Sam."

"There are always ten times more."

"Yes gorgeous they always congregate."

"Unfortunately so Max."

"You need to appear from nowhere so we don't loose the tunnel."

"Yes. Is that a bit much?"

"Auggie. We came loaded for bear. Just wait for the signal."

"Thank you."

Greg stood in front of Mycroft looking very confused.

"Auggie?"

"My middle name is Auguste."

Sherlock nodded yes. John pursed his lips.

"Ok. That I understand. Why are they hitting on your girl?"

Mycroft started typing on his phone.

"When we get into the tunnel I need both of you"

Mycroft gestured between Greg and Mrs. Hudson.

"to cover our backs. Even though I think we will be left alone. Something tells me we are the evenings entertainment."

"No problem Mycroft." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile.

Mycroft handed his phone over to Greg. The rest read over his shoulders.

_After a particularly nasty mission about ten years ago that landed both of us in hospital, it was decided that Charlie and I needed personal backup. Max and Sam like to call themselves our "handlers". I suppose they are. All the pomp and circumstance of our various positions have been thrown away. We have bonded over the years. They are experts on many things. They lead the team at the pool and at St. Bart's._

John gasped.

"Max and Sam thank you for letting me not get shot."

Max and Sam looked up from the explosives they were wiring.

"You are very welcome John."

"Good job gentlemen."

"Thanks Sherlock."

They continued reading.

_As far as the rest. Have no fear. They would have expertly led The Sacred Band of Thebes. When we get to Mary things will get crazy. Please follow them if we get separated. They will keep you safe._

"I understand Mycroft." John stated.

Greg handed Mycroft back his phone.

"Auggie get in position."

"Give us a minute."

"Ok."

They all stood a few meters from the door.

"When the fireworks happen, Greg and I go first. Then we will signal when we are clear."

Everyone nodded.

"Oh. I get it now." Greg stated.

They all looked at him.

"Sorry. I'm not quick with the history references."

"Showtime Myeeks?"

Charlene was anxious to get things started.

"Showtime."

"Our pleasure."

John could feel the vibrations through the walls. The next moments were filled with running feet and shouting voices.

* * *

 

"What the hell was that!?" Magnussen shouted.

Fantomas switched the view to the outside cameras. A rather sizable explosion had taken place on the other side of the river.

"I do believe our guests are close. It took them long enough."

"I guess they like to make an entrance Fantomas."

"Not usually. I think I might have angered Mycroft a bit." 

Magnussen's laptop started buzzing. Fantomas switched half the cameras back to the service tube. They watched as John opened the laptop.

"I guess he learned some magic, as well, since we last met."

Fantomas ordered all his men to stand guard at the exits of the service tube.

"No one disturbs our guests till I give the order."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

 

John turned on the laptop. The first message up was:

_Tell the rest to leave. Then close the door behind you._

Sherlock looked like he wanted to argue the fact.

"Sherlock, remember this is their game. Their rules. We need to follow orders."

"For now John. For now."

They wished him good luck. John closed the door and sat down.


	29. Leela - the Game of Snakes & Arrows (Part 2)

John turned his attention to the laptop. He hit the space bar. The screen lit up.

**Dear Dr. Watson,**  
**Hello. This is Fantomas. Welcome to your part of the exam. Since it is really the Holmes brothers I am after, I will make this easy. You just need to retake the part of your medical exam that you scored lowest on.**

_What part was that?_ John thought.

**Sorry about your wife. Magnussen is new to this whole torture idea. He overdosed her a bit. He has a lot to learn.**

John's anger bubbled over for a minute. John found himself pounding on the door. His companions watched concerned through the small window on the door. John took four deep breaths and sat down again.

* * *

"I do believe he is furious with us."

"Yes, Magnussen. It is a delightful thing to behold."

* * *

John started reading again.

**When you are ready press the space bar and begin.**

John tried to clear his head.

_Focus. Try and remember your boards._

John hit the space bar.

_Really that is what I screwed up on? I got this._

* * *

"What is he typing?"

Mycroft shrugged at Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft stood at the window and tried to see what was on the screen. Failing that, Mycroft and Sherlock listened. John was mumbling. Sounded like he was reviewing a medical text book.

"It is a section of his medical boards."

"Yes, Charlene. Now shush."

* * *

Mycroft and Charlene both heard Max and Sam quietly giggle. Mycroft was grateful of the small reminder that they were ok. After twenty minutes of typing John was finally done. He hit enter.

* * *

"He answered 100% correct?"

"Why are you so shocked, Magnussen? Watson is a very competent doctor."

* * *

The screen lit up.

**100% correct. Congratulations. You pass.**

John heard the lock releasing. John went and pulled the door. Violet and Siger were leant against the wall cuddled up to each other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Holmes?"

The storm was filling the service tube with a lot of noise. They hadn't noticed the lock opening.

"John?" Violet asked.

She almost seemed shocked to see him there.

"Yes. We are here to get you out."

Violet wanted to run over and hug him. She was just too worn out to complete that action. Siger helped her up. He got to John first.

"Siger Holmes. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Siger's handshake proved he had quite a grip.

"Likewise."

"John this is my lovely wife Violet."

John opened his arms and Violet accepted the hug.

"Thank you both for taking such good care of Mary."

Violet squeezed him a bit harder.

"You couldn't stop it. Also you didn't know. So don't blame yourselves."

John could see that request would take a while to fulfill. If ever.

"Beaut of a shiner there Siger."

Siger waved it off.

"I had fun getting it."

Violet rolled her eyes in response. John just laughed.

* * *

They all saw John disappear into the next section.

"John now is not the time for social hour. Open this door!" Sherlock shouted.

* * *

Siger opened the door and had his youngest tumble through it. Siger smiled down at Sherlock as he offered a hand to help him up.

Greg wasn't sure what kind of strange family reunion he was going to witness. These are Sherlock and Mycroft after all. Strong bear hugs complete with forehead and cheek kisses were what they witnessed.

_Everyone is too damn tired to put on airs._

Greg thought. Then he watched Mycroft make quick introductions. Mrs.Hudson heard a noise and walked back out the first door.

"Young man if you are going to sneak up on people you need to be much more quiet than this."

John, Greg and Mycroft immediately turned and ran to Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft got through the door to see the guard turn to see him. Mrs. Hudson drew her gun. Flipped it round and cold-cocked the guard with the grip. The guard was hitting the floor just as everyone else got to her.

Greg wanted to say something but could do nothing but laugh.

"Myeeks? What happened?"

Charlene was still curled up near the wall.

"Mrs. Hudson. You just cold-cocked the guard with your gun?"

"Mycroft. One of the only good things my husband taught me was how to use one of these."

Mycroft could hear peals of laughter through his ear piece.

* * *

Fantomas wanted to kill. The one thing he could not stand was disobedience.

"Just in case anyone has forgotten. I plainly stated not to approach our guests. The next man who does, dies by my hand!"

Magnussen had no doubt he meant it. All the guards stopped breathing, for a moment.

* * *

Sam had regained enough control to bark out:

"Tape. I want the tape."

"Auggie?"

"Yes, Max."

"I don't think Fantomas found that funny. All the guards that we can see look like they just got threatened with death."

"That sounds about right."

* * *

Sherlock had wandered towards his laptop. Siger was right behind him.

 

**Dear Sherlock,**

**Your school records have been quite useful. I can see why your brother sealed them. Is it the music that triggers you? Or just your left brain is so stimulated that your right brain knocks everything off kilter?**

 

Sherlock could hear his Dad growl behind him. Sherlock turned and saw a mix of concern and pure rage on Siger's face.

_"I just never believed your father was capable of killing till now."_

Sherlock pulled away from him.

"I'm not mad at you."

Siger pulled him into a hug.

"Now I reserve the right to harm the person who triggered you again."

Siger felt Sherlock relax into his embrace.

"Sherlock? How bad is it?" John asked.

Violet was trying to read Siger's face. Her husband was enraged and scared. Violet would ask later.

Siger whispered:

"Whatever they ask you to do, I'm right here to help."

Siger released Sherlock who continued reading.

 

**Very busy young man you were. Practicing tour en l' air while working on calculus in your head?**

**You do have a dancer's body. Your movements will be tracked by four Kinect sensors.**

**Les Sylphides**

**Mazurka in C major (Op. 67, no. 3)**

 

Sherlock slowly backed up from the laptop and said:

"I am not bloody Baryshnikov. No!"


	30. Leela-The Game of Snakes & Arrows (Part 3)

"No. No. No!"

Sherlock backed up to John. John looked at his face and knew they were all in trouble. John was reading both defeated and panicked.

_Sherlock just got triggered by something._

John joined Siger by the laptop.

"What am I missing, here? He loves dancing."

Mycroft appeared behind Siger and read the screen.

"That is low even for you Fantomas."

Mycroft turned and followed Sherlock.

* * *

 

"This was almost too easy. Magnussen the reaction you see Sherlock exhibiting is exactly why you dive into people's school records."

"Sherlock seems to have a hair trigger."

"Even better than I imagined."

"I was so looking forward to Mycroft."

"Mycroft will have his turn. Sherlock will preform. He is just going to flagellate for a bit. Which is the part that I enjoy. To bad we didn't put microphones up for all the tests. We are missing the best part."

Magnussen nodded.

* * *

 

 

Sherlock dove into his companions. Hoping for some momentary protection. Siger was coming to fish Sherlock out. Violet stopped him at the door.

"What has got both of you upset?"

Siger's hands made as if smoothing linen out. Violet calmed herself.

"They dug into Sherlock's school records."

Violet's face started turning.

"They figured out how to trigger his seizures. He had one earlier."

Violet looked livid.

"Now they want him to preform "that" ballet."

"Wanker."

"Violet!"

Siger's shout turned the rest of the heads their way. Siger and Violet disappeared behind the door.

"Yes."

"I understand. I'm livid as well."

Violet just leaned against the wall and sighed.

"If this is what Sherlock has to do, what about Mycroft?"

"Are we taking bets?"

Violet laughed.

"At least they don't want to kill each other. For the moment."

"I want to talk to them when this is all over. They might just listen."

"And we might just hit oil in the garden."

Violet could feel Siger's strong arms around her.

"I've got this. Ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

 

 

Sherlock felt his hand being grabbed. Sherlock's face produced an indignant expression worthy enough to throw at Anderson. Siger locked eyes with him.

_Breathe son. Your amoung friends._

Siger felt Sherlock's pulse getting erratic.

"Three deep breaths with me."

Sherlock obeyed. Siger felt his arm relax. Sherlock followed his father back to the next section of the tunnel. Siger turned and whispered to Violet:

"Rachmaninoff."

"Your bet has been noted."

"Excuse us." Siger stated as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

 

 

"Auggie? What is happening? Remember we can't see you."

"Max. Sam. Sherlock has to dance for his test."

"He loves to dance. That should be easy. Why is he so upset?"

* * *

 

 

"Sherlock. Talk to me."

"Nothing to say."

"Ok. Then let me review for you. Your best friend's wife is slowly bleeding to death a few doors down. You three are being made to preform"

"Like fucking dogs. For their sick amusement. In the middle of the biggest storm in ten years to hit the UK. Plus they are.."

* * *

 

 

Mycroft and John turned their heads in Sherlock's direction. Max and Sam did the same.

* * *

 

Sherlock clamped his mouth shut.

_Bugger. I almost told him about the bomb. Calm down._

"Sherlock what else is going on?"

Sherlock started banging on a pipe. Siger gave him a minute. Sherlock turned to face him.

"Don't make me lie to you, Dad. We can't do anything about it until we get out of here. Please just trust me." Sherlock mouthed as he tapped his ear. 

"Ok. Fair enough."

* * *

 

"Are you taking the piss Auggie?" Max asked.

"Tell them we wish we were." Violet answered.

"Please tell me the four that pummelled Sherlock were dealt with."

"Yes, Greg. They were suspended." Violet answered.

"Those kids had to know they were on camera." Charlene stated.

"Parents couldn't argue with it." John added.

Violet grabbed Greg's hand.

"However the damage was done. Sherlock had worked an entire year to get this part. He had a week to recover before the performance."

"He preformed brilliantly. Nailed every step." Mycroft added.

"We could see he was in immense pain. Sherlock was just able to stand for the curtain call."

Violet was squeezing both Mrs. Hudson's and Greg's hand. She was more angry than upset.

"Siger was just offstage for the entire performance. Sherlock fainted dead away in his arms after the curtain call. He didn't come round till five hours later in hospital."

"How long was he in hospital Auggie?"

"Three days Sam. He has never been able to preform it since."

* * *

 

 

Siger just studied him. Sherlock could hear how upset both his Mum and Mycroft still were. It was something he buried in his mind palace long ago.

"Sherlock tell me how to help you."

Sherlock just shrugged. Siger walked behind him and tugged on his coat.

"What?"

"You can't dance in this."

Sherlock relaxed and the Belstaff found itself on the table next to the computer. Sherlock threw him his scarf. Siger shook himself out and stood back to back with Sherlock. Sherlock felt his arms being hooked and gently pulled up and back. He was gently lifted.

"Sherlock kick."

"Dad?"

Siger stood back up.

"Sherlock you are not 13 anymore."

"Oh. Sorry."

Siger bent back over.

"Kick."

"Not like a horse." Siger sighed.

Siger stood back up.

"Sorry. Sorry. Got it."

Siger detected a slight hint of a laugh.

_There you go._

Sherlock was leaning against his father's back again.

"Kick."

Sherlock attempted a flutter kick.

"Try again."

* * *

 

"Awww. That is cute."

"What Charlie?"

"Sherlock is doing flutter kicks off of Dad's back."

Mycroft and Violet tried to watch. The small windows allowed limited viewing.

"I'll take your word for it."

John noticed that Mycroft's normal sarcasm was greatly blunted when Charlene was interacting with him. John thought back. Charlene had always been a calming influence on Mycroft. Everyone's masks had dropped during this. Whether or not that held beyond this crisis remained to be seen.

* * *

 

"Up on the balls of your feet."

"Dad. Please."

Siger stood in front of him. Not looking amused.

"Sherlock. I love you but you are being a pain in the arse."

Sherlock snapped up.

"You are too stiff. You will hurt yourself if you try that dance now. I'm trying to loosen you up. Do you understand now?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Is that one of the sensors?"

Sherlock saw it. Tucked into the pipes about chest level. They found the other three.

"Now you know where your dance floor is. It is a bit narrow but I think you can do this. You have to watch out for the pipes. Also you have to dance in your shoes. Those grates will destroy your feet."

"Thank you Dad."

"Sherlock lay down."

Sherlock looked puzzled.

* * *

 

"Auggie. After you get through your lock you can get Mary?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Where is the medical team?"

"15 minutes out. They can't come in anyway till we lock everything down. Sorry John."

"Don't apologize Max. I understand. I was thinking of getting in a lift closer to you and waiting in there till we can get her out."

"I will be your backup John."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson."

"Excellent ideas. Then Sherlock, Greg, Charlie and I can head for the control building."

Greg wandered over to the window. His puzzled expression had Violet curious.

"Greg?"

"Your husband has Sherlock doing leg presses."

"With what as weight?"

"Your father."

Mycroft's eyebrows jumped up.

"What is going on outside?"

"Nasty storm, Charlie."

"Please tell me you are not getting drenched Sam."

"Fear not. We are with your faithful steed. We are a bit closer. Enough to watch what is going on."

"Ok Max. What are you guys doing? Other than drying off?"

"Auggie we are making sure we have control of the tunnel when we need it. It might get a bit dark.."

Max was cut off by a clipped scream.

"What was that?"

"Sorry Max."

"Are you ok, Sherlock?"

"John my feet are not used to bending that way anymore. Please carry on Max."

"That is understandable and don't worry. Sherlock just concentrate on what you need to do. We will fill you in when you finish."

"Thank you."

"Auggie when you give the signal we will cut the power. The only door that will open is the exit to the control center. You have to use the cards to get out the door. We will come in the same way you did."

"Why are you not watching us?"

"Sherlock. I'm trying not to be detected. Camera control is too far into the system."

"I understand. *squeak*"

"Tell your father to stop torturing you."

Sam waited a tick and the appropriate response came. A bright burst of laughter from Sherlock. Max and Sam just smiled at each other and kept watching the cafe.

"Does everyone but Charlie have a torch of some sort?"

"That would be a yes, Max."

* * *

 

"Up you get."

Sherlock stood up and tired to do a full stretch. His hips and back were still stiff.

"We have to get those pins out of your hips."

* * *

 

 

"Who is watching the other side?"

"Don and Gordon."

"Perfect."

"They said thank you Auggie. Also we planted a few more surprises. Just in case."

"Such as?"

"Magnussen's Lexus is next, John."

_Can we put him in it first?_

"Thank you Sam."

"Time mark."

"23:47 Charlie."

"If you guys really love me you will give me the tape of the next 10 minutes."

"Why?"

"Myeeks. Look."

* * *

 

 

Sherlock stood and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Siger was circling him. Siger's steps becoming lighter as he ringed Sherlock. Charlene watched as Siger softly started..singing to him. She couldn't quite hear. Sherlock palmed his face.

_Yes Siger is singing._

After thirty seconds Siger's steps became deliberate and his hips came to life.

_Now he is dancing._

Siger twirled twice and held out his hand to Sherlock. Sherlock was pulled in as Siger led.

* * *

 

"Oh good Lord. They are dancing."

Mycroft stated as he walked away from the window.

"In Sherlock's defense. He does need to loosen up to preform."

"Really, John?"

Greg and John watched at the window.

* * *

 

"Sherlock help me here. Close your eyes and feel the music."

Sherlock relaxed into his father's lead. Siger passed him around his back and twirled him out.

_Where are we?_

Siger's soft singing provided the answer.

"Meet you all the way,"

_Ah. First chorus._

"Got it?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Now try and follow me."

Sherlock smiled and they continued. Siger was already dancing on the balls of his feet. Sherlock mostly remained flat footed. With all the dancing his parents did, Sherlock couldn't quite figure out exactly what steps Siger was doing around him. He was having trouble focusing.

"Jitterbug, quickstep then foxtrot."

Sherlock smiled.

"Mind reader."

"I'm your father. I have to be. Now count your steps and keep time. Feel where the pipes are."

_Step. Step. Pipe. Step. Step. Pipe._

Siger was gently bouncing him between the pipes. They made it to the other door. Violet was smiling at them. Sherlock had his eyes closed. Violet pointed at Sherlock.

"Stiff as a board but we are working on it." Siger mouthed.

Violet gave him a sad smile.

"I can see your face still shining through the window on the other side." Siger sang to her as they danced back towards Charlene.

Sherlock was gradually loosing up. He was trying a few ballonné,pas. When they made it to Charlene again the pilés started. Siger acting as the bar. Sherlock was keeping perfect time throughout. Sherlock tried his first large pirouette in the second position. Siger then lowered Sherlock into a drop supported by his leg. Mostly to stretch his back.

* * *

 

"What is that buzzing?"

"Auggie, that is your brother humming." Max answered.

* * *

 

 

The second chorus consisted of Siger dancing backwards in front of Sherlock. Sherlock's job was to execute jetés. If Siger held out his hand Sherlock was supposed to tap his hand with the extended foot. It was an exercise Siger and Sherlock created in his early ballet years.

* * *

 

Greg, John and Mrs. Hudson were all watching with rapt interest.

"Violet. Siger has some serious moves."

"Don't I know it Greg."

That got a round of laughs.

* * *

 

None of them were heard by Sherlock. He was concentrating on his father's hands. Also the song playing in his head. Charlene got to see the first cabriole, up close. Siger and Sherlock did a few turns just before the bridge started. Sherlock's turns went from his shoulders to his toes. He was feeling the music. Sherlock was ready. Siger spun him around his back and let him go.

Sherlock was knitting together all the elements. His kicks were just missing the pipes. His jumps were longer and higher each time. Sherlock reached the other end. Executed a pricked pirouette. Dropped to his knees. Leaned backed and spun himself back up.

* * *

 

"Myeeks. Your brother.."

"is really good. I know."

* * *

 

Sherlock made it back to his father and started circling him. Siger picked up singing again.

"Not quite a year since she went away. Who is it?"

Sherlock answered him.

"Rosanna, yeah."

* * *

 

Mycroft covered his eyes.

_Now he is singing. Great._

* * *

 

Siger continued.

"Now she's gone and I have to say"

Sherlock and Siger got into step. Sherlock spun to his father's back and did a flip over him. Siger took two steps and spun. They landed pointing at each other.

"Meet you all the way."

* * *

 

Mycroft could hear cheers in both ears for that. All he could do is smile.

* * *

 

Sherlock and Siger then started trading steps. Gradually, working their way back to the main group. Greg could see where they were headed. Greg opened the door.

On the last line of the song, Siger spun through the door and stopped. Sherlock jumped, spun and gently fell into his father's arms.

Sherlock opened his eyes to John smiling down at him.

"I'm ready now."

"I do believe so."

Siger pulled him back up. Violet gave him a bear hug. Mycroft clapped him on the shoulder.

"What are you going to do now?" Siger asked.

"Kick their arse, Sir."

"That's my boy."

Sherlock closed the door. Siger leaned against Mycroft. Mycroft looked at him with a smile.

"What is that line? I'm too old for.."

Siger slapped him on the hip.

"Hush."

They just curled into each other and laughed.

* * *

 

Sherlock was smiling as he activated the computer. The actual dance was easy, after the preparation.

* * *

 

 

"What am I watching?" Greg asked.

"The male solo dance from Les Sylphides." Siger answered.

"I can see why you needed to prep him for it."

Siger nodded.

* * *

 

 

**Sherlock that was impressive. We rather enjoyed the dance with your father bit more. You pass.**

Sherlock heard the lock release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants the full experience. When Charlene asks for the time mark start playing Toto's "Rosanna". Enjoy.


	31. Leela-The Game of Snakes & Arrows Part 4

Mary was feeling the pains much more now that she was isolated. Mary was trying to let sweet sleep claim her. She knew that the calmer she was, the less she bled.

_I lost the baby, John._

Mary tried to refocus her thoughts. Becoming upset was not an option. She could mourn the loss later.

_"Mary."_

_Sherlock was standing in front of her. He looked concerned._

_"Sherlock? What are you doing here?"_

_"Visual manifestation of your thoughts."_

_"I know I've been hanging out with you too long now."_

_"I should be taken in small doses."_

_They both laughed_.

_"Mary you did not loose the baby. Magnussen viciously murdered your daughter, my niece, in your womb."_

_Mary wanted to curl up and sob. Sherlock sat in front of her and grabbed her hands._

_"Focus. I promise that we can, will and probably should all have a good sob later. Right now. That is the last thing you need."_

_"Your right."_

_"Of course I am."_

_Mary swatted him on the arm. Sherlock let one of his heart melting smiles loose._

_"That smile would allow you to get away with murder."_

_"Who says I haven't?"_

_Sherlock waggled his eyebrows. Mary started laughing._

_"Mary I need you to roll over the other way. Can you do that?"_

_"Sure. Why?"_

_Mary grunted her way into position._

_"Do you hear that beeping?"_

_Mary nodded._

_"I am about to complete my test. Once I do, that charge will go off. I want to make sure you don't get injured by any shrapnel."_

_"Will there be a lot?"_

_"No the charge is designed to just crack the corner. I am being overly cautious."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Cover your head, now."_

_The charge opened a crack a meter long and six centimeters wide._

_"Did it detonate?"_

_"Yes, it did. It will be a bit before you start getting wet."_

_"That is good."_

_"Yes. Oh, congratulations."_

_Mary looked confused._

_"For what?"_

_"You are a crime scene."_

Mary laughed herself silly.

* * *

Sherlock gently opened the door. Charlene was at the other side of her section. He walked down to join her.

"I felt the charge go off."

"Please tell me Mary was nowhere near it."

"The charge is over on the left. We put Mary in the opposite corner behind the lift."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome John."

"What do you see Sherlock?"

Sherlock saw the next table with a laptop.

"The same set up My. But the view is limited."

Charlene turned towards Sherlock.

"Speaking of views. That was quite a show Dad and you put on."

Sherlock bowed his head.

"You are one heck of a dancer."

Sherlock's face came back into view with a sparkle in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks.

_I actually made him blush._

Sherlock shrugged.

"I like it. I should do my warm ups more now. They are a good workout."

"Also a bit more organized than chasing criminals."

"Indubitably, John."

Sherlock took a step back.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Charlene." Sherlock stated as he bowed.

Charlene curtsied in return. Mycroft loudly cleared his throat.

"Honestly, Myeeks. I haven't even hugged him yet."

_I can use one of those. I am sure you wouldn't mind one either._ Mycroft thought.

Sherlock gracefully opened his arms. Charlene slipped into them.

"Now you can harrumph, My."

The earpieces were full of laughter. They headed back towards the group. Sherlock stopped walking after a few steps.

Charlene caught his attention.

Sherlock's hand circled his mouth and tapped his ear.

_You want to tell me something but not let the others hear._

She nodded.

"I did not know the depths of your relationship with my brother till."

Sherlock threw his arms out indicating the Barrier.

"Your affect on him is considerable."

Charlene gave a little smirk and mouthed:

"Really?"

Sherlock sighed.

"Love looks good on him. When he drops his guard enough to show it. Thank you for that."

Sherlock could see his words hit home.

"He spoils me rotten."

"As well he should. Precious things should be cherished."

Charlene could feel herself tearing up. She gave his arm a little slap.

_MI-6 agents don't cry in the middle of missions. So don't make me._

Sherlock smiled.

"Let's get you lovebirds back together." Sherlock mouthed.

Sherlock covered up against the quick flurry of slaps.

* * *

All anyone could hear on the earpieces was quiet mumbling. Along with the ever present signaling between Mycroft and Charlene. Followed by Sherlock dissolving into a giggle fit. Charlene's laughter slotting itself nicely in between. John and Mycroft rolled their eyes at one another while exchanging smiles. The door started to crack open.

"Let's give them a little privacy." Greg whispered.

Violet and Siger smiled at Greg. They kept an eye out on Mycroft and Charlene.

Mycroft didn't see the others back away from him. His eyes were focused on the door. The first thing he saw was the back of Sherlock's coat. Sherlock gracefully turned as he walked through the door. The Belstaff billowing out to reveal Charlene. She was walking in step with Sherlock.

Charlene looked a bit ruffled but nothing serious. She looked tired but her eyes were still shining from her laughter. Her mouth still had a smirk from whatever Sherlock had said. Charlie was the personification of universal goodness in that moment. Silently cursing himself a romantic idiot Mycroft stepped forward.

Charlene could read him like a well worn novel. Mycroft's normal tension seemed to be muted. His "dashing about like a bloody action hero" was a good way for him to vent his stress. Even though he disliked that part of their jobs. Charlene's eyes slowly traced up his body. She had seen him in a wetsuit before. It had been a while though. Her thoughts alternated between:

_Myeeks. You make that look good._

and

_Awww my baby doesn't like to get wet._

She could see the smiles of the rest of her companions. Charlene had always had two separate worlds or families. Max, Sam, Mycroft and their close friends. Then Sherlock, John, Mrs. Hudson, Greg and Molly. One watched out for her. The other she watched over. The bridge between the two was Siger and Violet.

Knowing your boss' parents was a good idea. Their jobs could be dangerous. Charlene established a connection. It quickly grew. Mycroft gave up fighting his parents at some point. Charlene was greeted with hugs and kisses. They knew her favorite...everything within a year. They had laughed together. Gone on a few adventures together. Been each other's shoulder and support when their jobs had gotten a bit too real.

Charlene watched as Mycroft gave her a small, shy smile. This is the one Charlene treasured. His eyes lit up. His skin seemed to show off his freckles just that bit more. This was a reflection of his true self. Underneath everything.

Sherlock was still right behind her closing the door. Almost her entire family snug and secure. In the service tunnel of the Thames Barrier. With the...

_Damn._

...cameras.

Mycroft could see Charlie start shutting down.

_What? What did I miss?_

Charlene's eyes flashed to the corners of the room. Mycroft sighed.

_Later. My love. Later._

They blinked in silent agreement.

Sherlock felt the mood shift. The earpieces fell silent. He sought out John's face for an explanation. John looked as confused as he felt.

Greg felt a sudden chill and turned around. He could see the postures of both Mycroft and Charlene change. Siger, Violet and Mrs. Hudson exchanged a pained expression.

_What the hell happened?_ Greg thought.

It had been less than thirty seconds since Sherlock opened the door. Greg looked around.

_Bloody hell. Fucking cameras._

Greg shot Charlene a sad smile. Charlene's eyes acknowledged the look before she veiled any emotion.

Greg snapped his fingers just loud enough to get Sherlock's attention. Sherlock watched as Greg mouthed: "Say cheese."

Sherlock's face contorted from confused to somber. He wanted to stop Mycroft from turning into a slightly thawed version of "The Iceman". They had been getting along so well. Mycroft's eyes were wounded as the last of his disguise slipped into place. Sherlock sighed and bowed his head.

_I will personally throttle the life out of both of them for you brother._

Sherlock was slipping from behind Charlene when he looked at her face. They had transformed back into the bureaucrat and assistant.

_You didn't even know they were in love before all this started. They can't let their enemies see anything._

John watched as Sherlock walked towards him. He looked like a wounded puppy. Sherlock sunk down next to the pipes.

* * *

"I guess we tired him out Fantomas."

Fantomas was studying the charge they had set. The camera was showing that only half of the explosive had detonated. He was frustrated.

"Did I miss anything?"

Fantomas looked at the scene in the tunnel. Something had changed.

"No. I think we are wearing them all out."

_No we missed something. You are just not observant enough to tell me what._

"Perfect." Fantomas said with a sneer.

* * *

"Anthea I am dreadfully sorry that you were caught up in all of this unpleasantness."

* * *

Max and Sam literally stopped moving.

_What?!_

They had both been silently laughing about all the earsex Mycroft and Charlie were throwing at each other. Now...this?

Sam carefully thought. They had stopped signaling. They had both shut down. He slapped Max on the arm and mimed taking a picture. Max started pounding the seat.

* * *

"Working for you has always been an adventure, Sir."

Mycroft took a half step forward. Charlene let out the smallest whimper. Just enough for the earpiece.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Getting hit between the shoulders."

At the questioning glance, Charlene took a full step towards him.

"They knocked you out? Your hearing and reflexes are excellent."

Mycroft could feel the first cracks starting in his armour. He backed up.

* * *

"You don't deserve her Mycroft."

"Magnussen?"

"The stuffed shirt won't even give her a hug? She got kidnapped because of you. I should ask if she wants to work for me."

"Why?"

"I know how to treat a lady."

"I am sure you do." 

* * *

"I was darted between the shoulders."

"That would explain it."

Mycroft's brolly seemed to appear. At least to Mycroft. His fingers were wrapped around the handle as he was gently leaning on it.

"Have you been injured?"

"I seem to be slightly allergic to what I was drugged with."

"Your parents and Mary checked me over."

"Nothing a bit of Benadryl won't fix." Violet stated.

Mycroft turned and acknowledged his parents. They carefully kept their expressions neutral.

"Thank you." Mycroft gently said.

Mycroft turned around and found Charlie's arms arranged as if holding her ever present clipboard.

* * *

John looked at Sherlock. He had stopped watching.

_I agree. This is too painful._

* * *

"I did see that you can still protect yourself. Magnussen was nice enough to send pictures."

Mycroft pushed the tip of his brolly into Charlene's bubble.

"He kept up with the package delivery?"

The clipboard gently nudged it away.

"Yes he did. I am assuming that you can explain how my father got"

Mycroft indicated Siger's black eye and split lip. He noticed that Violet was standing between Mrs. Hudson and Siger. She couldn't quite look his way.

"We had fun getting me this way." Siger gently said.

Siger winked at Charlene. Charlene gently smiled.

_Thanks Dad._ Thought Mycroft.

"Hmmm."

"I promise I will give you a full report when we are done."

"Entertaining?"

"Very."

"I do believe you are up next, Sir."

"Yes. I believe so."

They switched places as quickly and gently as possible. They never touched. John wasn't sure if a casual brushing of hands would have made it easier or harder. He heard two sounds through the earpiece. One was a pained sigh. That was Charlene. One was a choked sob. Mycroft's face showed nothing.

_How do you do that!_ John thought.

Sherlock covered his eyes with his arm. John noticed Mycroft's eyes closed as he opened the door. Mycroft took a deep steadying breath. Mycroft had brought something for Charlene. He looked at his waist. All the weapons were secured.

"Sir."

Mycroft turned around.

"Good luck."

"My dear Anthea. Preparation is worlds better."

Mycroft hands loosened the buckle on one of the gun belts he was wearing. He stepped away from the door. Mycroft turned as the light end of the belt bridged the span to Charlie's left hand. They stood facing each other.

"However a bit of luck would not be amiss." Mycroft finished.

They slightly lowered their heads. Their eyes were turbulent. Their lips were trying small smiles. After a few seconds they pulled back up. Mycroft released the buckle and turned back to the door.

"Sir."

Charlene threw him the clipboard. Mycroft completed the illusion by catching it.

"With this shield or on it."

Mycroft slid it on his left arm. Mycroft tucked the brolly into his belt on the side.

"Of course, my lady." Mycroft bowed as he said it.

Mycroft disappeared behind the door as Charlene put the gun belt on. She wound her way to sit by Sherlock.

Mycroft rested his head against a pipe. He was trying to ignore the stifled whimpering.

"Damn it Max. If I can't cry you sure as bloody hell can't."

The earpiece went silent.

[](http://imgur.com/R348W6Z)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Gentle Reader,  
> Thanks for making it this far with me. I wanted to give a few credits for this chapter.  
> First is anotherwellkeptsecret and her brilliant comic OWAN page 78. It gave me the transition scene with Mary.  
> The rest I'm blaming on a weekend of too little sleep. My friends going to an Air Supply concert. Then me listening to a bunch of their music. One song got a death grip on me. The scene exploded from there.  
> The song is "Making Love out of nothing at all." If you start it when Sherlock and Charlene join the rest of the group, you can see where my head was at.
> 
>  
> 
> Illustration by:  
> http://andyturney.com/


	32. Leela-The Game of Snakes & Arrows (Part 5)

Mycroft was as fragile as spun glass. Violet had snuck in the tunnel section as soon as everyone had turned their attention to Charlene.

"You handled that well."

Mycroft sighed in response.

Violet wanted to say so much. None of it would help anything. What needed to happen was them not getting kidnapped. Barring that, he needed to touch Charlene.

_Geniuses need cuddling._

Was the phrase that Siger came up with. It was true for her. As well as her sons. However, a hug would incapacitate him right now.

"Myc. Let's go see what he wants you to play."

Violet led the way down the tunnel. Mycroft was dragging behind. She wasn't going to rush him.

"Play?"

"What else would you be doing? Your father and I raised a danseur and a concert pianist. Beside the fact that you are both.."

"...raging geniuses."

They said in unison. Violet could see a smile tugging at his lips. Violet opened the door. She took two steps in and looked around. Mycroft nearly ran into his Mum coming back out the door.

"What?"

Violet shushed him. Mycroft joined her halfway back down the section.

"There are microphones tucked into the pipes and a few hanging from the ceiling. No piano."

Mycroft thought.

"It could be a smaller keyboard that attaches to the computer?"

"What I wanted to say is that we should look at what they want you to do. Then come out here and discuss it. Then you can prepare in peace."

Mycroft nodded.

They made their way back into the room.

* * *

Greg kneeled in front of Charlene. She had sat near Sherlock but far enough away that they wouldn't touch. Charlene's head was tucked into her knees. The only sound was her sighing.

"Charlene?"

Charlene looked up into a face she should have been wearing. Greg's eyes were swimming. His face looked forlorn.

"That was both one of the cruelest things I have ever had to witness. Also one of the most romantic. I'm sorry you had to do that."

"Thank you Greg."

"With this shield. Or on it? You really are trying to kill me."

Charlene gave him a smile.

Charlene was grateful for the mental hug she received from her companions at that moment.

* * *

"Doesn't look like they are going to play along."

"You worry to much Magnussen. Just watch."

* * *

Mycroft flipped open the laptop and pressed the space bar.

**Pick one.**

* * *

Fantomas watched as Mycroft's jaw just fell open. His eyes opened as wide as his jaw. Violet's eyebrows shot up and she crossed her arms. The only sound was a quick gasp from Mycroft.

"Thank you Magnussen. That reaction was well worth all the extra preparations. I want a framed picture of his face."

Fantomas' laugh filled the control room.

* * *

"What is your bet for what your brother has to play? I told your Mum, Rachmaninoff."

Sherlock thought about it.

"Ravel: Gaspard de la Nuit."

"That is just cruel, Sherlock." Max stated.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"John, my brother is an excellent pianists."

"I can see him doing that." Mrs. Hudson stated.

"Anytime he wants to give up this gig, he could go pro in a heartbeat." Sam added.

John and Greg looked shocked.

"He plays beautifully." Charlene added.

"That is not an understatement. I wish I could play the violin half as well as he does the piano."

"Him?" John asked as he pointed down the tunnel.

Siger nodded.

"Really, Charlene?"

"Yes, Greg really."

* * *

Violet was glad the Universe was giving them a bit of a break. There was a small loo located in the tunnel section Charlene had been housed in. Mycroft really needed whiskey or bourbon. For more than one reason. But water would have to do.

"I will explain to the others."

"Thank you."

"Now clear yourself and start warming up."

Mycroft nodded.

* * *

"Charlie girl. What is your bet?"

"I just want to hear him play, Max. It would help right now."

They could hear Sam repeating Charlene's statement in a lovingly mocking tone. Max could hear Charlene's request to beat on Sam between all the laughter.

Siger watched as Violet walked through the door. She didn't look happy.

"Violet what is wrong?"

Violet rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"What does he have to play, Mum?"

"John please relay what I am saying to Max and Sam."

"Sure."

"Myc does not have to play the piano for his test."

"Oh God. They want some government secrets."

"No Greg. That, in some ways, might be easier."

Siger sighed. Violet knew he had it.

"What is the percentage of notes he has to hit?"

Sherlock looked puzzled.

"They are being kind. 85%."

Sherlock's eyes lit up.

"Yes, Sherlock. You have it."

* * *

A flurry of questions were silenced by Mycroft gently coughing.

"Excuse me everyone."

Then he was gargling. Repeatedly.

* * *

Violet looked at Charlene.

"Please tell me he has done this for you or Max or Sam."

Charlene's brain had been sorting though everything.

"Wow. It has been a while."

"Auggie, really?"

"Max. Sam. Just.."

John's earpiece was filled with the sounds of Mycroft blowing raspberries. John looked confused.

"He is not blowing raspberries John. He is correctly starting his warm up with lip trills. My brother has to sing."

"What is he, Sherlock?"

"Mycroft is a Heldentenor Mrs. Hudson."

"A what?"

"A Heldentenor, Greg, is a tenor voice particularly strong in the middle and bottom of the voice. A tenor voice with some of the characteristics of a baritone."

"Mycroft can sing both the high and low notes." Siger added.

"Violet? Did they give him a choice of what to sing?"

"Yes, Siger. Thankfully."

"Opera?"

"No, Greg. Mostly Broadway."

"Choices Mum."

Violet listed the choices. She left the group to join Mycroft. The rest kept puzzling over the choices. Violet walked up and smiled at him. She hesitantly reached out to touch him. Mycroft nodded. Violet held his lower jaw still.

"Tongue on the lower lip."

Mycroft sighed.

"Ya. Ya. Ya."

* * *

"Mycroft. We will list each song. Then you can tell us yes or no." Sherlock said.

* * *

Mycroft relayed to his Mum. She nodded.

"Myc, mirror me."

Violet raised her arms while inhaling. Held the breath. Then slowly lowered her arms as she released her breath.

"What kind of Fool Am I?"

They could hear the controlled breathing.

"No, John."

Violet was rolling her shoulders. This would loosen his neck and throat a bit.

"Run Away with Me?"

Violet gently grabbed his throat and massaged a bit. A bit of the song came into his head.

 _Let me catch my breath._  
_This is really hard._  
_If I start to look like I’m sweating_  
_That’s ‘cause I am._

Violet could feel a bit of a hum in Mycroft's throat. She smiled.

"Yes to you Charlie. No to the song."

"Lost in the Wilderness?"

Mycroft had a sudden coughing fit.

"Sorry."

_I never made this world, I didn't even lose it  
And I know no one said it was fair_

"No Sherlock."

Violet started with the lip trills again.

"She Cries?"

Mycroft was moving them from his chest to his head and back again.

 _I don't like_ to _admit I'm wrong_  
_I believe in guts and glory_  
_But it's time I should change my song_  
_I've been here just a bit too long_

Violet could hear his throat start to relax. Mycroft had softly trilled a few of the words.

"No John."

"Kiss the Air?" Charlene asked gently.

Mycroft stopped.

 _I'm not the one who could_  
_Give you what you need,_  
_So I bid you farewell,_  
_But don't you dare watch me leave._

Violet watched his face turn. He was still on a knife edge emotionally.

"Myeeks?"

"Focus Myc."

"Sorry, no."

* * *

Fantomas was frustrated that they couldn't hear anything yet. Violet and Mycroft were in the next tunnel section. The door was cracked open. They could hear mumbling. Not much else.

* * *

Mycroft was hesitant to sing just yet.

"Myc. You are not going to be perfect. You need to try though."

Mycroft focused on who was waiting behind the lock. 

"Keep up with your Mum."

Violet let loose with a run up and down her scale.

* * *

Fantomas was impressed. The strength of her voice cut straight through the doors.

"Violet is a contralto. A powerful one at that."

Magnussen just kept watching.

* * *

Siger's and Sherlock's eyes lit up.

"That was Violet."

Greg just whistled.

* * *

Mycroft was soft in comparison. His voice was cracking at the high and low ends.

"Come on you can do better than that."

* * *

Fantomas just laughed.

"He can't do it. This is highly amusing."

* * *

Violet had him breathing again.

"Moving too Fast?"

 _I'm_ _never worried to walk the wire_  
_I won't do anything just "half-assed"_  
_But with the stakes getting somewhat higher_  
_I've got a singular im_ pression _things are moving too fast._

Violet gently touched his chest. She could feel him breathing in time with the words. His body was trying to sing.

"No Max."

Violet deliberately stayed in the lower end of her range on the next run.

"Awaiting You."

 _Light it all and burn it to the ground!_  
_Go ahead and let your thunder sound!_  
_Let me watch my loves and my teachers slowly fade away._  
_I'll just have to wait another day._

Mycroft hit some of his highs and lows. His middle fell apart. The important part was he started to sing a few words. She doubted Mycroft even realized it.

"No John."

* * *

"This is beautiful. Magnussen."

Mycroft's mask had dissolved. The man looked concerned. 

_Fantomas is feeding off of Mycroft's fear. That I caused. Sick bastard. What does that make me?_

"I will teach you, Magnussen. I promise."

* * *

Mycroft looked at Violet. Violet did another full run of her scale.

"King of the World"

Mycroft took a deep breath. His eyes fluttered closed.

_Once upon a time I had lives to protect._

_I had rules to change_

_And wrongs to set right_

_And there were people at my side_

_And there were rivers I could guide_

_I wanted nothing in return_

 

Violet watched as his throat and lips started working in unison.

 

"Let me out of here

Give me back all my dreams

Let me out of here

Let please see the sun

Let me out of here

At least tell me what I did wrong."

 

Those with earpieces tried not to gasp. Mycroft hit the notes he had sung. Just very quietly.

"Giants in the Sky." Sherlock stated.

"I'm with Sherlock. Giants." Sam stated.

"I deeply appreciate the fact that you think I could do that song. I do not have that kind of breath control."

"Explain."

"Stephen Sondheim is brilliant at what he does. However, he expects his singers to go for long passages without properly breathing in that play. Even if I was practicing everyday, I still couldn't do that song.

"Being Alive." Max added.

_But alone is alone, not alive._

_I'll always be there,_  
_As frightened as you,  
To help us survive_

Mycroft went quiet. For a moment.

"Max, really? That song? Now?"

"The opening scream might help a bit." Max sheepishly stated.

"Hmmm."

"Mycroft. You need to pick one song. So you can focus on the range." Sherlock stated.

"Only one song left."

"My, you realize that is the worst of the lot."

"Depends on your definition of worst, brother."

* * *

Charlene knew what had to happen. She curled away from the cameras.

"Everyone hush." Charlene said gently but firmly.

"Myeeks. I know you can't talk so just listen. I don't know why he picked this."

* * *

Max watched as Sam cocked his head.

 _Why does he think Auggie won't be able to sing?_  

* * *

"Doesn't matter. You are the one psyching yourself out here. Logically look at this. You hum in perfect pitch. You have an amazing ear for music. Then, sorry, I'm not the only one that sings in my sleep."

* * *

Violet watched him start blushing.

* * *

"I want to hear you sing like you mean it. Full voice. If I can't get a hug. I want a song."

Mycroft sounded like he had been gut punched.

"Channel that into your chest."

* * *

Mycroft did a full run of his range. This time he could be heard by those with microphones and no earpieces. He still wasn't at full voice. 

* * *

"Good. Now go sing to me Myeeks."

Mycroft pulled Violet into a crushing bear hug.

"Go and open that door. I know you can do this." Violet whispered.

Mycroft pulled back. He looked more stable and composed.

"What did you always teach me to do before a performance?"

"Do a warm up song."

"Exactly. I know just the one I want to do."

Violet gave him a smile as she walked back towards the others.

"Max? Sam?"

"Yes, Auggie."

"Back me up?"

"Always. What song are we doing?"

"You will figure it out. Just follow me."

Mycroft walked into the room. He deliberately left the door cracked. Quicker to get Mary out. 


	33. Broadway in the Thames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Gentle Reader,  
> Have fun with this chapter. After all Mycroft is singing. I made a song list on YouTube. If you want to see what the songs sound like in their entirety. 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEx3y-0QTPk8_Fk04DOX2WelSwb1YZ55j
> 
> Also if you want to see the song choices from the last chapter I made a list of that, as well.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEx3y-0QTPk8HVFXAmALq7XB7GrDM8PNK
> 
>  
> 
> The illustration is by http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Like with all the artists, I let Kelley interpret the scene as she wanted. This is a dream like image. Mycroft is "getting his Sinatra on". He looks fabulous.)
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

 

Mycroft walks into the room and glares at the laptop.

_Before that. I have a few words to say to you. Or should I say sing._

Mycroft had this all planned out. He was about to sing, or growl, a thinly veiled threat to Fantomas and Magnussen. Backed up by Max and Sam. He had the song.

"I can't go for that.(No can do.)" by Hall and Oates

_Easy, ready, willing, overtime_

_Where does it stop_

_Where do you dare me To draw the line_

_You've got the body_

_Now you want my soul_

_Don't even think about it Say no go_

They were going to rescue Mary. Then he would unleash more force and fury than St. Jude contained upon Fantomas and Magnussen. Mycroft felt restless and started pacing.

* * *

Max and Sam packed what they needed from Llamrei and snuck to the secret tunnel. It would only take a few minutes. Then they were going to do what they did best. Be Mycroft's backup. Everyone thought it was a nightmare assignment. They were happy to let people think that. It added to Mycroft's mystique. That "Iceman" image was very useful. Especially in negotiations.

* * *

 Mycroft looked like a caged animal on the monitors.

"What is he waiting for? He would already be looking annoyed at the negotiating table by now." Magnussen stated.

"Mentally preparing knowing Mycroft."

* * *

This was not a meeting room. He was not being asked to stop an invasion. Or prevent a nuclear stand off. He was "in the field" and out of his favorite element. He felt raw. Mycroft could feel it starting to wear on him. Which is something that he just never allowed to happen. Hard to maintain a calm, cool facade.

* * *

Sam and Max started down the ladder. Very few people knew the other side of Mycroft. Mycroft would joke that his "Iceman" persona would totally annihilate who they referred to as Auggie. The Iceman was like a suit Mycroft put on when needed. Auggie was who they were protecting.

* * *

Mycroft was happy to keep it that way. The "Iceman" held the power and the important skills. However, the Iceman was getting angry. Mycroft could feel a squall to rival the storm's building in him. Mycroft didn't stop it. It was covering over the hurt and pain. Anger he understood. Anger he could control. Or Mycroft thought he could. He picked a camera and stared.

_"You do not kidnap my family! Then murder my brother's best..."_

* * *

"What is wrong with him?"

Fantomas turned around.

"Hmmm?"

He watched as Magnussen started turning pale watching Mycroft.

* * *

_Don't kid yourself. They murdered **your niece**. Then they have the audacity to threaten to destroy or damage everything from the North Sea to London???_

_"You dare threaten my home, my family and my people! Not while I live and breathe!! I don't mind dying to stop this. But I am damn sure going to take you two with me."_

* * *

Fantomas had seen and made Mycroft cross many times. He never showed it. You only heard it in his voice. Never loud. Just dark undertones. Mycroft's face was raw. His eyes were wild. Magnussen distanced himself from the monitors.

* * *

Mycroft heard Sam calling to him. He ignored it.

_"You will live to regret all of this. Do you understand?!"_

* * *

"He has snapped, Fantomas. Does he even realize that he isn't talking?"

Fantomas was very impressed. He was looking at pure rage oozing from Mycroft. Fantomas had always wanted to push his buttons.

"No. I do not think he does. I have lived through a lot to see something this stunning."

* * *

"We are in the tunnel everybody."

"Welcome to the party chaps."

"Thanks John. Are you ready Auggie?" Sam asked.

* * *

"Stunning? He is going to rip us limb from limb."

"Do not avail yourself a coward Magnussen. I told you. I will teach you."

Magnussen pulled himself together.

"Watch and learn."

Magnussen sat back down.

* * *

Greg could see the frustration in the group that Mycroft wasn't answering. He slipped out of the room before anyone could object.

"Hang on guys. Greg has gone to check things out." John said.

"Ok." Max answered.

Greg was awed with the transformation. He had seen strung out killers look friendlier. Greg had a plan. He just needed one question answered.

"Charlene?" Greg asked.

"Greg. What is going on?" Violet asked.

"Mycroft needs a rabies shot."

The everyone went silent.

"I can handle him. Trust me."

Greg expected a look from Sherlock and didn't get one.

"I just need to know something."

"What Greg?" Charlene asked.

"What happens when he plays piano? Does music do the same thing?"

Charlene wasn't following. Greg stood in front of her. He repeated the questions while calming his face and putting his hands in prayer position. The light came on in Charlene's eyes.

"Yes. Yes." Charlene looked relieved.

"Thank you, Greg."

"You are most welcome."

* * *

Greg dashed back down the tunnel. He didn't want to rush this but they were on two clocks. Mary's and the bomb's. Greg watched Mycroft pacing the room. He had to do this carefully. Mycroft had been trained to kill people with his bare hands.

"Mycroft?" Greg gently stated as he opened the door.

Mycroft was still pacing. The glare he was giving the cameras was lethal.

"Mycroft. It's Greg. We need to talk." Still no answer.

Greg kept close to the pipes. The plan was to get his attention then throw him into the previous section. Hard experience had taught Greg never to give a perp a limb to latch on to. So he kept his arms in. Mycroft wouldn't hurt him on purpose. The startle response in an agitated MI-6 agent would be the dangerous part.

If this was Sherlock, it wouldn't be a problem. Greg had months of wrestling matches when Sherlock was coming off the drugs for reference. Mycroft was a total mystery. What were his weak points? Did a MI-6 agent even have any? Sherlock might comment that his brother was slow and fat. Greg knew better. Never underestimate.

_Mycroft isn't slow either._

Greg remembered him bolting up the stairs.

_Not slow but.._

"Hey, Olaf."

Mycroft turned his glare to Greg.

"Let's dance."

Greg grabbed for his hip and Mycroft spun away from him. Straight towards the door. Greg backed into him. Pushing him the rest of the way out.

Greg grasped the door handle to mostly close the door. The door reflected Mycroft's arms reaching to corral him. Greg kneeled so Mycroft was pawing the air. Greg popped back up behind him. Greg circled Mycroft with his right arm and drew him in. Mycroft was trying to back out but ran into Greg's right hip.

"Mycroft! Stand down!"

Greg's bellow was heard throughout the tunnel. Mycroft partially fell onto Greg's arm. Mycroft was still tense but not fighting.

"That is better."

John slid up beside Greg.

"Nice touch with the Olaf." John said with a smile.

"I thought so. Any comments Mycroft?"

Greg could feel Mycroft taking deep breaths. Greg gently placed his left hand between Mycroft's shoulder blades.

"Easy there. You got yourself so cross. You've gone silent. Nod."

Mycroft did.

"You need to sing. Or at least talk."

A squeaky growl came out of his mouth.

"Mycroft I invite you to relax."

Mycroft was breathing out his rage fit. Greg hadn't moved. Mycroft concentrated on matching his breathing to Greg's. Slow and deep.

"I..feel..stupid." Mycroft whispered.

"Is that fatal to a Holmes?" Greg quietly asked.

Greg could feel a silent laugh go though him. John gave a laugh at that. Mycroft felt John checking his pulse.

"He is wound up." John mouthed.

_Remember piano. Music_.

"Mycroft what is your favorite Christmas song?"

Mycroft quietly repeated the question. Greg could feel him begin to loosen up.

* * *

Max and Sam smiled. John had been relaying. Greg was winging this, brilliantly.

"Auggie? Do you want to try and sing it?" Max asked.

Mycroft let out a whine.

"Can we sing it to you?" Sam asked.

Mycroft's head fell a bit.

"You are all going to get a beating when we get out of here."

Mycroft's voice was barely above a whisper. Greg leaned forward; 

"Promises, promises."

Another silent laugh. John was just behind and besides Greg. John was mouthing what Sam and Max were saying.

"Tell them to start singing, now. I need him to trance out."

John's eyes lit up with recognition. Greg smiled.

* * *

"Veni, veni Emmanuel;

Captivum solve Israel,

Qui gemit in exilio,

Privatus Dei Filio."

* * *

 John's head perked up. He wasn't sure who was singing. They had a very deep voice.

"I wish you could hear this." John mouthed.

* * *

Sam and Max started singing together.

"Veni, veni, O Oriens;

Solare nos adveniens,

Noctis depelle nebulas,

Dirasque noctis tenebras."

* * *

Sherlock closed his eyes and gently started conducting. Charlene tapped her ear so Mrs. Hudson, Violet and Siger would know what was going on.

"Mycroft?" Violet asked.

"Sam and Max." Charlene answered.

* * *

"Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,

Nascetur pro te, Israel!"

* * *

Mycroft was slowly relaxing over Greg's arm.

"It is working." Greg mouthed with a smile.

"Is he singing? Or just mouthing it?"

John looked at Mycroft's face.

"Very gently. I wish you could see his face. He is bliss out."

* * *

"Auggie. This is just you and me. Max can't get this high. Don't make me sing alone."

Sam gave Max a hopeful look.

"Veni, veni Adonai!

Qui populo in Sinai,"

Max did a few fist pumps. Mycroft was scratchy but trying. Mycroft heard Max join back in. 

* * *

"Legem dedisti vertice,

In maiestate gloriae."

Greg and John exchanged smiles. Mycroft's voice was clearing and becoming louder.

"Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,

Nascetur pro te, Israel!"

John wanted to applaud. Charlene was smiling.

* * *

Max and Sam were talking silently.

"He isn't hitting the high notes. His low end is ok." Max said.

"He needs to hit that last verse. Shite. What can we do as a warm up?"

"He would have to pick the song whose alternate title is "Pity the Singer"."

"Honestly he is such a pain in the arse."

Max and Sam smiled at one another.

* * *

"Guys? Are you still there?"

"Sorry, John. We just need a minute."

"Ok."

Greg was still gently holding Mycroft. Mycroft was calm and sort of singing. Mycroft really didn't want to move. He didn't quite trust himself not to get cross again. So he kept his eyes closed and let Greg rub between his shoulders.

"Greg. John. Thank you."

They both smiled.

"You are welcome."

Mycroft felt a pat between his shoulders. John checked his pulse, again.

"Much better."

* * *

Sam and Max were racking their brains to find a song. It needed to keep him in a good mood and open up his chest and vocal cords. Max stopped pacing. There was light laughter through the earpieces.

Mycroft sighed deeply.

"I am in trouble."

John and Greg smiled.

"Auggie. I need you to do one more. You still need to warm up your throat."

"Yes, Sam."

"Do you trust us?"

"I know better than to do that."

"We just watched this on DVD about a month ago."

Mycroft groaned.

"I hate you guys."

"Liar." Greg softly stated.

Charlene laughed and cracked the door open to their section of the tunnel.

"Auggie I will sing the first verse and back you up for the rest. I think you know when to join in."

"I do. Sorry Max this is too high for you."

"That is ok. I want to feel it Auggie. Understand?"

"Yes, Max."

Both Sam and Mycroft cleared their throats. Charlene and Max had the same thought.

_Sing it to me._

* * *

"Oh, the places I would like to show you

Although I hardly know you"

"I've a funny feeling we make a perfect pair"

* * *

Sherlock looked at his companions.

"I wish you three could hear this."

Violet pointed down the tunnel.

_Got it Mum._

* * *

"Famous sites I want to see you seeing"

"Then nights of you and me-ing Me. You. We -"

Sam stopped and hoped Mycroft was going to come in.

* * *

"Wait a minute! Just a minute!

No,

no,

no,

no!"

 

Mycroft stood up and patted Greg on the shoulder.

 

"I'm a Joe with just one aim

Ev'ry night to date a diff'rent dame

Call each one of 'em the same pet name"

"Hey, baby!"

 

Mycroft's face looked like he was conducting a meeting. He walked to the pipes.

 

"In a row, I have my ducks

Loads of gals to give me loads of yucks

Leave the cooing to the other clucks

I don't mean maybe"

 

Mycroft took out one gun and started clearing the chamber.

 

"Got it good. What do I need with love?"

 

Greg and John just looked at each other. Then at Mycroft.

 

"Always practice what I preach

Keep temptation out of easy reach

Stick to dolls who wash their hair in bleach

I'm happy."

 

Mycroft matter of factly stood working with his weapons. He was lining the pieces up on the pipes.

 

"Come and go the way I choose

Never gonna sing the tied-down blues

Other guys would kill to fill my shoes"

No wing-clipped sappy"

 

John just threw his hands up. This was Mycroft, after all.

 

"Got it good.

What do I need with love?"

* * *

Violet and Mrs. Hudson stood in the door watching and listening.

* * *

"That was a near miss,

talk about a close shave

Flirted with disaster"

 

Mycroft started reassembling one gun.

 

"There must be someone up there watching over me

Talk about a four-leaf-clover-me

Peter Rabbit's missing footsie

Means I roll without a tootsie"

 

*Snap* One slide closed.

 

"Got it good.

What do I need with love?

I got it good.

What do I need with love?"

 

*Snap* The other gun was whole again. Charlene was stifling a laugh.

 

"Skip the vows and all that rot

Tell the minister that "I do" not"

Bright and breezy is the -

Birds and bees-y is the -

Free and easy is the life I got"

 

Charlene was quietly bubbling over. Mycroft was being his exquisitely, incongruous self. A smile was shared amongst the group.

* * *

Sam and Max stopped dancing about. Sam quietly dropped out and just listened to the rest.

* * *

"Without her."

 

Mycroft's face finally reflected the euphoria of his voice.

 

"Although I hardly know you"

 

Mycroft caught Charlene's glaze.

 

"What do I need with love?

I got it good"

 

Mycroft set one gun spinning. He gently guided it to it's holster.

 

"Got it good"

 

The second gun did the same acrobatic act. Mycroft closed his eyes and let his voice come from his core.

 

"But now I got it.... bad!"

 

Mycroft could hear the cheering. John and Greg both wrapped him in hugs. The smiles from everyone else were as good as embraces.

 

"Very impressive, My. You held that last note for 12 seconds."

"You hit all the notes, Myc."

"Max?"

"Yes, Auggie. I felt it."

"What version?"

"Adam Pascal's Sam."

"What do you need us to do?" Max asked.

"Get ready to take control of the tunnel. When I have Mary with me, I'll give you the signal."

"Okay." Sam answered.

"John. I will bring Mary to you. The section between yours and Sherlock's test."

"That lift?" Mycroft nodded.

"Mrs. Hudson and I will wait there for you."

Mrs. Hudson smiled at Mycroft.

"Good luck."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson."

"Are you going to answer the question Auggie?"

Mycroft stopped.

"Pardon. Max. I need one person to just tell me if I am too flat or pitchy. Otherwise, I need quiet."

"Sherlock? Can you do that? You have a better ear than either of us."

"No, Max. I have only heard that version twice. I don't know the key changes."

"Really, Mum needs to do this but she doesn't have an earpiece."

 

Violet listened to Sherlock relay.

"Sherlock tell Max to relax and just correct Myc. His ear is tuned enough to do this."

Max sighed and agreed.

 

"Auggie what is the code?"

"Up. Down. Flat."

"Got it."

"Myc. Scales." Violet stated.

Mycroft sauntered through his range. The sounds in his earpiece told Mycroft he had hit all the notes. Violet pointed into the next section. Mycroft gave a wave and partially closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

He glared at a camera.

"I own you. Now."

Mycroft's voice came from his ankles. John guessed. Judging from it's depth.

* * *

Fantomas looked at the screen.

"We will see Mycroft. We shall see."

Fantomas patted the computer controlling the bomb.

* * *

Mycroft shook himself out. Mycroft was imagining the sheet music. So no other thoughts or memories could distract him. He took a deep breath and hit the enter key.

_"One, two, three.."_

 

"When I was nine I learned survival

Taught myself not to care

I was my single good companion

Taking my comfort there"

 

("Flat")

 

"Up in my room I planned my conquests

On my own -- never asked for a helping hand

No one would understand

I never asked the pair who fought below

Just in case they said "No." "

 

"Pity the child who has ambition

Knows what he wants to do

Knows that he'll never fit the system

Others expect him to

Pity the child who knew his parents

Saw their faults, saw their love die before his eyes

Pity the child that wise

He never asked "Did I cause your distress?"

Just in case they said "Yes." "

 

"When I was twelve my father moved out"

 

("Down")

 

"Left with a whimper -- not with a shout

I didn't miss him -- he made it perfectly clear

I was a fool and probably queer

Fool that I was I thought this would bring

Those he had left closer together

Well, she made her move the moment he crawled away

I was the last the woman told"

 

("Flat.")

 

"She never let her bed get cold

Someone moved in -- I shut my door

Someone to treat her just the same way as before."

 

("Perfect.") Mycroft shook his head and smiled.

 

"I took the road of least resistance

I had my game to play

I had the skill, and more -- the hunger

Easy to get away

Pity the child with no such weapons

No defense, no escape from the ties that bind

Always a step behind

I never called to tell her all I'd done

I was only her son!"

 

Mycroft went a bit high. Max wasn't going to correct him. He just needed to reign it back in.

 

"Pity the child but not forever

Not if he stays that way

He can get all he ever wanted

If he's prepared to pay.

Pity instead the careless mother"

* * *

Sam and Max exchanged high fives.

* * *

"What she missed, What she lost when she let me go

And I wonder does she know

I wouldn't call.

A crazy thing to do

Just in case she said, "Who?"

 

They all listened as the "Who" morphed into "Oh. Ho." One long sustained note.

* * *

Fifteen seconds in Sherlock smiled and quietly stated.

"Now he is just showing off."

* * *

Twenty one seconds in the note faded. Mycroft leaned against the pipes taking deep breaths. His ears were full of cheers.

"Thank you."

He appreciated the compliments. What Mycroft really wanted was the door to click open.

* * *

Magnussen watched as Fantomas continued to stare at the monitor. Deep in thought. His mind was attempting to pull a broken memory up.

"Fantomas?"

He didn't answer Magnussen. He sat down and started typing.

* * *

Mycroft noticed the monitor blinking.

**Mycroft that truly was stunning. You hit 91%. Go get Mary. Then you have 2 hrs till storm enhancement. Have fun.**

Mycroft checked his watch.

00:24

A little rush of water ran out. Mycroft's eyes searched the room. He found the cracked corner, first.

_There is something wrong with that explosive._

His brain threw that fact into the look at later file. Mycroft walked behind the lift.

"Mary?"

Mycroft kneeled in front of her.

"Mary. It is Mycroft."

Mary slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello Mycroft. Sherlock was just here a bit ago. I can't wait to tell you guys that I was hallucinating you two. Then I can let you geniuses figure out why."

_She has lost so much blood. I need to get her out of here._

"Mary I am really here."

Mycroft reached out and touched her hand. Mary's other hand grabbed his wrist. Her eyes lit up.

"See."

Mary let out a laugh.

"John. Mary is awake and says hello."

* * *

Sherlock stood up and smiled at John. They were soon curled into each other.

* * *

Mycroft heard the happy sobs in his ear. Mary started to sit up. Mycroft was soon behind her helping her to sit.

"Now you."

Mycroft looked puzzled.

"Look at me."

Mary leaned back onto his arm. She wanted to see his face. Mycroft went to speak. Mary put a few fingers on his lips.

"Please just listen. I want to nip this in the bud now."

Mycroft nodded.

"You, out of any in this group, is going to forever blame yourself for all of this."

Mycroft lowered his eyes and turned his head. Mary retrieved it.

"None of this is your fault. You can't control everything."

Mycroft's hand gently touched her abdomen. His eyes let out a flash of pain.

"We are going to capture these guys. I will show you where that box is buried. Then we can ruin their lives and save everyone else's in the process."

Mycroft really tried to stop it.

"Come here."

It was a mutually comforting hug. What happened next was between Mary and Mycroft. The three who could decipher all his squeaks, weren't ever going to tell. Neither was Mrs. Hudson who currently had Charlene in a hug.

[](http://i.imgur.com/v5h2fqN)


	34. Defining Roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. It is very dense. I am putting all warnings on it. My readers are smart. It is just broken memories. The decision to shatter this section into a few chapters was a hard one. It would have been too long and too intense without a chance to breathe. Enjoy the read.

They just rested on each other's shoulders, for a moment.

"Mycroft?"

"Hmm."

They both pulled back and cleared their eyes. Mary gently cupped his jaw with one hand.

"Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure."

Mary saw exactly what Charlene had fallen in love with. All of it could be summed up with one phrase.

"Iceman. My arse."

Mycroft gave an eye roll and bit down on a laugh.

"Mycroft don't look at me like I am crazy." Mary stated rather loudly.

"Quiet Mary. There are microphones in the next room. We don't want them hearing."

"Sorry."

"That is fine. Also, you are not crazy. You are suffering from blood loss, stress and the interaction with the Zearalenone."

 

* * *

Fantomas blankly watched the screens. Magnussen watched him.

"Magnussen keep an eye out. I need a moment to think."

Fantomas looked out at St. Jude gaining strength and closed his eyes.

_What am I trying to remember? Mycroft something about Mycroft._

"I don't think you understand Mycroft's true place Magnussen."

He turned to face Fantomas.

"Excuse me."

"You are so concerned about controlling him. Do you know who you are controlling?"

* * *

  
"I'm going to be a bit of and handful right now."

Now the giggle broke loose.

"Stop that. Would you like to know the plan?"

"Yes."

"Mary I am going to carry you to John. John, yourself and Mrs. Hudson will wait in a lift till we can gain control of the tunnel and control center."

 

* * *

 

Magnussen almost gave an eye roll. He stopped the impulse.

"I think I have adequately explained that Mycroft can be considered the most powerful man in England."

"Yes you have. But where does his power lie?"

Magnussen was confused.

"Where does your power lie?"

"Information."

"Partially. It is what you can do with it. The threat of what you can do."

"Yes."

"Where does my power lie?"

Magnussen figured the truth might score him some points.

"You are chaos. Chaos can not be controlled. It consumes. Anything it acquires it turns into a weapon."

Fantomas smiled.

"I am quite impressed. You are correct."

Fantomas looked at Mycroft talking with Mary on the screen.

"Look at him Magnussen. If you answered me elegantly, why can you not do the same for him?"

* * *

 

Mycroft stopped and thought for a moment.

"Sherly?"

Sherlock hummed.

"Mummy and Dad. In the lift?"

"Yes."

"I agree." John added.

 

* * *

 

Fantomas realized Magnussen feared him. Fear heightens the senses. That is why he was able to articulate his place so well.

"You don't fear Mycroft. Do you?"

"Why should I? The best built defenses have a weak point. I know his weak points."

 

* * *

 

"Right. Now is everyone ready?"

"We will just watch and make sure none of them flee, Myc."

"Thanks, Gordon."

"When you order the attack then we move. It is up to the dynamic duo now."

"Your funny, Don."

"I try, Sam."

* * *

Fantomas smiled.

"Then you are a fool. Never underestimate someone you can't even define."

Magnussen scowled. Fantomas turned his attention to the screen.

"This is the closest the two of us have ever been mon ennemi."

"You two have never met face-to-face?"

"No. We upset each other's lives from afar. That is one of the perks of power."

Fantomas turned back towards the storm. He started picturing the Black Sea.

_Bosphorus Strait? Pourquoi?_

The buildings looked like a company's private complex. It had just played host to the best drug lords and arms dealers from all over the world. Even the criminals had to have their business meetings. Fantomas had stayed behind to partake in some of the samples.

_"Fantomas would you like to have some fun?"_

_"Bien sûr. What type of fun?"_

_"The guards caught someone sneaking around."_

He smiled and followed the man.

* * *

"Everyone who has a torch. Ready it." Max said.

Mycroft had two head torches. He would put them on after the lights went out.

"Charlie, there are two head torches in the gun belt."

"Thanks Myeeks."

The rest reached for their camera phones.

"Wait."

"What, Auggie?" Max asked.

"Is that guard still out?"

 

* * *

"Fantomas? Do you play chess?"

"Yes. Why?"

Fantomas thought for a moment.

"Magnussen you are thinking. You have given me the perfect way to explain Mycroft's role."

"What his opening moves would be?"

"No. That would be an interesting discussion. What piece would Mycroft be?"

Magnussen opens his mouth.

"Think before you answer. Watch him and think."

Fantomas turned back to his thoughts. They were broken and scattered. Fantomas was cursing himself for being high as a kite, at the time. He focused.

He followed the man to one of the suites of the complex. A few of the security personnel were milling about.

_"Where are they?"_

_"In the loo."_

Fantomas went to comment about the stupidity of the guards.

_"Fear not Fantomas. He has been mostly stripped and he isn't alone in there. We decided to be civil for the moment."_

_"Is he being civil?"_

_"Yes. Didn't fight. Just came quietly."_

* * *

John relayed and Greg smiled.

"Mycroft. Greg and I checked on him a bit ago. He was still unconscious. Greg took the liberty to handcuff him to the pipe." John stated.

"He isn't going anywhere." Greg announced to the room.

 

* * *

"Fantomas?"

He turned away from the window.

"Mycroft would be the Queen."

"He would like for you to believe that. Mycroft preforms his job well. His masters chose their servant wisely. Alas, he is not the Queen."

"Mycroft has no real masters. Mycroft holds most of the power. So he is the King?"

"No. Think Magnussen."

"Mycroft holds too much power to be anything less on a chess board."

"Each piece has it's own powers. Even a lowly Pawn can be promoted to a Queen."

Magnussen studied Mycroft.

"He is a Bishop?"

"No. That would be his brother and Watson. That is why they are so dangerous together. Two bishops can force a checkmate."

Magnussen closed his eyes.

"What is Mycroft used for? When is he called in?"

"That is the correct line of questioning, Magnussen. Keep at it."

Fantomas tried to focus on the internal images and voices.

_"He didn't struggle?"_

_"No."_

_"Was he found with anything?"_

_"Not much."_

_"So why don't we either kill him or rough him up and send him on his way?"_

_"I agree. We wanted another set of eyes to make sure we didn't miss anything."_

_"Ok..."_

_"Marcus, sir."_

_"Show me what you have collected off of him, Marcus."_

Fantomas rifles though the objects. His eye is caught by an elegant gold ring. Carved on the inside are a lion,a dragon and a unicorn.

_"English. Any weapons?"_

_'None that we could find. This ring.."_

_"The ring proves nothing. He comes from means. Just a posh schoolboy trying to be James Bond."_

"Fantomas, Mycroft usually sends in a bunch of people to do his dirty work then swoops in to take the credit. Mycroft has to be the Queen. It is the most powerful piece on the board. It can move in eight directions."

"There is one very important move that the Queen cannot make. What is it?"

"If you want to teach me, now is the time."

"I shall. Mycroft is thrown into the middle of the fray. Without remorse. I might add. Mycroft has to fight his way out. You might not see him. You don't have to. Mycroft takes the responsibility for those he commands. I have been the cause of him falling on his sword, twice that I know of."

"Then why does he still command so much power?"

"He is the perfect combination of leader and loyal soldier. That is very rare and very precious. Plus the great mind he possesses."

"I think I understand. Mycroft wanted to invoke Genghis Khan. Some of Genghis' generals became skilled leaders in their own right."

"What move can the Queen not preform?"

"The opening one."

"So what piece is he?"

"The Knight."

"Well done."

 

* * *

"Sam are you ready?"

Sam was triple checking his keystrokes. Sam looked at Max and nodded.

"At your signal, Auggie."

 

* * *

Memories are very strange. They can be buried but never quite forgotten. Even broken images can be called together by a sound, smell or action. Fantomas realized the trigger that started this line of thought was that last long note that Mycroft had sung. His memory cleared. The images were suddenly unclouded.

Fantomas looked at the ring again. Between the lion and dragon was a rectangle with a slash in it. The symbol of the cavalry.

_Cavalry....Knight....Mycroft(?)_

His mind supplied the image of a half naked man. Whose hair had been artificially darkened. The ginger strands on his torso and arms along with the constellations of freckles showed his true nature. Fantomas turned his attention to the monitors.

 

* * *

Mycroft waited a few moments. He knew Don and Gordon had to move people into position.

 

* * *

"Mon ennemi. We have met before. We haven't remembered. Our minds protected us."

Fantomas sounded almost tender.

"Traumatic for both of us. Well mostly for you."

"What are you taking about?"

"Mycroft was the only one who never broke for me. The only one, Magnussen. Never before or since."

Fantomas sounded wistful.

"Broke?"

"The things we did to him. Unspeakable things. Mycroft never betrayed anyone. Never uttered one word of information."

Fantomas took a deep breath.

"Many hours. So many hours. Screamed till his lungs bled. Wept like a child."

"Then he did break."

Fantomas gave him a dark look.

"Listen and learn. The body will react to pain and being overstimulated. Normal, natural reactions. Breaking the body should result in breaking the mind. That is the purpose of torture."

"You "break" a person so they land up emotionally crippled at your mercy."

"You understand nothing. So what is your next move? Point and laugh at them? That is the thinking of a child."

"Making a person loose face is a powerful weapon I have."

"Yes. But what if that is the only weapon? You usually follow up with something illegal or immoral that they have done?"

"Yes. If not I embarrass them publicly."

"People can and do recover from that. They turn stronger from it."

Magnussen looked cross.

"Sorry to shatter your illusion. It is a false one. Knowing what you do now, do you still consider Mycroft the most powerful man in England? Think before you answer."

"I would have to say yes."

"Mycroft let us have our way with him. Mycroft never told us to stop. He never begged for mercy. He was prepared to die in order to keep the knowledge he held safe. Mycroft never broke. He is the only one. It was remarkable."

 

* * *

Mycroft cleared his throat.

"Who is afraid of the dark?"

Sam hit the enter key.

 

* * *

The entire control center went dark and dead.

Fantomas just laughed.


	35. Message from the Author

Follow the link. Please and Thank you. 

http://dragonsbain.tumblr.com/post/134143043815/dragonsbain-ive-had-a-few-questions-about


	36. Barrier Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for waiting. I decided to let the chapter end as it does. It sets the next up very well. I hope you enjoy.

"Not I." Rang through the earpieces.

The lights were out. Including the emergency lights. It was nothing but inky blackness. The machinery was still humming. The sounds seemed louder. St. Jude's fury was made very evident. Mary could hear Mycroft messing with the torches.

"It is really dark in here."

"And very loud."

"Loss of one sense makes the others more acute."

"Correct. Mary close your eyes." Mycroft stated.

"Ok. They are closed."

Mycroft slowly opened his eyes not to blind himself. The torches gave him a four meter circle of light. Mycroft covered her eyes.

"Now you can open them."

Mycroft gradually opened his fingers. Letting the light in gradually.

"Now that is a smart idea."

Mycroft was wearing the two torches 180 degrees apart on his head. One forward. One back.

"Thanks. Now I'm sorry if this causes you any pain. Tell me and I can adjust my grip."

Mary nodded. Mycroft stood up and stretched.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Mycroft reached under her thighs and around her back. He tightened the grip before he lifted. Mary put her left arm around his shoulders.

"Mary I need one bounce to get you up."

"Ok."

Mycroft did it fast. Mary was a bit dizzy. She just tucked into Mycroft's chest. He slowly stood up.

"Mary?"

"I'm ok. Just a bit dizzy."

"Comfortable?"

"Yes. I will let you know if something is going on."

"Ok. Ready?"

"Yes." 

* * *

 

"I would suggest just waiting a bit before we do anything."

Fantomas opened his laptop for light. Then his phone started buzzing.

"Sir?"

"Do you see any movement?"

"No, Sir."

"Let them engage you first. Your jobs are to make sure they don't leave the Barrier."

"Yes, Sir."

"We are ready for you."

"I will let you know."

The phone went silent. Magnussen was curious.

"Will he be able to control the laptop, also?"

Fantomas wanted to strike Magnussen.

"Your hands never get dirty?"

"Excuse me."

"This laptop controls the bomb. If you did any real computer work yourself, you would know the utter stupidity of that statement."

* * *

Mycroft started slowly walking towards the others. He was making sure Mary was not hitting any of the pipes. Mycroft walked sideways through the first door. Mary was quietly appreciating the fact that Mycroft was carrying her as easy as a load of firewood.

"How much can you bench press?"

"Not much. About 63 kilos."

_Just a bit over my weight._

Mary saw Mycroft smile.

"I'm asking the wrong question."

The smile widened.

"What can you leg press?"

"A tad over twice my weight."

Mary realized how much muscle Mycroft was carrying.

"Well your pretty ripped from what I can tell."

Mycroft barked out a laugh.

"No Max and Sam are "ripped". I'm just semi-solid."

"So what about 158 kilos?"

"Very close. 171 kilos."

"The next time Sherlock calls you fat I'm going to hit him."

* * *

John and Sherlock could see a circle of light making it's way down the tunnel. More importantly they could hear Mary and Mycroft laughing, deeply. The sound was bouncing off the pipes.

"That is a good sign John."

John turned towards his voice. They were all bathed in shadows now.

"Yes it is. I can tell it is Mary's real laugh. She is a realist. This is hurting her but she will take it in stride."

Sherlock placed his hand on John's shoulder. John's hand soon joined it. Sherlock didn't need to see John's face. He knew there was a smile on it. Mrs. Hudson started herding them towards the rest of the group.

"Move you two. We meet at the lift remember."

"Yes, Mam."

* * *

 

Magnussen had to remember he was not in any sort of control. If he had any chance of surviving this, he needed to not make Fantomas cross.

"I forgot myself. Please explain."

"This laptop is as secured as Mycroft's. The only important thing in its programming is the bomb."

Magnussen looked at the timer in the corner. 1:54:32, 1:54:31

"No matter what happens, the bomb will explode. People will die, be injured and inconvenienced. London will shut down."

Magnussen picked up on his thought.

"The Footsie will shut down for two days. At least. Which will send the rest of the markets into a slow panic. Most travel will stop to England. Which not only traps people here but goods as well. It is like disturbing an ant colony."

Magnussen watched a wide smile settle on Fantomas' face.

"Will they know who set the bomb off?"

"Of course. We worked hard to do this. I will not tolerate some other group taking responsibility and using it to promote their cause. I will send messages to the media after watching the fallout for a while."

Magnussen moves to a window. 

* * *

Greg and Siger were in the lead. Siger had one of the head torches. Greg was ready to draw his weapon, if need be. Charlene and Violet were in the middle. Violet stopped her and softly asked:

"How are you doing?"

"I'll survive Mum."

"You can.."

"Mum when we are all done. We have to concentrate. There will be more than enough time."

Violet gave her a pat on the back.

"You know how he gets."

Violet laughed.

"How HE gets?"

Violet pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Mum."

"Awww."

Violet could hear the smile in Sherlock's voice.

"You hush."

Mrs. Hudson and Violet shared a smile.

* * *

"Even if it was a clear night with a full moon you could not see them coming."

Magnussen didn't like not seeing what was coming towards him. Fantomas noticed the puzzled expression on his face.

"The Knight has to have backup."

"Of course."

Magnussen looked at Fantomas.

"Do you know them?"

"Yes. I hope you never have to meet them alone."

"Why?"

"None of the men who support Mycroft are to be trifled with. The two coming for us lead a group. They inspire a special fear in my men."

Magnussen looked poised to speak.

"It is justified. I have seen video of them murdering six of my men in one go. That was about five years ago. They have gotten more frightful since then. They move as one. They show no mercy. That phone call was to determine if my men sit still or go hunting. Now you can speak."

"Overblown."

Fantomas huffed and started typing on his laptop.

"Let me ask you one question. Knowing Mycroft's reputation, as you do. What could possibly backup "L'homme des glaces"?"

Magnussen stared out into the storm.

"Come and see. This is the video."

* * *

"My eyes are off."

"Why?"

"The light is getting farther away."

"They are moving to the meeting point. So their torches are going to recede."

"That makes me feel better."

They passed Sherlock's test station.

"So this was the set up?"

"Yes. Laptops hooked to the locking mechanisms of the doors. Controlled from a central point."

"Rather smart."

"I reluctantly agree."

* * *

Magnussen sat and watched. The men were all wearing body cameras. The video was a composite of all the body cameras. Eight men. All heavily armed walking through a wooded area. Water could be heard in the background. There was a splash. Lots of gunfire until the leader told them to stop.

"Do not waste ammo. We check before we shoot."

Dusk was falling on the wood. They kept walking. Another disturbance. A few of the men opened fire.

"What did I just say?"

The leader was not happy.

"Go and check it out."

Three men left. The next two minutes were them poking into the underbrush.

"Nothing there, Sir."

Magnussen watched as each of the men who had left started falling. They turned pale. Fell to the ground and died.

"They had been poisoned. Tiny darts to their necks."

"Thought it must have been insect bites?"

"Yes."

Magnussen watched as the rest of the group grew frightful. The leader radioed for the helicopter to meet them early.

"2.4 kilometers. Twenty minutes."

The group never made it. One by one the men were picked off. Magnussen couldn't tell how silent they actually were. He certainly couldn't hear them on the video. Or see them. Two men remained.

* * *

Greg and Siger motioned everyone to stop. There was movement beyond the next door. Siger turned off his torch and they disappeared out the door. Charlene stood listening.

"That should be Max and Sam."

"Sherlock there are also a few guards roaming about."

Sherlock paused for a moment. Just listening.

"Why is Siger out there without a gun?"

"Good point John." Charlene answered.

They could hear Charlene patting herself down.

"Really, Dad?"

"What?"

"He isn't unarmed John."

"Fingers strikes again?"

"Yes, Mum."

A few snickers burst forth.

"Who do you think taught the boys?"

Violet's explanation was cut off by shuffling and a few screams. John grabbed his gun. Ready to use it. Charlene held him back. Her face had gone all serious.

* * *

Fantomas stopped the video. He had been watching Magnussen.

"My men refer to them as "The Ghost and The Darkness".

"The psychotic lions?"

"Yes. They left my lieutenant and his second. The others were not paying attention. You will see later that even Mycroft expected better."

Magnussen watched as the cameras were yanked backwards. The gagging sounds told him they were being suffocated by a gas. The cameras jerked around as they finally passed out. Soon two voices addressed the camera. Their faces couldn't be seen.

"Greetings, Fantomas. You thought you could disturb the conference?"

A gentle tutting followed.

"We are taking these two. Let's hope they are truly loyal to you."

"I would suppose not. So what little dirty secrets are we going to learn?"

Both men were carried to a Jeep. They were dumped inside.

"One last word."

A camera was removed from one of the men. The view was of a man about 189 cm with a muscular build. He mostly blended into the background.

"We have all the goodies from your men."

The camera slowly panned across the pile of stuff on the ground.

"We will not harm them. Your men have had a long day. They need to relax."

The camera came back up to a hypodermic needle.

"I think they need to vent."

There was a quick burst of laughter. The camera bounced into the passenger seat of the Jeep. The driver dialed a mid-2000's version of a satellite phone.

* * *

Max could feel the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his head.

"Christ, Dad! It's us! Don't shoot." Max yelled.

Torch light slowly filled the room. Siger had Max on the ground with the gun pressed to his head. Greg had Sam in a head lock. Gun to his kidney.

"Why didn't you just tell us you were coming?"

"I was whistling, Dad. You didn't hear?"

"No Sam I didn't. Sorry."

Greg released Sam.

"Let me try this again."

Greg stood in front of Sam.

"Greg Lestrade."

Greg extended his hand with a smile on his face.

"Sam Kim. Lovely to meet you."

The handshake turns into a shoulder hug.

"Thanks for helping Auggie." Sam whispers.

"Anytime."

As they break the hug Sherlock studies Sam's face. John notices his head turn to look at Max. Sherlock's eyes close as he filters through images from his two year gutting of Moriarty's network. When things got really messy, they would appear. Informal contacts. Employees in safe houses. Medical personnel.

Sherlock had learned he could trust them. He knew that Mycroft was keeping loose tabs on him. Sherlock hated that he had to rely on Mycroft to complete the mission. It was part of the original plan. Too complex and too dangerous not to have backup.

Mycroft hadn't sent just anyone to watch, help and occasionally rescue him. He had sent his best friends. Sherlock shut the door on that thought before he started getting emotional about it. Sherlock opened his eyes to everyone giving him curious looks.

* * *

"Hyia, Mycroft. How goes it?"

"By your bright and bouncy tone, you have good news?"

"We do indeed. We are bringing you back a small treasure trove of information."

"And?"

"Two lab rats to play with."

"Two? I thought there were eight?"

Magnussen could hear Mycroft's famous huff.

"Um."

Mycroft let out a deep sigh.

"Very well."

"Do we get an answer?"

"Pardon. It looks like the treaty will be signed by all the parties."

"Chuffed to bits. Anything you would like to say to Fantomas?"

"We will return your men in one piece. We will just have a chat. Laters."

The video ended.

* * *

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, John."

Sherlock walked up to Max and Sam. He wasn't sure what exactly to say.

Max looked at his watch.

"Two minutes. That was quick."

"We were betting it would take between five and ten." Sam completed the thought.

Sherlock let out a clipped:

"Thank you."

"You are more than welcome." They stated together.

"We paid him visits during his two year sabbatical."

"Thank you two."

They both bowed towards John. Charlene made the introductions. After which Max and Sam proceeded to gently crush her in a dual bear hug. They all moved to the lift and opened it. It was clear. They locked the lift.

"Don't want it going anywhere before we want it to." Sam stated.

"One question."

"Yes, John." Max answered.

"What is that wound on his left side rib cage? Under his lungs."

"Oh that little thing." Sam started.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Someone thought he was a deer and tried to take him out with a crossbow." Sam continued.

"Still have the arrow pieces. Do you approve of the patch up job?" Max asked.

"I do indeed. Nice stitching work."

"They are rather talented like that."

Everyone turned towards Mycroft's voice.

"Hi everyone." Mary said with a smile and wave.

John just went on instinct. He kissed Mary on the lips. Then Mycroft on the cheek. Mycroft carried her into the lift and gently laid her down. Mary put her forehead against his.

"Thanks Mycroft."

Mycroft stood up and found John pulling him into a bear hug. Mycroft relaxed into it. Neither of them said anything. Words would cheapen the sentiment. They allowed themselves a minute before they pulled apart.

John kneeled next to Mary.

"John? Mary?"

They both looked towards Max's voice.

"We brought a few things to help with the pain, bleeding and neutralize the poison."

Sam and Max started pulling out syringes and pills from various pockets in their vests. John sat down and placed everything before him. Max could see he was shaking like a leaf.

"You two need a minute. We will leave you alone."

John gave him the most grateful look. Max shut the doors.

"John, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

Mary snuffled.

"Don't start. Because if you do then I will. Then neither of us could keep on top of this."

"Agreed."

"I need to look."

"Trying to get in my knickers, Watson?"

John leaned in close.

"Why yes I am. Have a problem with that Morstan?"

"Not at all."

They both burst into laughter. 

* * *

The rest of the group just turned and looked at the lift.

"Stress is bad in a stressful situation." Siger said with a shrug.

* * *

John grimaced.

"Oh you are a mess."

He was trying to be both doctor and husband. The result was doctor with lots of reactions. Which helped release some of the stress.

"But I'm your mess."

"I'm well aware."

John gave her a smile. Mary just shook her head. The whole situation was ten levels of deranged.

* * *

"What is our next move?"

They all looked at Greg.

"I know the other teams are on standby. What do we need to do before everyone else can move?"

Mycroft and Sam looked ready to launch into an explanation.

"Max. Sam. Help."

"Coming John." Max stated.

They opened the doors. John emerged with blood up to his elbows.

"Can you give her the shots while I clean up?"

"No problem." Sam answered.

* * *

"Mycroft was true to his word. My men were returned in prime condition."

"Do they still work for you?"

"They died a few days later."

"Why?"

"I killed them. They had compromised six of my ongoing projects."

The matter of factness of his tone chilled Magnussen.

"Understandable."

* * *

Sherlock followed John to the small loo in the next section. Sherlock was opening the doors and turning on the faucet. John kept smiling.

"What can I do to help?"

John dried his arms and just looked at Sherlock. John had an unreadable expression. The solider, the doctor and John's soul were in flux. Sherlock gently wrapped him up in the Belstaff. Unlike Mycroft, John needed little releases to ease the pressure back.

"I just told Mary not to do this."

"John. This is ok. It will help you think and focus."

"I'm a wimp."

"You are most certainly not. You have better emotional control than anyone here."

John let out a sobbing laugh.

"Your brother and future sister-in-law?"

"Will quietly come apart at the seams later. I do not know Charlene well enough to speak about her. Mycroft can't think at all when he gets really emotional. He needs recovery time. They really can't touch. I think this is healthier."

Sherlock could feel John shaking his head against his chest.

"The hug you two just shared is as close as he can get right now. He needed that. Thank you. If you noticed he can't really do much with Max and Sam."

John looked up and saw Sherlock smile.

"Anyway. You are not crying. You are detoxing."

John's laughter considerably lightened the mood.

* * *

Charlene and Violet had gotten into the lift with Mary. Mary was leaning against Violet. Charlene was helping Max and Sam.

John and Sherlock walked back to Mrs. Hudson and Siger guarding the far door. Max and Sam walked towards them with bloody hands. The four smiled as they passed. John turned to look as their torches cut into the dark they had just come from. Mycroft and Greg were talking.

"Mycroft." Mary sang out.

He walked to the lift.

"Yes, Mary?"

"Fiji, baby. For a month."

Mycroft stuck his head in.

"Whatever you desire, love."

Charlene was quietly laughing.

"Are you hitting on my man?"

Mary laughed and answered.

"Yes. I am. He has such pretty eyes, Charlene. Did I ever tell you that?"

"No. Do tell."

Mycroft looked at Charlene and knew part of her was in hysterics. Mycroft opened his mouth. Thinking better of it, he closed it. He waved goodbye as a blush started on his neck. As he passed John he smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"The pain medicine is starting to work. Good luck."

* * *

Pascal heard laughter through the fog in his head. He couldn't focus. Opening his eyes didn't help. It was pitch dark. Even worst. He was chained to something. Pascal gave into momentary panic and started struggling.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson started shushing everyone. Charlene came out of the lift. Max and Sam walked back into the room.

"Sounds like someone woke up." Mrs. Hudson said quietly.

Max, Sam, and Charlene all smiled at Mycroft.

"Auggie would you like to vent a bit of stress?" Sam asked.

"I thought you would never ask."

Mycroft turned off his head torches. The rest gathered near the lift. Sherlock had never seen that wicked of a smile on Mycroft's face before. Mycroft went out the door. Max, Sam and Charlene just listened.

* * *

Pascal heard everything get quiet. Fantomas trained them to question the silence. The storm was still raging. The laughter stopped after he gave into his panic. He had been heard. He only hoped it was one of his men. The other alternatives were not pleasant.

"Pouvez-vous exécuter ? Je ne le crois pas."

The voice was close. Pascal started kicking and throwing himself at the voice. He kicked the pipes on the other side but nothing else.

"Je ne le crois pas."

Pascal felt something touch him from above. He screamed and kicked. He was hitting nothing. Now he heard quiet feet.

"Sleepy time." Sam sang out.

Mycroft closed his eyes on the command. He could hear a few gasps.

"Clear." Max said.

Mycroft slowly opened his eyes. Pascal was temporary blinded by the lights.

"My, how are you doing that?"

Mycroft had climbed the pipes. He had hooked himself around the supports. So he could hang above Pascal.

"Your brother is part mountain goat, part gymnast." Max chuckled.

Pascal's vision cleared. He saw Watson, Sherlock, Lestrade. Then Max and Sam moved into view.

"Le fantôme et les ténèbres."

Pascal moved closer to the pipes. He was afraid to look up.

"L' homme des glaces."

Mycroft smiled at him.

"Salut."

Pascal cowered against the pipes. His English was rough but perfectly understandable.

"Quick death. Please."

Mycroft reached down and patted his head. John noted how gentle Mycroft was. Max and Sam matched him. All three of their eyes were blazing. The others backed off.

"No. You haven't even introduced yourself yet."

"Pascal. Sir Iceman."

"Pascal. Were you born during Easter?"

He slowly nodded yes. Max moved to one side of him. Sam to the other.

"Correct use of the name. I am impressed."

"Can I help you with something?"

Max, Sam and Mycroft all smiled at each other.

"So polite. I like that." Mycroft noted.

"Who are you Pascal?"

"I am no one, Iceman."

"Oh. I don't think I believe you. I know Fantomas kills those who disobey. So you must be someone who has the one strike rule."

"No, no."

"Trying to impress your boss? Grab one of our heads and get a promotion?"

Pascal curled up even tighter. Mycroft looked at his watch. He had set the timer. 1:47:45.

John didn't see any signals but Max and Sam stretched out Pascal and held him still. Mycroft reached down. Pascal flailed his head. Mycroft grabbed his hair and pulled till they were looking eye-to-eye.

"It would be better if you held still."

Pascal slowly nodded.

"Bon garçon."

Mycroft took off Pascal's communication equipment. Then he felt around the man's neck and shoulders. Mycroft's left hand found something on his left shoulder. John saw Pascal flinch.

"Is that still a bit tender? I'm sorry."

Mycroft rummaged a bit more. He pulled a necklace up into the torchlight.

"What do we have here?"

"That is a badge." Sam offered.

"A Lieutenant's badge." Max added.

"Pascal has been branded and has a gold badge. Looks like we caught ourselves a big fish."

John didn't believe it. Max and Sam let out something between a purr and a growl. John saw pure abject terror grip Pascal.

"Shh. It is ok."

Mycroft said as he gently touched his face.

"Where are they?"

"The control tower, Sir. Just them. There are 3 guards at the bottom of the stairs."

"Anything else?"

"Fantomas' laptop controls all. We are under orders to stay still till your moves are made."

.

 _The laptops are all connected. If I can break into one I can access the other._ Sherlock thought.

.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Pascal. We will talk later."

Mycroft had both hands on his neck. He pushed, pulled and pinched. Pascal's body went limp.

Sherlock jumped. Mycroft dismounted the pipes. Mycroft could see the look on his face.

"I did not kill him, brother. He is unconscious."

Max, Sam and Mycroft walked through the rest.

"Don. Gordon. Do you remember our over enthusiastic guard?"

"Yes, Max." Gordon answered.

"Turns out he is a top Lieutenant."

"Oh we are lucky." Don stated.

"Yes we are. He will have a headache. We need to talk with him later."

"We will keep him safe and sound."

Max and Sam could hear them laughing.

The group made it back to the lift.

"Charlie, my love, I bring you a gift."

Mycroft tossed the necklace to her.

"A gold badge?"

Mycroft smiled.

"I don't have one of these yet. Thank you, Myeeks."

She placed it around her neck. John walked back into the lift. Mycroft stood in front of everyone.

"Here is the plan."

* * *

Mike Barker was silently cursing. They were changing a tire on the vehicle. They had another 30 minutes before he could even attempt to call the PM.

_The ship is going to blow up before I can even call._

* * *

"Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

Max, Sam, Charlene, Mycroft and Greg walked to the next section and stopped. Max took out his phone and played with it for a moment. Greg could hear the others he hadn't met yet.

"Myc?"

"Hi Don."

"Mycroft how are you?"

"I am fine Gordon. Thanks for the backup guys."

"Anytime, Myc."

"Gordon if you would."

"Of course."

Greg watched as they all dropped to one knee. Greg backed up. Mycroft and Charlene looked at Greg and patted the space between them. Greg joined them.

"Ready, Gordon." Charlene quietly said.

"Grant Us, Thy Protection;  
And in protection, strength;  
And in strength, understanding;  
And in understanding, knowledge;  
And in knowledge, the knowledge of justice;  
And in the knowledge of justice, the love of it;  
And in that love, the love of all existences;  
And in the love of all existences, the love of all goodness."

They all stood up.

"Mycroft what was that?"

John's voice came from the tiny speaker.

"A reworking of an ancient Druid prayer."

"That was beautiful, Gordon."

"Thanks, John. See you guys out here."

Max set the earpieces back to the previous settings. They all nodded and moved forward.

* * *

Fantomas held up his hand to silence Magnussen. Fantomas moved to one of the doors and cracked it open. Movement could be heard. It was very faint. Fantomas dialed his phone.

"Where are they? Why wasn't I informed?"

"We haven't seen anyone near the ends of the tunnel."

"Your men in this tunnel are dead or unconscious."

Fantomas gave the man a minute to confirm that none of them were answering.

"We are coming to you."

"Yes, Sir."

Fantomas grabbed his laptop and headed for the second door. Magnussen followed with a torch. The stairs descended to a landing. The landing had three exits.

"Follow me."

Noise assaulted them from both above and below. Magnussen dropped his torch and bolted. Fantomas knew all the Barrier exits. He made a quick decision that he could hide in the Barrier. Then escape when the opportunity opened.

He was keeping in the dark. The only light came from various torches. Fantomas kept moving till the floor became wet.

_The room where Mary was._

Fantomas made his way to the lift. He landed up tripping over the mattress.

"Merde."

Mycroft instantly recognized the voice. He couldn't believe his luck. First one of Fantomas' top lieutenants. Now, the man himself. Mycroft signaled deep in his throat.

"Auggie? I'm almost up to turning on the lights."

Sam heard a very quiet:

"Yes."

Mycroft didn't move. Fantomas had trapped himself. The lift and all the exits were covered. Mycroft just wanted five minutes with the man. It wouldn't do to arrest him before they had their first proper chat. Mycroft listened as Fantomas stilled.

"Auggie, I'm ready."

Mycroft slid all the way into the room. It was easy to figure that he had tripped over the mattress. Mycroft moved halfway between the door and the lift.

Sam heard Mycroft clear his throat. Sam brought the Barrier back to life. Mycroft had left the door fully open so the microphones could hear everything. His next words sent a cheer around the control room.

"Soirée plutôt orageuse. Est-ce pas, Fantomas?"  
(Rather stormy evening. Is it not, Fantomas?)


	37. Into the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Gentle Reader,
> 
> This chapter is the hardest thing I have ever tried to create. This chapter is what Fantomas was getting flashbacks about. I have been so slow because of the sensitivity of the material. I hope I did it some justice. All appropriate warnings apply. 
> 
> Thanks to Amelie's French Bakery of NoDa in Charlotte for providing the perfect writing environment. Special Thanks to fuck-off-watson on Tumblr for being such a great cheerleader. 
> 
> Health and Happiness everyone.

Fantomas had the upper hand here. He was unwilling to show anything yet.

"Yes it is Mycroft. How do you fare this night?"

Mycroft hadn't moved. He just watched Fantomas stand up. 

* * *

Sam felt off. He sat in front of the monitors and stared at Fantomas.

* * *

"Doing measurably better now that I finally get to meet you."

Fantomas could hear the smug satisfaction in his voice. Mycroft offered his hand.

 _A gentleman above all else._ Fantomas thought.

* * *

"Auggie don't." Sam whispered.

* * *

Mycroft managed to keep the confused look off of his face. Fantomas nodded and grasped Mycroft's hand in a firm shake.

* * *

Max had learned to trust his decades of training. Charlie looked at Max and nodded. Max took out his phone and severed the link between Sam and everyone but him. Max adjusted Mycroft's signal. Charlene and Max would be the only ones Mycroft could hear. Greg voiced what everyone else was thinking.

"Is something bothering you?"

Sam hesitated.

"Yes. I don't know what."

* * *

Mycroft went to release his hand. Fantomas took two of his fingers and drew them softly from Mycroft's wrist to his fingers as he released his grip. Fantomas held Mycroft's gaze the entire time.

This really didn't bother Mycroft. Fantomas used many versions of intimidation on people. Mycroft had seen many of his victims. Interviewed the ones who made it out with their life breath. Many people called Sherlock a sociopath. He wasn't. Fantomas was a horrific example of how bad a sociopath could be. Fantomas was a sadistic killer as well. Mycroft would allow himself a silent gloat for helping catch him later.

* * *

Sam stuck his right arm out. Max took it and felt the goosebumps under the fabric. Greg could see Sam tense up.

"If you are feeling uneasy about this, just go and get him." Greg stated.

"Let Auggie have this moment, everyone. We have chased Fantomas and his people the world over. We use that man"

Max points to Mycroft on the monitors.

"like bait to draw Fantomas out. They have never met before. All of us have had discussions with Fantomas. Auggie needs his. He has earned it."

Max placed his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Sam just breathe and calm down."

Sam relaxed a bit.

* * *

"I would like to state a few things."

"Of course, Fantomas."

"I am not responsible for what is happening to Mary."

Mycroft shot him a look.

"Magnussen tried his hand at poisoning her."

"Who gave him the poison?"

Fantomas sighed.

"This is what happens when you don't supervise the children. I will take the blame."

* * *

"What do you care?" Sam asked the screens. "You have hundreds of murders that we can charge you with right now. Lord knows how many we don't know about."

Greg looked at Charlene and Max. They nodded. 

* * *

"Noble of you."

"Yes, it is. What did you think of the tests?"

Fantomas watched Mycroft's face. His eyes flashed rage for a second.

"Ingenious method of door locks."

"Thank you. Magnussen supplied the ideas. Or I should say the juicy little secrets that led to the tests."

"Are you claiming Magnussen tempered you?"

Fantomas allowed himself a laugh.

"I guess he did. I have never jointly done a project this big. I have a lot to learn."

"There won't be a next time."

"Then it is good that I'm going out with a bang. A big bang."

* * *

"What is he talking about?" Charlene asked.

Sam, Max and Greg all winced.

Sherlock and John just held their breath.

"The other thing you guys couldn't tell me?"

They all nodded. 

* * *

Mycroft turned towards the dropped laptop. Charlene knew why they had kept her out of the loop. At the moment, she didn't care. The stress she was carrying found it's way out. Mycroft could hear Charlie gently chewing heads off. Including John's and Sherlock's.

Mycroft signaled her.

"Oh you will get it later, snookums."

Mycroft winced.

Sherlock and John were glad they weren't in the control room.

* * *

Fantomas couldn't quite read Mycroft's expression. Mycroft was carrying the laptop back to him.

"Your pained expression is correct. This laptop is as secured as yours. The controls for the bomb are on here."

Fantomas waved the laptop a bit.

"Whatever happens...boom." Fantomas stated calmly.

"Yes or we can just take you with us."

"Disarm or die? Really Mycroft?"

Mycroft smirked.

"Sounds a bit like me."

Fantomas paused to let that sink in.

"Very few people have caused me the migraines you have, Mycroft."

"If I had caused you a few more, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, Mycroft."

"I am. As I have stated, if I had captured you before now I could have saved numerous lives. Lots of destruction. Not that you would care about such things."

"True."

Mycroft looked at his watch. 1:41:14.

"Sorry to cut our first conversation short. I have a few matters to attend to."

Mycroft's hand was reaching for the dart. The knockout drug would work on Fantomas as well as anyone else.

"Our first conversation?"

"Pardon. Our first face-to-face conversation."

"You are incorrect any way you phrase it."

Mycroft's hand stopped. Fantomas watched as he closed his eyes and thought.

* * *

Sam stood up. He looked ready to bolt for the door. Still not sure why. Max started playing with his phone. He spoke quietly.

"Gordon we need to drop out."

"Max?"

"Don't come into this side of the tunnel. Secure both sides. Go get Mary. Sherlock and John I need you to just handle things over there. Please. I'm linking you to Gordon."

"Ok. Max." John answered.

"Gordon, if you really need me."

"I know how to get a hold of you. Go handle it."

"Thanks, Gordon."

Sherlock and John could hear the earpieces click.

"Gordon? Any idea what is going on?"

"None whatsoever, John. I will tell you when we are coming in to get you."

* * *

"Can't remember?"

Mycroft's face was blank.

"I couldn't either. Not until you started singing. Let me compliment you on that wonderful voice of yours. This you can blame Magnussen for."

* * *

Sam was not the only one feeling apprehensive. Greg had a sudden urge to go and pull Mycroft out of that room. Greg put it down to a long day.

Charlene and Max looked at the monitors curiously.

* * *

"Magnussen knew you could sing. That led to me changing your lock. Which forced you to sing."

Mycroft's mind was racing.

_When was the last time I sang in public? When I was 15. Was he there?_

"Which triggered a very repressed memory."

"Why would you repress a memory?"

"You are one of the biggest failures in my life."

"I will admit. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Let me explain."

Fantomas walked a bit closer.

"If you won't talk. You will sing little birdie." 

* * *

Greg, Max and Charlene all looked confused. Sam's colour was draining away from him. They all watched as his lips moved with no sound.

* * *

Mycroft's trademark was his poker face. His eyes though. Fantomas saw confusion, shock and trepidation all shoot through them in mere seconds. They finally settled on calm acceptance. Mycroft's voice held no fear. Just curiosity.

"Ah. You were the second person."

Fantomas gently patted Mycroft's hand.

* * *

"Don't touch him! You sick freak!"

Sam screamed at the monitors. He turned to run out the door. Greg grabbed Sam from behind before he got there.

"Let me go! He is going to hurt Auggie again!"

Sam could have easily dropped Greg and ran. The last bit of his self control stopped him.

"Greg!! Let me go! Please!"

Max looked his partner over. Sam never gave into hysterics. He was the rock that the group was built on.

"Sammy. What the hell?" Max quietly asked.

Max and Charlene stood in front of him. They each grabbed one of his hands. Greg could feel Sam relax against him.

"Sam. Why do you think it is ...that?"

"That was what he said while they were working on Auggie."

Max and Charlene filtered through the therapy sessions.

"You two never mentioned that in therapy."

_Therapy? For a group of MI-6 agents?_

Charlene saw the look on Greg's face and nodded. Sam wiggled out of Greg's embrace.

"Because we were trying our best to forget it!"

Sam turned for the door.

"If you love me at all, Sammy, you will sit down."

"Auggie is going to get hurt again."

Max had his hands on Charlene's shoulders.

"Trust me, Sammy."

"Charlie?"

Sam was hoping she would be on his side.

"Sam sit down."

Sam dropped to the floor. Greg took that as a cue to sit down behind Sam. Charlene sat in front of the monitors. Max kneeled in front of Sam.

"This is Auggie's chance to face his attacker. We thought we had killed both of them. He needs to be given the chance to do this. If he gets uncomfortable he can leave."

"Or we can go get him." Charlene added.

Max pressed his forehead against Sam's.

"Fantomas will not hurt our boy, again. I promise."

Sam nodded. Max sat down in the chair next to Charlene. Max turned the feed to Mycroft's earpiece way down. Mycroft could ignore them if needed.

* * *

 Mycroft heard the conversation. He silently told Max and Charlie Thank you. Mycroft turned his attention back to Fantomas.

"I was the second person."

"What precisely was the trigger for you?"

"That impressive last note you sung."

* * *

"Of course. It reminded you of him screaming." Sam stated.

Greg could guess a lot of what was going on.

"Sam could you fill me in?"

Greg looked to Max and Charlene for approval. They both nodded.

* * *

"I didn't realize what was happening. My brain started throwing random images at me."

"That is how it normally happens." Mycroft sighed.

* * *

Sam turned to Greg.

"We were on a mission. Auggie went first."

"Conference of drug and arms dealers." Charlene added.

* * *

"Made a lot of connections at that conference?"

"Yes I did. Bought my people the next years worth of guns and ammo. You came for intelligence?"

"Yes. Got quite a lot of information."

* * *

"Auggie was quietly collecting the bugs we had hidden throughout the complex."

"Was he disguised as anything?"

"No, Greg. He was just sneaking about."

"Did he get them all?"

"Yes. Got every single one."

* * *

"We never found where you hid the bugs."

Fantomas studied him.

"Mon Dieu."

Mycroft allowed himself a smile.

"You ate them?"

* * *

Greg let out a started grunt.

"How many did he eat?

"He collected 22 bugs."

"22?!"

"About .7 of a kilo. It is very filling. But doable."

"If you can swallow it and can't hide it." Max stated.

"You eat it." The three finished together.

"You are trained to do this?" Greg asked astonished.

"Don't remind us." Max said with a groan.

"For Queen and Country." Charlene stated.

A quiet laugh ran around the control room.

* * *

Mycroft appreciated the small poke to his funny bone. He cleared his throat against the laugh.

"Correct Fantomas."

"We had the bugs right in front of us."

"I am afraid you did." 

* * *

"17 were recovered from him."

"What happened to the other 5?" 

* * *

"Not that you were saying much, Mycroft."

"No. I wasn't."

Fantomas allowed himself a burst of anger.

"Bon Sang!"

Fantomas walked around Mycroft.

"You had to throw up a few. They were right there."

Mycroft just kept quiet.

* * *

Sam was fixated on the monitors. Sam was partially leaning against Greg.

"Sam keep explaining." Greg prodded.

"He had to eat the bugs because he couldn't get out. Auggie hid in a closet. They found him. They were very civil at first. He didn't fight either."

"Don't start trouble unless you want some in return." Greg stated.

They nodded at Greg.

* * *

"What did I do?"

"You were spying on our conference."

Fantomas watched Mycroft's face. It was still guarded.

"Oh you mean why did we start playing with you instead of just beating you up and letting you go?"

Mycroft nodded.

"We were going to do that."

* * *

Sam turned towards the monitors.

"Liar! Bloody fucking liar!"

"Sam were you there as well?"

"In a manner of speaking he was." Charlene said.

"The earpieces?"

"Not as advanced as the current ones." Max added.

"I was going to meet Auggie after he got the bugs. I got a message from him saying that he was about to get caught. Start using the signals. The range was 5 km."

* * *

"If you remember the first part was exactly that."

"True."

Fantomas could see he wanted more of an answer.

"We were at you for an hour. You didn't give us anything."

Mycroft remembered all to clearly.

Question. No answer. -- Threaten violence. Question again. -- No answer. Violence.

It was a cycle.

"You finally allowed yourself to pass out. While you were sleeping we discussed you."

"Who could do that and not beg stop?"

"Exactly."

"Round two we got a bit more creative."

* * *

"I was on the edge of the complex halfway through round one. I told Auggie I was right there. He signaled me not to attempt a rescue. He was right. I counted 25 people from my vantage point. I was alone."

"The difference between being brave and being stupid?"

Max nodded at Greg.

"I could do more monitoring and reporting."

"Where were you two?"

Max and Charlene locked hands.

"Almost 240 kilometers away." Max said with a sigh.

* * *

Round two the cycle had changed. There were no threats. If Mycroft didn't answer. He was hit.

"I lost my temper a bit."

Mycroft quirked his eyebrow.

"True. I strangled you till you passed out again. Who would blame me? You were not talking. You were barely grunting. I got frustrated."

* * *

Greg saw Mycroft drop his head a bit.

 _Don't give him an inch. Not one inch. Mycroft._ Greg thought.

"I was gently talking to Auggie. Reminded him that I was there. That I had called for backup."

Greg could feel Sam trembling.

"Most importantly, I had called Max and Charlie."

"We had someone else to drive us. So we could keep in contact with Sam." Max stated.

"How long had this been going on for?"

* * *

"Why did you start bathing me?"

Fantomas stopped to think of the answer.

"I wanted a clean slate to start over with. You had gone beyond any normal person's breaking point."

Mycroft looked ready to speak.

"No. Let me compliment you. Most professionals would have broken by that point. So we assumed you were a MI-6 agent of some type. Even though you refused to talk."

Mycroft gave him a puzzled look.

"The ring."

Mycroft was impressed but wasn't going to show it.

"Most wouldn't know how to read it."

Fantomas bowed.

* * *

Greg was still fixed on the bath comment.

"Were they scrubbing him with a steel brush?"

"No. They were gently washing him. In a tub. Warm water. Shower gel. Did his hair as well." Sam answered.

"Fluffy spa towels and everything." Charlene added.

* * *

"You had gone two and a half hours at that point. Including the naps. We needed a new game plan."

The first two rounds consisted of Mycroft partially clothed being beaten and thrown around the room. Round 3 Mycroft woke up clean and naked. His wrists were chained to a few bolts in the floor. The 2 meter long chains allowed some movement.

"It just became a game at that point. When were you going to crack?"

Mycroft just held Fantomas' gaze.

* * *

"It was then that Fantomas announced his intention to make Mycroft sing."

Sam was spitting the words out.

* * *

Fantomas crossed his arms in front of Mycroft.

"People were taking bets."

"About?"

"If you really could speak or not. Being that silent. For that long. Was very impressive. An agent that physically can't talk. It was an intriguing idea."

Mycroft had another question. Fantomas could see it.

"The bamboo? Instead of any other object?"

Mycroft nodded.

"This exquisite skin of yours."

They watched as Fantomas gently caressed Mycroft from shoulder to shoulder. The sound that came from Charlene would have impressed a Grizzly bear. Mycroft didn't twitch.

"The bet came once we found out you were a true ginger. The entire pain tolerance issue. That flayed bamboo just bit into you. Again and again. Yet, no sound."

"Why wasn't I vocalizing?"

"No. What finally made you scream?"

* * *

"His first scream nearly killed me."

Sam's voice was calm. Greg saw a few tears make their way down his cheeks.

"I knew he was being beaten. Couldn't tell what with. It was twenty minutes into round three." 

* * *

 Two people. Two pieces of bamboo. The hits were coming so fast. On deeply bruised skin. Mycroft just shrugged.

"I can tell you that everyone was surprised. Especially you."

* * *

"That bastard isn't lying. Auggie held his breath for a good 20 seconds. His breaths were shaky for a while. They let him be for about three minutes. Which was good."

* * *

"Do you remember what Marcus said?"

"It speaks."

Mycroft was making his answers as dry as possible.

"Marcus was quite enthusiastic. I remember him bouncing about. Let's make him do it again."

* * *

"Oh they laid into him. Hard. It really was a game now. Auggie was doing his best not to give them any satisfaction." 

* * *

"You were going to do anything not to scream again. You made even less noise than before. You threw up twice. Your face was soaked with your tears. That was lunatic obstinacy."

Fantomas laughed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I wanted to hire you."

Mycroft looked shocked.

"What a field test! I knew you were better than anyone I had working for me."

Mycroft huffed.

* * *

"I want to kill that man right now. I do see his point though."

"Auggie would snog you senseless for saying that Charlie."

Charlene looked at Max and laughed. Sam could see confusion then amusement pass over Greg's face. 

* * *

"Marcus got a bit stupid with the bamboo."

Mycroft looked puzzled.

"He hit you a bit too hard on the base of your skull. You passed out."

* * *

"Back into the bath he went." Charlene stated.

"I was softly talking to him. Told him to just stay with me. Stay asleep."

"Was he answering you?"

Sam snuffled. Max threw him a box of tissues lying near him. Sam nodded at him.

"Yes he was. In code." Sam answered.

"Hurt. Sleep. Lost. Stay." Charlene's voice cracked a bit.

"Over and over again. Till he fell into a deep sleep." Max added.

"You two still remember?"

The nods from Max and Charlene put Sam on Greg's shoulder for a moment. Sam laughed.

"We are all going to therapy again."

The three groaned.

* * *

Fantomas was turned away fuming about Marcus. Mycroft looked at the camera and rolled his eyes.

_Of course they remember Sam. Therapy again. Bugger. Shite. Fuck._

"He was determined to hear you again Mycroft. So I let him choose round four."

Mycroft just looked at the floor for a moment. He clasped his hands behind his back. Fantomas studied him.

"You weren't really there. Were you?"

Mycroft shook his head.

* * *

"Myeeks tends towards dissociative complex."

Greg's eyes went wide.

"It is not a healthy way of dealing with things. It came in handy, with this."

* * *

 "I saw your eyes go dead. I had never watched someone do that before."

"Nice to know I showed you something new." 

* * *

"OMG."

Greg turned green.

"Don't tell me Fantomas was the one who."

Sam turned his gaze back to Greg.

"No. It was Marcus."

* * *

"Marcus was not very gentle. I almost pulled him off of you."

Mycroft wanted to call him a liar. He really didn't remember what Fantomas was doing. 

"He was frustrated that you were not reacting. Your self-control was awe-inspiring. Marcus bit into your neck. He hit a nerve and/or cut off your air. It triggered a seizure. Had to get the chains off of you. Quickly. You threw up again and passed out."

Mycroft had just quietly listened.

"That is when I gave him the black eye. I hate working with amateurs."

* * *

"Auggie wasn't signaling. He was on total lockdown. I could hear him breathing. I softly sang to him. Tried to calm him down. I told him to stay with me this time."

Sam buried himself on Greg's shoulder. Greg pulled him closer and rubbed his back.

"Why is he such a stubborn arse? Why couldn't he just stay asleep?"

Greg looked at Max and Charlene. They had rolled their chairs together and were hugging tightly. Max looked up.

"Sorry, Greg."

"None of you apologize. You are doing what he can't do, right now."

Greg stared at Mycroft on the monitors. Mycroft was almost the picture of control. His hands were fidgeting some.

"Why? Can someone answer that?"

Sam was quietly sobbing now.

"Sammy the baths were forcing him out of sleep. He couldn't control it."

Greg looked confused.

"When Auggie started relaxing, they would pour enough water on his face to stimulate a drowning reflex. So he would partially wake up."

* * *

"I feel the need to apologize for the last round."

"Why! You couldn't have remembered it!"

* * *

Everyone in the control room jumped.

"Myeeks. Breathe. It is ok." 

* * *

Mycroft focused on Fantomas with pure rage on his face.

_No it is bloody fucking not ok!_

"I was splayed out on a table. You two were doing lines of cocaine. On me! When I woke up."

"Out of all the things we did to you. That is what you are going to get mad about?"

Fantomas wanted to laugh. The look on Mycroft's face stopped him.

"We did offer you some."

Mycroft's hands turned to fists.

"It would have helped you a lot."

Mycroft calmed himself.

"You denied yourself a bit of relief so you can maintain some sort of control."

Mycroft's face brightened a little.

* * *

Sam watched the entire exchange.

"You needed it, Auggie! I really hate you some times."

Greg prompted Sam again.

"I couldn't do anything. At this point Max and Charlene were about an hour away. They had the people and weapons we needed to get him. I told Auggie to just hang in there for a bit more. He was mad and he couldn't quite tell me why."

* * *

Mycroft remembered Marcus and Fantomas letting the drug take effect. It bought him some more time.

"Why did you leave?"

"We wanted to privately discuss what to do with you."

"Ok."

* * *

"Auggie signaled gone, alone, rest. I was thanking the Universe that maybe all of this was over. He would spend a week or so in hospital. Two months recuperating. I was joking with him that he had set a personal best for time tortured. Heck I even got a couple of laughs out of him."

Greg gave Sam a weird look.

"Gallows humor is always good."

"You lot are all crazy."

"You just figured that out?" Max said with a laugh.

* * *

"You looked so peaceful when I came back in. I almost didn't disturb you."

Mycroft shook his head.

"You can disbelieve me all you want to. I was going to just knock you out and dump you outside of town somewhere."

Mycroft just stared.

"You were just not going to talk. I told Marcus that you were the only one who had never broken for me."

Mycroft gave a head tilt.

"He wanted one more crack at making that happen."

Mycroft closed his eyes for a moment.

"I really wanted you to react when Marcus walked in the room."

"Sorry I disappointed you."

"I have done similar to many men. They cry. They scream. They beg. Anything to stop it touching them. Do you want to know what you did?"

Mycroft shrugged.

"You looked like a person seeing something new for the first time. You were studying it. No fear. At all. I think I told you how much I admired you. Gave you one more chance to start talking."

Mycroft nodded.

"You weren't having any of that. So we started Round Five."

* * *

Greg was afraid to ask.

"What is worst than getting raped?"

"Auggie signaled one word to me. Then started screaming."

"What was the word?"

"Fire."

Greg wanted to get sick.

"They started to burn him. Gave him just enough time to catch his breath between touches. They were using a super heated fireplace poker."

"Sam had cut Auggie's feed off from us when he thought it was all over." Max said.

"It allowed us to keep a level head when we got in range." Charlene finished.

"He never really stopped screaming. I know he couldn't really hear me. I was just babbling at one point."

* * *

"You just lay there and took it. You were chained to the table. You didn't try and shy away from the poker. Marcus got so mad. Some people should never do cocaine. He became unhinged."

For one second Fantomas could read Mycroft's face.

"Of course I didn't help. You were my biggest failure. You never broke. You had chosen your death. Were facing it with honor, dignity and grace. I respected that decision."

Mycroft nodded.

* * *

"Auggie's screaming hit a note I didn't think was possible. Then he went quiet. I knew he was still breathing but barely. I just curled into the bushes and sobbed. I gave myself a minute. Then I started talking and singing to Auggie."

"Myeeks told us he latched onto his voice and tried to keep his heart and lungs going till we got there."

* * *

"We put you into the bath again. I wasn't sure you would ever wake up. That was the last bit of respect I could give you. I cleaned you up and laid you out on clean towels. Covered you in a sheet."

* * *

"Auggie really did hear me. He told me the songs I was singing to him." 

* * *

"Then your friends arrived. I disappeared."

* * *

"The rest of our group killed 23 people. Captured 17." Max stated.

"We went after Myeeks. We found him just like Fantomas said. A few of his deeper burns had been dressed. Two weeks in the ICU. Two in the burn unit. A month in the rehab hospital."

* * *

"If I had known who you were I would have checked on your progress. I was convinced you had died. Then today I find out my biggest failure is my biggest enemy."

* * *

Sam looked at Greg.

"It was six months before he was allowed on missions again."

"You kept him alive Sam. So he could keep Sherlock alive. So the world's only consulting detective can drive me nuts. Thanks a lot."

Sam leaned into Greg and laughed.

* * *

"I do want to make sure you understand this point. Mycroft you are the only person who has never broken for me. People bigger, stronger and supposedly tougher crumble hours before you chose your almost death. You went five hours. Never before. Never since."

* * *

Sam saw Mycroft's eyes go wild.

"Auggie?"

* * *

"And never again."

Mycroft placed one hard kick between Fantomas' sternum and ribs. Mycroft could feel the bones breaking. Fantomas spewed up blood. The second kick drove the broken rib into his heart. Fantomas fell back onto the half exploded bomb.

Mycroft had a second to dive into the lift. The bomb finished exploding spreading Fantomas' body over the room and cameras.

* * *

"Auggie answer me."

"Myeeks?"

They both listened.

Mycroft stuck his head out of the lift and threw up anything he had in his system. Adding to the mess. He collapsed back into the lift.

"Myeeks. Just give yourself a few minutes."

"Thanks to you four."

"Auggie says Thank you."

"Auggie I'm turning you off. You know how to turn it back on."

Mycroft curled up and screamed.


	38. Author's note

Dear Gentle Reader,  
I'm working on the next chapter. Sorry it is taking so long. My life is just coming out of a crazy phase again. I have been going back through and cleaning up some of the early chapters. I'm not changing anything. Some of the grammar is cringe worthy. (I'm in negotiations with an English professor to be my beta.) 

I've added some images. The visual clues are on the page. There is another illustration for Chapter 11. 

Thanks for the encouragement you have given me all the way through. 

Health and Happiness,   
Kathy


	39. Vanishing Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The illustration is by:
> 
> http://artbykassie.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look at Mycroft's face. The expression. Perfect.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Sherlock and John turned towards the other end of the tunnel.

"I know they told us not to go down there."

John quietly stated as he watched Sherlock's face. Alarm and confusion flashed across it.

"Sherlock?"

John and Sherlock had taken up guard posts one section further into the tunnel. Don and Gordon's men made quick work of Fantomas' guards on this side of the tunnel. Max had severed communications then all hell had broken loose outside. St. Jude's growing strength only added to the chaos.

One guard had run straight into Mrs. Hudson, Siger, John and Sherlock. He was soaked and aggravated. He looked around for a moment. Four against one was not the best of odds. All he could do was raise his hands and get patted down. He sat on the floor until the MI-6 people collected him.

Sherlock watched as MI-6 were locking down the area for the EMPs. John partially shut the door. Another scream echoed down the tunnel. John watched Sherlock's face again.

"Who was that?"

"I can not be certain."

Sherlock's face was stitched with concern.

"Was it Mycroft?"

"Again. I can not be certain."

"What do you want to do?"

Violet opened the door.

"Boys. The EMPs are coming in."

Sherlock and John turned and glanced down the tunnel.

"Where is Dr. Watson?" The lead paramedic asked.

"Coming."

Sherlock followed John out the door.

* * *

Greg watched as Sam rearranged himself into a cross legged position. His eyes were closed and he was deep breathing. Max and Charlie were sitting doing similar.

Greg was familiar with tactical breathing. Four seconds in. Hold for four seconds. Four seconds out. Hold for four. Repeat three times. Clears the head and sharpens the senses. It would take a lot more than three repetitions to calm the trio. Greg just stayed quiet and squeezed Sam's hand. Sam squeezed back.

Sam started mouthing something. Greg couldn't make the words out.

* * *

Mycroft straightened up and closed the lift doors. All the intellect in the Universe couldn't totally stifle what he was feeling. His essence reared it's head at the most inopportune times.

* * *

Charlene opened her eyes and noticed the confusion on Greg's face. She came and sat down beside him. She spoke softly.

"When we got Myeeks out of the complex. We needed to drive about 48 km to safely meet up with a helicopter. The guy driving was playing a CD he had made. There was one song that stuck in Myeeks and Sam's brains."

* * *

Mycroft closed his eyes and focused on the music in his head. It was a loaded memory. He was in such pain. Yet, he had never felt so safe and protected. Max was holding him. He had his head in Sam's lap. Sam held one hand. Charlie held the other from the front seat. Then the song played at some point. Wrapped all the broken images and sensations together into a memory.

* * *

"This song was the only thing that kept the nightmares at bay."

Max looked over and nodded. He was busy downloading the feeds from the cameras into their laptop.

Sam's breathing lost it's rhythm. Greg looked confused.

"I never said it didn't make them emotional."

* * *

Mycroft sat down. Natalie Merchant's voice was singing him to a calmer place.

1:32:03 left on the bomb clock.

Mycroft had come to an understanding with himself. This memory wrapped up in the 10,000 Manics live version of "Because the Night" most of the time ripped him open emotionally. It was like a vaccine that would get you mildly ill. It was far better than the disease it was preventing. Mycroft wiped the tears from his eyes with a smile.

* * *

"See Greg. He is calming down."

Sam face got a goofy smile on it.

"He will be ok in a few minutes."

Greg never let go of his hand. 

* * *

 

Mycroft needed to stop time. Barring that, he needed five minutes. His hands started playing with phones and waterproof bags. His planning for the worst was personally paying off for once.

Mycroft stared at the third phone in his hands. It was slightly trembling. He scrolled to the microphone. After a deep breath he pressed it. 

* * *

 

Mary was carefully brought out of the tunnel. The service building was full of police and MI-6.

"Can I have a few minutes?"

The head paramedic nodded and went to help prepare the ambulance.

"Sherlock. John. We need to talk."

John turned and walked to her side. Sherlock was starring at the tunnel. Mrs. Hudson took his wrist and led him to Mary.

"Listen you two. Mycroft is going to need your help. I need you two to go back over there."

"John needs to be with you, Mary. Mycroft can handle it himself."

Mary yanked on Sherlock's arm.

"Your kidding, right? We all know something else is going on."

Sherlock and John looked at their companions. Sherlock sighed.

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know. Just help him. Help them."

Sherlock looked hesitant. Siger pulled John away from the rest.

"John I swear I will look after her as if she was my own."

"Siger, you already have."

John and Siger embraced. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I guess we are going."

Sherlock could feel both his Mum and Mrs. Hudson slap him on opposite shoulders. Sherlock joined John after receiving a few hugs. Siger turned serious.

"After all these years I have learned that promises are empty words in the face of reality. I would enjoy it very much if you all made it home in one piece."

The three nodded to each other. John gave Mary a kiss and joined Sherlock.

 

  
"Hello all. We are back on line."

"Max we are coming back your way."

"Give them our love over there, John."

After doing that, Sherlock and John disappeared into to tunnel.

"Max do you want us to collect the computers along the way?"

"Good idea Sherlock but leave it to our men."

"Understood."

"What I need you two to do is watch for Magnussen. He hasn't gone out the door on this side."

"Which means he is hiding somewhere in the bottom of the control tower or the beginning of the tunnel."

"Yes, John."

John and Sherlock hit the halfway point in the tunnel.

"Where are you guys?"

"Halfway through the tunnel Sam."

"I need you to stop, John."

"Why?"

"We had an incident over here, Sherlock."

"What incident Charlene?"

They could here a few breaths in the earpieces. Sam explained.

"Remember the bomb near Mary?"

"Yes."

"It malfunctioned. Only half the charge exploded."

"Ok. So the bomb could still explode?"

"No, John. The bomb exploded."

"So the room is flooding?"

"Yes, Sherlock."

John could hear Sam wasn't telling them something.

"What else happened?"

"Fantomas fell on the bomb. He must have completed the circuit."

Sam could just imagine their faces.

"It is very important that Magnusseun think Fantomas is still alive."

"The one thing that Magnusseun might be afraid of."

"Yes, John."

"Mycroft needs the leverage."

"Exactly, Sherlock."

"Now we know what your brother was screaming about."

Sherlock nodded at John.

* * *

Everyone in the control room winced.

Sam cut his signal off.

"If something happens we tell John. Nobody but Auggie or Mum and Dad tells Sherlock. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded. Greg suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Greg. Auggie is not going to get mad or anything at you. You two have known each other for almost 7 years. You helped him with a drugged out Sherlock. You have seen Auggie frantic with worry. He trusts you. That trust is hard won. You are already part of this family."

Sam stood in front of Greg.

"Plus thank you for helping me through that."

Max drew a circle in the air.

"Helping us through that."

Greg looked happy, confused and a bit embarrassed. Sam pulled him into a hug. They broke the hug and nodded at each other.

Max walked over with the laptop. Sam tucked it back behind the Kevlar on his chest.

"Who is up for a hunt?"

Sam watched three hands go into the air. They all drew their weapons and slowly made their way down the stairs. Sam and Charlene took the outer staircase. Max took the middle and Greg the inner one.

* * *

John and Sherlock had seen what happens when human bodies and explosives mix. It was gory. Also fascinating. At least for Sherlock.

"Fantomas' body absorbed a lot of the explosion. The hole in this corner would be much bigger if it hadn't."

John had a weird expression on his face.

"I'm thinking about how long it is going to take to clean all this up and repair."

"The floor drains will keep the flooding down. So it will stay in this section. A week to analyze and clean the room. I would say a month total."

John stuck his head in the lift.

"This lift is the only part of this room that is clean."

"Facing the opposite way John."

 

"We appreciate the commentary but shush."

John and Sherlock looked at each other.

"Sorry Sam."

  
Magnussen was hiding somewhere. He couldn't get out the door. The only cards that could open it were printed by Mycroft. He hadn't seen the mess. They would have heard his reaction.

The next two minutes were the three groups slowly closing the gap. The earpieces allowed the whispers to be heard clearly.

"Where are you guys?"

"The last barrier section before the control center Max."

"Where Max?" Sam asked.

"Just ahead of us somewhere."

The three signaled to Mycroft. They got no reply. No one was worried. Mycroft would contact them when he was ready.

Sam and Charlene met Max and Greg at the bottom of the stairs.

"We are going to flush him out."

"We are ready Sam." John said with a smile.

"Oh Magnussen. It would be a good thing if you just came out." Max stated.

"We promise not to rough you up." Sam added.

 

_They have gotten more frightful since then. They move as one. They show no mercy_.

Fantomas' words echoed through Magnussen's head.

  
Greg and Charlene watched as Sam and Max slowly crept along. Greg could hear low growling. Charlene just smiled and kept ten paces behind them.

  
Sherlock and John looked confused. Sherlock could imagine how it could be unnerving.

  
Sam and Max froze. Charlene stopped Greg. Greg watched as Charlene started holding up fingers. When the count reached three, Sam and Max let out impressive lion roars. Magnussen appeared about ten feet in front of them and ran straight for the tunnel.

Magnussen saw an open door and ran for it. Sherlock and John pulled it closed before he could stop. Sherlock and John opened the door to find Magnussen curled on the floor clutching his broken nose.

"Don. Gordon. We have him."

Gordon could hear pathetic attempts to stifle laughter through the earpieces.

"Sam another video clip for the collection?"

"Sherlock and John closed the door on him."

"Perfect."

"We will meet you at the entrance."

Max and Sam pulled Magnussen from the floor and dragged him towards the entrance.

  
Don and Gordon watched as Magnussen, with John pinching his nose, appeared in the lobby. Followed by Max, Sam, Sherlock, Charlene and Greg.

"Welcome. Sit down. Make yourselves comfortable." Don stated.

Don walked over to John with a medical kit.

"Thanks Don."

Greg helped lead Magnussen to one of the couches.

"Sit down and don't even think about leaving." John stated.

Magnussen looked around. Armed people everywhere.

"Not sure you want to go outside anyway. The wind is up to 60 kilometers. Gusts up to 80." Don said.

Magnussen looked as the rain was almost falling sideways. He sighed and laid his head back. A happy squeal drew their attentions to a small side room.

"Don I owe you dinner."

"Your welcome Max."

"What is he so happy about?"

Don brightened up.

"Well, Greg we found Magnussen's car. Then we proceeded to slowly take everything out of it."

Magnussen looked shocked.

"Did you really think we couldn't get around that security system?"

"How did it not blow up?"

"That tiny charge? Please we started underneath the car."

John grabbed his head and started fixing his nose.

"Oh and we might let the car survive if you behave."

That got a few stares.

"We were not sure how everything would proceed so we put a real charge in the car. Figured if you were stupid enough to run away you deserved to blow up."

Magnussen sneered.

"We still win in the end."

Don leaned in close.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. We have the psychotic Frenchman and his laptop. We have this all under control."

Magnussen blanched.

"When your done John we want him in here."

"Ok, Sam."

Max started patting himself down.

"Bugger."

Sam looked at him.

"What?"

"I dropped my phone."

"I will go and find it."

"Thanks Sherlock."

* * *

Sherlock retraced their steps. He wanted a look at the information they gathered from Magnussen. He also wanted to try and get something out of the laptops from the tests.

  
"Brother mine are you looking for this?"

Sherlock turned around and saw Mycroft.

"I would suggest you sit down."

"Why?"

Sherlock started feeling woozy. Mycroft's touch had been so light he never felt the knock out dart scratch him. Sherlock looked like he wanted to run.

"Easy. Easy. I didn't poison you. I just need you to take a little nap."

Mycroft lowered him to sit on the stairs.

"Sherly I need you to listen to me. You need to be my messenger."

Sherlock nodded.

"I'm giving you three packets. One is for Mum, Dad, you and John. The code is Nanna's birthday."

"Nanna's birthday."

"Yes. The second is for Sam and Max. Tell them the best concert of our lives. The third is for Charlie. Tell her grain picnic."

Sherlock looked confused.

"They will understand."

"Why?"

"Fantomas sped up the bomb. I couldn't say anything or he would have blown it early. I have 1hr 22 minutes and 46 seconds to disarm it."

"Two hours from your test."

"Yes. I'm leaving you with Fantomas' laptop. Please don't do anything that will speed up the bomb. I only have thirty minutes at best to do this once I reach the ship."

"I promise not to. You need help."

"Shush. I need to be able to disarm the bomb. I can move faster than a group. Tell Sam to patch Mike through to me when he contacts us."

Sherlock started closing his eyes.

"Stay with me. One more minute."

Sherlock refocused.

"I am taking a RIB boat down. It is the fastest way."

"You are going to."

"I have almost been dead once. I really didn't enjoy the experience. I will try to avoid it at all cost. If something happens you can handle things."

"No...l...can't."

Mycroft put his hand behind Sherlock's head.

"Yes, you can. I believe in you. I need to take care of this."

Sherlock's eyes slipped closed. Mycroft arranged him as comfortably as possible on the stairs. The bags were tucked into pockets. Max's phone and the laptop were laid next to him.

Mycroft gave Sherlock one last hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you little brother."

Mycroft disappeared out a small side door on the way to steal a boat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	40. What to do with a problem like Mycroft.

A third of a kilometer away was a small boat dock. Mycroft wasn't going to sprint. The ground was too wet. The last thing he needed was to fall and break something. He reached the dock in about seven minutes.

Ridged inflatable boats or RIB boats. Long used for rescue, sightseeing and police work. Mycroft knew that at least one of the MPU's Delta 1000TX rigid inflatable boats should be parked here. Capable of 50 knots with a capacity of twelve. The engine wouldn't have to waste power to carry a lot of weight. It needed all of it's power to fight the Thames. St. Jude was upsetting it greatly.

Mycroft found one at the end of the pier.

It was a professional courtesy to leave a spare set of keys on the boat. In an emergency law enforcement could use the craft. Hidden in one of three spots. Mycroft raised the cover for the engines and started feeling around. Looking in broad daylight couldn't have helped. They were deliberately hard to find.

His fingers felt two keys on a ring. They were duct taped. Two swift yanks later he was headed for the controls.

_Your a fish?_

They had all been taught to free dive. Another skill to help the agent to survive whatever was thrown at them. Mycroft was going to need to explore the wreck. Time was precious. Having to gulp air every 7 minutes wasn't going to help.

_Lack of breath control doesn't matter in this situation._

Mycroft's mind pulled up a memory of Max and Sam gently holding him on the bottom of a pool. Charlie with a scuba tank ready for him. They were trying to teach him how to relax and hold his breath. Months of them gradually training him. Seven minutes was the best he could manage.

_You are not a fish. The rest of them might as well be._

Twelve to fifteen minutes. They would just disappear underwater. Come back up. Take a few deep breaths and be just fine.

_Steal the gear._

Mycroft sighed and started searching the other boats for scuba gear. He made mental notes to compensate the other owners for their damaged locks and stolen gear. Mycroft put on a dive mask to get the stinging rain out of his eyes.

_50 knots equals 92.6 kilometers per hour. The ship is a bit over 50 kilometers away. It should take about 34 minutes._

Mycroft glanced at the countdown timer.

1:05:38

Mycroft took a deep breath and piloted the boat down the Thames.

 

* * *

 

"John."

"Yes, Greg."

"Come here."

Greg led him into a side room.

"What?"

"Your self control was great. You followed your medical oath."

Greg held up a couch cushion in front of him.

"Get it out of your system."

With a grateful nod, John started throwing punches.

 

* * *

 

The medical team was just as skilled as Mycroft had said. Siger, Mary and three of the team were in the ambulance. The rest of the team, Mrs. Hudson and Violet were ahead of them navigating a safe route.  
  
It was very slow going. They had already had to remove two trees from their path.

Mary was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Mr. Holmes, Mary needs a D&C. She also needs to have the poison neutralized and flushed from her system. We have her as stable as we can get her now."

Siger felt himself being studied.

"I think you are going to need stitches for that lip."

Mary smiled.

"Go back to sleep."

Mary barked out a laugh.

"Yes, Dad."

* * *

  
"Magnussen you could just give us a guided tour of Appledore."

Magnussen just sat quietly. Sam continued.

"Your legendary stash of information that will bring down half of planet earth has to be in there somewhere. What we obtained from your car is like bread crumbs."

Max and Gordon just watched Magnussen. Looking for any tells in his body language.

"Trust me we have all the time in the world."

Sam smiled. Magnussen was shrewd and cool but not very polished. Max, Gordon and Sam started signing to each other. Magnussen just raised an eyebrow.

"Or we could let Dr. Watson figure out a way to obtain the information from you."

"Why would I give it to him?"

Magnussen didn't like the smiles that greeted his sight.

"Fantomas informed John himself that you were the one who poisoned Mary."

"Your lying. When would he have done that?"

"The opening screen of his test."

Magnussen remembered John pounding on the door. He wasn't sure why.

_Fantomas never let you look at what he was typing._

"You can now be charged with murder. Amongst other things."

"I didn't.."

"Save it. Did you think that teaming up with Fantomas would let you do whatever you wanted? No consequences?" Max added.

They gave him a minute.

"Look at you." Gordon started.

"You thought you two were partners. Is that how he sold it?"

Magnussen felt himself being watched.

"For someone so feared and supposedly so smart. I hate to tell you"

Gordon leaned in close.

"you have been taken."

Magnussen lowered his head to the table and covered it with his arms.

"Chaos consumes everything in it's path."

Magnussen was speaking softly.

"If the bomb goes off I am responsible for all the damage."

They just watched him.

"Barker is somewhere else. There is no way to stop the reaction once it starts."

Magnussen raised his head. His hands were outlining a map. Circles of destruction. Each with death and damage tolls.

Magnussen began to turn white and shake. Gordon led him to the loo. Where he became throughly sick. Magnussen was getting no sympathy when he walked out of the stall.

"Reality is harsh. You need to think long and hard about what you are going to do. Nothing you have on anyone is going to cushion you from what you have helped plan."

Magnussen nodded at Sam.

* * *

 

Gordon pulled Max out of the loo.

"What?"

"You don't hear that?"

Max turned up the volume on his earpiece. He heard very quiet slurred mumbling.

Gordon watched as Max's face got a puzzled expression on it.

"Has anyone seen either Holmes brother?" Gordon asked the room.

Max watched a bunch of heads shake. Max groaned and covered his eyes. Gordon patted him on the shoulder. Max walked back into the loo.

"Good night Magnussen."

Sam looked confused as Magnussen crumpled to the floor.

"Max what the hell?"

Max put a finger to his lips and picked up Magnussen. He carried him to one of the couches.

"Please watch him. He should be out for about two hours. Tell me if he starts stirring."

"Yes, Sir."

"Has anyone seen Miss Charlene?" Gordon addressed the room.

"Yes, Sir. Don and her went back into the tunnel."

"Don?"

"Give us a minute. We are coming to you."

"Ok."

  
The front door opened and a wet soldier walked in. He shook off and walked up to Gordon.

"Sir."

Gordon was handed the keys to Llamrei.

"Thank you Bailey."

"Your welcome Sir."

"Bailey. You brought her. Thanks."

 

Everyone turns to Charlene's voice.

Sherlock was wobbling between her and Don. Max looked over and Sam was rubbing his temples. John and Greg emerged from the side room.

"Sherlock?" John asked.

Sam opened the door and Don led Sherlock inside. John and Greg followed.

"John. I'm fine."

"Oh you look it."

"He used a mild sedative on me. That is all. Max here is your phone."

"Thanks Sherlock."

"That is Fantomas' laptop. It contains the bomb controls."

Sam sat at the head of the table again.

"Sherlock why did he knock you out?"

"Fantomas sped up the bomb. Mycroft couldn't say anything or he would have blown it early."

The room went silent.

"How much time left?"

"Two hours from when he got Mary. He took a RIB boat down."

Sherlock starts patting down his pockets. The three bags are placed on the table. Greg let out a little whistle.

"Your boy has gone and done something rash."

Max had a sad smile on his face.

"Oh he is mine now."

"Technically he is yours Sam."

"Max. A little help here."

"Sam?"

"Yes, Gordon."

Sam could see a bunch of silent questions on his face.

"Gordon. Don. We need to talk."

Max and Charlene led them out the door.

Sherlock reached for the laptop.

"Don't touch that!"

John swatted his hand away.

"Mycroft said I could try and slow the bomb down! I promised him that I wouldn't speed it up."

Greg reached across the table and tilted it up.

"I think this laptop is going to be no good to anyone."

Greg held it up and a little trickle of water ran out.

"We can try and retrieve some information later. I would give you the tools to open the case but we need to scan it first. It is as secure as Auggie's."

They all nodded. Charlene opened the door.

"Sherlock. John could you come with me?"

Sherlock looked like he was going to object.

"They need to talk and you can't be in the room. Sorry."

They followed Charlene out. Sherlock and John heard their earpieces click.

Gordon and Don gave Greg a quick bow. Greg nodded in return.

"Christ Sam. You could have said something." Don stated gently.

"We know why you didn't. But we at least know why Mycroft did this."

Sam looked at Gordon and shrugged.

"Sam he is going down there half-cocked."

Don stopped.

"I don't believe I'm going to say this. Myc is not in his right mind at the moment."

Sam held up his hand.

"Neither am I. I need to relinquish command of this operation."

"Oh no you don't."

Sam looked at Gordon.

"You don't get out of this that easy. I realize you are correct. But we are all here to help you. You are also the only one who can get Mycroft back on track."

"Gordon. What do you expect me to do? Pull rank on him and order him back here?"

"No Sam. Your not listening to me. Take a few deep breaths and just listen."

Max walked behind him and put his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Anyway. The guilt complex he would pull on you would be phenomenal."

Greg looked at Gordon confused.

"Greg. Myc has the best Bambi eyes in the universe. Do not repeat that."

Greg bit down on a laugh.

"I swear I won't Don."

Sam let out a laugh.

"Better?"

Sam nodded.

"Ok. He has a 10 minute head start. What kind of help does he need?"

Sam sat bolt upright.

"Has anyone heard from the team at The Grain?"

"Let me find out."

Don left the room.

"Greg let me answer your question since you aren't going to ask."

"What question Gordon?"

"What everybody's ranks are."

"MI-6 has ranks?"

"Yes. All agents have to train with the SAS. Then go on from there. So the ranks are roughly equivalent."

"Ok."

"Mycroft and Charlene are Lieutenant-Colonels."

"Why is she his secretary?"

Everyone just looked at him and smiled.

"All that paper pushing is just a front?"

"No. But they do much more than that. As you are learning."

"Makes sense.Why does Mycroft always seem in charge?"

"You live that all the time with Sherlock. They are the smartest in the room. They project the air of being in charge. Mycroft is in charge. Better for us. If the main problem is focused on Mycroft then we can more effectively do our job and protect him. Until one of us has to take over."

"I understand."

"Don and Max are Brigadiers."

"You two are Generals?"

"Don't salute. And yes. I'm a Major and Sam a Lieutenant. Like I said roughly equivalent."

Gordon held up his hand. Sam was playing with his phone.

"Go ahead Sam."

Sam overrode the controls on Mycroft's earpiece. Sam was going to get Mycroft's undivided attention. If Mycroft was still within 20 km Sam's phone would pick him up.

"Mycroft Auguste Holmes do you copy?"

* * *

  
Don and Charlene looked at the room.

"Ooo. Daddy is pissed."

Charlene rolled her eyes at Don.

"How do you get your best friend's attention without pulling rank?"

Don looked at Sherlock and John.

 _Mycroft isn't in charge?_ Sherlock thought.

"You use his full birth name. Much more effective."

 

* * *

 

Mycroft heard it loud and clear.

"Yes, Sam?"

"What do you need?"

"I need for someone to find out the owners of the boats on the dock."

"Why?"

"I stole a bunch of scuba and other equipment."

"What else?"

"I need Mike to talk me through this."

"I will patch him through. If not, we will figure it out. Also, I'm having Llamrei follow you to keep in contact and pick you up when this is all over."

"Sam I.."

"Mycroft. Focus."

"Yes Sam."

"Please do not go silent again. I want to hear you all the way though."

"Yes Sam."

Sam muted for a moment. Gordon looked at him.

"See that wasn't so bad. He has his dive equipment. His thinking is a lot better than I thought it would be. So he might be able to pull this off."

"I hope so. I really don't want to open those phones."

"None of us do Sam."

* * *

 

Mycroft knew he had just received the kindest dressing down Sam could muster. Sam was just as hurt as he was. Sam had been crying for both of them. Mycroft just hoped he could apologize and thank him in person.

* * *

  
Don was knocking on the door. Sam could see it was bad news.

"The Grain is wired?"

"Yes."

"Charlie. Take Sherlock, John and Greg and go after him. We are going to try and get Mike. We will get as much information about the charges at The Grain. Every bit helps."

Sam hugged Charlie.

"Keep Sherlock up front with you. I'm going to have Greg tell John what happened. He now needs to know." Sam whispered.

Charlene nodded.

"Come on everybody."

"Charlie he still has his last phone. If his earpiece goes out."

"I'll take every bit of good we can get, Sam."

Sam hit the mute button.

"Auggie. Kindly tell me where the hell you are."

Mycroft was grateful for the return to the familiar tone.

"I can't really see much. The power is starting to go out in spots. The rain is really hard and I'm driving in the middle of the river."

"Auggie!"

Mycroft smiled for himself. If Sam was playfully yelling, he wasn't terribly mad at him. Mycroft saw a bridge coming up.

"The Queen Elizabeth II bridge."

"Thank you. Charlie did you get that?"

"Loud and clear, Sam. Myeeks we are coming."

"Thank you." 

 


	41. River Run

_Why did I just Thank her for following me? If this thing goes off I don't want anyone near here._

Mycroft looked at the lights on either side of the river.

_Including all of you._

Mycroft sighed.

_This storm is going to make a mess of things. Even if we had two days we couldn't get everyone out of harm's way. Harm's way._

"Sam?"

"Yes, Auggie?"

"Could someone please inform the appropriate people that I'm authorized to do this. I do not need some well meaning person trying to stop me."

"Mycroft. I just got off of the phone with David. He said something about losing a few years to stress. Then gave a stand off order to all the agencies."

"Thank you Gordon."

"Auggie I'm cutting your ear clutter."

"Understood."

* * *

 

"Sherlock you get shotgun."

Charlene pushed him in before he could object. She turned and addressed the whole car.

"I need you all to buckle up. I will be happy to answer any questions after we get going. Sorry but I need to ignore you all for a few minutes."

They all got comfortable and just watched.

"Llamrei."

The front dash lit up.

"We need to track"

A heads up map display came to life on the windshield. A blinking orange dot was shown moving down the Thames.

"Good girl. Plot course."

A few routes in blue were on and off the map. After twenty seconds a bright red path appeared.

_An hour. It is going to take an hour._

Charlene sighed and quickly wound her way to Woolwich Rd.

* * *

 

Mike Barker could finally see the little town where he could hopefully establish contact with the PM. After all the warnings. All the talking till he was blue in the face. The nightmare scenario was going to take place when he was thousands of miles away and could do very little to help.

A brief vision of taking the file from Lloyd's of London and soundly beating a few people with it danced through his head. It was a nice vent for the frustration.

* * *

 

Sam, Max, Gordon and Don were studying maps of The Grain Oil Power Station. The station was mothballed in 2012. It generated none of it's own electricity. It was maintained as standby capacity for Britain's electrical grid. The demolition would start April of 2014. The plan was to dismantle the Turbine hall and the turbines before setting any charges.

There were 12 charges spread throughout the complex. MI-6 had experts looking at the charges. They also had people disconnecting The Grain from the rest of the power grid. The biggest problem would be flying debris.

The Isle of Grain would be caught between The Grain and the SS Richard Montgomery. Couldn't evacuate anyone. The people were all buckled down for the storm.

This was their job. To fix earth shattering problems before they affected the public. They knew Fantomas had planned other operations. What they learn from this situation would help them derail the others. Sam stared blankly at the map.

 _Fantomas sped up a plan already in the works to take advantage of a bad situation_.

"Sam it is the team from The Grain."

Sam smiled and nodded at Gordon.

"Greetings. What have you got for me?"

_The bastard is dead. Once we get through this, he won't be causing anymore trouble._

"The charges are self-contained, Sir. They are linked electronically to a main control device."

_There will always be others. But the tide is starting to turn slowly. Enough to keep me doing this with some optimism._

"Have you been able to locate the main control device?"

Sam was keeping his voice calm.

"It would seem to be off site, Sir."

 _It is on the ship_.

"Thank your team for all the information. Please call me when you have anymore information."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Sam's phone beeped. The identity of the caller caused him to brighten a little."

"Ah. Our wondrous steed. Llamrei report."

The neutral voice quietly answered.

"Uncle Sam I am on the A205 headed for the M20. I am helping Mum as much as I can. Dad is 4.11 km past the Queen Elizabeth II bridge."

"Thank you Llamrei. Have you introduced yourself?"

"I can not. Not family."

"Llamrei it will be ok. You can trust them."

* * *

 

Charlene looked at the message on the heads up display.

_Report sent. Uncle Sam wants me to say Hi._

"You tell Sam that you are taking your time."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Llamrei, Greg."

"You are talking to the car?"

"Yes, Sherlock. I'll explain everything in a bit."

The display flashed.

_Uncle Don said: "Good luck with that."_

* * *

 

47:34

Mycroft looked at his watch. Another fifteen minutes before he was even at the wreck. Five minutes to secure the boat and start his dive.

_What am I going to tie the boat to?_

The masts were fragile but were his best bet. Mycroft set part of his brain to looking at the layout of the wreck. The ship was in two sections.

_If I were going to blow up the ship, where would I place the charge?_

Mycroft bounced a rather large wave. The North Sea's agitation was sending a ripple effect up The Thames. The wind was also doing it's part in stirring things up.

_The Bow section, of course. That is where most of the munitions are located. The explosion would set off the Stern section._

The exact effects of the explosion had been debated long and hard for decades. The largest non-nuclear explosion. That was hard fact. Mycroft had seen the damaged and destroyed estimates. He had listened to arguments about how the bombs were much more powerful today. So all the predictions were horribly exaggerated. They were all missing the main point.

People were going to die. The physical explosion and shock wave would claim some. The flying debris would claim some lives. The water that would be shot skyward would claim some more. People were also going to run the spectrum of injuries. The displaced water would cause a local tidal wave. Then push a wave up the Thames. Thousands of lives were going to be permanently affected. This was the calculations for calm weather.

St. Jude was already causing damage and injuries. Mycroft stopped his thought process. He needed to stay calm and rational. The last two days had been enough of an emotional roller coaster.

43:08

 _Soothe thyself musician_.

A song popped into his head that he knew well. He started singing along to the music.

 

"I've got my own moral compass to steer by

A guiding star beats a spirit in the sky

And all the preaching voices -

Empty vessels ring so loud

As they move among the crowd"

* * *

 

Charlene turned onto the M20 towards Dover, Channel Tunnel. The place was normally a parking lot. The storm had opened up the roads. All she would have to deal with was the wind and water.

She couldn't open Llamrei up all the way. Hydroplaning would not help any. She could go much faster. Which would help.

* * *

 

Max focused on the sounds in his ear. Max's earpiece was tuned to Mycroft only. Max could hear Mycroft.

 

"Like a forest bows to winter

Beneath the deep white silence

I will quietly resist"

 

Mycroft couldn't hear anyone but Max. Not that he was listening. He was quietly singing.

 

"How is he doing?" Gordon asked softly.

"He trying to sing himself to sleep Gordon."

"To calm down and focus."

"Yes."

"Listen we have all been in worst spots. This one just got ultra personal. I believe in everyone involved in this. We all know what to do. We all know how to support one another."

"It will all work out in the end."

"Yes it will. The only thing we will have to worry about is the after effects of St. Jude."

Gordon clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

 

Sam's phone rang.

"Dad?"

"Sam we are at St. Bart's. They are preparing Mary for surgery. The doctors say she is strong and will make it though this."

"That is good."

"Hi, Max."

"Hi, Dad."

"Her uterus is another matter. Mary already stated that if it is too damaged, just take it out. They can always adopt. Pass her love to John."

"Thanks Dad. I'll tell John everything. We will see you all in a few hours."

"I'm holding you to that, Sam."

"It is a guarantee."

"Good."

* * *

 

Charlene saw the display flashing.

_Grandpa called Uncle Sam from the hospital._

"John you have a message."

"What is it?"

John and Greg were occupied in the back looking at messages from The Yard on Greg's phone. Sherlock was studying the Montgomery. They all listened. Charlene knew they weren't totally paying attention.

"Please tell Sam and Siger thank you."

"I will John."

"Are you ok, John?" Greg and Sherlock asked together.

"I am. For the moment. Mary will pull through this. That is the important thing."

"John remember. When the adrenaline finally crashes, we are all still here for you."

John and Charlene looked at each other through the rear view mirror. He could see a depth behind that statement.

Sherlock nodded and dove back into his phone.

Llamrei wasn't quite a limo. The car was stretched enough to allow the back seat to act as a small office. She also had storage throughout. Greg kneeled against the back of the front seat.

"Charlene are you ok?"

She felt Greg's hand on her shoulder and turned to answer.

"Sure Greg. Why do you ask?"

"Your voice didn't sound right before."

"I am fine. I think you two need a few minutes to talk things out."

Greg patted her on the shoulder.

"Ok. Charlene."

Charlene smiled and turned back to watch the road. Greg sat back down and looked at John.

A smoked plexiglass barrier raised from the back of the front seat. It would give them the privacy they needed.

"Greg I said I am fine."

"I know John. Charlene is right though."

"Thanks. So what is this about?"

"You have to swear not to tell Sherlock any of what I am going to tell you. He needs to hear this from his parents or Mycroft."

"Then why tell me?"

"Something happened in the tunnel. It looks like Mycroft is going to get himself at least mildly injured during this. So he is going to need your help. A doctor can't treat a patient correctly without knowing their history. Plus you are a friend. Which is going to make this harder."

John didn't like the look on Greg's face.

"Tell me everything you are allowed to then."

Greg took a deep breath and started.

* * *

"The explosives are numbered, Sir."

They all just stared at Sam's phone.

"Any idea why?"

"The only rational idea is to help the explosion."

"Explain."

"The first and largest charge is in the middle. The rest are in rings around the center point."

"So instead of the buildings exploding and falling inward.."

"They will blow outward. Yes, Sir."

"What is the wind like over there?"

"Sustained 83-90 kilometers. The largest gust here has been 104 kilometers."

Max, Gordon and Don quietly whistled to each other.

"Second tallest chimney in the UK. 244 meters. Bricks from that chimney will be found from Tilbury to Fambridge."

"That is a distinct possibility, Sir."

* * *

"Mycroft needs to go into hold number two and start looking there."

Charlene turned to look at Sherlock.

"The middle of the bow section."

"Yes. Why doesn't MI-6 have some bomb control experts at the wreck already?"

"We thought we had more time. We have bomb experts at The Grain."

"Then why does My have to do this?"

"None of them can scuba dive."

"Does he know how to disarm a bomb?"

"Sherlock. Mycroft has numerous bomb schematics throughly memorized. It has to be easier than the...more destructive ones he has disarmed. Or helped disarm."

Greg started knocking on the barrier. It lowered. Charlene could see the look on John's face.

_Sorry to dump this all on you John. It is a lot._

"Are you trying not to say that Mycroft has disarmed a nuke?"

Charlene rolled her eyes at Greg.

"We are not going to say anything." John added.

"Llamrei would you like to answer that?"

Charlene's request was greeted with silence.

_Not family. Not authorized._

The message blinked before her eyes.

"Llamrei. They are family. They just haven't been put in the system. I give you permission to speak freely."

 _Ok Mum_.

"My four Uncles, Mum and Dad have disarmed six nuclear devices. Dad has completed one solo."

"Your car talks."

"Greg it is most likely an advanced A.I. unit tuned to Mycroft and Charlene. The designations of Uncle, Mum and Dad are security clearance levels. It also allows Llamrei to expand her cognitive functioning by interacting with humans. Like a human."

"Very impressive and correct Sherlock. Llamrei is a prototype A.I.."

Charlene could see he wasn't done yet.

"Anything else Sherlock?"

"Why would my brother want a computer to behave like a human?"

Charlene laughed.

"That you need to ask Myeeks."

"Llamrei why couldn't you just track Charlene?"

"Mum didn't have her phone, Greg."

"Your not tied to the earpieces?"

"No. All I can do is help boost the signals. Not read them."

"Llamrei wasn't programmed to the earpieces. I know it makes no sense. So we can track and text Myeeks. Talk to him on the phone. I just can't talk to him with the earpiece till I'm in range."

"Another long explanation?"

"Yes, John. That I promise we can have once everything is over."

"But everyone else can talk with him via the earpieces? With Llamrei boosting the signal." Sherlock added.

"I am a little dead zone for the earpieces. I am programmed for other things."

"Yes. Think of it as a primitive security measure. It isn't as annoying as it seems. I can get a better read on what he is doing this way."

"You didn't do any of this before, Llamrei."

"I was busy with what Dad needed me to do, Greg."

"Mycroft was texting you when he figured out what was going on."

"Yes. He also called the PM."

* * *

Mike Barker walked into a government office. The people were extremely welcoming. Mike went to go gather himself. Then he could try and call the number on the note.

* * *

Mycroft saw the channel open up. He was getting close. The boat stopped.

"Max?"

"Auggie?"

"I need a bit of help."

"What do you need?"

"I can't quite get my location."

"Is your phone damaged?"

"No just can't get a clear signal. The storm is making it hard to use the phone."

Sam called Llamrei.

"Llamrei could you tell me where your Dad is?"

* * *

 

_Dad is lost. He called Uncle Sam to help me find him._

The conversation in the car stopped. Llamrei sent a detailed map to both Sam and Mycroft.

Charlene turned onto A249 towards Sittingbourne.

* * *

 

"Llamrei says you are 5.23 kilometers away. You need to head SE. She sent you a map."

"Thank you."

Mycroft looked at his phone and gave a little laugh. While studying the map he sent a quick text.

"Auggie?"

"One minute, Max."

Mycroft started the boat again. He could be there in 5 minutes.

* * *

 

Charlene watched as the windshield started blinking again.

_You have been waiting to use that. Haven't you? Dad is not lost, little missy. Dad can't see where he is going. Thank you for the map._

The laughter that ran through both groups was appreciated and sorely needed.

* * *

 

Mycroft crept past the warning buoys. He carefully pulled next to the main mast of the stern section and tied the boat to it.

"I am here, Max."

"Auggie. Just concentrate on what you need to do. I'll be listening if you need any help."

"Has Mike called yet?"

"Not yet."

* * *

 

_Dad is at the boat. He had me download his phone just in case he breaks it._

"Good idea."

Charlene sighed and looked at the map. Another 35 minutes.

* * *

 

Mycroft dressed himself in scuba gear. Then sat on the side of the boat and centered himself.

"Auggie everyone wishes you good luck."

"Thanks."

Mycroft fell over backwards and disappeared beneath the waves.


	42. Promises kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to danish_prince. Your knowledge of the roads was invaluable. I hope I found a good solution to the problem. 
> 
> Mycroft is the timekeeper here. Everything revolves around him. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Mary looked at the surgical team through blurry eyes. She knew or had worked with all of them.

"Mary you are not out yet."

"Slackers."

Mary could hear the laughter. The anesthesiologist just rolled her eyes and put the mask on her face.

"Mary count."

Mary took a big breath and closed her eyes.

"One, two...three, four....five... si..x.."

* * *

(26:34)

 _Six meters. I am at six meters_.

Mycroft was estimating. He didn't have a dive watch or computer. The further down he dove the quieter the water became.

Every few meters he stopped. Pinched his nose and gently blew to equalize the pressure on his ears. He did need every second. He also needed to be able to disarm the bomb. Stuffed ringing ears or damaged eardrums wouldn't help.

* * *

"We are in the middle of a national crisis. He doesn't have time to talk to you. *click*"

Mike just stared at the phone.

"They hung up on me. Are you kidding?"

The Chinese official calmly took the phone and handed Mike some water.

* * *

 

Llamrei slowed down. The A249 was becoming messy. The water was pooling and the wind was buffeting them.

"Charlene we are never going to make it up Detling Hill."

"Greg then how do we get up the North Downs?"

Greg saw the sign for Pilgrims Way.

"We stair step it. Turn at the next exit."

Llamrei started recalculating the route.

"The houses and trees will keep the wind at bay. There might be downed trees but."

Charlene stopped and smiled.

"I can and will drive off road."

"I can report the power outages along the way."

"Good idea Greg."

They were all glad that the roads were empty. The houses were shut tight with the occasional glow of light coming through the shades.

Charlene looked at the map in front of her. Pilgrims Way to Hermitage Ln to Scragged Oak Rd. Gently winding their way to the M2.

* * *

  
(23:56)

Diving is a gentle dance between the water and the diver. Pressure and blood gases attempting to screw up the waltz. Mycroft stopped to equalize again. He floated about three meters above the middle of the bow. He was staring at the opening to hold two. He would drop into the tween deck. It was the most logical place to put the bomb.

Mycroft saw a broken ship that time and the tides had shifted. The silt having built up around the edges. He knew what was in there but had never seen it with his own eyes.

Mycroft felt a twinge of excitement at seeing something new. Mycroft continued his descent.

"This is not a pleasure dive."

* * *

   
"Auggie what was that?"

"This isn't a pleasure dive."

Max smiled. The signal was a bit slow. Nothing they couldn't deal with. Llamrei acted like a mobile cell tower.

"Does she look like you imagined?"

"Almost Max.

"Explain."

Mycroft touched the deck.

"More degraded."

"Ok. Where are you?"

"About to enter hold number two."

Mycroft's breathing picked up for a moment. Max didn't need to ask.

"We haven't heard from him yet. We have all the scans. We have two bomb experts at the Grain."

 _I don't want a bomb expert. I want THE bomb expert who has obsessed about this ship for decades_.

The silence on Mycroft's end spoke volumes.

"Understood Max." 

* * *

 

The Prime Minister stuck his head out of his office and called for his assistant.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I'm waiting on a very important call. Have you had any unusual calls not about the storm?"

"One Sir. It was that Barker fellow. I told him we were in the middle of a national emergency and not to bother you right now."

The PM cleared his throat as he lost a bit of colour.

"Sir?"

"It is my fault. I should have told you who I was waiting for. Please get him back on the line. As quickly as possible."

The assistant disappeared. 

* * *

  
Charlene was making better time on the backroads. Two fallen trees hadn't slowed them much. Greg would send the reports to Sally. This way the crews could clean up everything after the storm.

"Sherlock you have been very quiet."

"I have been studying the ship, John."

"What have you discovered?"

"Anything that could be of use to Mycroft is rendered useless by the fact that I can not talk to him."

"You can talk to him Sherlock."

Sherlock glared at Charlene.

"Not directly. Any other way is too annoying to contemplate."

_He has hit the wall. Sherlock you were supposed to hang in there with me._

Sherlock saw the look on Charlene's face. He wasn't going to formally acknowledge it.

Charlene felt a hand pat her shoulder. She saw two smiles from the back seat.

_Thank you._

* * *

"We have disconnected The Grain as much as possible from the power grid. The main bomb is the trigger point for the smaller bombs around the complex."

"Is there a way to stop the signal?"

"We are trying to decipher it."

"I know all of you are working as quickly and accurately as possible. I wish I could offer you more time. I appreciate everything that your team has done."

"Thank you, Sir. That means a lot."

Sam nodded at the phone.

"Who is at the ship? If I am allowed to know."

The four exchanged a look.

"It isn't a secret." Don stated.

"Might as well. It looks like they are going to be talking soon enough." Gordon added.

"Mycroft." Sam said.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, Sir. Did you say Mycroft Holmes?"

"Yes. I did."

Sam smiled at Max. Mycroft was hearing the conversation via Max's phone.

* * *

 

"Thanks for the overwhelming vote of confidence."

Max heard Mycroft in his ear.

"To be fair not very many people know exactly what you can and can't do Auggie." Max whispered.

* * *

"I am going to give you a date. It will answer every question that you are too polite to ask. May I also remind everyone who is listening that the date and everything associated with it is still classified." Sam said with a smile.

"Understood, Sir."

"In 52 hours it will be the one year anniversary."

* * *

  
(20:42)

Mycroft floated above the unexploded ordnance. The dive torches cutting through the dark water. Mycroft started at one corner and worked out. He was looking for anything that seemed out of place.

"Gordon Bennett! Mycroft disarmed that nuclear bomb? Solo?"

Mycroft allowed himself a smile.

"And for my next magic trick I will stop this ship from blowing up."

* * *

Max laughed and pointed to his ear. They would ask later what was said.

"Yes he did."

"Tell him whatever help he needs we will give it to him."

"I need to find the small bomb in the middle of this large bomb."

Mycroft carefully swept the light back and forth. A diagram of the ship sitting in his memory. 

* * *

 

"Mycroft says thank you." Max stated.

Max kept an eye on the watch synchronized with Mycroft's. 18:57 left.

Sam's phone started beeping.

"Llamrei? Where are you?"

"We just turned onto Scragged Oak road. Mum wants to know if we should light Dad up."

"Sure. It will be easier to track him." Gordon stated.

* * *

  
_Light him up Charlie._

"Sherlock you wanted to know what Llamrei is programmed for."

Sherlock was starring out the window. He turned towards her.

"Well, one of the big things."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Llamrei screens out."

A small screen emerged from the dash next to Sherlock. Another appeared in front of John and Greg.

"Gently light Dad up."

* * *

 

"Mr. Kim I am horribly sorry for the delay. We have Mr. Barker on the other line."

The tension in the room lessened.

"Thank you, Sir."

"I will patch him through."

"Yes, Sir."

The line went quiet.

"Hello?"

"Mike. It is Sam. It is very good to hear from you."

Mike needed a few seconds to place the voice.

"Oh, hello. Are you and Max in the ship? The line is remarkably clear."

"No, Mike. We are at the Thames Barrier. I better quickly catch you up."

"Please."

* * *

 

"Now this is some true Bond stuff."

Charlene gave a small laugh.

"I am glad you approve Greg. Sherlock. Any guesses?"

Sherlock was too busy working through the information to even hear the question.

"Can I take a guess?"

"Of course, John."

"MI-6 is trying a new method of tracking their agents?"

"Yes. The program is only seven months old. Myeeks is the tenth person that has gotten the procedure done. I am scheduled to get the procedure next March."

"He has chips in him?"

"Yes, Greg."

"Six chips."

"Almost Sherlock. Seven chips."

"I only see six."

"What are you looking at?"

"Right here Greg."

John pointed at the screen.

"The brightest points of light. Both femurs. Left ilium. Right side twelfth rib. Third rib left side. Right side scapula."

"Impressive John."

"Where is the seventh?"

"Sherlock it is on his mandible. It only becomes active if separated from the other six."

Sherlock's eyebrows shot up.

"This first group are the guinea pigs. The chip in the skull was originally active. Ringing ears, overactive tear ducts, severe headaches and sneezing fits stopped that."

"Wait."

"John?"

"Why did his heart rate just jump?"

* * *

  
(16:56)

"Mycroft. What can I do for you?"

"Mike. I can't locate the charge that will set off the rest of the ship."

"Where are you?"

"Hold number two. The tween deck. I have covered the two corners and three outer walls."

"That is the best place to put a charge. It should be between 30-50 kilos. About the size of a foot locker."

Mycroft slowly swam toward the middle of the room. Just above the cargo. Mycroft spotted something on his way to the middle.

"Mike is there anything in here that should be leaking green?"

"No Mycroft. I can tell you it isn't the charge."

"It is barrel shaped."

"Noted."

Mycroft continued his search.

* * *

 

Llamrei was juggling the feeds from Sam and Max's phones. So they could hear everything with just a bit of a delay. It wasn't Llamrei it was the source material.

John had his eyes glued to the screen in front of him.

"Charlene, Mycroft needs to slow his breathing down. He is taking in too much air."

* * *

  
Don's phone beeped.

"Myc. You need to stop moving and hold your breath for twenty seconds. Don't argue. Just do it."

Mycroft closed his eyes and floated.

* * *

  
John could see his heart rate slow down.

"Better. Slow breaths."

* * *

  
"You were gulping the air."

"Gulping. Understood Sam."

Mycroft opened his eyes and focused. He quietly searched.

"Mike, I see the bomb."

"Where?"

"Near the break in the ship."

Mycroft swam over. It was resting on piles of cases.

"Those would be the fragmentation bombs. What do you see?"

"A box. A meter wide by a meter and a half long by half a meter deep. It is on a metal shelf. The only visible piece of electronics is the clock. Nothing else."

"Is anything around it?"

"We are looking for a separate trigger device for The Grain?"

"Yes."

Mycroft looked around.

"There is a small cube underneath the main charge. Snugged into the crates."

"Don't touch it."

Mycroft backed up.

"The trigger was placed first. The main charge was brought in on a sled. How much time do we have?"

Mycroft looked at the timer and smiled.

"Seventeen minutes."

_I have never been so happy to be wrong in my life._

The timers were adjusted. 

* * *

 

"It seems like you can just move the main charge away from the ship and we will be ok."

"I can't lift that much and swim to the boat."

* * *

  
Sherlock's mind went into overdrive.

"Tell My to start swimming to the surface. I'm thinking."

* * *

  
(16:24)

Mycroft stopped seven meters up. He had to stay for two minutes. Mycroft stared at the ship under him. His mind was pulling up the conversation in Greg's office.

* * *

  
"My needs to float a bomb to the RIB boat. He has no proper lift devices."

Sherlock was having a conversation with himself.

"He can not physically carry it. Too heavy and too great a risk of decompression illness. What does he have on the boat that can be used for flotation?"

* * *

  
John's voice replayed in Mycroft's brain. His vision slowly washed red.

* * *

  
"Life jackets. He can use life jackets."

"Brilliant, Sherlock."

Sherlock continued as if John had said nothing.

"My can drop his extra dive weights at the ship. His buoyancy can help lift the bomb. His only problem is getting it into the boat."

* * *

  
"You self serving bastard."

"Auggie?" Max asked.

"You could have set all of this off. Not that you would give a damn."

"Myc ,what is going on?"

"Do not engage with me."

* * *

  
Everyone in Llamrei and the conference room was gaping at Mycroft's voice. The words were being uttered in a dark growl.

* * *

  
(13:42)

Mycroft surfaced and pulled himself into the boat.

"Two or three Sherlock?"

Mycroft was switching out air tanks. Full was better that a third empty. He knew there was a delay. Sherlock just wasn't answering.

"Sherlock I asked you a question."

"You said not to talk to you."

"Sherlock!"

"Three."

Mycroft laid three life jackets down. He quickly connected them together. Like an open mat.

"I will personally drag your arse into a cell you can't escape from. You want to control people with secrets? Oh two can play at that game."

  
"Auggie what is the matter?" Sam asked.

Mycroft took the big tool box from the boat and laid it in the middle of the mat.

"I don't give a fuck what you have on me. What you have done trumps everything."

"The chips?"

"It isn't the chips. It is Magnussen."

"Please explain. We are not following you."

Mycroft started snapping together the clasps.

"John help me please. You discovered it in the notes."

Mycroft bound the entire thing with a rope. He tied the tail around a clip on his waist.

* * *

  
John closed his eyes.

  
_"MOD gent fell suddenly ill."_

_"Had to postpone scan."_

_"Possibility of stashing junk during his recovery."_

  
Sherlock and Greg were watching his face turn.

* * *

 

"Mycroft? You found the junk?"

  
"It would seem. What else would be leaking from a barrel shaped object?"

"I don't know."

  
Mycroft sat on the edge of the boat with the life jackets in his lap. He fell into the waves.

  
"Mycroft? Do I want to know what you are talking about?"

"Probably not Mike. Is there anything that you know of that would leak green in that ship?"

"Not that I know of. Anything that is leaking green would have blown up already."

  
"Something tells me the contents of the buried box have to do with this."

"I agree Sam."

  
Mycroft's descent was quicker this time. The tool box pulling the jackets down nicely.

"I need to know how much I can jiggle this bomb."

Mycroft knew a lot about various explosives. He was far from an expert. He knew when to ask for help.

* * *

  
The team at The Grain was getting the updates from Gordon.

"Sir, tell Mycroft the main bomb is pretty stable. It is the trigger underneath that is the sensitive one."

* * *

  
Mycroft swam through the open section of the hull. He had more maneuvering room. Mycroft set the jacket bundle on a crate near the bomb.

  
"I am going to look for a pressure switch or wires under the steel plate."

"Good idea."

  
Mycroft was moving gently. He did not want any current he created to set off the bombs.

"Nothing."

"Ok. Mycroft all you need to do is remove that charge from the steel plate."

"Yes, Mike."

Mycroft had been running scenarios in his mind on the way down. Mycroft partially opened the jackets. He floated them over to the bomb.

Mycroft balanced the jackets on one knee and wiggled the bomb over. He put the edge of the jackets under the bomb. He moved the bomb as far into the jackets as possible before he removed the tool box.

Mycroft swam the tool box to the edge of the ship and dropped it. He quickly secured the jackets around the bomb. He wrapped the rope around the entire package. The bomb was hovering.

  
"Auggie."

"I have the bomb ready to transport."

"Mycroft carefully float it out to the break in the ship."

Mycroft saw open sea above him. Sam and Max had known this was going to happen. Not enough time. He couldn't stop on the way up. He had air but needed to act like he didn't.

"Auggie. Just do what I say."

"Yes, Sam."

"Take three deep breaths. Then fill your lungs to normal volume and hold your breath. Then swim like a dolphin all the way up. You might feel it but you will get up."

Everyone could hear the breaths.

Mycroft used all that power in his legs to pull the bomb up. The rope acting like a leash for the bomb. Mycroft surfaced between large waves. The storm was getting worst by the moment.

Mycroft grabbed a rope on the side of the boat. He hoisted himself into the boat. The bomb was trying to drag him back into the ocean. Mycroft pulled himself to a seat and wrapped the rope around it. The seat held the bomb in place while he was able to wrestle the bomb aboard. Mycroft lashed the bomb to a seat.

* * *

 

John was glued to the readings coming from Mycroft. Mycroft did not need all that exertion after not ascending correctly.

"Charlene his heart is handling it well so far. I just don't know about the rest of his muscles."

"Thanks John. He is going to turn into a pretzel?"

"Most likely. No decompression and he over exerted himself."

Charlene turned onto the M2.

* * *

  
(5:01)

Mycroft didn't bother to drop the dive gear. He gunned the engines to full. The water was very disturbed. Mycroft had calculated if he kept the boat at full throttle he could get 3.5 kilometers away.

  
"Auggie?"

"I am a bit busy Max."

"Fighting the waves?"

"Yes."

"What can we do for you?"

_I know where this is going. Same as the bomb last year._

"Please tell me The Grain is still there."

"Yes Auggie. The bombs there are waiting for the signal from the ship."

"Mike that trigger shouldn't activate if the ship doesn't explode."

"Correct, Mycroft."

"That is a relief. A team needs to be sent to neutralize that trigger."

"We have one waiting for the storm to pass. The team at The Grain will continue to disarm the individual bombs."

"Pass along my thanks to them for their excellent work.

"Will do Auggie."

"You are planning to jump at some point."

"The boat can't steer itself. The waves are very violent. We also don't know what type of explosive this is."

* * *

 

(3:45)

"I am going to mute you for a minute. We have to.."

"Sir, there is no need to explain. Please thank him."

"I will."

The leader of the bomb team pulled out one of his earbuds. He sat down heavily.

"Alex?"

"Hmmm."

"What is the matter? Are we still somewhat safe?"

"Yes."

They now had the entire team's attention. Alex stood back up.

"In about three minutes.."

 _If we are still here_.

  
"..I would like you to take a minute to thank Mycroft. He just stated his intention to pilot that boat to the last minute. To get as far away as possible. They are all saying goodbye right now."

The team fell silent. Alex turned to sit.

"Alex?"

Alex turned around. His team were holding their water bottles up.

"To the Iceman's finest hour."

Alex smiled.

"Hear, hear."

* * *

  
(2:45)

"Mike talk some sense into this idiot!"

Mike could hear the slight panic in Sam's voice. He knew all of them were close.

"Mycroft what can I tell you?"

"Nothing. Everyone needs to be logical. The further away this bomb gets the safer everyone is."

"Mycroft here is some logic. If you are worried that the bomb next to you is nuclear, don't be. All it needed to do was start the chain reaction. That could be 50 kilos of dynamite. It just needs to send out a nice shock wave. In which case, you are far enough to leave the boat to drive itself."

"Hmmm."

Mycroft looked through the storm.

"We all made a promise."

He saw the thousands of people who were already having a bad night.

"I am just keeping it."

* * *

  
Sherlock wanted to scream.

"He isn't going to listen to anyone."

Sherlock looked at Charlene.

"How are you this calm?"

"I am trained to be."

Greg and John nodded to each other. They both understood. They would explain it to Sherlock as many times as necessary.

  
"Brother mine. What are the codes?"

Sherlock stayed quiet. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sherlock give him the codes."

Sherlock turned and saw John's and Greg's expressions.

 _I don't understand. I don't want to understand_.

"Timing?"

"Yes, Sherlock timing."

John noticed Mycroft's readings change.

"Nanna's birthday. Best concert of your lives and Grain picnic."

John gently touched the screen.

"We have your back Mycroft." John whispered.

Mycroft cleared his throat.

"Thank you Sherlock."

* * *

  
The group at the barrier was calmer. They understood. It didn't mean they had to like it.

"Auggie is there anything else?"

"No Sam. Promise me you will listen to the phones."

"We swear."

"You know where the good bottles are."

"We will all have hangovers in your name."

Mycroft barked out a laugh.

* * *

 

(1:45)

"Myeeks?"

.

"Easy Charlene. His heart is on the edge of breaking rhythm."

John was very quiet.

"I know John. I can hear it."

.

"Yes, Charlie."

"I totally agree with your logic here. I respect your decision."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

John watched Mycroft's readings calm some.

"One thing would make this easier on me. I want you to die as comfortably as possible. This isn't a nuke where you won't feel it. You are going to burn on that boat. I can't see that, again. If you dive in the water it will just be a shock wave. Could you do that for me?"

They all held their breath.

Mycroft huffed out a laugh.

"Of course my love."

Mycroft set the controls and jumped. The frigid water shocked him back to his senses. Mycroft's fight or flight instincts kicked in and he swam away while gradually descending.

* * *

 

"Llamrei tell me he jumped." Max said.

"Dad is moving back the way he came."

"Charlie I love you."

Charlene smiled.

"How much time?"

"20 seconds Mike."

"He is cutting it close."

* * *

 

(:15)

Sam and Max were hoping that Mycroft was still a raw nerve ending. They were betting on a happy memory to help save him. They exclaimed together:

"Olly olly oxen free!"

Mycroft squeaked and curled up into a tight ball.

(3)

(2)

(1)

The boat ceased to exist. A shock wave went out at approximately 7,500 m/s.

.

The SS Richard Montgomery had it's first push in decades. It was firm but not destructive.

.

One Mr. Mycroft Auguste Holmes was pushed like an oversized pinball into the silt at the mouth of the Thames.

Mycroft heard happy shouts of joy in his ringing ears. Mycroft knew that he had done his job as he faded into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

_"Mycroft now do you understand?"_

_Mycroft walked their town with his father. The storm had done it's damage. There had been some injuries but no deaths._

_Neighbors were all checking on one another. Hugs, tears and lots of happy screams. Siger happily explain everything Mycroft had done to keep the Holmes household safe many times over. The people were genuinely impressed._

_Mycroft noted how kind everyone was to one another. In the face of disaster the petty arguments disappeared._

_They came to a overlook. The storm had passed. The sea was calm._

_"Father is it ok that I was scared, a little?"_

_"Mycroft it is ok to be scared. I was a lot more than a little scared. When the roof collapsed on The Snee's house. We weren't sure if we would even find them alive."_

_"The most important thing is life. Everything else can be reconstructed. You left last night because the town needed you. But.."_

_Mycroft reached for his father's hand. Siger gently squeezed it._

_"you trusted me enough to protect what was most precious to you. I didn't think I was ready for that once I understood."_

_Mycroft stopped. Emotional things were very hard for him. Siger stood in front of Mycroft. Siger could tell he was done talking._

_"That is why you got scared?"_

_Mycroft nodded. Siger could tell there was more. Siger kneeled._

_"Mycroft I promise you. I will always say goodbye before I leave. You are smart enough to know things happen. So I won't lie and say I will always return. Promise me you will always say goodbye to those you love."_

_Mycroft nodded. Siger gave him a minute then opened his arms. His little raging genius transformed into an overtired and overwhelmed 10 year old. These moments were becoming few and far between. So he handled them very gently._

_"I trusted you completely. And always will. I also believe you understand."_

_"I do Daddy. I really do."_

_Siger carried him home by the most deserted route. Mycroft was sound asleep by the time Siger and Violet tucked him into bed._

 


	43. Ripple effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Gentle Readers,  
> I really don’t know what my problem was with this chapter. It only spans about 25 minutes of time. It was like pulling teeth. But it is finally done. Thanks for waiting. I appreciate it.

The countdown clock hit zero. Mike stared at his phone. The silence was deafening.

* * *

Sam stared at his phone. There was no sound. If The Grain had exploded, there would have been a cacophony of noise then nothing.

* * *

_Signal interrupted Mum. Attempting to reconnect._

Charlene calmly kept driving.

"Llamrei, the boat exploding could do that. It is ok."

Sherlock had flipped his screen closed looking annoyed. He refused to react till he knew what happened. John and Greg leaned forward listening.

* * *

Alex opened his eyes and looked around. His team were patting themselves down.

"We are still here Alex."

"Are we all sure?"

* * *

 It had been the longest 10 seconds in Sam's life.

"I can confirm that we hear all of you." Sam stated.

"Either that or the afterlife has a great communication system." Gordon added.

Cheers erupted from The Grain, the larger group at The Barrier and in China.

* * *

Charlene leaned forward with a sigh.

_You did it Myeeks. You saved all our arses again_.

Greg and John fell back into their seats. Sherlock was still waiting for the input he wanted.

* * *

 

Mike sat down and put the phone to his ear.

"Please tell me what is happening."

* * *

 

"John?" Charlene asked quietly.

John had also flipped his screen closed. He couldn't watch Mycroft's life flicker out before his eyes while he could do nothing about it.

"Llamrei."

The screen slowly came to life.

"He is alive."

* * *

 

Mike let out a whoop of joy.

* * *

 

John kept his eyes on the screen. Greg let out a held breath. John could hear the group at the barrier do the same. Sherlock leaned onto the dash. Charlene slid a hand on his back.

Sherlock growled. Then tried to shake her off.

"You are going to have to do better than that. I've been dealing with your brother for a decade."

Sherlock turned to look at her. Charlene had lost a bit of colour and her voice was tight. Sherlock leaned back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

John and Greg nodded to each other with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 

"Mike thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Sam stated.

"It was my pleasure. I will try and wrap things up over here."

Max huffed out a laugh.

"I promise we won't disassemble the ship without you. So do what you need to before coming back." Max added.

"Please call me if anything happens."

"When don't we?"

"True. Charlene I hope.."

Mike wasn't sure how to finish that statement.

"I know. Thanks Mike."

"Your welcome Charlene."

Mike disconnected. He saw one of the officials carrying in a decanter with a few glasses. No one questioned the action.

* * *

* * *

 

The jubilation at The Grain died down. They all lowered their heads and were silent for a minute.

_"My heart has joined the Thousand, for my friend stopped running today."_ Alex thought.

Alex looked around the room. All the faces had the same expression.

_We are only alive because Mycroft is not._

Alex was handed his phone. Alex took a deep breath and nodded to his team.

"Mr. Gordon the team and I would like to offer our.."

* * *

 

"Don't bury Mycroft yet."

They all stopped. Gordon just smiled at the silence from the phone. They hadn't heard.

"How did he survive it, Sir?"

"Miss Charlene talked him into jumping."

Gordon could hear the cheering over the phone. Max and Sam were trying to get their heart rates down. The cheers were helping.

"Tell him thank you."

"We will as soon as he wakes up." Don stated.

"He is unconscious? Underwater?"

"Correct." Gordon added.

"What can we do?" Alex asked.

"We are trying to figure that out." Max stated quietly.

* * *

 

"Charlie girl?"

Sam sounded spent.

"Sammy. What can we do for you?"

"Has his readings changed any?"

"No Sam. His heart rate and breathing are slow but steady."

"Thanks John."

"At least he didn't spit out his mask."

"We tried to ensure that John."

"Do I want to know what that "Olly Olly oxen free" was about, Max?"

Charlene dropped her head and started giggling. A chain reaction began that encompassed Sam and Max.

* * *

 

A roar of laughter come from Alex's phone.

_Even The Iceman has his family._

Alex smiled at the thought.

* * *

 

Charlene was glowing. The memory was giving her a brief moment of pure happiness.

"I swear if he survives one of us will tell you the story. Payback for trying to give us all heart attacks." Max stated.

* * *

 

"Alex, there is a boat dock close to here."

Alex turned around.

* * *

 

Sam looked at the phone.

"Oh. Thank you."

"You are welcome Sir."

"Wait. What exactly can they do? The storm is getting ready to peak. They would need a big boat to even go out there." Don asked.

Sam went still and quiet. They could all see his mind firing up again.

"Thanks Don."

"Like we said. We are here to help."

"Alex, could you kindly send a few of your team out to see what kind of boats are there?"

"Yes, Sir."

Sam was pacing a bit. He was going to make sure Alex's team were all properly recognized when this was over.

* * *

 

Alex turned around. Three of his team were headed for the door. Alex hooked his earbud to the phone.

"Sir. Everything you say is for my ears only."

"Thank you Alex."

"Can I speak freely, Sir?"

"Of course."

"This is no longer my superiors picking up "The Iceman". This is my team trying to help you save your friend. Say what you need to help him. Please."

A smile ran around the table.

Alex could hear a few throats being cleared.

"Thank you Alex. Please call me Sam."

"You are welcome, Sam."

"Alex this might get a bit confusing. Your going into conference call. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Are you, Sir..Sam?"

Sam smiled at the phone.

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

Alex felt a pat on his shoulder. The team were smiling.

"That was probably the best thing they could hear right now. Just tell us what they need."

Alex touched his heart and smiled in return.

* * *

 

"Llamrei?"

"Uncle Sam I am located on the M2."

Sam made a come on gesture to the phone.

_Monitoring Dad._

"Sam she is busy with Myeeks. We are going to take exit 5 onto A249. Then get as close to him as we can."

"Charlene we probably should take the old Kings Ferry Bridge. Sheppey Crossing is going to be dangerous."

"Good point. Thanks Greg."

"John."

"Yes Llamrei."

"Waking up?"

John looked at the screen. He was never told the complete functions of the chips. He could make a guess.

"Charlene, Sherlock is Mycroft a restless sleeper?"

"No."

"Absolutely."

The answers were spoken together.

"Maybe you should try that again." Greg stated.

"He picks a position then doesn't move, John."

Charlene looked at Sherlock with disbelief on her face.

"What?"

"Maybe when you were kids. Please."

"Well then enlighten me."

Charlene stopped. Greg noticed her face had changed.

"Charlene it is ok. It is only family in this car."

Charlene felt Greg's hand on her shoulder. Sherlock took a deep breath and nodded.

"It is like sleeping with a fitful colt. There is a reason we sleep back-to-back."

John was watching the screen. Mycroft's vital signs were picking up.

"Your colt is starting to kick. A lot."

"Max are you hearing anything?"

Max sat down and covered both ears. He could hear breathy mumbling.

"He is just quietly sleep talking. What is the matter Charlie?"

"He is getting really active."

Max and Sam just looked at each other.

There was nothing for a minute. Charlene's eyes lost a bit of focus.

"Sam? Max? Charlene?"

"Sorry, Sherlock."

Gordon answered him.

"What is the matter Gordon?"

"We might have a problem. Sherlock."

"Oh. No, no, no." Charlene said while shaking her head.

"Your thinking the same thing Charlie?"

"Yes I am Sam. Not now, Myeeks. Please."

"We need to wake him up." Don added.

* * *

 

Sherlock was trying to stay calm. The people around him were talking in broken thoughts.

_I can now confirm something else happened in the tunnel. My brother doesn't scream like that for no reason._

Sherlock turned around to look at John.

_I know now is not the time to ask. John help me. Say something_.

"My guess is that he might be going into a nightmare. He would have more than enough reason to have one. He most likely has a concussion as well. At the bottom of the Thames is not the best place for either."

"No it isn't, John." Charlene sighed.

"We need to try and wake him up. If he goes into a full nightmare. He is going to drown." Sam added.

Greg and John looked at her.

"All that he represses during his job has to come out somewhere. Trust me. That man can have some horrific nightmares. The worst one happened on a long, monstrous mission. It took Sam, Max and I twenty minutes to wake him up. He came up swinging."

* * *

 

Alex's three team members came back soaked with smiles on their faces.

"Ask the General if we have permission to steal a boat."

Alex put the phone back on speaker.

"Kindly repeat what you just said."

"General Kim. Do we have your permission to steal a boat?"

They all heard the burst of laughter from the phone.

"Go forth and hot-wire that boat. Also you are going to need lights, rope. A med kit. If you have one. Alex can you go with them?"

"General we are stable over here. Go get the Iceman. We will keep in contact with Alex."

"Thank you all."

"Your welcome, Sir."

The team ran to get the supplies. Alex hooked himself back up.

* * *

 

"I'm back Sam."

"Llamrei will send you an exact location of where he is. We are going to wake him up."

"Understood. I will tell you when I am at the boat."

"Thank you to you and your team Alex."

"Anything we can do to help, Miss Charlene."

"It is appreciated. Llamrei will tell you where you need to go. We will meet you somewhere on the coast."

"Sounds like a plan."

Alex and the others drove to the dock. It was a small fishing type vessel. It had a bit of a cabin. At least they wouldn't be in the elements the entire way.

"Mum, Alex is 6.47km away from Dad. We are 7.86 km away."

Gordon could just imagine Alex's confusion.

"Alex you are being so polite. Let me help you."

"Thank you, Sir. Llamrei is an AI unit? That you put into the car?"

"Yes, Alex. You specialized in computer logic before you decided to wrangle bombs for a living.

"It is code or security levels?"

"Yes, Alex."

* * *

 

"Mycroft's car talks?"

Alex nodded.

Two of his team members were deep in the control panel.

"Oh like...what was the name of that car? Alex?"

Alex was helping raid the boat for anything they could use.

"Alex!"

Alex got back in the bridge.

"Like KITT?"

* * *

 

"Is Llamrei like KITT?"

Gordon laughed.

"Basically, yes."

Alex smiled as three pairs of eyes widened in happy shock.

"Miss Charlene my team and I would love to meet your car."

Alex smiled at the laughter.

"I think we can arrange that."

"Alex, also as you can figure out Auggie and Myeeks are nicknames. Just so you can follow the conversation."

"Makes sense. Thank you, Sir."

* * *

 

Max retreated to the corner.

"Max?"

Max waved everyone off.

"Auggie? This is Max."

* * *

 

The engine finally turned over.

"Yes! We have ignition! Good job guys!" Alex yelled as they pulled into the waves.

* * *

 

Max glared at the phone. He appreciated the enthusiasm. He just couldn't hear Mycroft.

"Auggie. Listen your having a bad dream. You need to wake up."

Max listened and repeated the request multiple times. The mumbling became clearer.

"Can't I sleep in? No school because of the storm."

Max paled. He now had the room's attention. Max straightened up. He walked to the table and started writing what Mycroft was saying.

"Mycroft you have to wake up."

"Please Daddy. I am tired."

* * *

 

Alex turned white.

"Alex what is the matter?"

Alex held up his hand quieting the boat.

* * *

 

"Mycroft dear."

"I'm cold. Did the power cut out again?"

"He isn't kicking." John softly stated.

"He is shivering." Sam offered.

* * *

 

"Alex?"

"Mycroft has a concussion."

"How can you know that?"

"Leon he sounds like your son trying to sleep in on a Saturday morning."

The boat quieted.

* * *

 

"Mycroft you are hurt and need to wake up. Please."

"What is that ringing? Dad?"

* * *

 

"Plus he is hypothermic and his ears are ringing."

"Shite. The shockwaves hit him hard."

"Correct."

"Alex how are we going to get him up?"

"We will figure out something. We have to."

The team all nodded in agreement.


	44. Save a prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all.  
> I’m sorry these chapters are taking so long. I appreciate you hanging in there with me. I have been wanting to use this song title as a chapter title for a while now. Only if it truly fit the context. It does.

"Just talk to him Charlene. You are in range now." Greg stated.

"That might get him to wake up." Don added.

"I agree Charlene. You have to deal with this all the time. This would just be another time." Gordon added.

* * *

Alex listened as they were bouncing through the waves.

* * *

"I'll just link you through Max's phone." Gordon said.

Gordon started playing with his phone.

"No!"

Gordon froze.

"Charlene?"

* * *

Charlene took a deep breath.

"Sorry Gordon. I didn't mean to yell but no. Max cut the rest of us off for a reason."

* * *

Max got a small smirk on his face.

"Charlie is right."

"Yes she is Sam. One of us has to keep a clear head." Max stated.

* * *

"Thanks Max." Charlene whispered.

* * *

Max focused on Mycroft for a moment.

"Make that... god damn...buzzing stop."

"Mycroft! Language."

"Make the horribly... annoying noise go away? Please, Dad."

Max rubbed his eyes and hit mute on the phone.

"Auggie turns into a sassy little thing when he is tired. Doesn't he?"

That got a quick laugh out of everyone.

"That is the first normal thing he has done so far, Max." Sam said with a smile.

Max could hear Mycroft's breathing slow down. He hit mute again.

"Mycroft don't you dare fall back asleep again."

"Don't make... me wake... up, Dad."

* * *

Don walked to the door.

"Be right back."

Don quickly surveyed the room.

"Where is Bailey?"

"Here, Sir."

Don led him to a small side room.

"Sir?"

"We have a big problem that you can help with."

"Anything, Sir."

A few minutes later they both emerged to puzzled expressions. Don walked over to Magnussen.

"He has only rolled over, Sir."

"Thank you for watching him."

"Your welcome."

Don walked away. After a few steps he turned around.

"If he looks like he is waking up just stick one of these in him."

Don hands the soldier a few knock out darts.

"We can only solve so many problems at once."

Don mumbled as he walked away.

* * *

"We are 3.58 km away Sam."

"Ok Alex."

* * *

Don and Bailey walked into the room.

"Do your thing, Max." Bailey announced.

"Excuse me?"

"I said to let me sleep."

"I wasn't talking to you Mycroft."

Sam hit the mute button on Max's phone.

"Do the thing on Mycroft." Bailey stated again.

"I can't do "the thing" on Mycroft."

The whole room quieted.

"Why not?"

"Because it is Mycroft, Gordon."

* * *

Charlene felt the guys looking at her.

"Max has saved some people by talking to them."

"He is talking to him already Charlene. It is not doing anything."

"Yes, Sherlock. That isn't what I mean."

Charlene sighed. She could feel the twinges of excitation start building in her. Excitation would release the fear she was burying.

Greg saw her quietly start tactical breathing again.

* * *

"If I may."

"Of course, Bailey." Sam said.

"Three years ago I was on a mission. I completed my objective and was walking to the rendezvous point. An off duty guard spotted me. We exchanged fire. I had gotten about 2 km away by that point. No one else heard us. He was dead. All good points. However I had been shot."

"Three times. Small caliber. No internal organs had been hit. Only one exit wound. The guy, thankfully, was a bad shot."

"Yes, Miss Charlene. I still had 15km to go before I met up with anyone."

"No one could go in after him. Too dangerous." Charlene added.

"I had to do this myself. So I bandaged myself as best I could and started walking. I must have passed out after a while."

Bailey cleared his throat.

"I was woken up by Max's voice. He introduced himself. I didn't recognize the name."

"Then he told him the nickname he had been given." Sam supplied.

Max glared at him.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Hamamelis." Gordon answered.

"Or Mother Hen for short." Charlene added.

John and Greg looked confused. Sherlock started typing on his phone.

"That I recognized. Max is kind of a legend. Can lead men to safety without even being there. I knew I was in good hands at that point. Also scared."

Max was gradually blushing.

John and Greg nodded in understanding. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Why scared?"

"John they only call him in if you are in real trouble."

"Ok."

"He stayed with me for 7 hours. I kept passing out."

"You only passed out three times. You were disoriented due to blood loss."

"I was your longest."

"You still are."

* * *

"What exactly did he do, Bailey? Were you using earpieces?"

"No Greg. Just a satellite phone and headphones. He talked to me. Sang to me. After a while I was convinced he was walking right next to me."

Sherlock passed his phone to Greg.

Hamamelis (Mesopotamian) God of travelers - he would make travelers invisible as a form of protection.

* * *

"Got me through everything. Including an annex of the bad guys."

"That no one knew was there. They accidentally discovered it." Charlene said.

"What's the problem Max? You can lead Mycroft out. Or up."

"Damn it Greg! It won't work on Mycroft."

* * *

John was watching the screen.

"Max he is asleep again."

* * *

"Auggie?"

Max listened.

"Auggie?"

Max heard nothing.

"Shite!"

Max pillowed his head in his arms. Bailey sighed and studied him for a moment. Sam, Gordon and Don backed away from the table.

"Max?"

Max didn't look up. Bailey slapped the table 3 times.

"I don't need no arms around me" Bailey sang out.

"I know what this is about Max."

* * *

"Max and Bailey sang the entirety of "The Wall" back and forth to each other during his rescue."  
Charlene explained to everyone in the car.

* * *

Max just looked at Bailey.

"I don't need no drugs to calm me" Bailey continued.

"He did something to you while you were rescuing me. You didn't think I would remember. You got really agitated and upset."

"I have seen the writing on the wall" Max sang to stop him.

"How do you know it was Mycroft?"

"Don't think I need anything at all" Bailey answered him.

"He came to me when I was recuperating. You left as soon as he walked in. I didn't know you guys were friends at the time. Which actually makes everything worst. You looked hurt and "The Iceman" looked guilty."

"No don't think I'll need anything at all" Max quietly sang.

"Your silence speaks volumes, Max. Mycroft told me he was making snarky comments while watching you work. He wanted to know all the information about what happened. Mycroft didn't understand. He told me I was the tenth person you had done this with."

"All in all it was all just bricks in the wall" Max sang a bit louder.

"Mycroft also admitted something. Probably because I was drugged up and shouldn't remember. He said you have a gift. You are able to save lives in a way he doesn't understand. He sounded awed."

Max shot Bailey a look Mycroft would have been proud of.

"He has been studying whatever you want to call this."

Max looked confused, sad but mostly aggravated.

"Before you say "manipulation of simple minds", stop. He has already apologized to each and everyone of your flock about that."

* * *

 "I love Myeeks but he can be a right arse at times. All the people Max has done this with are called his flock." Charlene stated.

* * *

Bailey made air quotes.

"None of you are idiots and neither is Max. I should stop trying to understand the what and how and just be grateful that Max can do this. A lot of people have been made rapturous by this gift he possesses."

* * *

Sherlock stared at the speaker.

"Bailey can imitate your brother very well."

* * *

"I do believe that nicely wraps it up." Bailey stated.

"All in all you were just bricks in the wall" Bailey finished.

"Bailey. Yes. I got all of that."

Max leaned back.

"The seventh most intelligent man on the planet Earth is not going to be led, like that, by anyone."

Max could hear the objections start.

"Let me finish. I'm many things to Mycroft. Teammate. Backup handler. Fellow Hell Raiser. Confidant and friend. I know how his mind works. This isn't going to work."

"Mycroft just saved thousands from death and destruction. Again. No one has needed you more than he does now. That great mind of his"

Bailey looked at the note pad.

"is very confused right now. His consciousness ran and hid in a safe place because he is overwhelmed. He is injured. If he takes that mouthpiece out he will drown. If you don't do this soon, he will run out of air. His heart..."

Max covered Bailey's mouth with his hand.

"I get it."

* * *

"Then do it. Please, Sir."

They turned to look at Alex's voice coming from Sam's phone.

"Nigel is your sixth flock member. He is now my brother-in-law and expecting their first child in 4 months. What would it hurt to try?"

* * *

Max shrugged at the phone.

"I know it is going to work." Don stated.

"Because?" Max asked.

"Mycroft would be your "baker's dozen"."

Max was silently counting.

"That man never met a pastry he didn't like." Don said with a smile.

Max would have laughed if he were in a better mood.

* * *

Charlene's hand hovered near Sherlock waiting for the remark. Sherlock sighed.  
Charlene gently held his hand for a moment.

* * *

"Don could you please tell me if Llameri can locate your signal in the tunnel?"

Don disappeared. Max sat quietly with his eyes closed.

"Max is there anything else we can do for you?"

"No Gordon. I can't..."

They just waited.

"There is no Plan B. We always have a back up. Auggie had no other choice. Our worst operations have some sort of safety valve. However small."

Max took a couple of deep breaths.

"We are trained to do magic. Houdini would have been awed by what Auggie just did."

Sam's phone beeped.

"Uncle Sam I can locate Uncle Don."

"Thanks Llameri."

Sam grabbed Max's phone.

"Don try saying hello to Auggie."

"Myc. It is Don. Can you hear me?"

Mycroft let out something between a grunt and a hum.

"He can hear me. What part of the tunnel do you want cleared Max?"

"The part that leads to the control room. Thanks Don."

"No problem."

Sam turned the link back to Max only. Max made his way to the door.

"Magic is always accomplished by skills and timing. All that I possess isn't going to be enough."

Max stopped and turned around.

"This really is going to have to be a miracle."

Max opened the door and walked out.


	45. A little update.

Hello everyone. 

I wanted to let you know that this story has not been abandoned. I have found it hard to concentrate as of late. My muse isn't giving up the words very easily. 

I am 1,500 words into the next chapter. So hopefully in a week or so it should be done. 

There is a new illustration that I embedded yesterday. It is Mycroft in the lift. The artist did an excellent job. 

I want to thank all of you for your support. It means a lot. 

Health and Happiness to you all.


	46. Hallucinations are your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. It is always appreciated.

Don finished clearing out that section of the tunnel.

"Max how do you want to do this?"

Gordon asked as he walked towards the tunnel.

"I need someone in here with me to communicate with everyone else."

Max walked past the stairs to the closest door and shut it.

"Besides that. I need not to be disturbed."

Gordon, Sam and Don all looked at each other.

"What would make you most comfortable?"

Max turned around and just stared at them.

_Comfortable? None of this is comfortable! One of my best friends is lying at the bottom of the Thames. He was knocked out while thinking that he was going to die. He is 45 points higher on the IQ scale than me. He doesn't really believe in this. No matter what he says._

"Whatever you would like." Max stated.

Max sat on the stairs and tried to center himself.

Don, Gordon and Sam shared a bunch of loaded glances. They walked out of the tunnel.

"Sam I'll take over. Help him. Just text me what you need." Gordon stated.

Sam smiled and nodded.

"I know this is a lot of pressure on Max. He can do this. He doesn't believe that right now. I've seen him do this six times. Why is Max treating Mycroft like some kind of exotic animal?"

"Thank you Don. Also, I don't know."

They turned towards Max's voice.

"I am privileged to know the part of him that isn't the super computer or the Iceman. I need to be calm and collected. I'm not supposed to get emotional during this."

Max looked frustrated and exhausted.

"We have been through so much together."

"Max did you ever think maybe that is how you reach him?"

Gordon's words hung in the air.

Max paced a bit digesting the words.

"Thank you, Gordon."

Max rapidly made his way back into the tunnel. Sam followed. Don closed the door behind them.

* * *

 

"Hello everyone. I will be your director. Max is going to get Mycroft up. Sam is going to relay."

Gordon heard the acknowledgments through his phone.

* * *

Sam watched as Max sat on the floor and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

"Miss Charlene where are you?"

"We are on the B2008."

Gordon was locating them on the map.

"This is what you need to do. Get to The Broadway. Go straight to Marine Parade. Turn left. In a bit, there will be a dry dock on your left. Turn right and drive out on the beach. That is the spot the boat can get closest to shore without beaching."

"Where is the nearest dock?"

"The tip of Blue Town Greg. Too far. Too many gates to go through. That does mean someone is going to get wet."

"Fine." Sherlock said.

* * *

 

Max stood up and walked around in a circle looking at the floor. Sam knew he was picturing Mycroft. Max had to believe he was with the person he was rescuing. That was the only way to indoctrinate the person into the shared vision that would save them.

"Mycroft can you hear me?"

Max heard a moan.

"I know you want to sleep. Can you look at me, just once?" 

* * *

 

"Alex where are you?"

"We should be almost on top of him, Sir."

"Good. I want you to turn on every light."

"Yes, Sir."

"Guys how many dive lights did we find?"

"Two Alex."

"Tie them together. Put a weight on them."

"You want to make an underwater beacon?"

Alex nodded yes.

"Very good idea Alex."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

 

Max heard a mumbled protest.

"I promise. I will leave you be afterwards."

"Ok. Dad."

* * *

Don was watching Llameri on his phone.

"Charlene why did you stop?"

"I pulled off at some shops to prep without getting soaked."

"Ok."

"Tell John not to panic. We are going to wake him up."

* * *

Mycroft opened his eyes to blackness.

"Where are you? Why is it so dark?"

"You are curled up in the blankets. Come on out."

Mycroft lifted his head from his arms.

* * *

John was watching the screen.

"He is awake now."

Charlene stuck her head in his door. John couldn't read her expression.

* * *

 

"Don't spit out your mask!" Sam yelled.

Max was kneeling next to Mycroft with his hands holding his head and mask. Max shot a look at Sam.

"Sorry."

"Auggie slow down your breathing. Don't open your mouth."

Max could hear Mycroft calm some.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Half buried in silt."

Mycroft sounded groggy.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"How am I still alive?"

"One question at a time. What did you just do?"

"I just destroyed someone's boat."

"Why?"

Mycroft took a deep breath.

"Max, is The Grain still there?"

"Yes it is."

Max sighed.

"Auggie you have a concussion. I need you to concentrate as much as you can."

"How do you know I have a concussion?"

Mycroft sounded annoyed.

"You can't answer me directly. Also I'm not trying to irritate you."

Mycroft sighed.

"I know Max."

"Can you move?"

Max heard a series of painful whimpers.

"You did not decompress correctly. You need to move very gently."

"I feel like a pachyderm is sitting on me."

"Move one limb at a time."

Mycroft stretched his arms out. His wiggling hands caused little clouds of the slit puff up around him.

"Keep talking to me."

"Sorry. My arms are out."

"Very good. Try your legs."

Mycroft's legs hit something while uncoiling.

"Max. There is something down here. My legs are pressing against it."

"Don't worry about it. Can you push against it to stretch out?"

The object moved but Mycroft stretched out.

"Can I look at it?"

Max was more concerned about the muffled cries of pain he was hearing.

"Whatever floats your boat."

Mycroft crawled over to the object.

"Auggie?"

Max could hear him trying to retch.

"Do not throw up. You will drown. What did you find?"

"A pair of half decomposed bodies tied with a duffle of firearms between them."

* * *

 

"Llameri mark the spot where Mycroft is. He found a couple of bodies with firearms."

"Yes Uncle Gordon."

"The bodies were probably uncovered by the shockwave." Greg stated.

They were all getting back in the car.

"Alex we will meet you on the beach."

* * *

 

"Understood Miss Charlene."

"Sir we have all our lights on and have dropped the dive lights."

"How much rope did you have?" Gordon asked.

"About 4 meters."

* * *

Sam tell Max there is a light about two-thirds of the way up. Alex is sitting on top of him.

Sam made his way to Max. Max had Mycroft in a sitting position.

"Max." Sam whispered.

Max read the message and nodded.

"We are going to stand up."

"You mean float."

"Is your bum still on the bottom?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Then you shouldn't float till you swim."

Mycroft tried to get some footing on the silt. He fell back twice.

"Not working."

"Then roll over and gently start swimming."

Max could hear him retch again.

"Auggie what is making you want to get sick?"

"Moving. Not supposed to be here."

Max had remained calm.

Sam mouthed: "Take it easy."

Max looked vexed.

"Mycroft Holmes! I am not going to let you just fade away down there. I know that this whole mission twisted into a special version of hell."

"It is quiet down here."

"What?"

"Remember when you guys tried to show me how to relax on the bottom of the pool?"

Max and Sam both looked at each other concerned.

"Yes."

"I understand. Except for the buzzing in my ear all I can hear is my heartbeat. It is strangely calming."

Max bent forward and put his head on the floor. Sam was soon rubbing between his shoulders.

"I am very happy you have gained that insight. I need you to join us up here. I don't know how much air you have left."

"I can hold my breath now."

Mycroft sounded very pleased with himself.

"Auggie!!"

"Don't yell Max. My head.."

"Hurts. I know. Auggie you are as distracted as a toddler at a carnival. Please just listen to me."

Max heard a couple of deep breaths.

"Gently start swimming up. I'll be right next to you."

* * *

"Alex follow Mycroft on your phone. Try and stay on top of him."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

John was watching Mycroft's vitals carefully.

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock."

Sherlock turned all the way around and looked at John. John was worried but trying not to broadcast it much.

"Sherlock if it makes you feel any better, your brother has been in much worst condition before. He is moving and communicating on his own."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at Charlene and looked out the window.

* * *

"Just float for a minute."

Mycroft huffed.

Sam had followed Max to the first landing on the stairs.

* * *

  
_Llameri how far up is Mycroft?_

Flashed across the windshield.

3.9 meters Uncle Sam.

_Text me when he gets 9 meters up. Please._

Understood.

"He is making progress." Greg stated.

* * *

"Auggie let's start up again."

"Sure, Max."

Mycroft sounded exhausted.

"It is still dark."

"How far can you see?"

Mycroft reached out his hand.

"Just beyond my reach. It is all fuzzy."

* * *

Alex's team was following Mycroft as closely as possible. The wind and waves were making the going rough.

"Alex I think you need to ask a very important question."

"What is that Leon?"

* * *

Charlene turned left. The wind hit them immediately. There was nothing to buffer it.

* * *

"Can I please have everyone's attention?"

"Go ahead Alex." Gordon said.

"What is Mycroft's peace word?"

Don, Gordon and the people in the car all looked confused.

"Alex I am afraid we don't follow you." Gordon stated.

"No offense. Mycroft is wounded, concussed and generally having a bad day. He isn't going to recognize any of us. He isn't known as "The Iceman" for nothing."

"How can you identify yourselves as friendly?"

"Yes, Miss Charlene."

"Your looking for a code word so he doesn't attack you?"

"Yes, Sir. We call it our peace word."

* * *

Sam's phone beeped.

"Auggie. We are going to stop. For a few minutes."

"Why?"

"To let your blood adjust."

Mycroft closed his eyes and floated.

"I wonder if this is what a baby experiences in the womb."

"Good thought Auggie. It would be warmer for one."

"Agreed."

Mycroft opened his eyes and yelped. Max jumped.

"What happened?"

Mycroft barked out a laugh.

"Auggie answer me."

"Hamamelis are you here to lead me home?"

"You can honestly see me?

"Oh help me. Yes I can."

Max brightened considerably.

"Well then move your fins. Your almost there."

Max and Sam slowly moved up to the third landing.

"Max I see something."

"What?"

"I can't tell. It is glowing."

Max and Sam smiled.

"I want you to go towards the light."

Mycroft burst out laughing.

"I thought you...didn't want me...to do that."

"Ha. Ha Very funny."

Mycroft was sounding giddy.

"Take a deep breath and focus on the light."

Mycroft swam towards it.

"Max can I touch it?"

"I want you to find the rope it is attached to."

"Acquired."

"He is sounding very breathy Sam." Max whispered.

Sam nodded.

"Now follow the rope up."

"Yeah."

"Auggie the people on the boat are from the team at The Grain. They are here to help you."

Mycroft hummed.

Mycroft pulled on the rope till his hand hit something solid.

"Auggie?"

_A boat. This is nice._

Max didn't get a response.

Mycroft kept one hand on the boat.

_Ladder I need to find a ladder._

The waves kept banging him against the side. His hand found a rung.

* * *

"Do you have him Alex?"

"We are looking, Sir."

* * *

Mycroft pulled himself up the ladder.

"There he is." Alex said.

The group watched as Mycroft slid onto the deck.

"We have him Sam."

"Now you just have to get him to shore."

"No problem."

"We are waiting for you on the beach, Alex."

"We will join you shortly."

* * *

 

Charlene turned around.

"Any questions?"

* * *

Mycroft saw shapes moving towards him. He went on instinct.

"Fuck!"

* * *

 

Charlene turned back towards the speakers.

* * *

"Scharffen Berger!"

"Don't swing at him!"

"I'm trying not to get hit!"

Alex dove through the punches and bear hugged Mycroft from the front. Which made him struggle harder.

"Scharffen Berger!" Alex screamed in his ear.

Mycroft froze in Alex's arms. Alex looked through the mask. Mycroft's eyes couldn't focus.

"Your safe, Sir. We are here to help."

Alex felt a pat on his back. He saw Mycroft's eyes roll back into his head.

"Guys! Help me."

They dragged Mycroft to the cabin.

"Get this stuff off of him." Leon stated.

It took a few attempts to get the mouthpiece out. It was deeply embedded on his teeth.

"How the hell did he do that with fins on?"

"I will never, ever call him a paper pusher."

* * *

"Alex!"

"Sorry, Sir. Mycroft came up swinging."

Gordon and Don looked at each other.

"What is the damage?"

"Bruises at most, Sir."

"Good."

* * *

"Alex I think this is might be a big reason."

"What?"

* * *

"Well, don't keep us in the dark."

"Miss Charlene. He was out of air."

"That would explain a few things." John stated.

"We are close to shore."

* * *

"Greg and I will go and get him. Are you two ready?"

Sherlock and John nodded.

* * *

  
Alex walked down the ladder. They handed him Mycroft. Alex floated more than swam to the beach. The waves were helping for once.

"Alex it is a pleasure to meet you. Give our gratitude to your team."

"Thanks, Miss Charlene."

"Good job."

"Thanks, Inspector."

A gust of wind nearly knocked them all off their feet. Greg grabbed Mycroft and started back towards Llameri.

Charlene gave Alex a quick embrace.

"We couldn't get his feet out of the fins."

"You got him. That is the most important thing."

Alex swam back to the boat.

Charlene opened a back door. The seat had been folded down to make a pseudo stretcher. Greg slid him in.

Greg stared for the shotgun seat.

"Wait Greg."

"Please. I can't."

Greg got into the driver's seat. He took Charlene's hand and gave a little squeeze.

"Ready Llameri?"

"Yes, Greg."

They pulled off the beach and began to wind their way to St. Bart's.

 


	47. A little update.

Hello Gentle Readers. 

 

I have not forgotten about you. I am slowly winding my way through the next few chapters. I want to explain how I have been rather distracted by work and politics and humans in general. The rant I wrote for Mycroft in "Ego and Politics" I am feeling that full force right now. I wish all of you and your family and friends peace, love and sanity. 

General warning for the next few chapters. The hospital scenes will be heavily influenced by what I experienced when Kendall was in and out of the hospitals. The next chapter is a great example. It has something from his last few days and something from five years before that. They blended nicely. 

I also wanted to share another illustration with you. This is a concept piece that Andy came up with. It is based on the fact that Llameri is King Arthur's horse. There was a lot of research that went into this.  

He also did a speed paint of the illustration. 

https://youtu.be/6TzqBPRef20

Thank you all for the support of this story. It means the world to me. 

Health and Happiness

 

[](http://i.imgur.com/F9FPSOY)


	48. Breathing in the rain

Max and Sam sat a few steps down from the entrance to the control room.

"Max?"

Max was leaning against the wall. Eyes closed. Calming his breathing.

"I am stabilizing. The worry should go to Charlie."

Sam didn't answer him directly.

* * *

_Charlie could you update please?_

The message blinked on the windshield. Greg turned to look for a moment.

Sherlock was cutting the left sleeve of Mycroft's wetsuit off. John was completing a physical check. Charlene was preparing an IV bag.

"Llameri. Could you tell Sam we are a bit busy but will get back to him in a bit."

* * *

_Uncle Sam they are working on Dad. Update later._

Sam just stared at the phone.

"Chaos in the car?" Max asked.

"Evidently."

"We need to call Dr. Russo."

"Yes."

* * *

"Hold him still, Sherlock."

Mycroft wasn't moving about. He was more vibrating. John hands were steady even if Mycroft was not. The needle slid in nicely.

"Over your head Sherlock."

Charlene pointed to a small hook. The IV bag hung nicely. Sherlock looked at John.

"Get the blanket over him."

Sherlock had a multitude of unasked questions in his gaze.

"Sherlock. When things settle down. We can talk."

Sherlock nodded to Charlene.

"This is information overload. Even for a Holmes."

* * *

"Wait, wait. Just wait."

Max and Sam looked at each other.

"I apologize Ben. I know it is the middle of the night."

"Max. Sam. I need a minute to wake up."

"Do you still have power?"

"No. The generator kicked on."

Benjamin Russo walked to his computer and pulled up Mycroft's files.

"Honestly, why can't he ever get a simple injury?"

Ben heard a laugh from the other end of the line.

"Go big or go home, Ben." Sam stated.

"I am going to hang up."

Ben heard a bigger laugh.

"John is with him?"

"Yes."

"I need to talk to him. Llameri can let us talk?"

"Yes."

* * *

A chime came from the speakers.

"Llameri who is calling?"

"Doctor Russo Mum."

_Thank you guys._

"Answer it."

* * *

"Charlene?"

"Ben, it is very nice to hear your voice."

Ben could hear the slight change in her voice. He wasn't their therapist but he was the next best thing.

"How is my favorite problem child?"

Mycroft let out a little groan and tried to shake his head.

"I think he heard you." Charlie said though a laugh.

"That is a good thing."

John listened to the voice.

"Dr. Russo is that you?"

"Yes it is Dr. Watson. Please call me Ben."

"Likewise. You are his doctor?"

"Well I actually have all four of them, John. Among others."

"My sympathies."

"You have no idea."

That got a laugh out of everyone but Sherlock. He was laser focused on his brother.

"John give me a rundown."

"How much do you know?"

"Sam and Max filled me in up to getting him in the car."

John and Ben were exchanging medical information. All of it became a background murmur. Sherlock was focused on Mycroft's hands.

They wouldn't stop moving.

Sherlock tried gently took his right hand. Mycroft's fingers wiggled and squeezed then stopped.

 _Good_.

"That is the problem with dive injuries John. You just don't know what is causing what till you can get them to hospital."

"It is frustrating, Ben."

  
Mycroft's hand wriggled free. Mycroft's right hand started softly banging on the floor and the seat.

Sherlock captured it. This time he squeezed.

Spastic fingers. Squeeze. Stop.

_Easy brother. We are going as fast as we can._

Mycroft settled down.

  
"I'll have them prep the chamber but.."

"You have a feeling most of this is from the blast?"

"Yes, John."

  
Mycroft's hand fell away again.

  
"On top of everything else, I think he injured both feet."

"Why?"

  
Mycroft's right hand was bouncing on the floor.

  
"We can not get his fins off. It looks like the fins are a size too small or his feet are just that swollen."

"Shite. Do you have anything to cut them off with?"

 

Sherlock went to grab his hand again.

"I don't want to cause him anymore pain than necessary. We can cut them off when we get to you."

  
The hand evaded capture.

  
"He doesn't want them touched. At all."

Mycroft fluttered both flippers.

  
Sherlock sighed and reached for his left one.

  
John gently smoothed Mycroft's hair.

"Easy. The flippers won't come off till we are at hospital."

  
Mycroft waved his hand in a slapping motion.

"What?!"

"Sherlock?"

"John his hands are spasming. For some reason."

* * *

 

Max and Sam had heard the entire conversation. Llameri had set this up like a conference call.

"Everyone we will be back in a moment."

Sam announced then the line went silent.

"Ben we need to explain something to you."

* * *

John continued to watch the feed from Mycroft's chips. John knew he had to be in considerable pain. There is just nothing he could do for that now.

"Mycroft you can't lie on your back. I don't want you to aspirate. I am also sure you have cracked a few ribs. You can't lie on your stomach because I don't know if you are bleeding internally."

John watched as Mycroft's right hand started rhythmically hitting the floor.

"Mycroft would you like to roll over?"

Mycroft's hand stopped it's frantic motion.

"Ok."

Sherlock helped John gently turn him over. Mycroft curled his hands to his chest and splayed his feet. John watched Mycroft settle down. Sherlock was breathing a bit easier. John nodded at him.

"We probably had him on a cracked rib. He is resting easier now."

A silent "thank you" passed from Sherlock's lips.

* * *

 

Sam sighed listening to the events in Llameri. Max turned his head as Gordon appeared in the stairwell.

"Are you two ok?"

"Sort of."

"That is not the encouraging answer I was going for Max."

Gordon looked them over.

"Talk to me." 

* * *

 

Greg looked over at Charlene. She was still typing on two phones plus the small computer screen in front of her. She had started right after the doctor had called.

The roads were a challenge. Downed trees and power lines. Water covering many of the roads. He was convinced Llameri was part boat.

  
"Miss Charlene."

Charlene kept here head down.

"Gordon did you get the last files I sent you?"

"I have gotten every single one."

"Good. I am trying to give you everything I can think of to help you."

"Charlene can you do me a favor?"

"Whatever you need."

"Please listen and follow carefully."

"Yes,..Sir."

"No need to be formal. Just pay attention."

"Ok."

"Close out of all your screens."

Charlene quickly did.

"Done."

"Now take a deep breath and calm yourself."

"I am."

Gordon cleared his throat. Charlene could imagine his "don't give me that bs" face. Charlene closed her eyes and shook herself out.

"Hi, Gordon."

Charlie could eye roll with the best of them.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

Gordon heard a quiet mumbled protest.

"There you are." Gordon whispered.

"Gordon?"

"Miss Charlene please tell Dr. Russo what Mycroft is trying to say."

 

"Why is everyone not making any sense?"

"Mr. Holmes we are making sense. You are just going to have to believe me."

Gordon gave them a moment.

 

"Charlene?" John asked.

Charlene turned around and looked at Mycroft's back. Her face was unguarded for a moment.

_OMG. I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention._

  
"Myeeks? I was transferring files to Gordon and Don."

 

"Gordon, I don't know what you think is happening here. Mycroft is semiconscious. He was in a lot of pain so we rolled him over. He has settled down."

John gently opened one of his eyes. Mycroft couldn't keep focused on anything.

"Sorry everyone. He isn't quite here."

"John can you trust me for a moment."

"Ben?"

"Roll him back over. Prop him so his arms are free to move."

  
John looked at Charlene. Dealing with soldiers, spies, the Holmes family and the Yard had given him a lot of insight. Charlene was distracted. Mycroft was twitching his hands.

"Sherlock."

Sherlock stretched his legs behind Mycroft. So Mycroft was rolled towards the front resting against Sherlock.

"Charlie girl."

Charlene twisted back in her seat. John unfurled Mycroft's right arm and held it for Charlene.

"Sammy. One minute."

Charlene gently took his hand and ran her fingers across his palm. John watched her face for some sort of reaction. He could tell she was on lockdown.

John watched as her fingers started tapping on his palm.

"Myeeks?"

Tap. Tap. Squeeze. No response.

"I apologize. He is out."

"That is ok. You can try later Charlie."

"Would everyone like to be updated on what is happening here?"

"Yes, please Gordon."

  
Greg concentrated on the road while everyone talked. His mind was thinking of all the agency's they needed to get ready for the morning.

"Llameri are you still sending updates to Sally?"

"Yes, Greg."

"Thank you."

"Llameri could you update Grandpa?"

"Yes." 

* * *

 

Don turned as there was a knock on the door.

"Yes."

"Sir, he has woken up."

Don smiled and walked out of the room.

  
"Sleeping beauty has woken up everyone."

"Don. Please keep him in one piece."

"Charlene...no."

The link became cluttered with voices.

"Pardon us. We shall return." Gordon stated calmly.

* * *

"Holmes?"

Siger, Violet and Mrs. Hudson all looked up from the magazines they were reading.

"Is this concerning Mary Morstan?"

"Yes."

The surgeon sat down and started talking.

* * *

 

"Mum, Grandpa sent a message."

"Please read it."

"We both have mixed news. Mary has to have a radical hysterectomy. Our sympathies John. She will still be in surgery when you arrive. Thanks for what you are doing for Mycroft. If anything happens we will update you."

"Sorry mate."

"Thanks Greg."

Sherlock gave him a nod. Mycroft took a deep breath and tried to open his eyes.

"Easy Mycroft. I don't blame you. Just rest."

"John is he awake?"

Charlene turned around and reached for his hand again. Their hands met gently.

"Not really Ben."

"I am getting ready to go to Bart's."

"Good luck with the drive. You are going to need it."

"Yeah Greg."

Mycroft's grip tightened.

"Wait, Ben."

Charlene winced at the squeak in her voice.

"Is he communicating?"

"He is trying."

"Mycroft can you hear me?" Ben asked gently.

Sherlock watched his fingers slowly move. The rest of his body was sedate. Charlene was translating.

"Yes."

"Mycroft. Yes. No. Maybe."

"Yes."

"Where is your worst pain?"

Mycroft twitched his feet and coughed.

"Sore all over?"

"Maybe."  
  
"The pain varies?"

"Yes."

"Would you feel better if we forced the fins off?"

John felt his head nod against his leg.

"Ben he nodded."

"Do it John."

Charlene dug through the glove box.

"These will cut through those fins with ease."

John took the heavy duty snips.

"Sherlock would you like me to do this?"

"John I am more than capable of cutting a few straps."

John watched Mycroft's hand move and Charlene tried to suppress a smile.

"Do it quickly. Do not hesitate pulling the fins off."

Sherlock looked at the fins that were gently pressed against his chest. The snips slid under the back straps with a bit of a push.

John clutched the right leg as Sherlock tugged the fin off. John felt Mycroft curling into him. They switched legs quickly.

"John?"

"It is done Ben."

"How is he?"

"He is out again."

"Charlene?"

She groaned as she flexed her hand.

"He didn't enjoy that."

"How is your hand?"

"Sore but fine, Ben."

John gently rearranged Mycroft into a more comfortable position.

"Thank you Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded to her.

"These are a whole size too small. His feet should be able to function a bit better now."

"I am going to leave for Bart's. John I will check on Mary when I get there."

"Thank you."

"Please keep me informed if anything else happens."

"Of course."

"I think we need to leave as well."

"That is an excellent idea Sam. Then we can get everything ready."

* * *

 

Sam disconnected. He was watching Magnussen being escorted to a waiting black car. Magnussen looked lost. No lawyer that he could pay or bully would be enough.

"You failed. The boat didn't blow up. We are sending people to your residence right now."

Magnussen turned towards Don.

"I want to talk to Mycroft. The two of us can sort through the details."

Magnussen would wake up in a nondescript cell. His jaw sporting a magnificent bruise.

* * *

Alex and crew walked back into The Grain.

"Have I missed anything?"

"No, Sir. Nothing has exploded."

"That is always a good thing."

"How is The Iceman doing?"

"He is alive."

"And?"

Alex sighed and started talking.

* * *

"Tree!" Greg yelled.

Llamrei and Greg expertly swerved past the falling elm.

"Good girl Llamrei."

Greg gave a pat to the dash.

"You are welcome."

"Is everyone ok?"

"Fine." Sherlock stated with a huff.

"John?"

Sherlock turned away from the window.

"I need quiet you two." John stated. 

Greg looked quickly at Charlene and Mycroft. Charlene had twisted herself between the seats. John was pulled down over Mycroft. Charlene's arms covering both. Mycroft had curled into John.

John had seen the look on Charlene's face as she dove to cover both of them. Confusion. Aggravation. Over all she looked tired.

 

_"When we got Myeeks out of the complex. We needed to drive about 48 km to safely meet up with a helicopter."_

The words rang through Greg's head.

"They couldn't even let you get him out."

Greg was mumbling to himself.

John was glad Greg figured it out so quickly.

  
"Charlene what date is it?"

_We are getting shot at Sam and you want to know the date?!_

John repeated the question.

"April 27, 2005. Why does it matter?"

Sherlock was in observational mode. Charlene's voice was a total growl. Greg looked upset.

  
_Charlene is having a flashback? Greg knows why?_

  
"Who am I?"

Charlene looked up and blinked. John righted himself.

"What is the date?"

"October 28, 2013."

John could see rage broiling on her face.

"Don't you dare. You reacted on instinct. I refuse to let you feel negative. Breathe."

Charlene turned back into her seat.

"Yes, Doctor."

Charlene was bouncing her head on the dashboard.

"Easy."

Greg was rubbing her back. The wind and rain were the only sounds as Charlene calmed her breathing down.

"I apologize. Also thank you."

"Nothing to apologize for. Feeling better?"

"Yes, John."

Charlene leaned back in the seat and grasped Greg's arm. John arms were tangled up with Mycroft's.

John could read Sherlock's annoyed expression.

"Not now." John mouthed.

"I don't like not knowing."

"I know." 


	49. Love lies Bleeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The illustration is by:
> 
> http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Go check out all of the artist's blog. Show them all some love.

Hospitals are extremely complex entities. They inspire both fear and hope. Hope and reassurance was what everyone coming through the doors needed. The storm was in it's full frenzy. St. Jude's victims added to the steady influx of humanity.

Dr. Russo cut through the back hallways planning everything he needed to do next. The easiest part was in a waiting room down the hall.

"Violet? Siger?"

Violet looked up with a smile.

"Benjamin?"

"Hello everyone. I want to move you to the floor where we are preparing to put Mary and Mycroft."

"Mrs. Hudson this is Ben Russo. He is their team doctor."

"Pleasure to meet you."

Ben shook her hand and left a badge in it.

"Restricted access. Need the badge to get in."

Mrs. Hudson nodded and followed them out the door.

* * *

John had the IV on rapid infusion. One liter in 35 minutes. To correct any dehydration and reduce hemoconcentration. He did what he could with the little he had available.

"Mycroft I am going to draw out the needle."

John got a hum.

"Ok."

Ben had been answering John's texts as fast as he was capable. They were finalizing a list of tests and scans that needed to be done at hospital.

"Sherlock keep gentle pressure on that."

Sherlock held the cotton cloth while John and Charlene searched for tape.

* * *

Max drove while Sam just watched the storm.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

Max started and halted a few times. Max settled for holding his hand. Max felt a gentle squeeze as Sam began talking.

"I hate this part as well. Always have."

Max nodded.

"He is going to be a real bastard in therapy." Sam quietly said.

"What does that make you?"

"The bastard's keeper?"

They both smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Sam remember you both.."

Max couldn't finish the sentence. Sam's elbow to his ribs stopped it. Max took a deep breath and started once more.

"We are off duty for a month?"

"Depending on what takes place in the next 24 hours maybe more."

Max pulled into St. Bart's.

"Sam what do you need from me?"

Sam looked at Max. They had known each other for fourteen years. Had gotten married this May. Mycroft wanted the certificate number to have some special significance. Not even their boss at MI-6 could pick the certificate number.

#379

Just some other couple finally able to get full recognition by the country. Sam actually liked it better that way.

Max was drawn into a hug.

"You want to go home and have a bath. Then an assortment of alcohol. A bunch of unhealthy snacks. A sci-fi movie to watch while consuming everything."

"And?" Sam mumbled from his shoulder.

"I forgot your favorite part. A least three small pillows to throw at Auggie for the snide comments he will make during the movie."

"You know me so well."

Sam gave him a quick kiss and got out of the car. Max smiled and followed him.

* * *

Molly Hooper had been getting texts from Charlene and John. She had learned that the details would be filled in afterwards. Tea with Charlene and Mycroft was a common occurrence after she helped with Sherlock's fall.

16km. A *chime*

*ding* All ready for you. Mol

Thanks. A *chime*

* * *

"Right this way Sirs."

Sam followed the guard and Max. He held half an ear to the conversation.

"They will be put in a little section off of ICU. The nurses are the same vetted staff as always."

"Thank you."

Sam took in the staff. All of them having families who were hunkered down in the storm. Sam was smiling at them all. Recognizing they had better places to be.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up. They were in a small sitting area. He soon had his arms full of Violet.

"Hi Mum."

* * *

Greg pulled Llamrei next to the doorway that led to Molly's lab. Charlene grabbed the keys.

"Llamrei you need to turn off the chips."

"Ready?"

Various sounds of affirmation answered the question.

Greg had his hand on the door ready to exit. Charlene tapped his arm.

"Wait."

Greg noticed the small screen was still lit up.

"Llamrei they will interfere with the hospital equipment."

Greg watched as the lighted dots in Mycroft's silhouette blinked off. One by one by one. The screens disappeared. Greg patted the dashboard.

John was soon sliding Mycroft into his arms.

"We are going to visit Molly first."

Mycroft gave him a grunt.

Molly opened the door to howling wind and driving rain.

"Molly. Lovely evening isn't it?"

Molly looked on as Greg carried Mycroft past her. The expression on his face was a mix of worry and relief.

"I've seen worst."

Molly heard a laugh as she locked the door behind them all.

  
Sherlock watched Greg and John pass into the lab. His progress was impeded by Molly and Charlene hugging. Sherlock expelled a breath and gave them some space.

"I'll clean him up and then we can all go upstairs."

Charlene smiled and pulled back.

"Thanks."

Molly shut the door between her and Charlene. Sherlock thought the gesture rather rude and took off for the door. He felt a tug on his coat.

"Please don't fight me."

Sherlock trained his gaze on her. The hug had been stiff. The smile mechanical. The agent was propping up the girlfriend.

"Mycroft has old injuries that you want him to explain later."

"Yes."

Sherlock paced for a moment.

"I am not a child."

Charlene scowled. The expression dropped when their eyes met.

"Your brother has a lot that he needs to tell you. If you see him now, his injuries will have no context. It is his story. He needs to recount it."

Sherlock looked stymied.

"That is all I can offer you right now."

Charlene leaned on the wall watching Sherlock pace the hallway.

* * *

  
Molly led them to the back of her domain. The hospital had seen fit to install a shallow, flat tub. It helped with the complicated autopsies. It was the perfect place to free Mycroft from his wetsuit.

Greg gently laid Mycroft on his side.

"Do we need to cut him out of it?"

Molly held up a few pairs of scissors.

"Let's test the zip." John answered her.

Greg reached for the pull.

"Wait. Booties first."

Greg relocated to his feet. John nodded at him. Greg forced his fingers into the aqua boot.

"His feet are swollen John."

"It could have been the shockwave. It could have been the impact with the bottom of the Thames."

John was almost mumbling to himself.

"Molly if you notice anything tell me. I want to give Dr. Russo all the help I can provide."

"Their doctor?"

"Yes."

The boot finally came off. Greg started the process on his left foot and immediately had his hand yanked.

"Somebody woke up." Greg said quietly.

Molly relocated to Mycroft's head.

"Mycroft?"

Molly took Mycroft's hands.

"It is Molly."

Greg noticed Molly nodding in his direction. John grabbed Mycroft's leg and held it still for Greg.

"You are in my lab. We need to get you stripped and clean before we let the doctors  
look at you."

Mycroft's grip tightened. Molly wasn't sure if it was because Greg was working the second boot off or not. Mycroft's entire body twitched. John and Greg immediately took their hands off of him.

"Mycroft can you open your eyes?"

Mycroft cracked open his eyes.

"Hello."

"Miss... Hooper."

Molly smiled at him. Mycroft's speech was slow and hoarse.

"Molly remember?"

Mycroft tried to smile back.

"Of...course."

"We need to remove you from this wetsuit."

Molly could see his eyes begin to focus on her.

"Under...stood."

"Charlene is in the hall with Sherlock."

Mycroft's body loosened a bit. Molly could see a thank you from his lips.

"We have your back Mycroft." Greg stated with a squeeze to his shoulder.

John tried the pull. It opened to just past his shoulders.

"Scissors it is."

John rolled Mycroft on his back. Molly gave them each a pair of scissors.

"Mycroft you might experience a wave of additional discomfort." John said.

Mycroft tried to laugh. He landed up spitting up some seawater.

"Why John?"

"The wetsuit is keeping down the swelling."

Greg nodded.

"Mycroft the good drugs are upstairs."

Mycroft's lips turned up at the edges.

John cut off the right sleeve. Greg got rid of the remainder of the left. The scissors slid down both sets of ribs and continued till they hit each ankle. Sand, seawater and blood seeped out behind the scissors.

"Making...a...mess."

Molly laughed.

"Compared to what I normally see?"

Molly saw an eyebrow twitch upward.

"See many...live ones...do you now?"

Mycroft had trusted her with one of the biggest headaches and heartaches in his life. Molly had grown to know the man behind the mask. That man had a wickedly dry sense of humor.

"That's classified, you know."

Mycroft's face lit up briefly with a smile.

 

  
"How did all this sand get in?"

"Greg I have some stories to tell you."

 

  
Mycroft's eyes started to close.

"Hey. Stay with me."

Mycroft opened his eyes again. Molly felt her hand squeezed.

 

  
"The desert?"

"You would be amazed."

"Can't wait to hear them John."

 

 

"We are going to give you a bath. Get all the whatnot off of you."

Mycroft nodded.

 

  
John was rinsing the sand off first. He watched as freckles and red hairs started appearing.

"He is a ginger?" John whispered.

Greg and Molly nodded. John's hands continued getting rid of the sand. Greg was helping by lifting limbs.

_You did all the swimming with fins that were too small. Then your wetsuit became sandpaper. Jesus Mycroft._

"Do what...you have to."

Greg turned and looked at his face.

"Doesn't...turn off."

Greg smiled at him and sighed.

"Your...welcome."

Greg and John continued with the rinse.

 

  
Molly kept a watch on Mycroft's face. Pain and exhaustion clearly visible.

Greg and John went still. Molly looked up to see dismay in their eyes.

 

  
_Everything hides behind the suit._ John thought.

 

  
Molly grabbed the nozzle.

"Close your eyes. Don't want to get soap in them."

Molly was distracting Mycroft. Not that he could probably see much further than a meter.

John grabbed it back after a minute. John bumped Greg to get him out of his daze. Greg and John gently ran their hands over him spreading the soap.

Mycroft's pale skin with the constellations of freckles was marred by scars. The wounds could be distinguished from the surgery cuts. The burn scars were stark white. They looked like clouds obscuring parts of the freckles.

John started rinsing him off.

"All pretty now."

Mycroft attempted an eye roll.

"Bring him over here."

Molly was unfolding a stack of large towels.

Greg carried him over to a exam table. John and Molly were patting him dry while checking for more injuries. Greg stepped back.

 

_Auggie's screaming hit a note I didn't think was possible. Then he went quiet._

Greg now knew why. Mycroft's groin was framed in stark white.

 

"Greg I have some sheets over there."

Mycroft felt gentle hands rolling him back and forth as he was wrapped up.

* * *

  
We will meet you in the A&E. JW *chime*

Ben looked at his phone.

"Violet, Mrs. Hudson and Siger would you like to come?"

"We trust you Ben." Siger stated.

"Just fill us in when you can." Violet added.

Ben nodded.

*ding* Meet you there. BR

* * *

"Mycroft are you ready?" Molly asked.

Mycroft felt three touches.

"Thank ..you all."

A chorus of, "your welcome", answered him.

* * *

 

Siger retrieved two decks of cards from his coat. The ambulance crew gave them a few. The adults sometimes needed to be distracted as well. 

"Martha have you ever heard of a game called Eleusis?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"There are only three of us, Siger."

"The game could originally be played with three." Violet stated.

"Who gets to be God first?"

"We will draw for it Martha."

* * *

Sherlock soon came into his field of view. He looked frustrated and befuddled.

"Explain...later...Sherly."

"I know."

Sherlock tucked him against the Belstaff and headed for the lift.

"Thank... you."

John and Molly guided the rest to a lift for freight.

"Shortcut." Molly announced.

* * *

Violet came back in the room with a folded piece of paper.

"The rules are on there."

She settled into her seat. The folded rules on an empty chair.

"Let's begin." Violet stated.

* * *

Sherlock followed their lead. He could feel dampness against his arms. The white sheets were slowly being dotted with red.

Mycroft let out a small cough. Sherlock noticed froth coming from his lips.

"John."

John turned to see Sherlock's eyes slightly widened.

"This sometimes happens with dive injuries."

John cleaned Mycroft's lips. Molly pressed a hand to Mycroft's rib cage. Sherlock missed the look between her and John.

"Shallow breaths Mycroft."

Molly kept her hand there a minute longer.

"Good." John commented.

  
Sherlock wandered back into his own thoughts.

_What don't you want me to see brother? More importantly, why?_

 

"I don't think it is fractured all the way through Charlene."

Charlene nodded at John.

 

  
Sherlock moved forward when the lift opened. Charlene and John walked towards the swinging doors at the end of the hall.

"Hey there sunshine." Ben cheerfully said.

"Hi Ben."

Charlene sounded relieved.

Sherlock looked up to Max and Sam's smiling faces holding the doors open for him. Sherlock followed them into another hallway.

He could hear the medical information being exchanged ahead of him. Sherlock was focused on his passenger. He was bleeding and trembling. Sherlock could guess it was from pain. He saw no goosebumps indicating reaction to cold. 

* * *

_  
"Myc watch me!"_

_After securing Mycroft's gaze, Sherlock took a running start with his sled. The hill was steep. So the ride was exhilarating. It would have been a perfect run except an ice patch had other ideas._

_Sherlock was soon airborne. His arm snapped on landing._

_"Sherly!!"_

_Mycroft materialized out of nowhere._

_"My. It hurts."_

_Mycroft carried him the kilometer home. Then hardly left his side at hospital._

* * *

Sherlock was cursing himself for getting sentimental at a time like this. It would serve no good purpose. He was pleased that he could return the favor though.

Sherlock was roused from his musings by Mycroft shaking in his arms.

"Easy My. Almost there." Sherlock whispered.

Mycroft twisted. Sherlock stopped. Sherlock watched Mycroft's face for a moment. The foam was back.

Sherlock started catching up to the others.

Mycroft's head jerked off of his shoulder. Sherlock froze.

Mycroft was looking at him wide-eyed. Sherlock could feel Mycroft fighting to hold still. Mycroft's body wanted to convulse.

"My?"

Sherlock could see the foam gathering in his mouth. His feet were swinging.

Sherlock watched as his brother gradually lost the fight. Mycroft's pupils rolled back and his body started jerking.

Sherlock kneeled quickly before he dropped him. A quick scan of the area proved he was alone.

"John!!"

Seven people came back around the corner.

Mycroft pitched forward. A frothy mix of blood and seawater soaked Sherlock. He didn't notice. Sherlock was hyper focused on the sucking sound Mycroft was making trying to breathe.

"That rib just snapped." John stated.

"And took his left lung with it." Ben continued.

"So much for the dive chamber." Charlene added.

Sherlock noticed a tugging.

"Give him to me."

Sherlock looked into Max's face. He looked scared.

_He is the only one that can still hear My's earpiece._

Sherlock let his passenger go.

"It sounds like he is drowning." Max announced.

He watched the group disappear around the corner.

"Up you get."

Greg was pulling him up. Molly was pushing him forward.

* * *

Ben led John to an empty treatment room.

"Anyone who is not currently occupied." Ben calmly announced to a group of nurses and junior doctors. "We require assistance."

Max came into the hallway with Mycroft in his arms.

"Punctured lung. Possible DCS or AGE from a strenuous dive. Internal bleeding from somewhere." Ben stated.

"And two swollen feet." Max stated.

The group scrambled.

* * *

Sherlock was impressed with how fast John and Ben were preparing. He was granted a quick look through the door before it was closed. It had only taken 98 seconds for him to catch up. Both were washed up and putting on gloves.

Max walked out of the door. Sam gave him a quick hug.

"Why is Charlene still in there?" Sherlock asked.

"I took my hands off of him."

Max answered the questioning looks.

"I laid him on the gurney. Turned around. He started another seizure. Charlie and one of the doctors are the only reason he isn't on the floor."

* * *

Charlene was crouched near Mycroft's head. Trying to make as much room for everyone as possible. One arm just under his neck.

Ben and John both nodded to her.

Charlene had gone to give Mycroft a quick kiss on his forehead when he started flopping on the gurney. She covered as much of him as quickly as possible. John, Ben and a few others started securing him. She was gently nudged into her current position.

The room was quiet for a moment.

"We need to..."

Ben was interrupted by the heart monitor.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ben stated as he muted the alarm.

John and the others backed off.

"Mycroft. This is Ben."

Ben kneeled near Mycroft's head.

"We have to get that air out of your chest. It is upsetting your heart. You are going to get a few big needles and a chest tube. I need you to try and hold still."

Another shudder went through Mycroft. Ben placed his hand on Mycroft's head.

"I know this is a lot to ask."

Max was listening at the door.

"Auggie just hold still for a minute. I didn't do a spectacular job getting you up just to loose you now." Max whispered.

"Myeeks if they have to use the paddles you will not be happy."

Charlene leaned against his head. John's eyes bounced between the monitor and Mycroft. His jerks lessened to twitches. All of his limbs quieted.

"Good." Ben said as he stood up.

"John and I will make this quick."

Ben pushed the first needle in.

* * *

Max put his head against the wall and covered his ears. Sam rubbed between his shoulders.

_Why are you doing that?_

Sherlock looked in the room. Charlene was wincing.

"Sherlock he is screaming. You just can't hear it."

Sam offered as an explanation.

Sherlock looked back in the room. Mycroft's eyes were clenched shut. His mouth was rhythmically opening and closing. The froth oozing out either side. All Sherlock heard was a bit of breath.

_Max can hear him screaming. Charlene can feel him screaming._

"Sherlock."

Sam held up his phone.

"I believe you."

Sam lowered the phone.

* * *

 

John wiggled the chest tube in.

"Take slow breaths Mycroft. I know it really hurts."

John kept his hand on Mycroft's shoulder. Mycroft eventually opened his eyes.

"We are going to roll you over."

Mycroft nodded.

Mycroft was rolled on his other side. Ben stuck a suction tube in his mouth.

"Cough Mycroft. Your still full of seawater."

John gently rubbed his back. Mycroft quickly found Charlene's hand.

"Remember how you wanted to retch before?"

Mycroft focused on Max's voice.

"Now is the time to do it."

Max heard a noise.

"Your welcome. Now just do it."

Sam cut the connection with the earpiece. He didn't want to test the mettle of Max's stomach right now.

* * *

Mycroft was curling up. Physically pushing everything in his stomach up.

Or trying to.

"Easy. Don't force it." John stated.

John was listening to his gut.

"He is sloshing in there." John whispered.

Ben sighed.

"Mycroft what is the name of one of the only foods that makes you sick on sight?"

Mycroft opened his eyes for a second.

"Iceland?"

Mycroft gave a cough.

"Shark?"

Mycroft wrinkled his nose.

"kæstur hákarl. That's it."

Foam, blood and seawater came from his nose and mouth.

"That was just cruel Ben." Sam stated from the door.

"It is better than pumping his stomach."

Mycroft continued till he was almost dry heaving.

"Mycroft you sound empty. You can relax now." John stated.

Mycroft let his limbs go lax.

Ben was rinsing Mycroft's mouth out. Mycroft opened his eyes.

"I hate...you."

"I love you too." Ben said with a laugh.

John gently rolled him over. Charlene stood up and stretched.

 

"Could we have a minute?" Ben asked.

The doctors and nurses left. Ben came out behind them.

"Group meeting."

Ben grabbed the auriscope. John grabbed the tweezers.

"This is what we are going to do next." Ben announced.

Ben bent down checking out Mycroft's ears. One at a time.

"We have to run blood tests checking on his blood gas levels."

"He can't go in the chamber with a punctured lung."

"No he can't Charlene. But we still need to know."

"John can you get me a flush?"

John handed him the bulb. Greg watched sand come out.

"It really does get everywhere."

"Told you." John answered.

Ben handed him the bulb again.

"He needs a CT scan."

"Yes, John. I would also like an ultrasound of his belly."

Ben switched ears. Sand leaked out.

"The big question is how bad is the damage?"

Molly pointed to Mycroft's broken rib. Ben smiled at her.

"Exactly Mrs. Hooper."

Ben got quiet for a moment. Charlene looked at Sherlock.

"Sherlock there is an outfit you can change into in Llamrei."

Sherlock nodded at her.

"Charlie. I hope you have one as well. That is not a dress."

Charlene shrugged at Sam.

"Ah. There you are."

John handed him the tweezers.

Ben pulled out Mycroft's earpiece.

"John can you check behind me?"

John grabbed the auriscope. Ben and John exchanged a look.

"Mycroft the ringing in your ears shouldn't be permanent." John stated.

"Your ear drums and canals are just extremely irritated." Ben added.

"Thank...you."

"Everybody say bye for now." Ben stated.

* * *

Ben grabbed John and found a little nook in the hall. John was drawn into a shoulder hug.

"Thank you. For helping keep my little pack in one piece."

John returned the squeeze.

"My pleasure."

They broke apart. Ben handed John a piece of paper.

"That is the OR room Mary is in. Along with who is working on her. They are probably wrapping things up about now. Condolences John."

John nodded.

"Anything you need. Just ask. I have... "resources"." Ben added the air quotes.

John barked out a laugh.

Molly and Greg came out of the room and walked over.

"I would suggest meeting up with Violet, Siger and Mrs. Hudson. Sam and Max know where they are."

* * *

"Can't...hear you." Mycroft whispered.

"Auggie it needed to come out. You know that." Sam stated.

"Used to...having it."

"I think you would want a break from us babbling in your ear." Max said with a smile.

Mycroft shook his head and flipped him the bird.

"We will watch out for them till your out." Sam stated.

"Thank...you and.."

Mycroft looked upset for a second. Max and Sam each grabbed a hand and squeezed.

"No. Just stop." Sam gently stated.

Mycroft pulled on his hand.

"Your welcome."

Mycroft squeezed back.

"Bye Auggie." Max said.

* * *

 

Charlene watched them leave. She looked down at Mycroft.

"Your in much better shape than last time."

"There is..that."

Charlene took a deep breath and gently hugged him. Mycroft responded in kind.

His heart rate was erratic but it was there. His skin was cold and clammy but she could hug him.

"Can we double date with John and Mary?"

Mycroft looked confused. Charlene smiled at him. It took a minute but Mycroft let out a little laugh.

"Fiji...delightful."

Charlene gave him a soft kiss. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Love...you." Mycroft breathed out.

Charlene let out a stuttered breath. Both of their visions were washed for a moment. Another hug stabilized them both.

Charlene stood and looked at Mycroft's hand in hers.

"Hey."

Mycroft's goofy little grin worked it's magic and got the laugh they both needed.

"Later Myeeks."

"Later Trouble."

Charlene walked out the door. Sam handed her a carbonated beverage.

"Thanks Sammy."

Charlene wandered down the hall.

 

  
"Sam?"

"Auggie?"

Sam kneeled next to Mycroft.

"The...phones?"

"Yes but we don't need that now."

"Want...Charlie."

"Are you sure?"

Mycroft nodded.

"Ok. Auggie. I'll give Charlie her phone."

"Thanks."

Ben tapped him on the shoulder. Sam looked back and smiled.

"Bye, Auggie."

Mycroft waved.

"Let's get upstairs."

Max led the way.

* * *

Ben was finally able to get an IV in him. Mycroft closed his eyes and let them work. John walked back in the room.

John was holding two syringes. One was for pain. One was to let him sleep.

"Mycroft?" Ben asked.

Mycroft opened his eyes to Ben's smile.

"Were you listening?"

Mycroft nodded.

"Need me to review anything?"

"No."

John was swabbing the IV.

"Time for you to take a nap then."

John injected the syringes.

Mycroft watched Ben and John give instructions to a few doctors and nurses.

The room began to blur. He felt a warm flush go through him.

"Is he fighting it?"

The sound became muffled.

"No John. It just takes him a bit."

John watched Mycroft's eyes slowly slip closed. John tapped Ben on the shoulder.

"Sweet dreams." Ben said as he smoothed his hair.

"Your problem child?" John asked.

"Absolutely."

"It runs in the family."

John and Ben shared a laugh.

"Let's get him to CT people."

Ben and John went opposite ways out of the door.

* * *

Everything was too loud. Too bright. Charlene didn't blame anyone. Natural disasters wreak havoc on anything in their path. She wove her way through the sick and injured. Silently wishing them all well.

She needed a place to get her head together. Comfy and muted. She would keep walking till she found it.

[](http://i.imgur.com/6v7BVMa)


	50. Author's Note

Dear Gentle Reader,

I am devoting myself to two nights of writing. Hopefully, I can get somewhere with the story. I have a chapter written. I just have to clean it up. 

The next chapter is the one that has been on the back burner of my mind for months now. I just want to get it right.   
As a warning. I have been so inspired by all the history authors I have been exposed to via Hardcore History. Especially, Philip Gibbs’s book Now it can be Told. He lived through and reported all the atrocities that WWI brought. He put his raw emotions and reactions down in memorial for the people he was witnessing live through everything. 

I have been trying to tap my own fear and emotions from when Kendall was in and out of the hospitals for years. Millions of others have lived through watching their loved ones lie helpless and can do nothing but support them and the people who are trying to help them. What is experienced differs between people but they are all valid. 

I will also be using real incidents that happened to Kendall and I because I lived it. Thus I can write it with an accuracy that this story deserves. Just like Gibbs. 

The hospital scenes are raw for this reason. They are also a tribute to all the hospital staffs, doctors and nurses that helped and supported me for years. 

Thanks for all the support and encouragement. From my cheerleaders. The amazing artists I have been working with and my ever patient readers.


	51. Harmonic Tremors

Charlene made short work of the lock. She almost dared a security guard to show up. It would provide a needed distraction.

Llamrei opened the door at her touch. The keys were just a backup. Llamrei went into Charlene's playlist and pulled up the last song played.

"No."

Llamrei pulled up her second playlist.

"Could you keep the car quiet?"

Llamrei paused.

"Yes, Mum."

The only sound was the muffled storm. The rain was blowing sideways at this point.

Charlene had codes for just about everything. In ten minutes they were safely in a private lot.

* * *

Max lead the way to the sitting area.

  
"Violet. That has to be a rule."

"Terribly sorry Martha. No."

  
The voices and conversation becoming clearer as they neared the door.

  
"We have run through all the possibilities." Siger sighed.

"God says the mortals have missed something."

  
Greg and Molly looked confused. Sam shook his head and laughed. Max opened the door quietly.

  
There were playing cards covering most of a large table.

  
"You dragged another table in here?"

"Of course Max. We needed the room." Siger stated.

"Where did you get it from?" Greg asked.

  
Sherlock entered the room with a huff.

"My father and a nurse obtained it from the staff room around the corner. They are playing Eleusis with two decks."

Sherlock curled into a chair in the corner. He was being studied.

"What?"

Violet ignored her son for a moment.

"Why is he drenched with fluids including blood?"

"Auggie threw up on him."

Violet gave Sam a tick.

"Care to share any other information?"

Greg looked at Sam and Max. They were enervated to a point that another explanation would hurt.

"If I may." Greg stated.

"Please and thank you." Sam answered.

* * *

"Mum?"

"Hmmm."

"Is Dad still functioning?"

Charlene pulled back a bit from her thoughts.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Uncles are agitated. You always require sound input when driving. Dad's systems were functioning at base levels when he was removed from me."

_I really am co parenting an A.I. ._

Charlene smiled.

"Dad is still functioning. Dr. Russo, John and others are taking care of him."

Charlene drew in a breath.

"You have never experienced this before. Things have been calm since you were given to us."

"7 injuries in 14 months."

"Acuteness?"

"Low to moderate."

"Dad's?"

"Severe."

Charlene put her head against the steering wheel and closed her eyes.

"I will provide you updates as I get them."

"Gratitude."

She leaned back.

"Welcome."

Charlene ran her hands over the steering wheel. Letting herself focus on the fabric, leather and bumps. Staring at nothing.

* * *

Ben kept talking to Mycroft as if he were awake. He had learned over the years that some part of him was listening.

"Don't move. It will blur the images."

He moved into the control room and watched the screens.

"What are we looking for?"

Ben turned to the technician.

"Any and everything we can find."

* * *

John stood outside recovery slowly digesting the information two doctors were telling him.

"John are you ok?"

John wanted to pace but held still.

"Yes. Just a very long night."

"You know where to find us."

John shook himself out.

"Can I see her?"

John was lead to a bed in the back of the room. A nurse was tucking a blanket around Mary.

"Marci?"

"Dr. Watson. Hello."

They exchanged a smile.

"She hasn't woken up yet."

John pulled up a chair and took Mary's hand. Marci patted him on the shoulder.

"If you need anything just get my attention."

"Thank you."

John waited till they were alone.

"Mary when you wake up..."

John kissed her forehead.

"I have a story to tell you."

* * *

"What is that?"

"What Doctor?"

"Am I seeing two holes in his lung?"

The technician ran a second scan on the area.

* * *

"So we are waiting for the scans?"

"Yes, Siger."

Greg could sense worry beneath their calm expressions.

Molly watched the interactions between Sherlock and his parents. It was all based on looks and facial expressions.

"Mrs. Hudson the rule you are trying to figure out is..."

Violet's eyes locked with Sherlock's. Molly could imagine how hard it was for both of them to wrangle two geniuses.

Sherlock fell silent.

Violet turned around and gave Molly a wink. Molly's smile was a bit of sunshine.

"Excuse me, everyone." Max stated as he walked out the door.

* * *

Don looked at the back of the lift. Bits and pieces of Fantomas were strewn over it.

"Myc was extremely lucky."

Gordon was covering the drain with a fine netting. Valuable evidence had washed into it already.

"Moment of silence for the cat that just gave up its' nine lives for him." Gordon answered.

Don, Gordon and two of the MI-6 crew lowered their heads for a moment.

**ring**

"Hello?"

Gordon watched Don.

"Max. What's up?"

Don's face turned serious.

"Wait Max."

Don walked to the next section and motioned Gordon to follow. Don closed the door and put his phone on speaker.

"Max start at the beginning."

* * *

Greg and Molly sat and watched the game being played. Sherlock could see them puzzling the rules out.

The gore that was covering him wouldn't let him relax. Sherlock should want to study it. See what clues he could pull from the fluids. This was part of what excited him about his job. He already knew how it got there. What it contained. No stimulation for a racing brain.

Greg shrugging his shoulders pulled him back to the room.

"The game was invented by Robert Abbot. It is designed to teach the scientific method of thinking. Or the rules of nature. They are playing the original version. The "new" version has includes a person guesses the rules and calls for the dealer. They are called the Prophet."

They nodded towards Sherlock. Greg smiled and looked at Violet.

"So are you a benevolent or wrathful God?"

Sherlock almost gave a smile.

"Merciful. Always merciful."

Violet took a sip of tea.

"Very wise child."

* * *

Charlene started filtering through the events of the last few days. Her brain refused to go blank.

_Mycroft's face held a curious expression as she slid the envelope to him during the meeting. Mycroft kept focused on the meeting as he scanned the contents. Charlene had turned her phone enough for him to see it flickering like a flame from Sherlock's text messages._

_The Iceman was in control of the situation. However, the son bullied his way through the frozen expression for a few seconds._

The incertitude that flashed over his face was unsettling. Charlene couldn't get the image out of her mind.

* * *

"He isn't as bad as before?"

"At least we could see the burns and bruises Don."

"Agreed."

One of the MI-6 clean up crew knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Pardon the interruption, Sirs. We found a cell phone on the stairs."

They studied the bagged phone.

"It isn't any of ours." Don stated.

"So it could possibly be Magnussen's." Gordon stated.

"That would be pleasant."

"Yes it would. Thanks for finding it."

The man nodded.

"Put it somewhere safe. We can look at it later."

The phone was put in an evidence box and brought out to one of the vehicles.

* * *

Alex sighed as The Grain went dark. His hands halted all motion. There were two charges left.

"Alex!"

"Over here!"

A few of his team came with torches.

"Leon are you ok?"

Leon watched as three torches cut through the darkness around him.

"I am now."

Both sets of hands continued their work.

"We should be thankful we have had power for this long." Alex stated.

"Agreed."

* * *

Ben looked up from the results of the CT and MRI.

"Wait a minute."

"Yes Doctor?"

Ben tested the gel the tech was holding.

"Please warm this up."

The tech placed it in the warmer.

"Thank you. That man would come out of his skin if you put that cold gel on him."

The tech looked at Mycroft.

"We have him drugged. He isn't asleep."

The tech smiled and nodded.

* * *

The South Cotswolds were plunged into darkness. A small equipment shed 100 acres from the Appledore mansion held it's backup generators.

The security system slowly came back on line.

Magnussen's phone received the message.

* * *

Ben's fingers were being scrunched by Mycroft's hand.

"Like I said, he isn't asleep."

The tech withdrew the wand.

"Mycroft we have to press. I know you are bruised internally. Before I cut you open I need to know what I am dealing with."

Mycroft never opened his eyes. Never spoke. The pain was still evident on his face.

"Do you want another dose of the pain med?"

His head shook.

"Another five minutes."

The tech continued the scan.

* * *

"We need a medical team now."

Gordon stared at the radio on Don's hip.

"Bailey? What is going on?" Don asked.

"We found the Barrier operators who were on duty tonight. They have been shot and have a head wounds. They are alive but unconscious."

"Where are you?" Gordon asked.

"A maintenance closet off of the control room."

"Understood."

"We have heard and will meet you there Sir." The medical team stated.

"Thank you."

Gordon and Don walked from a watery death scene to a bloody closet.

* * *

John heard footsteps behind him.

"Hi Ben."

"I wanted to show you what I found."

Ben handed the folder to John.

* * *

A strong blast of wind drew Charlene's attention to the windshield. The water was rolling across it.

She oriented herself. Unsure of how much time had passed.

Charlene picked up her phone. No texts.

 _Good_.

"Llamrei I will tell you when I have any relevant information on Dad's condition."

"Thank you."

"If something happens contact me."

"Yes, Mum."

Charlene patted the dash.

* * *

Magnussen had planned Appledore to survive most anything. St. Jude's storm and Murphy's law were plunging destructive hands into any plans that had been created.

The trees surrounding the equipment shed started falling. The generators were crushed and started to burn.

* * *

Ben quietly walked into the room. They were all engrossed in the card game. Ben cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for your patience."

"What have you found out?" Violet asked.

"Mycroft has a bruised spleen. He is most likely bleeding from his colon. He has a mild concussion. I am not sure yet if his feet have any broken bones. We need to do more scans once the swelling comes down."

Ben felt the door open behind him. Charlene was standing there drenched holding two duffle bags.

"Hey there Sunshine."

She gave a weak smile.

Ben continued as she walked past and deposited a duffle in front of Sherlock.

"His blood gases are not as bad as we thought. We are going to continue to monitor them. He can't go in the chamber for a while."

Ben took a breath.

"John is explaining this all to Mycroft. We are prepping him for surgery now. John wanted me to update you on Mary's condition. Mary is still asleep. She had to have a radical hysterectomy. They left half of an ovary and part of a fallopian tube. The poison had saturated everything else. Her blood is being monitored for the poison levels. It will take a while for the antidote to clear her system out."

Ben placed a copy of the information on the table.

"Charlene you need to take a shower. Sherlock I would suggest you do the same. I will tell the nurse to show you where the showers are."

Charlene and Ben headed for the door.

"And?" Violet asked impatiently.

Ben turned back around.

"The rib that snapped saved his life."

Siger opened the file and pulled out the scan of his lungs. Sherlock grabbed it.

"He has two holes in that lung. One right over the other." Sherlock stated.

Ben gave him a moment to process the scan.

"Mycroft had a gas embolism moving through his lungs. The rib breaking punctured the lung causing the embolism to explode."

Sherlock took a deep breath.

"Before it could move to his heart."

Ben nodded.

"Correct. I will come back up after repairing his lung. I will look and see if there is any other damage while I'm in there."

Ben turned and left. Violet followed him out the door.

Violet pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I will fix him. Like I always do."

Violet whispered a Thank you and Ben left for the OR.

* * *

All dreams and hopes of MI-6 obtaining Magnussen's information vaults were quashed by three unanswered phone calls.

The dead man's switch completed it's task and incinerated the vaults. Taking a chunk of Appledore with it.


	52. Soul Quake

"Can we stabilize them enough to get them to St. Bart's?"

The head of the medical team just glared at Gordon. Gordon could imagine what he would say if put in this situation. So he rephrased.

"I will give you any support you need. We will protect them wherever they land up."

The medical team's expressions softened.

"Thank you, Sir."

Gordon walked away and let them work.

"Gordon."

Don was waiting for him on the stairs.

"Here are the updates on Myc and Mary." Don said as he handed him the phone.

Gordon sat down and started reading.

"Gordon I am going back downstairs."

"I will be there in a bit."

Don nodded and disappeared.

* * *

"John...thank you for..."

"Easy there Mycroft."

Mycroft frowned.

"You are welcome. It will take a long time but you will heal. You can then get back to the normal business of driving Sherlock nuts."

Mycroft tried a smile. John was trying to relax him. It wasn't working but the effort was appreciated.

John watched Mycroft close his eyes and huff out a sigh. Part of John wanted to tell him to act normal. The part that wanted to seethe with the rage from everything.

"I promise you will get....unfettered access...to Magnussen."

Mycroft opened his eyes and stared at John.

"Has to stay alive...to help.."

"bring down Fantomas' network. Which will save thousands more people." John finished.

Mycroft tried to strengthen his voice. Mycroft's shattered body couldn't keep up with his mind right now. The frustration was evident. John watched the monitors and waited.

John's hand was squeezed. Mycroft wore a pensive expression.

"I have fallen...victim to the need.."

Mycroft drew a breath.

"for revenge. My... remorsefulness"

John tried to keep the shock off of his face.

"will not...erase the"

Mycroft stopped and coughed up some blood.

"fact that others could...have been aided by"

Mycroft drew a shaky breath. John put a calming hand on his shoulder.

He knows that I know.

Mycroft's look substantiated the idea.

"He wouldn't have talked."

Mycroft turned his head.

"He needed to die."

John gently turned his head back.

"I appreciate that you would let me do the same. I think watching that worm squirm would be more fitting."

"Use his...MO against...him."

"Exactly."

John could see the sweat breaking out on Mycroft. It was hurting him to talk.

"Always remember.."

Mycroft coughed.

"these hands.."

Mycroft raised and studied both of his hands.

"have pushed many...more into the...jaws of death"

Mycroft drew a shaky breath.

"than you have...wrested from them."

John looked astonished. Mycroft wasn't sure if it was from the admission or the fact that Mycroft didn't want to hide his guilt.

John straightened up.

"From what I have learned, your actions have saved millions over the years."

"One does...not negate...the other."

Mycroft watched as John threw an eye roll his way.

Mycroft felt a laugh bubble up in him. He landed up smiling after a few coughs.

"Like I said before, I am here for you also."

  
Ben opened the door. Mycroft's arm settled over his eyes.

  
"Time for me to get busy."

Ben walked over with a few syringes.

"Time for you to really go to sleep. No waking up during surgery."

"Has he?" John asked.

"No. He has problems going all the way out. His system burns though anaesthesia."

Mycroft was pointing up. John looked confused.

"Max has woken up."

Mycroft held up two fingers and shuddered.

"Twice?" John asked.

"Yes. Not pleasant for anyone."

John whistled.

"If you get restless, you are always welcome into my OR."

John smiled.

"You know where I am if you need a hand."

Ben gave him a pat on the back as he left.

 

The recovery room was quiet enough to hear the storm outside. Mary was showing signs of trying to wake up.

"Don't rush it. We are not going anywhere for a while." John said quietly.

Mary gave his hand a squeeze. John gently rubbed her knuckles while thinking.

John could have swore Mycroft's eyes glossed over just before Ben came into the room.

_He covered them so Ben wouldn't see. Ben would have seen and asked._

John smiled.

* * *

Charlene had an image of walking into an old film editing room. Scraps of film littering the floor. Each scrap a memory. They flashed through her mind.

Right now she wasn't in charge of the projector.

  
" _Don't you have them under surveillance? Or am I just the lucky one?"_

_Sherlock's voice rang around Llamrei. Charlene was glad Sherlock would never see the look Mycroft gave him. Sherlock would have thought anger. She was looking at sadness and regret._

_"I would suggest meeting at The Yard. Detective Inspector Lestrade has always graciously let you utilize his resources."_

_Sherlock grumbled and disconnected._

  
Charlene felt a gentle touch on her arm.

"The showers are just this way."

Charlene looked at the nurse.

"Sorry. Please lead on."

"It is OK. Been a hell of a night for everyone."

"That it has."

* * *

Sally was listening to the feed from the fire crew ready to leave for Appledore.

"The neighbors said they heard a loud explosion."

Sally made a command decision.

"Please don't leave yet."

"Excuse me?"

"Appledore is protected. I don't want your crew to be hurt trying to help. I only have to make one phone call."

"Please make it quick."

Sally went into Greg's office and closed the door.

 

"Sally? How are you?"

Greg sounded tired.

"Greg I need to talk to you alone."

"Excuse me everyone." Greg stated.

Greg smiled and left the room. The rest went back to watching the card game. A minute later Greg came back in.

Both Sherlock and Molly had seen that look before. Greg was aggravated and concerned about something. Greg gathered Sam and Max and walked out.

Molly watched Sherlock's eyes brighten up. Something interesting was occurring.

"Sally this is General Kim. Please repeat what you told me."

Greg handed the phone over. Max was pulled to the side and filled in by Greg.

"Miss Donovan you were correct in stopping the fire crew." Sam stated.

"Thank you. What do I do now?"

"Just give me the contact number and continue to monitor Baker Street. Any other incidents please contact D.I. Lestrade."

"Yes, Sir. Here is the number."

"Thank you and good job."

"Thank you, Sir."

The three just stared at each other for a moment.

"You two go and do what you need too. I'll just wait here."

"Thanks Greg."

Sam and Max disappeared around the corner.

* * *

The two anesthesiologists and Ben checked for the third time to make sure Mycroft was all the way under.

"You were not lying."

Ben smiled.

"This one is much easier than his buddy upstairs."

They smiled and waited.

The nurse handed him a scalpel. Ben made the first cuts.

"Doctor?"

Ben smiled.

"The most unsettling thing that I have had happen to me was a patient waking up during surgery. His name is Max. Once would be bad enough. Max has done it twice."

Ben was as good of a storyteller as he was a doctor. The OR was riveted.

* * *

"Gordon!"

"Over here Bailey."

Bailey walked back to the lift room. Gordon had Fantomas' head in a large container.

"They should be able to make it to Bart's. Ready to transport in twenty minutes."

"Very good."

Don came in the room not looking very happy.

"What is the matter?" Bailey asked.

Don held up his phone.

"Max. They are listening."

"There was a large explosion at Appledore. The property is now burning."

Gordon almost dropped the container.

* * *

Charlene turned on the water. Getting clean would help her mood. Then hopefully her mind would calm down some.

  
_"I can't find Mary."_

_"Well where was the last place you left her?"_

 

_Sherlock couldn't have missed the exasperated expressions._

 

_"Do you think I just stick her on a shelf you colossal git?"_

 

_The tension in Greg's office had reached a breaking point. Mycroft's brolly landed across Sherlock's shoulders with a thud._

_Mycroft was properly cross. Sherlock became very conscious of his wording._ _Sherlock apologized to John with a nod._

_John's phone alert broke the tension. John sat as he read the message._

 

_"Mycroft." John said as he held the phone out to him._

_  
"Dr. Watson it is apparent that your wife and our parents are victims of Magnussen."_

  
Charlene slapped the wall in frustration. She needed control of that projector.

* * *

Greg walked back into the room. Sherlock was soon in front of him. His racing brain needed stimulation. Greg was the most stimulating entity in the room right now.

"Sherlock shouldn't you be taking a shower?"

"Ladies first. Why are you distracting me Greg?"

"I can't tell you."

Sherlock was circling Greg like a hawk. Violet and Siger were now curious.

"Back off and I will tell you."

Max appeared behind Greg. Max was mentally exhausted. Which was making him grumpy. Sherlock backed up a few steps.

"Appledore is burning. The fire was caused by a large explosion."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Too bad he wasn't in it." Mrs. Hudson stated.

Violet and Siger smiled and raised their cups to her.

Max started digging in his duffle bag.

"You need a distraction."

Max handed Sherlock a few maps.

"Help me figure out what just happened."

Sherlock quietly took the maps. He rearranged a few chairs and spread the maps on the floor. Greg and Max settled in next to him.

* * *

Charlene focused on a sense memory. This was going to work.

_  
"Myeeks."_

_Charlene shoved the body next to her._

_"Myeeks. We have to get up."_

_The grunt and mumble made her smile. He was warm, cozy and sleep rumpled. No suit that ever adorned his body made him as breathtaking._

_"Is today not Saturday?"_

_The statement was barely audible. Mycroft was cocooned in the blankets. Face buried in the pillow._

" _Two meetings. Then storm prep." Charlene stated._

_The string of curses, in five languages, made her giggle. She snuggled against him. Her nose buried itself in his hair._

 

Charlene opened her eyes and grabbed the shampoo.

"He smells so good." Charlene said to herself.

Charlene closed her eyes and floated back into the memory.

 

_"I thought you wanted me out of bed?"_

_The question was stated with a tinge of humor. Charlene gently moved her nose down his neck._

" _With any luck, we can come back.."_

_Charlene nuzzled the joint between his neck and shoulder._

_"and get cozy during the storm."_

_Charlene smiled as her nose was scrunched into the sensitive joint._

_"Snacks in front of the fireplace?" Mycroft asked with a smile._

_"Sounds good to me."_

_Charlene pulled back and whipped the blanket off of them both. Mycroft held on to sheet. In ten minutes they were both preparing for their day._

* * *

"Sam you two need to stay there. We want you to stay there."

Sam wanted to scream.

"I guess Don and you decide who wants to go to the fire. Bailey can help with the Barrier clean up."

"I will go up if I can get Alex or Leon up there with me." Don stated.

"Wait. It would take either of them three hours in good weather."

"Your right Sam. Do we have another team closer?"

"Don I have a team going to accompany the fire crew. I still need your eyes up there. If Alex or Leon can get up there, all the better."

"Understood Sam."

"Let me call Alex."

"Thanks Gordon. Don please be careful driving. There is debris littering the roadways.

"I will text you along the way."

"I appreciate that. Pass along the same warning to Alex or Leon."

"Do not worry about us Sam. You have the tougher job up there."

Sam disconnected and leaned against the wall.

* * *

Charlene's mind was currently in Mongolia.

_They had a short walk along the edge of the Gobi desert. Another 7 km before they could get picked up. They were on a relatively secure route. So they could enjoy the walk._

_Mycroft listed off facts about the desert and surrounding countryside as a way of passing the time._

 

They had been partners for two years. Most of their personality differences had been dealt with.

Charlene lifted her head from where it was leaning against the wall. Water beating on her shoulders.

"If we were a couple. That would have been very romantic." Charlene said to herself.

 

_The sun was setting as Mycroft kept talking._

_"The Gobi has more barren rock than sand."_

_Mycroft quieted as the colours exploded across the sky. They kicked a few pebbles in front of them. A nicely shaped stone became a football for a while. It disappeared as a strong kick from Mycroft sent it flying._

 

She let the water rinse her clean.

 

_They stopped for a breather at the top of a rise. The desert spreading out around them. The stars twinkling above them. The moon lighting their way. She sat on the ground while Mycroft stood and stretched._

_Mycroft let his head fall back onto his shoulders while taking a deep breath. Charlene watched him shake off all his stress. His face and eyes came to life under that sky._

 

A warm feeling filled her chest. They were profoundly bound to each other as friends. That was and always will be the basis of their relationship.

Charlene laughed at herself. She was feeling a bit waterlogged. She turned off the water. Charlene lifted the towel from her eyes. Mycroft's face was looking back at her from the mirror.

 

_Mycroft offered her a hand up._

_"The Universe sporadically rewards us for a job well done dear."_

_They exchanged a smile and kept walking._

* * *

"What blew up?" Alex asked.

"Magnussen's place." Gordon answered.

The entire team looked at each other in the torch light. It was pitch dark and growing colder.

"Can we all go?" Alex asked.

"Why?" Gordon answered.

"We have disarmed all the charges. They are all sitting in the back of the vehicles. There is literally nothing else we can do here till the storm passes." Alex stated.

Don and Gordon stared at the phone.

"Plus we were going to sit in the cars for the heat." Leon added.

Gordon shrugged.

"Please be careful driving. Update me every forty minutes or so." Gordon said.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Charlene walked back into the card game and the rest looking at plans spread on the floor.

"Your turn Sherlock."

Sherlock looked up from the floor plans of Appledore.

"Go take a shower. You need one."

Sherlock shot his Mum a quick look.

"Yes, Mum."

Sherlock grabbed the duffle and walked out the door.

"Right this way, Sir."

Sherlock nodded at the nurse and followed.

Charlene walked over to the plans.

"Why are we studying Appledore?"

Sam looked up and smiled. Charlene knew she was tired. She couldn't quite read his expression.

"Boom." Greg said quietly.

Charlene nodded. The big cushioned chair in the corner of the room was exactly what she needed.

Everyone continued with what they were doing. Charlene was dozing in 15 minutes.

* * *

"Bailey I want you to assign a couple of teams to check every inch of this tunnel and the connecting buildings. I want to make sure we don't have more injured people stuffed in closets. Or any other surprises."

"Yes, Gordon."

"Good luck Don. Safe drive."

"Thanks Bailey."

Bailey disappeared from view. Gordon turned to Don.

"Your turn."

Gordon walked Don out of the tunnel.

"Have fun."

Don smiled.

"Always."

* * *

John felt a tug on his hand. Mary was blinking at the light.

"Hello."

"John. Tell me."

John took a deep breath.

"They had to.."

"Not about me.

John looked confused.

"I can get all depressed later."

John squeezed her hand.

"Tell me what happened before it gets classified and I never find out."

John gave a small laugh.

"You were correct that Mycroft needed the help."

"Told you."

John lowered his voice and started.

* * *

Sherlock walked back in the room.

"You would tell me if the explosion was set by "work"?"

Sherlock still looked a bit wet. The mass of curls just laying about on his head.

"It wasn't us. I promise."

Sherlock studied Max.

"You had the most to gain from finding the vaults intact." Sherlock said to himself.

"Auggie wanted them torched. Wrote a rather long email to that effect." Sam stated.

Greg bumped Max on the shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yes. Mostly thanks to something you said."

Greg cleared his throat and nodded.

 

Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"Martha?" Siger asked.

Mrs. Hudson and Siger disappeared out the door.

 

Sherlock returned to the floor plans.

"The only option left is a dead man's switch."

"I would set one up if I was Magnussen." Greg added.

 

Siger and Mrs. Hudson came back in.

"We have you figured out."

Violet smiled.

"Prove it.

* * *

Ben slowly walked up behind John.

"I'm trying to imagine Mycroft floating around looking for that bomb."

Ben smiled and cleared his throat.

"Busted." Ben said with a smile.

Both of them looked guilty.

"I don't care. It is a magnificent story. You both deserve to tell it as many times as you want."

John smiled.

"Dr. Russo?"

"Hello Mary. Surprise. I'm Mycroft's doctor."

"Your MI-6?"

"Yes. I am. I am their team doctor. I am primary doctor for 3 teams."

"How are you feeling?"

"I am still waking up."

"Please let me know if you need anything."

"I will. How is he?"

"Mary his lung is going to heal. He is deeply bruised. So I am sure he has a few more minor injuries that will reveal themselves as the swelling goes down. No more saving humanity for a while."

They all smiled at that.

"You can put him right here Ben."

John pointed to the open spot between them and the corner.

"I can watch both of them and you can take a break."

"Thanks John. I'm keeping him in the OR right now. We have had a few power fluctuations."

John nodded.

"He tries to wake up too quickly. He already asked why he wasn't in a room yet. Then fell back asleep."

Mary watched as they both shook their heads.

"I am going to give them an update."

"Tell them I said Hi."

"Of course Mary."

* * *

"Ready to admit defeat?" Siger smiled.

Violet tossed the piece of paper with the rules on it to him.

"You two win."

"Good game Violet."

"Thank you Martha."

"Round two?" Siger asked.

  
"If I may interrupt."

Charlene opened her eyes at the sound of Ben's voice.

"Of course, Ben." Siger answered.

"We fixed his lung. I couldn't find any other major damage. The intestinal bleeding could just be from the sand and seawater? That is our best guess. The rest will be minor injuries as the swelling goes down. We are going to keep our eye on him obviously. Any questions?"

Charlene gently tapped Sam on the shoulder. She talked quietly as Ben continued to explain.

"What is this?"

Charlene pointed to the phone in the bag.

"Mycroft wanted to you listen to whatever he put on there."

"Ok."

* * *

Mycroft was listening to the nurses talk about the storm damage. He was attempting to bring his world into focus. Ben would tell him he shouldn't even be awake yet. Mycroft smiled at the thought.

Mycroft closed his eyes for a moment.

_Pick one object and focus on that._

Mycroft picked the large light over his head. His concentration was broken by a burning in his throat.

The nurses heard a small gasp.

Mycroft felt a weight on his chest. He couldn't draw a full breath.

The nurses turned around to Mycroft clawing at his throat.

One nurse issued the code. The other was assessing Mycroft.

Medical professionals worldwide know what code blue means. Respiratory or cardiac arrest. They all make sure the emergency is handled before they continue on their ways.

"I need to find where that is." Ben stated as he left the room.

* * *

"John is that coming from the OR?"

John gave Mary a worried look.

"Go just go."

John immediately ran to where Mycroft was. The head nurse was giving him chest compressions. The other nurse was bagging him.

"Dr. Watson he was waking up then indicated he couldn't breathe."

John typed a quick text.

Ben made it to the nurses station.

"Where is the code?"

Ben felt his phone vibrate.

It is Mycroft Ben. JW

Ben sprinted to the lift.

* * *

John hated the sound of a flatline. The movie and tele industries had drilled it into the world's collective consciousness. Dread over someone's fleeting life force.

"Are we almost charged?"

"Five seconds doctor."

Ben got in the door just as John yelled clear. The body jumped but the heart didn't respond.

"Oh don't you dare do this to me Holmes. What happened?"

"We think he might have aspirated." The head nurse answered.

Ben kneeled by Mycroft's head.

"Mycroft if I have to explain to your mother that you died after I just told her I fixed you."

Ben gently massaged his chest. The nurse suctioned out his mouth and throat.

"Please don't make me tell any of them."

Ben looked at the beige liquid in the suction tube.

"Is that more sand and seawater?"

"Ben move." John shoved him out of the way.

John pressed the paddles to his chest again.

*beep*

*beep*

The line went flat.

"Listen you pain in the arse. You are going to breathe."

Ben and the nurse got some more seawater out of him.

"You are going to figure things out with Charlie. You are destined to marry that woman."

John handed him the paddles.

"Why?" asked John.

"Because he caught the boutonnière at Sam and Max's wedding."

Ben closed his eyes and silently asked the universe for a bit of help. He gently pressed the paddles to Mycroft's chest. His eyes remained closed till the tenth beep.

"Thank you."

John wanted to ask about the emotion flashing across Ben's face.

_Later_. John thought.

"Your welcome Dr. Russo." the two nurses said together.

They all hugged.

* * *

Mary listened. Marci relayed what she could. 30 minutes later Ben and John approached Mary.

"Did you get him back?"

"Yes." John answered.

"He is unconscious." Ben stated.

Ben leaned his head on Mary's bed. Mary rubbed his back.

"He was the only one of the group who has never died. What am I going to tell them?"

_That is why_. John thought.

"This is why they are called problem children." John said.

Ben's smile was empty when he raised his head.

"What is his GC number?" Mary asked.

"Six." John answered.

"I should have pumped his stomach." Ben said.

"Do not start that." Mary stated.

"Agreed." John added.

Ben walked around to calm himself. John walked back into the OR.

"He is stable."

"If something happens please text us."

"Yes, Dr. Watson. When can we move him?"

"Call for transport. Dr. Russo and I will go inform his family."

"Understood."

John walked back out.

"Mary are you ok?"

"I am fine. Go tell them."

"I will keep an eye on her."

"Thank you Marci."

Ben and John headed to the lift.

* * *

John opened the door first. Curious faces turned to look at him.

"John?" Sherlock asked.

Sherlock could read perturbation flowing off of him. Ben slid in the door.

"No."

Violet was out of her seat as she spoke.

"He skirts death. Remember?"

Violet was right in Ben's face.

"Remember?!"

Violet pushed at Ben's chest.

John wanted to pull her away. Sam shook his head. John backed off.

"Ben!"

Ben finally looked up.

"Not anymore."

Violet took a step back.

"We got him back."

Ben and Violet fell into each other.

"We got him back."

John watched as Ben and Violet gradually broke on each other. John placed a steady hand on his shoulder. Siger did the same for Violet.

* * *

 

Charlene slipped out of the room during the chaos.

  
"He is a 6 right now on the coma scale. He is intubated. He can breathe but needs help." John explained.

Ben backed away from Violet.

"I am restraining his hands. Just so you won't be alarmed."

"Why?"

Sherlock didn't realize the question came out as a growl.

"Your brother has pulled tubes straight out of himself. Mostly when he is partially aware."

Ben mimed pulling out a nasogastric tube.

"Blood all over the place." Sam added.

"Not a pretty sight." Siger added.

 

Charlene drifted down the hallway holding the bagged phone. The last thing she wanted was any human contact. She should be the one comforting people. She normally does it well and willingly.

The thought now sickened her.

_I just need to get my head together_. She thought.

 

"Where is Charlene?" Molly asked.

They all stopped.

Sherlock registered her leaving the room. He recognized the look on her face and let her go. The mood in the room was unsettling and she wanted no part of it.

"I will go find her."

Sherlock hugged John. He looked puzzled.

"I know why she left. Let me talk to her." Sherlock whispered in John's ear.

John nodded and Sherlock left.

* * *

Sherlock walked away from the lounge looking in small rooms and behind an empty nurse's station. Anywhere that looked isolated.

Charlene was a buffer for and against Mycroft. Well suited for the rigors and complexity of political circles. Sherlock knew she had to personally enjoy occasional isolation. Or else being with Mycroft would have been unbearable.

His hand found a door on the outside wall that wouldn't open. The only locked doors were on the interior walls. Records. Meds. Equipment. Staff lounge. He quickly looked in the tiny window.

She had locked herself in.

Sherlock wasn't quite sure how to proceed. Charlene was just sitting on the floor. Back against the wall. Studying the bagged phone in her hand. He could pick the lock. That would be an invasion of the privacy she wanted.

Sherlock settled for leaning against the door. The MI-6 agent inside could figure out who was outside the door. This Sherlock counted on.

 

Please do not come past the nurses station with the autumn wreath on it. Privacy is needed. SH

 

The information was shared and John turned his attention back to Violet and Siger. They had both seen Mycroft in very bad condition. Mycroft's first recorded death added a new level of distress to the situation.

Sherlock felt his phone ping.

 

Understood. Good luck. JW

 

John could see Ben walking towards them. He looked very glum.

_Beating yourself up is counterproductive, mate._ John thought _._

 

You as well. SH

 

Ben nodded and John followed.

* * *

Sherlock now had this to deal with as well. He wasn't mad. Just making a mental note. He still didn't know what happened in the tunnel.

That was aggravating him.

Sherlock decided that aggravation was better than fear for his brother's well being. So he focused on that and the plans for Appledore.

Charlene walked to the door. She could see Sherlock's hands drawing something in the air. His face probably wore a mask of deep concentration.

  
_Going over the Appledore plans._

 

Charlene stared at the lock. He had respected her privacy. A flash of gratitude filled her. She turned the lock and waited.

Charlene had been studying the bag for a while.

 

_This is stupid. Just open it._

 

Sherlock settled down next to her. He just stayed quiet.

Charlene held the bag out in front of both of them. Sherlock reached for the bag. It fell into his hands.

Sherlock removed the phone and held it out for Charlene.

 

_"I have almost been dead once. I really didn't enjoy the experience. I will try to avoid it at all cost. If something happens you can handle things."_

 

Mycroft's soft voice and warm eyes filled Sherlock's mind.

Charlene watched his eyes gloss over. Those eyes closed against the pesky feelings that wanted to burst forth from them. Sherlock focused himself.

"Grain picnic."

Charlene typed in the date. 27/11/12. An audio file filled the screen. She could feel Sherlock try to get up.

Charlene's hand pushing him back down was enough to make him stay.

* * *

Mycroft cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts. He pressed record.

"I am truly sorry that events have turned out like this my sudayita. For once I am going to ramble a bit. I can never thank you enough for not quitting after our second mission. I was impertinent. To say the least."

"Myeeks you have apologized for this a thousand times over." Charlene said with a huff.

Mycroft knew what her reaction would be.

"Nevertheless, my dear, if I had blown it back then I don't know if I could have accomplished as much without you by my side."

Mycroft stopped and cleared his throat.

* * *

 

A thought hit Charlene like the bullet train.

_  
He is in the lift! Right after Fantomas._

 

Sherlock watched her eyes go wide in shock. The phone quivered in her hands. He reached out to grab it but it never fell.

* * *

Mycroft was calming himself. The tears were threatening to make an appearance again.

_Not now!_

The internal command settled things.

  
"I would have liked to do this in front of a roaring fire Charlie. Please accept this presentation."

Mycroft cleared his throat again.

"This one is for you."

Mycroft paused the recording.

* * *

Sherlock got the reference. He mentally prepared to hear his brother serenade Charlene.

_"Yes, you can. I believe in you. I need to take care of this."_

Mycroft's words rang in his head.

_I will help her through this brother. It is the least I can do._

* * *

 

Mycroft made a last minute decision to leave the lyrics as they were written. Except for one very important change.

Charlie would understand. Mycroft hummed the beginning a few times till his voice cleared.

Mycroft gave himself over to the music and hit record.

 

* * *

 

Mycroft started humming a tune Sherlock didn't recognize. Charlene looked confused for a moment as well.

  
"Ma chère Charlene,  
(My dear Charlene,)

Que le monde a changé depuis ma derniere lettre.  
(That the world has changed since my last letter.)

Ainsi ce soir je prends ma plume,  
(So tonight I take my pen,)

non pas pour me merveiller  
(Not to delight me)

sur l'epoque ou nous vivons,  
(On the epoch in which we live,)

mais pour declarer l'amour  
(But to declare love)

qui est dans mon coeur."  
(Which is in my heart.)

 

Mycroft's French was like silk wrapping her ears. It had been years since she had heard the song.

  
"If a song was a road  
I would ride through the night to you  
There's a moon on the rise  
And I'm drawn on the tide to you"

  
_I'm listening Myeeks._

  
"And I will be with you  
And I will stay with you  
And I will dream with you  
If you need me to  
Anytime, anywhere  
In a corner of your mind's eye"

  
"Planets will cool, Charlie  
Tyrants will rule, Charlie  
I will be here for you  
Oceans divide, Charlie  
Stars will collide, Charlie  
Nations will rise and fall  
And never see the world through these eyes"

  
"Dreams of falling - dreams of flying  
A man who never dreams goes slowly mad  
The dawn of science, the age of reason  
This is the voyage of the mind's eye

This is the voyage of the mind's eye

This is the voyage of the mind's eye

This is the voyage of the mind's eye."

  
The line faded into a very complex piece of humming.

Charlene was enraptured. Her face was pure bliss. Eyes closed. She gently held the phone as if it were his hand.

Here was his true singing voice. Harmonic with a depth of sweetness to it.

_Show_ _off_. Sherlock thought with a smile.

  
"And I will be with you  
I will stay with you  
And I will dream with you  
If you need me to  
Anytime, anywhere  
In a corner of your mind's eye  
In a corner of your mind's eye"

  
The humming quietly faded out and the recording stopped.

Charlene drew herself inward. Rested her elbows on her knees. The phone pressed against her forehead.

* * *

 

Mycroft stopped the recording. The phone felt heavy so he let it fall.

He had the uncomfortable feeling of wanting to crawl out of his skin.

The storm and the Thames thudding in his ears.

* * *

Charlene was shivering. The slow deep breathing did nothing to stop it.

Sherlock was a bit lost on how to comfort her.

The phone was flung towards the wall. Sherlock saved it from the collision.

Sherlock settled down in front of her.

* * *

Mycroft's mind was racing. He had been touched more in the past 48 hours than he could remember.

Why?

By people who normally respected his personal space.

Why?

To hurt? To control?

No.

To comfort. To soothe. To congratulate.

What had he done to deserve any attention or affection? Had he asked for it?

Not in words. His momentary rage had caused John to touch him more. Any protests were rendered mute by his body's need to release stress.

Then it kept happening.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Mycroft's body was five steps ahead of his mind. He watched a tremor crack his emotional dam. Mycroft stood back and let it happen. Using what thought processes he had left to figure out why.

* * *

Sherlock held Charlene and gently rocked. Sherlock noted how quiet she was for how hard her grief was spilling from her.

Most likely related to her MI-6 training.

Charlene's exhaustion and outburst left her curled into Sherlock. She gave herself over to sleep. Safe in the knowledge that she would be looked after.

* * *

The reason for Mycroft's lament became crystal clear.

The odds were highly in favor of physical contact with Charlene never happening again.

Mycroft would scold himself intensely if he cared. The pain coursing him was more than the torture session he just relived.

* * *

John and Molly walked in the direction of where Sherlock and Charlene were. John heard a door open somewhere in front of him. John pushed Molly and himself into an open room.

Sherlock was gently carrying Charlene.

They waited till he passed and silently followed him. Sherlock retreated into the room set aside for Mycroft.

"You can rest here. My brother will join you when he is able."

A small smile adorned her face as he tucked her into the bed.

John was secretly bursting with pride.

Molly had an idea. She pulled John around the corner.

* * *

Mycroft locked the phone as he calmed himself. What he created would be there for her, when he couldn't be. That thought steadied him.

Mycroft left the lift looking for a messenger.

* * *

Sherlock wandered towards ICU.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock turned towards Molly.

_He looks lost._ She thought _._

"Would you like to go to the lab?"

Sherlock nodded.

John heard the lift close and went to check on Charlene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/gFlqJ0-OfLE
> 
> This is the gorgeous song Mycroft is singing. 
> 
> Yes that is why I gave Anthea the name Charlene. First I like it. Second, Charlie fits the song. ;)


	53. Update

Dear Gentle Reader,

You have all endured a few writer's block episodes out of me. For that I am thankful. 

I am in awe of writers who can keep going when the world is collapsing all around them. They are my heros right now. 

I am at 221B Con this weekend. Hopefully, this will give me my words back. 

Health and Happiness everyone.


	55. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I am very happy to announce that I have begun work on the next chapter. I don't know when it will be completed. That is as honest as I can get. Trauma therapy and...world politics don't mix very well.

I can tell you that I'm a little shocked at the intimacy that I am pouring into this one. I guess this is what happens when your brain has been has been working on it for months but it can't get out of the dream stage. Especially the scene between Molly and Sherlock. I would be lying if I said anything less than I have been dreaming about it for 2 years now. 

"The Ghost In You" by The Psychedelic Furs has been the theme of this scene since it's conception 2 years ago. 

Here is a little preview. (Remember this is only the first rough draft.) Please enjoy.

.

.

.

"Sherlock I want you to study a few bodies."

Molly was very firm with her words. Sherlock looked very nonplused.

Molly sighed.

"You have done nothing wrong. You need a distraction and I am offering one."

Sherlock clicked his tongue. Molly felt his hand come up to her shoulder but not quite touch it. He settled for a nod.

The frantic energy radiating off of him was palpable.

Molly could only guess at the conflict of emotions going on in him. She did what she could. Offer him a safe space to do an activity that he enjoys with someone he trusts.

Molly had placed all the test tubes sent by Magnussen in a box. They were in evidence bags. Sherlock wanted to destroy all of them. Grind them into dust beneath his heels.

"Evidence!" Screamed Molly.

Sherlock had the box in his hands ready to throw it against the wall. Molly pried the box from his hands and put it on her desk.

Sherlock sat on the floor with his back leaning against the cabinets. Molly put down the file and sat next to him.

"I feel lost."

"I am here."

"For that I am grateful."

 

 


End file.
